Aux frontières de la haine et du désir
by mutinecherry
Summary: Entres eux, la guerre à fait rage dès le début! Lui, il termine son internat d'anesthésiste réanimateur. Elle, c'est une chirurgienne. Devoir travailler ensemble n'arrange pas forcément les choses, mais cohabiter c'est encore pire! LEMON, LECTEURS ADULTES UNIQUEMENT
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites (bien que ne comportant pas de violence), elle s'adresse donc exclusivement à des lecteurs adultes et avertis et en aucun cas à un public jeune et mineur! ****(Des logiciels de protections existent pour filtrer les contenus non appropriés aux jeunes).**

**En lisant cette histoire vous vous engagez à avoir l'âge requis. (+18)**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Une nuit d'été étant maintenant terminé__e__ je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction!_

_Je n'abandonne bien évidement pas Parfum d'Asie et le Manoir (un chapitre devrait arriver d'ici le week-end), mais cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos impressions!_

**Entres eux, la guerre à fait rage dès le début! Lui, il termine son internat d'anesthésiste réanimateur. Elle, c'est une chirurgienne. Devoir travailler ensemble n'arrange pas forcément les choses, mais cohabiter, c'est encore pire!**

Pov B

Après cette journée au combien trop longue, je quittais ma blouse et me préparais à rentrer à la maison.

La semaine avait été infernale, cette astreinte était une vraie torture. Seule interne dans un service qui en comportait habituellement quatre je devais gérer les jours déjà épuisants mais aussi les nuits qui m'achevaient littéralement. Le téléphone d'astreinte était devenu ma hantise, mon pire cauchemars!

Dieu merci cette semaine était terminée. J'avais remis le téléphone comme on passe une charge explosive qui menace de nous sauter à la figure à tout instant. Quelle idée avait eu mes co-internes de prendre leurs vacances tous en même temps? Et surtout comment était-il possible que cela leur soit accordé!

Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je me présente, Isabella Swan, plus connue sous le nom de Bella ou de docteur Swan selon la personne à qui vous vous adressez. Et oh, un petit conseil puisqu'on est là, ne croyez pas tout ce qu'on vous racontera sur moi, je ne mérite pas totalement ma réputation vous verrez. Je ne suis pas si sèche que ça. Et je vous conseillerez aussi de vous méfier d'un certain docteur Cullen, on ne peut pas vraiment lui faire confiance, ne l'interrogez pas sur moi, il ne vous compterait que des inepties.

Si je mérite ce titre un peu ronflant de docteur c'est que je le suis en réalité... enfin je le serais dans quelques mois. Je termine, enfin! mon internat de chirurgie. Peu commun pour une femme pensez-vous? Ne croyez pas cela, les préjugés ont la vie dure ces temps si.

Dernier semestre de la vie de pré-thésée, je suis certaine de ne pas regretter cette époque, quoiqu'il y a eu des bons moments...

Oh grand damne de mes amis qui m'auraient imaginée dans une autre obscure spécialité chirurgicale, j'avais choisi la chirurgie viscérale. Qui a dit que les intestins et autres tripailles n'étaient pas glamour? J'aimais ce que je faisais, c'était diversifié et passionnant, et pas un truc de chochotte comme la maxillo-faciale n'est-ce pas?

Ma vie pouvait sembler parfaite de l'extérieur, et peut-être qu'elle l'était finalement. J'exerçais mon art, parait-il que ça s'appelait comme ça, dans un grand hôpital New New-yorkais, j'en avais fini avec les stages au fin fond du New Jersey.

Chose miraculeuse pour mon salaire d'interne qui était confortable mais tout de même pas excessif, je vivais dans un magnifique appartement à deux rues de l'hôpital. Pour des semaines comme celle qui venait de s'écouler ça comportait de nombreux avantages.

Mais c'est là que l'ombre de ce jolie tableau idyllique entrait en scène.

Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon salaire pas mirobolant et de la grandeur de cet appartement dans une tours nouvelle de la ville, vous vous en doutez je ne vivais pas là seule!

En vérité nous étions nombreux à y avoir élu domicile.

Tout avait commencé avec mon frère, mon petit frère je vous pris! De quelques minutes seulement, nous étions jumeaux. Ce sombre imbécile avait un jour décidé que médecine était de bonnes études pour lui, spécialement quand j'avais décidé la même chose pour moi. Voila comment une poignée d'années plus tard nous nous retrouvions à exercer le même métier. Mais Jasper, oui parce que tel est le nom de mon frère était suffisamment tordu pour avoir choisi psychiatrie comme spécialité. Ne me demandez pas d'où pouvait lui venir une telle idée, je l'ignorais moi même!

Vivre ensemble et partager les frais de l'appartement était une bonne idée. Mais ce grand romantique était un jour tombé amoureux... classique me direz-vous! Pas vraiment lorsque l'on voyait sa copine, une pille électrique branchée sur le 220V qui alignait à la seconde plus de mots que l'oreille humaine ne serait jamais capable d'en capter.

Alice avait quelques années de moins que nous, elle commençait son internat et papillonnait d'une spécialité à l'autre, bien que récemment son choix semblait s'être fixé sur la néphrologie, grand bien lui fasse! Le pipi est moi on a jamais vraiment été potes.

Alice était donc venue vivre avec nous, et comme l'appart était vraiment grand on avait aussi accueilli un couple d'amis. Finalement être nombreux n'était pas vraiment un problème, spécialement parce que l'appart était très grand, je sais bien que j'ai déjà dit ça! Et aussi parce que nous passions tant d'heures à l'hôpital que nous nous croisions seulement la plupart du temps.

Emmett et Rosalie permettaient de considérablement alléger le prix du loyer.

Elle c'était une gynécologue obstétricienne, un peu plus vieille que nous elle était thésée maintenant et avait ainsi perdu son statut d'interne. Les bébés ça avait toujours été son truc.

Son mari, oui parce qu'ils venaient de se marier, était chirurgien orthopédiste, les traumas et les réductions de fracture ça le faisait vibrer, un vrai truc de mec. C'était aussi le seul autre chirurgien de la maison, c'était sympa de papoter avec lui.

L'ambiance à l'appart aurait pu être parfaite si Alice s'était contentée d'y emménager seule. Mais non il avait fallu qu'elle nous emmène son frère, médecin lui aussi, ne me demandez pas pourquoi la médecine doit être un truc de famille ou je ne sais quoi.

Son cher frère Edward était... un vrai connard! Le docteur Cullen dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure vous vous souvenez? Et bah le voila! Monsieur prétention, ce surnom lui allait à la perfection, terminait lui aussi son internat d'anesthésiste, réanimateur. De toutes les spécialités confondues il avait fallu qu'il choisisse la pire, celle faite pour les connards arrogants, finalement son choix était plutôt logique si on y réfléchissait un peu...

Mais surtout le drame, c'est qu'il avait fallu qu'il choisisse la seule spécialité médicale qu'un chirurgien est amené à côtoyer des heures par jour! Et ça je ne lui pardonnais pas, surtout quand nous devions travailler dans le même bloc. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ces jours là l'ambiance était plutôt colorée.

Pourquoi tant de haine pour cet éphèbe aux cheveux cuivrés en perpétuel désordre? Oui parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que Cullen était sexy, un connard, mais sexy tout de même!

Pourquoi on se détestait tant? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, entres nous c'était épidermique et ça l'avait été dès la première seconde de notre rencontre. Au plus grand désespoir de nos proches qui avaient vite compris qu'ils se préparaient à vivre dans un terrain miné par une guerre faite de fourberies et de bassesses. Je crois même qu'Alice avait eu un bref espoir de nous mettre en couple à un moment donné, nous étions les deux seuls célibataires de l'appartement. Merci mais, non merci!

Cullen était peut-être suffisamment sexy pour faire mouiller la petite culotte de toutes les externes et les infirmières qui le croisaient mais il n'avait pas le moindre effet sur moi. Son arrogance contrecarrait suffisamment son sex-appeal.

En plus d'être incroyablement prétentieux et il était ultra conscient de sa beauté et en jouait à outrance, un soupçon de machisme pas dessus tout ça et vous avez le portrait peu glorieux de celui qui transformait mon quotidien en cauchemar!

Pov E

L'appartement était désert et silencieux lorsque je rentrais ce soir là. Tout le monde devait être encore bloqué à l'hôpital ou occupé à diverses activités. Nous étions vendredi soir et ceux qui n'étaient pas épuisés par leur semaine ou qui n'étaient pas de garde en profitaient pour sortir un peu. Pour ma part je passerai la soirée ici, à savourer ce silence si rare et délectable.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorais vivre ici, cet appartement immense pour New York et très lumineux offrait de nombreux avantages. Mais vivre au milieu de deux couples et d'une grincheuse n'était pas vraiment de tout repos, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'appart était rarement silencieux.

Mais laissez moi me présenter, Edward Cullen, fils d'Esmée et de Carliste Cullen, frère aîné d'Alice Cullen, voila pour le pédigré!

Interne d'anesthésie-réa, je menais une vie pour le moins trépidante entre blocs opératoires et chambres de réanimation.

Cet appartement à deux rues de l'hôpital je le partageais avec ma sœur et son petit-ami, un ami et sa femme et à mon plus grand désespoir avec Swan la grincheuse ou la mal baisée, je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à déterminer.

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes si Swan n'avait pas été aussi chiante. Comble du désespoir mademoiselle était chirurgienne c'est donc elle que je côtoyais le plus dans mon travail. Oh joie!

Ce que vous devais savoir avec Swan c'est qu'elle avait un système de protection pour le moins développé, la chirurgie est un milieu majoritairement masculin ce n'était pas tous les jours simple ça je voulais bien le croire mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas le moindre humour! Surtout avec moi en fait.

Entres nous la réaction avait été forte dès les débuts. Lorsque ma sœur nous avait présentés j'avais d'abord été frappé de voir que ma nouvelle colocataire était jolie, dans le genre vraiment baisable! Çà c'était avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche et me broie les phalanges en me serrant la main.

Swan était peut-être une connasse vraiment sexy, mais c'était aussi un vrai garçon manqué, pas physiquement Dieu merci, mais mentalement. Elle ne se remettait pas d'être née sans couilles visiblement.

Sous prétexte de se faire une place dans ce milieu masculin elle s'était forgé un caractère de connasse mal baisée, ce qui lui allait finalement assez bien.

Vous l'aurez compris entres nous ce n'était pas le grand amour. On aurait pu s'en tenir à une ignorance mutuelle ce qui aurait apaisé le climat pour le moins tumultueux de la maison mais non. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la chercher, elle partait au quart de tours à chaque remarque, toujours réactive et agacée. Et j'adorais mettre ses nerfs en pelote, c'était un divertissement dont je n'étais pas prêt de me passer.

Quand elle s'énervait, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, elle avait des airs de chaton enragé, ça peut sembler mignon mais c'est de Swan que l'on parle, donc par définition ce n'était pas mignon!

Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde en règle générale, plutôt sociable et attrayant je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de problème avec la gente féminine. Swan faisait exception et cela n'était sûrement pas étranger au fait qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'on oublie qu'elle était une fille.

Je veux dire cette fille non seulement était chirurgienne, une idée bizarre en soit quand on n'est pas un mec, mais chirurgienne viscérale en plus de ça, elle passait la journée les mains dans des abdomens gras à tripatouiller des anses grêles! Vous trouvez ça sexy vous?

Elle aurait pu faire de la traumato tant qu'elle y était! L'illusion aurait été parfaite!

On aurait pu croire que j'étais obsédé par Swan, c'était peut-être vrai finalement, mais pas dans le bon sens. Sa simple présence me pourrissait le quotidien. Cette réaction plutôt viscérale existait depuis les premiers instants de notre rencontre. Définitivement entre Swan et moi, ça ne passait pas!

Pourtant je n'étais pas prêt à lui foutre la paix et à arrêter mes taquineries et ouais on peut le dire mes mesquineries. De toute façon elle s'ennuierait si c'était la cas.

Mais il faillait arrêter de penser ou de parler de Swan ce soir. Elle n'était pas là autant en profiter et ne pas se pourrir la soirée avec elle.

Elle sortait d'une semaine d'astreinte alors je ne l'avais que peu vue à l'appartement, si seulement il pouvait toujours en être ainsi...

Pas qu'elle prenait beaucoup de place mais voyez-vous sa chambre était juste à côté de la mienne.

Je vais vous faire visiter notre petit nid douillet au cœur de New York. Comme ça ça sonnait incroyablement niais!

D'abord, tout de suite après le petit hall, une grande pièce à vivre qui rassemblait salon, salle à manger, coin cuisine, rendue lumineuse par les grandes baies vitrées qui offraient sur New York une vue imprenable. Au dessus de cette grande pièce une mezzanine qui faisait office de bureau bibliothèque, cette pièce aurait pu être géniale si ça n'avait pas été la préférée de Swan. Oui encore elle, elle l'occupait pendant des heures alors j'allais rarement traîner là bas.

En bas un couloir avec les chambres, à droite celles d'Emmett et Rosalie, puis d'Alice et Jasper, chacune avec leurs propres salles de bain of course! Au bout la mienne puis à gauche celle de Swan. C'était là que les choses devenaient compliquées. Il n'y avait que trois salles de bains dans l'appart! Les couples avaient été inflexibles là dessus, ils voulaient la leur. Et en vérité je n'avais aucune envie de me laver dans une douche ou l'un d'eux aurait baisé avant.

Le seul soucis c'est que je devais partager la mienne avec Swan. Et ça c'était une putain de torture, source de très fréquentes disputes entres nous!

Heureusement elle était plutôt ordonnée et ne laissait pas traîner ses putains de cheveux quelques part. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris d'ailleurs comment une chirurgienne pouvait avoir une telle putain de crinière de sirène, des cheveux bruns très longs, sous le calot ça devait être d'un pratique!

Mais il ne fallait pas se plaindre, vivre ici était génial et seul, le prix exorbitant du loyer ne m'aurait même pas permis de l'envisager.

Comble du luxe, cette résidence possédait sa propre piscine au dernier étage, alors ouais supporter Swan était peut-être un mince prix à payer finalement. Et puis celle qui avait le plus de mal à supporter l'autre ici c'était bien elle.

Décidant de chasser Swan de ma tête, je passais décidément trop de temps à penser à cette peste, j'allais à la cuisine me préparer de quoi manger. Prendre un vrai repas à table était un truc qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps que je n'étais pas bien sûr de savoir encore comment tenir des couverts. La longueur des journées ne nous permettait pas vraiment de traîner à table, et lorsque l'on rentrait on était souvent bien trop épuisé pour se préparer un dîner digne de ce nom.

J'ajoutais la dernière tranche de concombre à mon sandwich lorsque Tiny arriva en jappant joyeusement.

J'ai oublié de vous présenter Tiny, une petite chihuahua absolument adorable. Mon chihuahua! Pour la faire accepter à l'appartement j'avais du mener une guerre sans merci. Je vous laisse deviner qui m'avait posé le plus de problème...

Mais l'expédier chez mes parents était hors de question. Bizarre pour un mec d'avoir un chihuahua c'est ce que vous vous dites? En fait cette idée n'était originellement pas de moi, mais du frère de Swan... Jasper était mon meilleur ami depuis notre première année, enfin non notre deuxième année, on a pas d'amis en première année de médecine.

Le jour où il avait commencé à sortir avec ma petite sœur il s'était dit que m'offrir un chiot pour "compenser la solitude" et c'est lui que je cite là, serait une bonne idée.

Je n'essaye pas de comprendre le message subliminale, ma sœur ressemblerait-elle à un chihuahua? Fuck ouais carrément!

Jasper donc s'était dit que comme j'étais absolument incapable de garder une relation sérieuse, un chien serait un bon compagnon...

Si d'abord j'avais hurlé à cette idée j'avais fini par m'y faire et adopter totalement Tiny, ou peut-être que c'est elle qui m'avait adopté en fait...

Toujours est-il que depuis elle vivait avec moi, dormait au pied de mon lit et m'accompagnait dans la longue solitude qu'était ma vie. Jasper avait eu une foutue bonne idée.

Tiny était adorable et elle détestait Swan, ce qui en soit était très réjouissant. La voir mâchonner ses chaussures était un spectacle duquel je ne me lasserai jamais.

Je nourris la chienne et attaquais mon sandwich, j'avais tellement faim que j'aurais pu pousser un gémissement de satisfaction. Je fus bien inspiré de ne pas le faire. A ce moment là la porte claqua et le pas agaçant et vif de Swan se fit entendre sur le carrelage.

Elle entra dans la cuisine sans un mot pour moi mais en regardant méchamment Tiny qui grogna lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle. Cette chienne était géniale!

_**"-Tu peux pas nour**__**r**__**ir ta bête féroce un peu mieux... on a l'impression qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis 10 jours"**_

**"-Bonjour à toi aussi Swan! Ne t'ai t-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne t'aimait tout simplement pas?"**

**"-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté! Et tiens puisqu'on en parle, à la prochaine paire d'escarpins qu'elle ruine, elle finit en paire de gants c'est clair!"**

_**"-**__**D**__**oucement chaton tu vas **__**t'abîmer**__** les griffes à t'énerver comme ça!" **_

Place au spectacle... j'aurai pu jurer avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses narines!

Elle prépara son repas sans m'adresser le moindre regard alors que je la fixais. J'étais certain que cela l'agaçait à delà du possible et justement c'est pour cela que je m'évertuais à le faire.

En même temps je dois admettre que je la matais un peu, comprenez-moi, Swan était une connasse très certainement frigide, mais c'était aussi une putain de bombe sexuelle.

Les heures passées au bloc lui avaient donné de longues jambes finement galbées et musclées. Sa poitrine était pour le moins vraiment bandante. Sa taille fine, son ventre plat, un visage en forme de cœur encadré de boucles brunes qui aurait pu être adorable si elle n'avait pas en permanence une moue boudeuse collée sur les lèvres.

Si cette fille n'avait pas été aussi chiante on aurait vraiment pu s'amuser tous les deux. Elle était franchement baisable et tout à fait le genre de fille que j'aimais, enfin pour le physique tout du moins, pour le reste...

Je la regardais préparer une assiette de lasagne plutôt abondante. Je m'étonnais toujours qu'elle soit si mince avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait engloutir.

_**"-Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça? Il me semble que tu as pris des hanches ces derniers temps, tu devrais faire attention!" **__c_'était totalement faux bien sur. Pas que je regardais vraiment ses hanches...

**"-La ferme Cullen, la journée a été longue, la semaine épuisante et voir ta sale tronche en arrivant et ton abrutie de chienne ne me mets pas de meilleur humeur!"**

_**"-**__**T**__**out doux chaton je t'ai dit! Sale tronche... arrêtes de mentir Swan! **__**J**__**e suis s**__**û**__**r que tu mouilles ta petite culotte rien qu'en me parlant là!" **_Comment ça j'étais prétentieux? J'étais juste certain de l'agacer avec ça.

**"-Comment un sale con arrogant tel que toi peut-être le frère d'Alice? Sérieusement! Même tes parent sont adorables! Ils t'ont adopté non? ça expliquerait ton besoin pathologique de reconnaissance..."**

_**"-C'est ton frère le psy je te rappel**__**le**__**! Toi tu palpouilles des intestins toute la journée..."**_

_**"-C'est toujours mieux que de lire des bouquins **__**de l'autre côté du champs**__** en faisant semblant de bosser!"**_

_**"-Au moins je sais lire! Tu m'as l'air un tantinet énervée... Ne penses pas trop à moi ce soir lorsque tu **__**allégeras**__** ta frustration, de toutes façon**__**s**__** tu as de bien trop petits doigts!" **_

J'appelais Tiny et sortis de la cuisine au moment où Swan me faisait un magnifique fuck. Puéril!

Pov B

Quel con! Ces joutes verbales finissaient par m'épuiser. La semaine avait été bien trop longue pour pouvoir lui tenir tête ce soir, je n'étais tout simplement pas en forme. Swan déclarée forfait pour blessure, se rattrapera demain.

Espérant qu'il ne passe pas la soirée à l'appartement j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec un bon bouquin. Un peu de répit ne faisait jamais de mal. Le lendemain matin je travaillais alors je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à sortir.

Cullen avait du s'en aller, l'appartement était totalement silencieux. Tant mieux j'aurais donc la bibliothèque pour moi seule.

Je montais dans la mezzanine, travailler sur ma thèse ce soir était une bonne idée. J'avais encore beaucoup de temps mais si je pouvais m'avancer un peu ça serait toujours ça de prit.

En arrivant sur le palier un petit grognement hargneux m'accueillit. La stupide chihuahua de Cullen était couchée sur la moquette et semblait monter la garde devant la méridienne où une forme sombre était allongée.

Finalement Edward n'était pas sorti ce soir... non content de me pourrir la vie il fallait aussi qu'il s'endorme là. Tant pis j'allumais quand même le grand Mac et entrepris de travailler.

Il avait une chambre si il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à l'utiliser.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos et sortis mes documents. Mais la stupide chienne ne l'entendait pas ainsi, elle mordillait férocement le bas de mon pantalon.

Je ne comprendrais jamais le comportement de cette bestiole je crois. Depuis toujours j'avais eu un bon rapport avec les animaux. Mais celle là me détestait à un point que c'était difficile de concevoir. Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais rien fait. Surprotectrice avec son maître elle s'en prenait à tout ce que lui n'aimait pas. Belle façon d'illustrer nos relations avec Cullen.

Je la poussais discrètement du bout du pied ce qui la fit glapir de rage. Je devrais conseiller à Cullen d'emmener sa chienne chez le vétérinaire, elle était certainement enragée.

Faisant le vide autours de moi je me plongeais dans l'embryologie pancréatique.

Je devais travailler depuis quelques heures déjà lorsqu'un petit grognement se fit entendre. Je me tournais vers Cullen toujours profondément endormi. Il devait rêver ou je ne sais quoi.

En le regardant je fus frappée par la beauté de ses traits. Plongé dans le sommeil il ne restait sur son visage plus la moindre once d'arrogance, il paraissait même enfantin.

C'était troublant de contempler son visage endormi...définitivement si Cullen n'avait pas été un tel con prétentieux il aurait vraiment pu être le mec idéal.

Quelque chose m'attirait dans son visage, ce qui était pour le moins étrange considérant le degré de haine que j'avais à son égard.

Je m'approchais tout doucement pour surtout ne pas le réveiller, j'aurais entendu parler de ça pendant des décennies autrement.

Il avait un air enfantin et presque tendre. Ses mèches cuivrées tombaient sur son front et il faisait une petite moue assez adorable en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

J'avais presque envie d'effleurer du doigt ses traits endormis. Si seulement il avait été moins arrogant. Si seulement il avait eu une toute autre personnalité, si seulement c'était quelqu'un de fréquentable... nous aurions pu vivre beaucoup de choses ensemble! Même si je le détestais d'être un connard sexy il fallait reconnaître que Cullen était très beau... et ça m'arrachait la bouche de le reconnaître.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me perdre plus longtemps dans mes divagations délirantes, l'abrutie de chihuahua était venue à la rescousse de son maître. Assise près de son visage elle me montrait les crocs en grognant.

Une chose était sûre, entre Cullen et moi ça ne passait pas, mais entre sa chienne et moi c'était encore pire, si tant est que ça soit possible.

Je regagnais ma chambre un peu chamboulée d'avoir trouvé à Cullen un visage sympathique et enfantin. Il était beau certes mais réveillé tous ses traits étaient emprunts d'une arrogance excessivement dérangeante.

Je plongeais dans mon lit et fermais les yeux sur cette image de mon ennemi endormi.

Oui si seulement Cullen n'avait pas été un tel connard prétentieux les choses entres nous auraient pu êtres bien différentes...

_Et voila pour le premier chapitre qui m'a permis de poser un peu le décors. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_Je vous di__s__ à très vite!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, je suis très surprise et vraiment super contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!_

_Merci à **Perryn, Aelita48, Mamouneedward **(merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise! Entre eux ce n'est pas le grand amour du tout c'est vrai! Bella en viscérale... c'est un choix un peu particulier mais ma Bella a un très fort caractère et n'a pas peur de grand chose. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaire! Merci de me lire) **Dan **(merci pour ta review, je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire, elle sera différente des autres, j'espère que tu aimeras!), **Nodame** (merci de m'avoir laissé un message! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes les scène avec Tiny, qui a un caractère aussi mauvais que celui de Bella, les dents en plus^^ A très bientôt!), **Midsum, Karima **(coucou copine! Merci pour ton message, j'spère que cette histoire te plaira, je suis contente de te retouver là! Bisous), **Alice** (merci pour ta review et merci de lire cette histoire! Edward et un chihuahua, tu as raison c'est pas viril du tout mais j'avais envie de casser un peu son image du mec parfait^^ Je savais qu'Alice était comparée à un chihuahua dans une fic mais je trouve que ça lui va bien! Aussi bruyante et casse pied! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, j'essayerai de poster à peu près tous les 10 jours), **LyraParleOr, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, Bella Swan Cullen02, Da **(merci surtout de prendre du temps pour les lires! Et encore plus mon me laisser un message! J'espère que la suite sera agréable à lire... A très bientôt!), **Frakade** (merci pour ta review! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Très vite!), **Bulles, Erika Shoval, Sisko13, Licou-val, Sweet-tear, Anneso601, Lamue12, Psychogirl25, Soraya**(merci pour ton message! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!), **KristenStewartFans**pour vos supers messages qui me motivent vraiment pour continuer!_

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris!_

_Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à SM_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr qui a corrigé ce chapitre très rapidement malgré le nombre de fautes!**_

Pov B

Des lèvres chaudes et boudeuses embrassaient le sommet de ma poitrine. Cette bouche humide laissait sur ma peau son empreinte brûlante, il me semblait que je me réchauffais de l'intérieur. Une sensation familière fourmillait au creux de mon ventre, mon intimité devenue subitement humide criait pour que son désir soit exhaussé.

Mes mains avides se perdaient dans une tignasse désordonnée à la douceur incomparable. Je tirais sur ces fils de soie pour rapprocher de moi cette bouche brûlante et avide qui dévorait ma peau comme si c'était le plus délicieux des festins.

Mon centre chaud me tiraillait férocement alors je cambrais les hanches pour rapprocher de moi cette grosseur encore recouverte de denim, la seule capable d'apaiser mon tiraillement intérieur.

Je mordillais le lobe de cette mignonne petite oreille en me fondant dans cette étreinte passionnée.

Les mains de mon amant tiraillaient la pointe de mes seins tendue de désir. J'en voulais plus, oh tellement plus! Lorsque sa bouche engloba mon téton érigé, je hurlai de bonheur, c'était si bon... le feu qui couvait dans mon ventre menaçait de devenir incendie sous les sensations merveilleuses qui irradiaient de toutes parts!

Lorsque ses dents acérées mordillèrent mes pointes sensibles je me frottai à son membre sans pudeur pour alléger la tension qui courait dans tout mon corps. J'étais proche, tellement proche de ma libération!

Je dévorais cette bouche indolente et chaude quand un tintement désagréable troubla mon plaisir. J'étais si bien et pourtant doucement la sensation de béatitude s'éloignait...

Une dernière fois je plongeai dans ce regard de jade intense où brillait une lueur moqueuse et je fus attirée à l'affleurement de la conscience sans avoir pu trouver ma libération.

Frustrée, j'éteignis rageusement mon réveil qui avait troublé mon moment de plaisir. Encore engourdie par les brumes du sommeil je frottai mes yeux et tentai de remettre en ordre mes pensées. Une moiteur désagréable se faisait sentir sur mon pyjama. Nul doute que je sortais d'un rêve érotique plutôt chaud...

J'eus à peine le temps de faire cette constatation qu'une image désagréable s'imposa à mes pensées. Cullen... Cullen avec sa bouche sur moi et ses putain de cheveux d'après sexe que je tiraillais entre mes doigts.

Mon presque orgasme nocturne avait un nom... celui de mon ennemi juré! Rien que de penser à mon rêve où cet imbécile tenait le premier rôle me filait la nausée! Comment pouvait-on rêver de baiser avec un tel crétin? _Oui mais un crétin sexy..._

Je fis taire ma conscience qui m'agaçait déjà bien trop de si bon matin et sortis du lit.

Une douche brûlante devrait me remettre les idées en place! _Plutôt froide la douc__h__e non? _Oh la ferme, toi!

Ma douche n'avait en rien calmé les ardeursde ma nuit, je me sentais frustrée et énervée d'avoir rêvé de Cullen!

Hier je lui trouvais des airs mignons et enfantins et cette nuit je rêvais d'une folle partie de jambes en l'air... plus rien n'allait dans le monde de Bella! L'heure était grave, je devais trouver un coup d'un soir rapidement ou j'allais mourir de frustration!

Oui je pratiquais le sexe sans attache, rho ça va, arrêtez de râler et de juger. Quand on n'a pas vraiment le temps, on se débrouille avec les moyens du bord, non?

Ma frustration atteignait des sommets. La journée promettait d'être infernale mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça pour le moment. J'allais finir par me mettre en retard et aujourd'hui c'était jour de bloc donc aucun retard acceptable!

Je m'habillai en vitesse et sortis prendre un rapide café. L'appartement était encore silencieux, mes colocataires ne devaient pas être réveillés. Après tout, à part les chirurgiens, quels médecins avaient vraiment besoin de se lever tôt? Ouais les anesthésistes...

J'avalai un rapide petit déjeuner n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de me prélasser. Même quand il n'était pas là cet imbécile arrivait à me mettre en retard.

A l'hôpital je consultai rapidement le planning du bloc: cure d'éventration... la matinée commençait bien! La patiente de ce matin avait un ventre multi-opéré, ce qui signifiait des adhérences partout et de très, très longues heures de travail. Pour faire simple on allait galérer un maximum!

Je rentrai dans le bloc avec seulement quelques minutes de retard. Rien de bien dramatique quand on connaît le retard chronique des médecins mais j'eus la très désagréable surprise de constater que l'interne d'anesthésie n'était autre que Cullen...

Fuck cet hôpital était plein d'anesthésistes et il fallait que je tombe avec sexy connard qui avait pourrit ma nuit! _Plu__t__ôt agréable quand même cette nuit... _La ferme je t'ai dit toi!

_**"**__**Swanny c'est à cet**__**te**__** heure qu'on arrive?"**___Que le spectacle commence...

_**"Je m'adapte! Les anesthésistes sont toujours en retard! Et Cullen? Ferme-la!"**_

_**"Ouh chaton sort déjà ses griffes! Ce bloc va être long, attention de ne pas t'épuiser tout de suite!" **_

Je l'ignorai superbement, enfin j'espérais l'avoir fait superbement, et allai aider les panseuses à installer la patiente.

Dieu merci les infirmières de bloc d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas toutes dévouées à la cause de sexy connard, j'allais avoir des alliées!

Chassant Cullen de ma tête, je me préparai avec mon chef. Reconcentrée sur la patiente, j'oubliai mon abruti de colocataire et commençai la détersion.

Le rituel précis et minutieux avait commencé. Dans notre tête progressivement on chassait l'idée que cette patiente avaient une famille, des amies, une vie... on se concentrait exclusivement sur les gestes à réaliser. Le long processus de déshumanisation était en marche, c'était la seule manière de garantir la neutralité et l'exercice parfait de nos compétences.

Cœlioscopie, on enfonçait des trocarts dans l'abdomen de la patiente et on passait une caméra, ce qui évitait d'ouvrir toute la paroi. Cet exercice qui comportait de nombreux avantages n'était pas sans difficulté.

_**"**__**Elle est bien curarisée là? Je sens une résistance..." **_Pour ceux du fond là-bas qui ne suivent pas les curares permettent de relâcher les muscles.

Aune réponse du côté anesthésie... c'est à eux que revenait la lourde tache de s'assurer que les patients étaient bien endormis et détendus.

_**"Cullen on te parle là! Elle est curarisée?"**_

_**"**__**Évidement**__** qu'elle l'est!" **_

Si mon chef, éminent chirurgien, restait calme dans toutes les situations, ce n'était pas mon cas, surtout lorsque cela concernait Cullen!

_**"Je n'arrive pas à rentrer le trocart!"**_

_**"Pas de ma faute si tu es aussi peu douée, le boulot est fait de mon côté!"**_

_**"**__**B**__**on ça suffit l**__**à!**____**O**__**n insuf**__**f**__**le" **_Dieu que ça allait être long! Mon chef commençait à être agacé et tentait de couper court à la dispute.

Aucune réponse de l'autre côté non plus...

_**"Putain Cullent on te dit qu'on insuffle!"**_

_**"J'ai entendu Swany je ne suis pas sourd ni vieux moi!"**_

_**"Chut Cullen! Répond seulement quand on te parle et ne nous pourrit pas l'ambiance sonore!"**_

_**"Chaton je t'ai déjà dit de rentrer tes griffes. Tu vas te faire mal!"**_

_**"Je..."**_

_**"Bon ça suffit tous les deux! Encore une réflexion et vous sortez de mon bloc!"**_

_**"**__**C**__**'est lui qui a commencé..." **_Très mature Bella, bravo! Le chef me regardait avec un petit sourire désabusé.

_**"Swany tu es un vrai bébé tu sais?"**_

_**"Cullen je te dis..."**_

_**"Swan Cullen! Je vous ai dit de vous taire! Prenez une chambre tous les deux, faites quelque chose! On sent la tension entre vous c'est impossible de travailler! A la prochaine remarque je vous enferme dans une chambre de garde, faut faire tomber la frustration là c'est pas possible!"**_

_**"C'est elle la frustrée!"**_

_**"CA SUFFIT!" **_

Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu mon chef dans un tel état de nerfs! Il serait dommage de se faire sortir du bloc quand même... d'autant qu'il allait avoir du mal à opérer seul!

Je décidai donc de me taire et de ravaler les remarques désagréables que je me préparais à lancer à Cullen.

L'instrumentiste me fit un petit sourire compatissant. Cullen l'exaspérait autant que moi, chose bien rare dans cet hôpital où elles se comportaient presque toutes comme des femelles en chaleur quand il était à proximité. _Il faut dire aussi qu'il est vraiment très sexe! _Je jure qu'un jour je bâillonnerai cette conscience!

Cinq heures d'intervention... j'avais le dos en compote, les jambes tellement douloureuses que je ne rêvais que d'un siège, même une vieille chaise en bois aurait fait l'affaire!

Dieu merci on avait pas réentendu la voix de sexy connard de toute l'intervention!

Mon chef faisait le compte-rendu alors que je refermais.

Concentrée sur mon Surjet intradermique je sentis le regard de Cullen fixé sur mes doigts. Il espérait très certainement que je dépêche de refermer pour sortir au plus vite.

Nos regards se croisèrent mais il ne fit aucune remarque acerbe. Il allait neiger, c'était certain!

Après une courte pause, le temps de désinfecter la salle et de préparer le patient suivant, j'entrai de nouveau dans le bloc me préparant mentalement à affronter Cullen.

Il n'était pas seul cette fois-ci, une petite externe l'accompagnait. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait que maintenant et pas en début de matinée comme tout le monde. Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée!

Cullen semblait très heureux d'avoir du public! Il lui expliquait les différents affichages sur les moniteurs mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle ne suivait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui racontait, bien trop occupée à le bouffer du regard.

Il en jouait à outrance, se collant à elle et laissant ses mains traîner sur les épaules.

Encore une qui allait finir dans son lit avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser.

Elle battait ses longs cils bien trop couverts de mascara, quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient de son bonnet. Certaines n'ont pas compris qu'elles étaient dans un bloc opératoire apparemment!

_Tu réagis comme une mégère jalouse tu sais... C'est l'idée qu'elle finisse dans son lit qui te met dans cet état? _

Foutue conscience qui ne comprenait rien à rien! C'était l'idée que cet abruti draguait n'importe qui dans n'importe quelles situations qui me mettait dans cet état! Et aussi l'assurance que j'allais passer une très mauvaise nuit s'il la ramenait à l'appartement. Elle avait l'air d'être une couineuse au vu de son rire exubérant!

17 heures! Pour une fois nous ne terminions pas le programme trop tard! Et j'avais survécu à cette journée en compagnie de Cullen! Avec un peu de chance nous ne partagerions pas le même bloc avant un moment!

Après m'être changée, je remontai dans mon service faire les dernières visites et m'occuper des trucs administratifs qui traînaient depuis un moment.

_**"Hey Jasper qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"**_

_**"Ta co-interne a demandé un avis psy alors je suis passé voir. Vous avez terminé tôt aujourd'hui!"**_

_**"C'est suffisamment rare pour en profiter!"**_

_**"T'aurais le temps d'aller boire un café?"**_

_**"Bonne idée allons-y, j'ai quelques trucs à faire mais ça peut attendre!"**_

_**"Allons-y."**_

Avant de descendre à l'internat, nous passâmes voir où en étaient les autres. Alice et Rose nous accompagnèrent, Emmett était toujours au bloc et Cullen... aucune idée mais je ne voulais pas le savoir! Sûrement occupé à baiser sa petite externe dans une chambre de garde!

Le soleil brillait encore suffisamment pour être agréable. Nous nous installâmes dehors avec nos cafés, moment privilégié dans cette longue journée.

Les passants nous regardaient étrangement. Il faut dire qu'un attroupement de blouses blanches assises dans l'herbe n'était pas vraiment habituel!

Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun racontait ses occupations de la journée. C'était une sorte de catharsis pour nous, cela nous permettait d'évacuer et de relativiser!

_**"Un de nos patients a fugué ce matin!"**_

_**"**__**H**__**ein?" **_

Jasper était toujours celui qui racontait les histoires les plus étonnantes. Il faut dire que la psychiatrie avait son lot d'étrangetés!

Le pavillon situé dans le fond du parc de l'hôpital était comme un îlot un peu inquiétant.

_**"J'étais à la fenêtre du bureau avec mon co-interne, le patient était dehors et nous faisait coucou par la fenêtre. Comme des abrutis on lui a répondu. En fait il nous faisait au revoir, mais ça on s'en est aperçu un moment plus tard...;"**_

_**"Vous l'avez retrouvé?"**_

_**"Oui, on nous l'a ramené tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas bien loin, cela dit!"**_

Pov E

Pour un lundi j'avais fini relativement tôt! Chose aussi agréable que rare. Je rentrai à l'appartement, personne n'était arrivé encore, c'était mes moments préférés... quand Swan n'était pas là pour me pourrir la vie!

Tiny me fit la fête comme chaque jour. Je pris quelques trucs à manger en même temps que je la nourrissais. Cette chienne était un peu comme ma meilleure amie je crois. Qui aurait cru que je me serais tant attaché à ce petit chihuahua? Je n'étais pas une putain de fillette pourtant mais elle était si mignonne qu'il était très difficile de ne pas tomber sous son charme! La seule qui avait un problème avec elle était Swan en fait...

Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de ça je pourrais lui faire payer son comportement de chieuse de ce matin!

Bonne idée! J'allai dans sa chambre chercher de quoi trouverune bonne vengeance.

Tiny me suivait comme un petit chien, en fait c'était un chien, c'était peut-être pour ça!

**"****Tiens Tiny regarde****! Jolis ces escarpins non? Jimmy ****C****hoo... Tu les aimes?" **Non je n'étais pas un putain de connard mais Swan était une vraie chieuse alors avec elle je pouvais me permettre d'être méchant!

Tiny regardait l'escarpin avec envie! Elle avait un faible pour les chaussures, surtout celles de Swan en fait! Exclusivement celle de Swan...

Elle devait être sexy avec ça aux pieds... J'avais honte de l'avouer mais Swan était une putain de bombe sexuelle en fait, très certainement frigide mais bonne quand même!

**"****Tiens ma belle****,**** cadeau! Fais****-****en ce que tu veux!" **Je donnai une chaussure à Tiny et m'assis sur le lit de Swan pour contempler mon œuvre! La chienne mordait joyeusement le talon de la chaussure. Ses petites dents étaient très efficaces, elle allait ruiner l'escarpin en quelques minutes seulement.

Je savourais ma vengeance. Assis sur le lit je jetai un œil à la chambre emplie des souvenirs de Swan. Son parfum flottait dans l'air, en plus d'être vraiment bonne Swan sentait vraiment bon! Oui vraiment dommage qu'elle soit si conne et chieuse, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses tous les deux... Dommage...

Je m'allongeai sur le lit de mon ennemie. Bien malgré moi je respirai son parfum, son parfum envoûtant... et plongeai le nez dans son oreiller. Comment une telle casse-couilles pouvait sentir aussi bon? C'était vraiment un mystère!

Lorsque du bruit se fit entendre dans l'appartement, je détalai rapidement avec Tiny dans mes bras.

L'escarpin complètement mordillé trônait en maître au pied du lit. Bravo ma Tiny!

Enfermé dans ma chambre je tendis l'oreille pour distinguer les voix qui raisonnaient dans l'appartement.

Oui Swan était bien là... 3, 2, 1, 0 que le spectacle commence...

_**"-Rhhhhhha putain Cullen! Il est où ton rat? J'ai besoin de m'entraîner à faire des Surjets. Elle va finir en morceaux!"**_

Je retenais mon rire à grand peine. Tiny couchée sur mon lit releva à peine la tête en entendant le cri de rage de Swan. J'allais la garder quelques temps dans ma chambre, avec cette folle on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui arriver! Toutefois je doutais qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution! Et puis même si ça me tuait de le reconnaître, Swan faisait des Surjets parfaits... Cette fille était douée de ses mains! Je secouai la tête préférant ne pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, fantasmer sur Swan la grognasse non mais, puis quoi encore!

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, résultat je me réveillai tard! Évidement ma voisine de chambre qui prenait à peine plus tard que moi n'avait pas cru bon de me réveiller!

J'arrivai dans les vestiaires du bloc en retard, mon senior allait hurler!

Évidement c'est toujours dans les moments où on a besoin que tout aille bien que tout merde!

Sur les étagères pas une seule tenue... Je ne parle pas de tenue à ma taille là non, de toute façon ça ça n'arrive jamais, je parle du haut du pyjama, peu importe la taille je n'étais pas difficile! Mais il n'y avait rien... rien du tout et j'étais en retard!

Je tentai ma chance à côté, dans le vestiaire des filles.

Un putain de corps de déesse en sous-vêtements m'y accueillit. De dos elle ne me vit pas arriver. Sa longue chevelure brune ondulée cascadait dans son dos délicieusement cambré. Je savais bien à qui appartenait cette tignasse à l'air si soyeuse... Le petit shorty de dentelle noire couvrait un petit cul tout à fait bandant! Des longues jambes au grain de peau parfait que j'aurais eu plaisir à voir enroulées autour de ma taille...

J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation quand Swan se retourna.

L'avant était encore plus sexy que l'arrière! Ses seins parfaits et ronds moulés dans cette dentelle noire me filèrent la gaule sans que je ne puisse rien retenir!

Fuck Swan avait un corps parfait! Son ventre plat était finement musclé, tout comme ses jambes qui profitaient des longues heures passées debout au bloc.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette déesse, horriblement chiante c'était un fait, mais putain tellement bonne!

_**"Putain Cullen arrête de mater! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs? C'est le vestiaire femmes au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué!" **_

Je restais là comme un con sans rien pouvoir répliquer. Elle avait des seins plutôt gros finalement... Je n'étais pas certain qu'ils tenaient dans le creux de ma main...

_**"Bon Cullen lève les yeux pour commencer! Et dégage! J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour prétendre être un mec, j'en ai la confirmation finalement... peut-être que tu peux t'installer dans ce vestiaire!"**_

S'attaquer à ma virilité c'était vraiment un jeu très dangereux Swan...

Je m'approchai d'elle avec une démarche de prédateur. Je la bloquai contre l'étagère en faisant barrage avec mon corps. Son parfum me frappa de plein fouet, son enivrant parfum que j'aurais voulu pouvoir renifler là juste dans le creux de son cou...

_**"**__**Ah oui Swan tu penses que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être un mec... Je peux te mo**__**n**__**trer si tu veux, je suis certain que tu en meur**__**s d'envie!" **_J'étais proche, oh tellement proche d'elle! Je sentais la chaleur émaner de son corps, si tentateur et sexy! Pendant une fraction de seconde j'oubliai que c'était Swan la chieuse qui était devant moi! Fuck elle était chaude...

Je la vis déglutir avec difficulté, ses yeux flamboyaient de colère mais elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait insensible à mon charme.

Je me penchai vers elle, subtil moyen de respirer son odeur là juste à côté de son oreille.

**"**_**Alors qu'en di**__**s-**__**tu Swany? Tentée?" **_Il me suffisait d'avancer de quelques millimètres pour toucher sa peau du bout de mes lèvres, j'étais certain qu'elle était brûlante et douce!

Il y avait si peu d'espace entres nous que je sentais presque ses seins effleurer mon torse!

Fuck j'avais une gaule d'enfer! Qui aurait pu croire que Swan me mettrait un jour dans un tel état!

Ce que j'attendais moins en revanche c'est sa main nerveuse qui atterrit sur ma joue. Le

claquement sonore fit redescendre ma queue instantanément! Oui j'étais bien en face de Swan... cela permit au moins de me remettre les idées en place! Une connasse frigide dans le corps d'une bombe sexuelle! Voilà ce qu'elle était!

Je m'écartai d'elle, ma joue me chauffait un peu mais je suppose que je l'avais mérité finalement.

_**"Hum chaton j'aime quand c'est sauvage!"**_

Rageusement elle enfila une tenue en me fusillant du regard. Sa colère la rendait encore plus chaude!

J'attrapai moi aussi de quoi m'habiller en ne lâchant jamais son regard. C'était comme tenir tête face à un cobra, mis à part que Swanyta était un petit chaton enragé qui se prenait pour un tigre... Totalement inoffensif!

Pov B

Deux jours! Deux putain de jours que Cullen me mettait les nerfs à vif!

Je mordis avec hargne dans mon sandwich, la journée était chargée, impossible de prendre un meilleur déjeuner! Il était déjà 15 heures et depuis ce matin je mourrais littéralement de faim!

_**"Wouah Bella soit t'es affamée soit t'es énervée!"**_

_**"les deux en fait Rose!"**_

_**"La cause de l'énervement?"**_

_**"Cullen!"**_

_**"J'aurais dû m'en douter! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te pose la question en fait! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait?"**_

_**"Tu veux dire en dehors d'être un gros con et d'avoir une abrutie de chihuahua qui m'a encore ruiné une paire de Jimmy Choo?"**_

_**"Quoi encore? Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi cette chienne en a après tes chaussures comme ça! Elle ne touche jamais à celles de quelqu'un d'autre! Tu dois avoir une odeur particulière ou je ne sais pas."**_

_**"L'explication est bien plus simple si tu veux mon avis! Cullen lui donne!"**_

_**"Arrête Bella il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil! Je veux bien que ça ne soit pas le grand amour entres vous deux mais de là à attaquer ouvertement!"**_

_**"Tu es crédule ma chère Rosalie! Cullen est un connard et il en a après moi..."**_

_**"C'est étrange j'étais pourtant tellement certaine que vous vous entendriez bien... Vous vous ressemblez tellement!"**_

_**"Pardon? Je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec sexy connard!"**_

_**"**__**S**__**exy hein?" **__Grillée ma vielle! _Ta gueule foutue conscience!

_**"C'est bien le seul truc qu'il a pour lui..."**_

23 heures! Il était 23 heures quand enfin je pus rentrer à l'appartement! Le jour où j'avais choisi de faire de la chirurgie j'avais dû décider qu'avoir une vie en dehors de l'hôpital n'était pas important!

Tout le monde devait être là déjà. Jasper avachi dans le canapé caressait les cheveux d'Alice. Ils faisaient semblant de regarder un truc à la télé mais en vérité ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

Je les couvai d'un regard attendri et vaguement envieux... être célibataire me pesait tellement parfois, surtout lorsque j'étais entourée de couples amoureux fous.

Emmett s'empiffrait dans la cuisine. A 23 heures il avait terminé de dîner depuis longtemps mais il lui fallait son en-cas pour la nuit! Il profitait certainement du fait que Rosalie soit de garde pour dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

_**"Emmett tu es répugnant!"**_

_**"Mais quoi?"**_

_**"Lasagnes et chantilly? Vraiment?**_

_**"Bah j'ai faim!"**_

Je le regardai avaler ce répugnant mélange... Comment pouvait-il avaler cette chose? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Mais il mangeait de bon cœur en tout cas!

Je pris une part de lasagne, sans chantilly pour moi, of course!

Manger après une si longue journée était un vrai bonheur! S'asseoir aussi en était un! Je finirai avec des varices avant mes 30 ans à ce rythme là...

Complètement harassée et vaguement déprimée au vu de la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain, je me jetai dans mon lit simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'un petit shrorty de coton gris. Ma douche n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais tout mon corps était délicieusement détendu.

J'aurais aimé profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité mais c'était sans compter sur Cullen qui avait décidé une fois de plus de faire chier son monde!

L'identité de la couineuse qu'il avait ramenée ce soir était inconnue mais ces petits cris débiles troublaient le silence de la nuit!

J'aurais aimé que Cullen soit un éjaculateur précoce, histoire d'en finir rapidement avec les cris de vierges effarouchées mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Ses ébats duraient toujours longtemps... beaucoup trop longtemps!

Vous êtes vraiment mauvaises langues! Je sais à quoi vous pensez mais non je ne l'espionne pas, je suis sa voisine de chambre alors j'ai le droit à la retransmission sonore! Ce que Cullen fait avec son cul ne m'intéresse en rien! _Ouhh la menteuse..._

Comme toujours ma conscience racontait des inepties mais je devais avouer que je commençais à être légèrement frustrée! Il fallait que je m'envoie en l'air. Ça devenait un besoin urgent!

Les minutes passaient et le silence n'était toujours pas revenu... Peut-être qu'il était en train de l'égorger en fait, ces cris me paraissaient légèrement suspects!

_**"Putain Cullen! Il y en a qui veulent dormir! Bâillonne-la ou prends une chambre d'hôtel! De toute façon elle simule. Personne ne peut crier autant sincèrement!"**_

Rageusement je plaquai mon oreiller contre mes oreilles mais cela suffit à peine à atténuer les hurlements!

_**"Tu sais Swanny si tu es frustrée à ce point-là, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre! Je suis sûr que Lauren accepterait de partager!"**_

Débile!_ Un petit plan à t__r__o__is avec un mec sexy? _Mais zigouillez moi cette conscience!

Quelques temps plus tard les cris cessèrent et le bruit de la douche se fit entendre.

Je pouvais enfin sortir la tête de sous mes oreillers!

Mais mon répit fût de courte durée, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans tout cet appartement il n'y avait qu'un seul crétin pour entrer sans frapper! Cullen...

Je me retournai en me préparant mentalement à affronter son regard de connard, mais ce à quoi j'étais moins préparée en revanche c'était son torse nu où courraient quelques gouttelettes qui s'échappaient de ses cheveux mouillés. La petite serviette qu'il portait autours de la taille ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était parfait!

Je détaillai son torse finement musclé. Je me surpris à penser qu'il devait être agréable de lécher cette petite goutte d'eau qui courait le long de la ligne de poils cuivrés...

Je secouai la tête agacée par mes pensées délirantes, oh on parle de Cullen là! _Un Cullen plutôt bien foutu quand même..._

Le regard de sexy connard était posé sur mes fesses simplement couvertes par le tissu du shorty. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Cullen me matait sans pudeur alors j'avais bien le droit d'en profiter moi aussi!

_"__**Alors Swan la vue te pla**__**î**__**t?"**_

_**"Casse-toi Cullen!"**_

_**"Tu sais, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta frustration! Je te sens légèrement tendue... Peut-être que Lauren serait partante pour un second round, ma proposition tient toujours!"**_

_**"Mais dégage et arrête de rêver devant mon cul! Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier mec de la Terre!"**_

Il finit enfin par quitter ma chambre sans que finalement je sache pourquoi il y était entré!

Définitivement la vie dans cet appart n'était pas simple, et une seule personne était responsable de ça...

_Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en pesez._

_On se retrouve très vite. Merci de me lire!_

_Bonne soirée_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais bien que ce chapitre à mis un peu de temps pour arrivée, mais la semaine à été chargée!_

_Merci à: **LyraParleOr, Psychogirl25, Patoun, Annetoutsimplement, Midsum, Lost-soulandheart, Bella Swan Cullen02, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, Vanessa **(meric beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente de te faire rire avec cette histoire! Oui finalement leurs surnoms sont assez tendres non? J'epsère que tu aimeras cette suite!), **Lamue12, Sisko13, Bina1996, KristenStewartFans, Karima **(ma chère Karima! Merci beaucoup pour ta reiew! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait rendu ta journée un peu meilleur! J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira tout autant! Merci de me lire et de toujours me laisser un message! Passe un bon ), **Anneso601, Mafrip, Erika Shoval, Fraisee** (merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! A très vite), **Isabella Sarah**pour vos adorables reviews! Merci pour l'acceuil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favoris._

_Petite page de pub: j'ai posté un OS pour le concours Hot sport du forum LoveLemon: Venus Erotica, http : / www .lovelemon- in -fic .com/t5889- venus -erotica (pensez aux espaces)._

_Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur le forum il est aussi sur FF, le lien est sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr pour sa correction et pour ses judiscieux conseils!**_

_Maintenant on retrouve nos deux gamins et leurs chamailleries..._

Pov B

Le réveil n'eut pas besoin de sonner bien longtemps pour me tirer du sommeil ce matin là! Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, tout juste quelques lueurs rosées à l'horizon, mais j'étais remontée à bloc! Aujourd'hui... vendredi! Et je n'étais pas de garde ce week-end ce qui voulait dire un peu de temps pour souffler!

Dieu savait que j'adorais mon travail mais pouvoir faire autre chose de temps en temps était un luxe bien trop rare pour être gâché!

Et puis j'avais du retard sur ma thèse alors je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

La cuisine était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, j'étais la première réveillée apparemment, plus pour longtemps cela dit! Les sonneries successives des réveils se faisaient entendre dans l'appartement. En général j'étais la première à partir, avec connard Cullen, les autres ne prenaient pas aussi tôt. Mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas de bloc de prévu en début de matinée.

J'aimais les matins à l'appartement, toute l'agitation qui y régnait avant une grosse journée, c'était stimulant!

Je préparais le café, en quantité astronomique cela va sans dire, on aurait pu relever tout le PIB de l'Éthiopie avec la quantité que nous consommions par an!

J'observais la ville de New York s'éveiller doucement dans l'aube rosée. Adossée au meuble de la cuisine, je buvais mon café encore fumant. Le bruit de l'eau cascadant dans une douche troublait le silence de l'appartement. Quelque part au dessus dema tête quelqu'un marchait en talons sur le parquet. Le toaster distillait une alléchante odeur de pain grillé. Je savourais la quiétude et le silence, seul moment de répit dans une journée qui s'annonçait très longue.

Un pas léger et aérien se fît entendre dans le couloir et Rosalie apparue dans la cuisine. Elle se servit une tasse du breuvage noir et se laissa tomber lourdement et disons le bien sans aucune grâce sur une chaise. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

_**"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?" **_Je désignais la liasse de papiers qu'elle avait posée devant elle.

_**"-Une offre pour une mission humanitaire." **_

_**"-Tu comptes partir?"**_

_**"-J'en sais rien... ils ont besoin de gynéco"**_

_**"-C'est où?"**_

_**"-Sierra Leone..."**_

_**"-Qu'en dit Emmett?"**_

_**"-Il grince des dents évidement! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter, mais si je veux le faire un jour c'est le moment, avant qu'Emmett termine son internat. Nous ne savons vraiment pas où nous serons l'année prochaine..."**_

_**"-Il risque de mettre un moment à se faire à l'idée!"**_

_**"-Qui doit se faire à quoi?" **_Jasper entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux franchement désordonnés et les yeux cernés. Encore un qui n'avait pas du beaucoup dormi cette nuit! Il était temps que le week-end arrive. Il s'assit en se frottant les yeux alors que Rosalie répondait à sa question.

Je lui servis un grand mug de café très noir.

_**"-Merci Bella t'es un amour!" **_Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. J'aimais mieux être à ma place qu'à la sienne, sa journée allait être un enfer vu l'état dans lequel il était alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé!

_**"-Swan un amour! Pincez**__**-**__**moi je rêve!" **_Sexy connard venait de faire son entrée, les cheveux dans un désordre improbable, un sourire à la blancheur éclatante et son rictus moqueur de connard plaqué sur les lèvres. Il semblait en parfaite forme, preuve que la couineuse avec qui il avait passé la plupart de ses soirées cette semaine n'était pas venue la nuit dernière.

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation, impossible que je me lance dans la bataille avant mon deuxième café, au moins!

Je tartinais mon toast de confiture en l'ignorant superbement. Ne dit-on pas que l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris? Je devais quand même avouer que lui faire ravaler son petit sourire arrogant me démangeait furieusement!

_**"-Qui est de garde ce week-end?"**_

_**"-Moi..." **_Emmett soupira lourdement, vraisemblablement peu enchanté par cette garde.

_**"-Alice aussi non?"**_

_**"-Oui. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qui lui prend tant de temps dans cette salle de bain. Elle a un staff ce matin et elle va être en retard si ça continue!" **_

Jasper n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Alice débarquait dans la cuisine comme la petite furie brune qu'elle était.

_**"-Hey!"**_

_**"-merci Bella! J'ai vraiment pas le temps là! Ciao tout le monde, à ce soir!" **_Juste après avoir chipé mon toast elle disparaissait dans l'entrée!

_**"-Mais c'est quoi votre putain de problème les Cullen!"**_

_**"-Tiens d'ailleurs Swany chérie tu veux bien me tartiner un toast à moi aussi?" **_Tant pis pour le deuxième café j'allais aplatir sa sale petite face de connard trop sexy! _Sexy est un mot qui revient très souvent dans ta bouche ces temps__-__ci... particulièrement quand il s'agit de Cullen! _J'allais aplatir celle de ma pétasse de conscience aussi!

Je tartinais consciencieusement un toast avec de la confiture de fraise, de façon bien généreuse cela va sans dire! Rosalie posait sur moi un regard vaguement inquiet. Je ne jetais pas un regard à Cullen qui devait jubiler de sa petite pique.

Lorsque je me levais le regard de Rosalie se fit plus perçant encore, elle semblait essayer de me transmettre un avertissement silencieux.

Mais Fuck il était encore bien trop tôt pour penser à être raisonnable!

Je passais derrière Cullen en effleurant ses épaules recouvertes d'une chemise soyeuse. _Hum qu__elle fermet__é..._ la ferme toi je t'ai pas sonnée!

_**"-Mais bien s**__**û**__**r mon lapin**__**,**__** j'ai préparé ton petit dej!" **_Je laissais tomber le pain couvert de confiture parfaitement collante sur ses cheveux soyeux.

**"**_**-Oups... Je suis tellement maladroite!" **_

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir je fuyais en courant vers ma chambre. Rosalie masquait son rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et Jasper me fixait avec un regard complètement halluciné. Emmett lui... ah non il mangeait bien tranquillement lui!

_**"-Putain Swan tu as signé ton arrêt de mort là!" **_

Sa débile de chihuahua hurlait à la mort pour accompagner les grognements de son maître.

_**"-Je serais toi Cullen je me dépêcherai... Il faut un peu de temps pour enlever tout ça! Je pensais que tu avais une grande faim j'ai mis ce qu'il fallait!" **_

Il tenta d'ouvrir ma porte verrouillée avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en râlant.

Je profitais de ce bref répit pour sortir de ma tanière.

_**"-Bravo Bella! Je pense que tu vas avoir un max de problèmes maintenant, mais c'était bien joué! **_

_**"-Salut tout le monde, je file avant qu'il ne sorte de là!"**_

Je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse, l'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines. Je commençais à vaguement regretter mon geste, pas que voir ses putain de cheveux sexy d'après sexe couverts de confiture n'était pas jouissif, mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait inventer pour se venger maintenant!

J'avais fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de libérer son chihuahua enragé dans mes affaires.

J'avais un peu d'avance alors je m'arrêtai au Starbucks pour prendre un café, mon petit-déjeuner ayant été avorté! Je pris quelques donuts pour mes co-internes et les externes. C'était toujours sympa d'avoir quelque chose à manger dans le service! Allez savoir pourquoi les infirmières appréciaient moyennement qu'on se serve à l'office! En même temps lâcher une armée de médecins affamés dans leurs provisions serait vraiment la ruine pour elles!

Cette matinée ne s'annonçait pas trop épuisante, contrairement à l'après midi qui serait en revanche bien plus long.

Après le staff pour résumer les urgences de la nuit, je commençais les visites avec un de mes co-internes. Tous les lits n'étaient pas occupés, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle pour le week-end, nous n'en eûmes donc pas pour bien longtemps.

Avant d'aller déjeuner je passais par la chambre d'une petite patiente âgée, chez nous depuis déjà longtemps pour un cicatrisation qui n'en finissait pas.

Elle avait un début de démence et ne savait pas toujours bien pourquoi elle était là, parfois même elle oubliait qu'elle était malade et se croyait dans tout un tas d'autres endroits bien plus exotiques qu'un hôpital.

J'aimais bien m'arrêter dans sa chambre pour bavarder un peu, d'autant qu'elle s'ennuyait ici. On avait dû la mettre dans une chambre tout au bout du couloir, elle rendait folle les autres patients à ameuter dans sa chambre tout le personnel soignant pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

Lorsque j'avais un peu de temps, ce qui arrivait malheureusement trop rarement, je m'arrêtais et prenais une pause dans sa chambre. Elle me racontait ses enfants, ses petits enfants, c'est qu'elle en avait beaucoup, et même parfois elle me parlait de ses petits petits enfants. Cette vieille matriarche était à l'origine d'une longue lignée. Malheureusement ils avaient tous une vie bien remplie et trop peu de temps pour rester avec elle à bavarder pendant des heures. Et puis parfois elle ne les reconnaissait pas tout à fait alors c'était dur pour eux. Elle avait des milliers de souvenirs avec chacun d'eux, mais parfois elle mélangeait un peu tout ça.

Avec elle je ne me sentais pas vraiment comme un médecin avec sa patiente, d'ailleurs elle ne pensait pas que j'étais médecin, elle m'inventait des métiers au gré de ses envies.

Ce matin-là je restais peut-être un peu trop de temps avec elle alors j'eus à peine le temps d'avaler un maigre sandwich au déjeuner avant de descendre au bloc. Du coup l'après midi allait être encore plus long avec l'estomac presque vide!

_**"-Hey Bella ma belle! Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas retrouvé dans le même bloc!"**_

Jared s'approcha et me serra l'épaule. Au bloc le visage couvert par nos masques c'était une façon amicale de se dire bonjour.

Jared était un anesthésiste qui contrairement à connard Cullen était vraiment adorable. Les cheveux noirs et hirsutes, le teint mat, un sourire lumineux et une carrure plus qu'avantageuse, il était très séduisant. C'était quelqu'un de jovial et d'agréable avec qui j'appréciais passer du temps.

_**"-C'est vrai ça! La lobectomie hépatique qui saignait la rage la dernière fois non?"**_ pour les paumés du fond de la salle, une lobectomie hépatique c'est quand on enlève un morceau de foie.

_**"-Quelle mémoire!"**_

_**"-Faut dire qu'on en avait bien bavé aussi!"**_

_**"-Faudrait qu'on aille boire un verre un jour tous les deux tu ne crois pas?"**_

_**"-C'est une bonne idée." **_

Pov E

Je jure qu'un jour j'allais tuer Swan! Un meurtre bien sanglant et douloureux, pas un truc propre et rapide... non non non il fallait que ce soit bien plus long que ça pour qu'elle expie tous ses crimes!

Oui toucher à mes cheveux c'était commettre LE crime suprême! Toucher à mes cheveux de cette façon je veux dire, si elle était sous moi en gémissant bien sûr qu'elle pouvait les toucher!

Elle m'avait pris complètement au dépourvu, du coup j'avais mis bien trop de temps à réagir. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ce qu'elle le fasse, après tout Swan était une putain de chochotte froussarde non?

Il fallait que je trouve une vengeance! Une vengeance exemplaire, ce crime ne pouvait rester impuni!

Comment ça je suis une putain de chochotte? On n'abîme pas mes cheveux, c'est une règle d'or! Vous savez combien de filles j'ai pu baiser grâce à ces cheveux? Moi non plus! Mais elles les aiment toutes! A part Swan semblerait-il... En même temps Swan était une frigide, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là dessus!

J'avais bien pensé aux somnifères dans son café, mais c'était dangereux, elle avait des patients à voir... Les laxatifs? Bon plan aussi, si peu sexy!

Mais j'avais trouvé mieux! Punir par là où elle avait pêché! J'allais mettre du colorant dans son shampoing! Elle avait fermé sa chambre à clé mais elle avait oublié que nous partagions la même salle de bain!

Je devais attendre quelque jours histoire qu'elle oublie que je lui devais une vengeance, cela me laisserait le temps de me décider sur la couleur qui ferait le plus de dégâts!

J'arrivais en retard au bloc. Mon sénior m'incendia du regard, le patient était déjà anesthésié, il avait de quoi être furax! Swan aussi me payerait ça! Parole de Cullen!

Pour la dernière journée de la semaine, ce fut l'enfer! Les blocs s'enchaînaient, je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de déjeuner et il était 16 heures... l'heure du goûter en somme!

Plus qu'une intervention et j'étais en week-end!

J'allais dans l'inter-salle vérifier le planning, le temps que le bloc soit nettoyé. Swan était là, même en pyjama de bloc, qui était le vêtement le moins sexy du monde par excellence, elle était chaude et foutrement bonne! La nature avait fait une grave erreur avec elle! Comment peut-on mettre un esprit frigide et pinailleur dans un foutu corps de bombe sexuelle?

Je fis mine de l'ignorer alors qu'elle riait à une blague probablement stupide de Jared, un de mes co-internes dragueur et beau-parleur.

_**"-Vous savez qu'on ne vous paye pas pour faire la conversation?" **_Cette remarque était complètement puérile mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher en voyant de connard toucher le bras de la pétasse de Swan. Réaction complètement inappropriée que je ne m'expliquais pas mais elle m'avait vraiment mis les nerfs à vif aujourd'hui!

_**"-Putain Cullen t'as bouffé du singe au petit dej ou quoi?" **_du lion Jared, on dit du lion...

_**"-De la confiture..."**_

_**"-Hein?"**_

_**"-Oh rien je disais juste qu'il avait mangé de la confiture. Bon Jared on s'appelle pour le prendre ce verre? Je dois remonter avec la prochaine intervention."**_

_**"-Ok Bells"**_

_**"-Joli coiffure Cullen!" **_connasse... Je la regardais s'éloigner en savourant l'idée de ma prochaine vengeance, elle l'avait bien cherché!

Jared me regardait curieusement. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour lui faire ravaler son petit sourire satisfait. J'étais presque sûr que Swan lui avait raconté son exploit du matin!

Ma journée se termina une fois de plus à une heure bien avancée, mais je n'avais aucune consultation à assurer le lendemain alors j'étais en week-end!

Dans le hall en quittant l'hôpital, je croisais Emmett qui me proposa d'aller boire un verre avec lui et Jasper. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme depuis ce matin.

Il était déjà tard mais j'acceptais avec joie. Sortir un peu me ferait du bien, ça arrivait malheureusement trop rarement!

Le Tentation était un bar chic de New York, à mi chemin entre l'hôpital et l'appart, nous y passions la plupart de nos soirées de liberté.

Ils passaient toujours de la bonne musique et les boissons étaient abordables.

Je regardais les filles se déhancher sur la petite piste de danse, une d'elles me fit un clin d'œil enjôleur auquel je répondis bien que je n'étais pas du tout intéressé. Beaucoup trop superficielle!

Emmett faisait tourner son verre entre ses longs doigts de chirurgien. Il était silencieux depuis le début de la soirée. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait le préoccuper à ce point mais s'il nous avait emmenés ici c'est qu'il comptait bien nous en parler à un moment donné.

Jasper avait l'air crevé, ses cernes violacées s'apparentaient à des valises. Ma sœur devait l'épuiser! Leurs ébats plus que bruyants cette semaine étaient manifestement trop pour lui!

_**"-Rosalie veut partir en mission humanitaire" **_Nous y voilà donc, comme quoi tout vient à qui sait attendre!

_**"-Combien de temps?"**_

_**"-Deux mois..."**_

_**"-C'est où?"**_

_**"-En Sierra Leone... Ils ont vraiment besoin de gynéco, elle a toujours voulu partir un jour mais là, elle a reçu une offre concrète. Elle est sur le point d'accepter et je sais pas quoi faire pour la dissuader."**_

_**"-La connaissant si ça lui tient à cœur tu pourras pas faire grande chose..."**_

_**"-Je sais..."**_

_**"-Pars avec elle!"**_

_**"-J'y ai déjà pensé figure-toi mais impossible, il me reste un semestre ici et si je veux le poste à la fin de mon internat je dois valider ce stage donc je peux pas partir! En plus je pense pas qu'ils accepteraient des internes."**_

Nous essayâmes de notre mieux de lui remonter le moral. Je n'étais pas très doué pour ça mais Jasper s'en sortait pas mal. Pour un psy en même temps...

_**"-Et toi tu t'es remis de ce matin?"**_

_**"-M'en parle pas! Je vais la tuer un jour si elle continue!"**_

_**"-**__**V**__**ous avez essayé de baiser tous les deux? Nan parce que ça vous f**__**e**__**rait vachement de bien!" **_Emmett et sa légendaire délicatesse! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça?

**"**_**-Putain t'es le deuxième à me dire ça cette semaine! Sérieux j'ai une tête à coucher avec Swan, non mais mec t'es sérieux là?"**_

_**"-Ça ferait baisser un peu la frustration..."**_

_**"-Emmett ils arriveraient à s'entre**__**-**__**tuer!" **_Jasper: la voix de la sagesse!

Pov B

Je rentrais à l'appartement assez tard mais il était totalement silencieux. Je savais qu'Alice commençait sa garde ce soir alors elle était encore à l'hôpital, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emmett, les autres avaient du sortir.

Je fus accueillie par la stupide chienne d'Edward qui comme chaque jour grogna à mon arrivée, c'était devenue une petite routine entre nous!

La voir montrer ses petits crocs acérés me donna une idée pour emmerder Cullen...

J'allais dans sa chambre, suivie de près par le chihuahua qui grognait et crachotait tout ce qu'elle pouvait en voyant vers où je me dirigeais. Il devait la conditionner pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication!

J'entrai dans l'antre du diable, son parfum m'enveloppa dès que je franchis la porte. Non seulement Cullen était sexy mais il sentait vraiment bon... Dommage que ce soit un tel connard! _Mais un connard qui sent si bon... _Ma conscience était irrécupérable, je ne cherchais même plus à la raisonner!

Bien malgré moi je respirais ce parfum viril et enivrant que j'aurais adoré s'il avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre...

J'ouvris la penderie sous les grognements furieux de la chienne qui me mordillait les mollets! T'inquiètes pas ma grande je vais te donner un truc à mordre!

J'avisai le costume de marque qui lui donnait un air si séduisant quand il le portait... ce truc valait une fortune mais ça passerait difficilement pour un accident!

Je pris donc une belle chemise, très certainement coûteuse vu la matière soyeuse! _Hugo Boss_... parfait! Sexy Cullen avait vraiment les moyens mais je savais qu'il aimait cette chemise, il la portait tout le temps pour les trucs importants!

_**"-Alors chihuahua débile que penses-tu de celle là?" **_La chienne furieuse cherchait à m'empêcher de toucher les affaires de son maître. C'était tout à fait la réaction que j'espérais.

Je descendis la chemise à sa hauteur avant de la mettre hors de portée. Répéter ce geste quelques fois la rendit folle de rage, elle finit par s'y accrocher fermement en plantant ses crocs dans le tissu soyeux.

Nous n'eûmes à batailler que quelques minutes pour réduire la chemise en lambeaux. La trace des dents était clairement visible.

Je fermai soigneusement l'armoire alors que la chienne fière de sa victoire monta avec les morceaux de tissu sur le lit.

Elle avait bien protégé le bien de son maître, dommage que pour cela elle ait dû utiliser les dents...

J'allais enfin prendre une longue douche relaxante, savourant le fait d'être en week-end! C'était tellement agréable de trouver un appartement silencieux! J'en profitais pour mettre un peu de musique, Madame Butterfly, sublime opéra dramatique, avait une incroyable faculté pour me détendre.

Je lisais tranquillement dans mon lit, me délectant d'avoir un peu de temps pour lire quelque chose de non médical, quand la porte de l'appartement claqua.

Les voix de Jasper et Edward, semblant particulièrement éméchés au vu du bruit qu'ils faisaient, se firent entendre dans le couloir.

La porte de Cullen claqua et je fermai mon livre dans l'attente du spectacle...

Qui ne manqua pas!

_**"-Bah ma Tiny! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ma belle?" **_Cet imbécile ne se douta pas une seule seconde de mon implication...

Il continuait à parler à sa stupide chienne sur un ton particulièrement incrédule et niais. La relation qu'il entretenait avec cet animal était clairement étrange pour moi! Je veux dire, il lui parlait comme si c'était un bébé!

_**"-Ma belle il ne faut plus faire ça d'accord! Plus jamais! Les chaussures de la vilaine Swan tu as le droit! Pas mes affaires d'accord! Pour cette fois ça va mais ne recommences pas! Je l'aimais bien cette chemise..." **_Ok il avait vraiment trop bu! Il parlait comme un putain d'ivrogne sentimental!

Au moins j'avais la confirmation qu'il donnait bien mes affaires à sa chienne... Tu vas payer pour ça Cullen! Bien plus cher que tu ne le crois!

Pov E

Je me réveillai avec une affreuse gueule de bois! Deux cafés et une aspirine plus tard, je pris mes affaires pour aller courir.

Un fou furieux jouait toujours du marteau dans ma tête mais je devais me débarrasser de cet état groggy que je détestais!

Il faisait beau déjà, le jour n'en était qu'à ses débuts mais un soleil lumineux éclairait les rues.

J'étais plutôt motivé ce matin là, la semaine avait été longue, Swan m'avait mis sur les nerfs, j'avais pas mal de tension à faire disparaître! J'oubliais mon mal de tête et cavalais jusqu'à Central Park.

L'air printanier était frais mais pas suffisamment froid pour rendre la course désagréable.

Je profitais de la brise vivifiante et appréciais de sentir mes muscles de réchauffer sous l'effort!

Le sport était la seule façon de maintenir le rythme infernal de mes journées à l'hôpital.

A cette heure matinale il n'y avait pas encore d'enfant dans le parc, seuls les joggeurs se partageaient les allées de terre battue. C'était la meilleure heure pour être au parc!

Après une heure d'effort, je pris tranquillement le chemin de l'appartement.

En route je m'arrêtais au Starbucks du coin de ma rue. Il était encore un peu tôt pour rentrer et je n'avais pas grand chose de prévu ce matin. Je pouvais me permettre de flâner un peu!

Je commandai un grand Latte et un muffin au caramel et allai m'assoir à une petite table près de la fenêtre.

Dans les rues l'agitation commençait à se faire sentir. Cette ville qui ne dormait jamais grouillait de vie, même le samedi matin.

Les enceintes diffusaient un agréable morceau de jazz, j'aimais passer du temps dans ce café aux premières heures du jour. Il y avait suffisamment de monde pour que ce soit distrayant, mais la majorité achetait leur café à emporter ce qui faisait que c'était malgré tout relativement tranquille.

Je scannai la pièce du regard et eus la surprise de tomber sur Swan à quelques tables de là. Le nez devant son ordinateur, elle tapait à toute vitesse. A ses côtés s'empilait un monstrueux paquet de documents.

J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle travaillait sur sa thèse. Elle avait ce regard concentré de ceux qui font quelque chose d'important.

Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué trop affairée à compulser ses notes. Je pouvais donc la détailler à loisir. Elle portait une blouse de soie claire qui moulait magnifiquement son corps et sa putain de poitrine ronde et ferme qui la rendait si chaude.

Les manches remontées révélaient des avant-bras finement musclés, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Avec sa paire de lunettes sur la tête et ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, elle était vraiment sexy et même belle. Dommage que ces cheveux allaient bientôt changer de couleur...

Une fois encore cela me frappa. Swan était vraiment séduisante, quel dommage qu'elle soit si désagréable et frigide!

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la vitre et venait illuminer ses boucles chocolats.

Tellement absorbé dans ma contemplation je ne vis pas tout de suite le grand mec brun s'avancer vers elle.

En regardant un peu mieux je reconnu Jared. S'étaient-ils donné rendez-vous?

Swan leva la tête et sourit en le voyant. Ils se firent la bise chaleureusement.

Je ne sus pourquoi les voir ensembles me dérangeait tant. Après tout je détestais Swan alors d'où venait ce petit pincement désagréable?

Au moment où je me fis cette réflexion son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux chocolats s'illuminèrent de colère, cela ne la rendait que plus sexy encore!

A cet instant j'eus comme une révélation... j'adorais voir ses yeux s'enflammer de la sorte quand elle me regardait. Même si c'était de la colère et du dépit qui brillaient dans ses prunelles, je me sentais vivant en me plongeant dans ce regard...

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!_

_Merci de me lire et passez un très bon week-end. On se retrouve très vite!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me __voilà__avec le nouveau chapitre! J'epsère qu'il vous plaira! Je suis à la fois surpise et vraiment très heureuse de l'acc__ueil que __vous__avez réservé à cette fic! Merci!_

_Merci à __**LyraParleOr, **__**Psychogirl25, **__**Aelita48, **__**Isabella Sa**__**rah, **__**Karima**__ (__merci beauco__up ma belle pour ta review! Tes messages me font toujours beaucoup plaisir! Te conseiller sur des fictions... pour le moment j'en lis peu mais si tu ne l'as pas lu je te conseille vraiment High Anxiety __de __Pomme d'Or, elle est dans mes favoris sur mon profil, pour les autres je te prépare une petite liste ;), merci de me lire et je te dis à très vite! Gros bisous!), __**Annso601, **__**Licou-val, **__**Mlca66, **__**KristenSt**__**ewartFans, **__**Midsum, **__**Annetoutsimplement, **__**Erika Shoval, **__**Lost-soulandheart, **__**Elphina, **__**Nedwige, **__**Sisko13, **__**Bina1996, **__**Lamue12, **__**Elodie Pixie B**__**, Patoun **__pour vos review et vos messages!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favoris!_

_Petite mise au point: __Alice si tu passes pas ici... d'abord j'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre en privé, mais les reviews anonymes sont un confort que ceux qui accusent sans véritable fondement n'hésitent pas à utiliser.__Je n'ai pas lu la fic dont tu me parles (quelques personnes bien intentionnées m'ont dit à laquelle tu faisais référence), mais je pense que cela ne suffierait pas à te convaincre que tes accusations de plagias sont infondées, « plagia » qui est en réalité de simples similutides fortuites. Je ne savais pas que les histoires de haine entre deux personnes et de coups bas étaient terrain privé... Quand à cette malheureuse comparaison d'Alice avec un chihuahua, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je savais qu'elle avait déjà été écrite, tu es celle qui me l'a apprise!__Ce qui me rassure c'est que tu sembles être la seule personne à penser que ma fic est un plagia d' une autre. __Sur ce je ne te retiens pas..._

_**Merci beaucoup a LyraParleOr qui a si rappidement corrigé ce chapitre plein de fautes et de mots manquants!**_

_Maintenant place au chapitre!_

Pov B

Le week-end touchait à sa fin, il avait passé tellement vite que j'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir fait grand-chose!

Ma thèse avançait doucement, j'étais tout de même assez satisfaite du travail accompli pendant ces deux jours. Mon sujet était aussi compliqué que passionnant mais j'attendais tout de même avec impatience le jour où tout cela serait derrière moi! La fin de la vie d'interne sonnait comme une promesse, un Eldorado qui semblait encore si lointain et inaccessible!

Profiter d'un week-end entier était une chose si rare qu'il fallait la savourer! Mais c'était déjà dimanche et la journée arrivait à son terme!

Je décidai d'aller nager un peu dans la piscine couverte de la résidence, un des nombreux et luxueux avantages de cet appartement. Rien que pour ça, ça valait presque la peine de supporter Cullen à longueur de journée. Presque...

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il avait une attitude pour le moins étrange depuis vendredi, à croire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment digéré la confiture! Une allergie à la fraise peut-être?

Toujours est-il qu'il semblait faire la tête. C'était totalement stupide de dire ça étant donné qu'entre Cullen et moi il y avait une haine solidement enracinée, mais depuis le début du week-end il ne me gratifiait même pas de ses piques acérées... Et pour le coup c'était vraiment étrange! _On dirait que ça te manque... _Comme vous pouvez le constater ma conscience n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se la fermer, enfin une chose qui tournait rond dans ce monde!

Depuis vendredi donc je subissais la froide réserve de Cullen, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne m'avait pas habituée! Le monde semblait presque fade sans ses incessantes mesquineries! Presque seulement, il ne fallait pas exagérer! Mais j'avais du mal à savourer cette tranquillité nouvellement acquise tant j'y étais peu habituée. Si j'avais su qu'il aurait fallu s'attaquer à ses précieux cheveux pour avoir la paix, je l'aurais fait bien avant! _Ou peut-être pas finalement__,__ tu avoues que tu t'ennuies! _Non mais n'importe quoi toi!

Je revêtis mon petit maillot de bain bleu nuit et je montai au dernier étage de l'immeuble. A cette heure la piscine devait être déserte. Nous avions la chance de vivre dans un immeuble où les gens très occupés n'avaient pas forcément le temps de nager, il n'y avait jamais foule et c'était très bien comme cela!

Une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue paradisiaque de New York, c'était une des choses qui m'avait fait craquer pour cet appartement en dépit de son coût exorbitant!

Je posai ma serviette sur un transat de bois sombre, aménagement bien superflu étant donné que la piscine couverte ne permettait pas de prendre le soleil...

J'avais parlé un peu vite pour ce qui était de trouver la piscine déserte! Un nageur brassait l'eau avec de grands mouvements de bras.

C'était bien ma veine! Pour une fois que j'avais le temps de venir flâner ici il fallait qu'elle soit déjà occupée.

Mais après tout tant pis elle était suffisamment grande pour deux!

Je me glissai dans l'eau fraîche alors que le nageur arrivait au bout de sa longueur et sortait la tête de l'eau.

Ce qui me frappa d'abord fut cette touffe cuivrée domptée par l'eau... Cette touffe de cheveux que je connaissais par cœur étant donné qu'elle ornait la tête de mon horripilant colocataire!

Lorsque je vous disais que j'étais la pire des poisseuses!

Cullen darda sur moi son regard de faucon acéré. A cet instant je me rendis compte que j'étais presque nue dans cette piscine à l'eau trop froide. Ma peau était parsemée de minuscules frissons et j'étais certaine que mes seins avaient durci sous la fraîcheur de l'eau.

_**"-Swan tien**__**s**__** donc! On vient faire un peu d'exercice? C'est une bonne idée, tu as quelques kilos superf**__**l**__**u**__**s à éliminer je c**__**r**__**o**__**is..." **_Cullen n'avait pas perdu son sens de la répartie merdique! Quel soulagement! _Avoue__ que tu commençais à t'ennuyer! _Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre à ces inepties!

M'attaquer sur mon poids, en voilà une bassesse digne de sexy connard Cullen! Et pourtant son regard incandescent glissant sur mon corps démentait ses dires! A voir ses pupilles dilatées je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne me trouvait pas vraiment trop grosse, peut-être même à son goût!

Il mit un temps considérable à reprendre ses esprits, ses yeux naviguaient sans pudeur sur ma poitrine à peine recouverte par le petit bikini bleuté.

_**"-Pour un mec qui me trouve trop grosse, je trouve que tu passes un peu trop de temps à mater! Arrête de rêver Cullen! A la limite contemple mais c'est bien tout ce que tu auras..."**_

_Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu n'arrêtes pas de le bouffer du regard..._ Non moi je me renseigne c'est très différent! Et en effet Cullen était plutôt bien foutu! Très bien même... Un torse parfaitement dessiné, une peau soyeuse, des bras à la fois fins et musclés... Le sport avait sculpté son corps de la plus divine des façons! _Bah tien__s__ qu'est-ce que je disais! _La ferme toi! Ça reste un connard, sexy peut-être mais pire con on n'avait pas encore inventé!

_**"-Swany Swany Swany! Connais-tu le proverbe "fontaine je ne boirai jamais de ton eau?" Attention à ce que tu affirmes, tu pourrais le regretter! Et dis-moi Jared était à la hauteur, non parce que vois-tu tu me sembles encore plutôt frustrée..."**_

_**"-La ferme Cullen!"**_

_**"-Ouh j'ai touché un point sensible on dira**__**i**__**t!"**_ Il avait un sourire de connard satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres et je ne pouvais même pas démentir! En effet il avait touché un point sensible! Alors à la place je me mis à nager pour couper court à ses divagations!

Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure? Ah oui que je m'ennuyais presque de son silence boudeur... Rendez-moi un service d'accord? La prochaine fois coupez-moi la langue! Et toi foutue conscience c'est ton boulot de t'occuper de ce genre de choses! Au lieu de te pavaner et de ronronner comme une chatte en chaleur devant Cullen!

Comme sexy connard l'avait si bien deviné, ma nuit avec Jared n'avait pas été l'extase!

Nous avions passé une grande partie du samedi ensembles, à travailler notre thèse chacun de notre côté.

Jared était de compagnie agréable et surtout il était adorable. C'était un bon ami et j'espérais qu'il en resterait de même après le fiasco de la nuit dernière.

Pas que ça avait été à ce point désastreux mais Jared était gentil, et doux, bien trop doux! Entre ses mains j'avais la sensation d'être une poupée de porcelaine qu'il aurait eue peur de casser! Ça manquait franchement de piment et de sauvagerie! Pour faire court, j'avais fini frustrée alors qu'il jouissait au-dessus de moi dans la classique et combien ennuyeuse position du missionnaire!

Si ça avait été un moment agréable je restais tout de même frustrée au-delà du possible! Il me fallait du sexe, du vrai! Pas ce substitut ennuyeux qui me donnait simplement envie de bailler aux corneilles!

Peut-être que je devais envisager de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière... La petite Lizzy, interne en chirurgie thoracique et lesbienne de son état me faisait de l'œil depuis le début du semestre déjà! Elle était plutôt mignonne, très mignonne même! De toute façon ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'avec Jared! Le pauvre il était tellement adorable!

Je devais sérieusement envisager cette option avec Lizzy ou j'allais mourir de frustration! Quoi nous sommes toutes lesbiennes à un certain degré! Oui même vous qui pensez être la pire des hétéros, vous l'êtes au moins à 10%!

_Sinon il te reste toujours Cullen..._ Fantasmer sur Cullen! Voilà un bon moyen de tirer la sonnette d'alarme! L'heure était grave il fallait faire quelque chose!

Je continuai à nager avec une rage proche du désespoir tant j'avais besoin de me défouler, ignorant superbement le connard un peu trop sexy avec qui je partageais le bassin.

Il faisait de même ne me lançant pas la moindre autre pique le temps que dura mon bain!

Je quittai la piscine avant lui en me demandant vaguement combien de temps il comptait nager encore.

En remontant l'échelle je sentais ses yeux glisser allègrement sur mon cul mouillé par le tissu humide du maillot et j'en étais bêtement satisfaite! Comme si plaire à Cullen était quelque chose qui pouvait me faire plaisir! Je commençais sérieusement à divaguer!

L'appartement était désert quand je rentrai. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Peut-être que Jasper et Emmett étaient allés à l'hôpital voir leurs conjointes coincées là-bas! Et Cullen bah lui je savais où il était, pas que j'en aie quelque chose à faire cela dit!_ On dit ça on dit ça..._ On peut être condamné pour le meurtre de sa conscience? Non parce que c'est une info utile ça!

Je pris une longue douche chaude et relaxante, mes muscles commençaient doucement à me tirailler après l'effort que j'avais fait dans la piscine. J'aimais cette sensation langoureuse dans laquelle le sport me plongeait.

Enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, la peau délicatement parfumée de fleur d'oranger et les cheveux propres je m'écroulai sur mon lit savourant le silence de l'appartement.

Je pris un livre dans le but avoué de m'y plonger et ainsi profiter de mes dernières heures du week-end avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonçait aussi chargée que la précédente, que toutes les précédentes en fait...

Je me délectais de ce livre passionnant, un recueil de contes pour adultes. C'était un véritable enchantement de découvrir les contes de mon enfance dans une version non censurée et plutôt peu conventionnelle!

Cette lecture aussi agréable soit-elle présentait tout de même un inconvénient! Et de taille! Ma frustration, loin de s'apaiser ne faisait que s'accrocher à mesure que mes yeux dévoraient les mots pervers! Entendons-nous bien ce n'était pas une lecture pornographique, tout au plus érotique ...

Une chaleur familière commençait à naître aux creux de mon ventre, je sentais l'humidité perler entre mes cuisses.

Je ne m'en sortirai pas comme ça ce soir, il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour apaiser cette frustration!

Je lançais le CD d'un opéra de Gluck afin d'être tranquille, de toute façon il n'y avait personne à l'appartement et je sortis mon fidèle jouet, promesse de nombreux orgasmes qui m'avaient été refusés la vieille... On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même n'est-ce pas?

Pov E

Les deux heures de natation que je venais de faire m'avaient fait un bien fou! Je ressentais une profonde quiétude dans tout mon corps, délicieusement endolori par l'effort. Mon esprit était apaisé et tranquille, j'étais fin prêt à affronter une nouvelle semaine.

Ce programme d'entraînement qui pouvait paraître quelque peu drastique était une condition indispensable pour pratiquer mon métier qui me demandait de nombreux sacrifices, tant physiques que moraux! Le sport m'aidait à rétablir un certain équilibre, au même titre que le sexe d'ailleurs! Autre chose absolument indispensable à ma vie...

En me douchant je repensais au corps délicieux de Swan tout à l'heure dans la piscine! Je ne déplorerai jamais assez le fait que cette femme soit si exaspérante je crois, parce que son corps, lui, valait le détour!

Je me remémorais ses seins si subliment mis en valeur par ce maillot bleu. Le bleu lui allait si bien, il faisait ressortir sa peau de porcelaine!

En repensant à ce corps presque sans imperfection, je dus faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas devenir dur dans l'instant! Et j'échouais partiellement dans cette mission! Mais se branler en pensant à Swan? Non mais et puis quoi encore? Je détestais cette fille, à tel point que s'en était viscéral!

Une fois mes ardeurs calmées, bien que je savais pertinemment que ce n'était que partie remise, je décidai de travailler un peu sur ma thèse. Il ne me restait que peu de temps pour tout mettre au point et il me semblait que je n'aurais jamais suffisamment de temps pour tout faire!

L'appartement était désert en dehors de Swan dans la chambre d'à côté. La musique qu'elle écoutait parvenait jusqu'à moi, c'est qu'elle l'écoutait sacrément fort, sans gêne qu'elle était!

Mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas m'en plaindre, j'adorais ce que j'entendais. Swan était une chieuse horripilante mais elle avait d'excellents goûts musicaux! Gluck... je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres gens de mon âge qui appréciaient les opéras de ce compositeur allemand peu populaire! Mais visiblement Swan était une initiée, si je ne nourrissais pas à son égard une haine si viscérale j'aurais pu apprécier ses goûts musicaux raffinés! Mais on parlait de Swan alors ce qu'elle écoutait je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire! Du moment qu'elle ne me pourrissait pas les oreilles!

J'écoutais les notes d'Iphigénie qui filtraient jusqu'à moi et songeais à mon piano resté chez mes parents... Je n'avais pas le temps ici d'en jouer de toute façon! Mais je regrettais le temps où je pouvais passer des heures à laisser courir mes doigts sur les touches ivoire.

Il me semblait que Swan aussi avait été musicienne, violoniste je crois, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu jouer! C'était étrange de penser aux nombreuses choses que nous avions en commun, j'ignorais d'où venait notre animosité mais elle était vraiment curieuse. J'aurais peut-être pu être ami avec Swan si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. _Ouai__s__ dans une autre vie et après lobotomisation de son petit cerveau__ de peste! _Tu marques un point! Ami avec Swan mais que fallait-il s'entendre penser! C'était un non-sens absolu!

Chassant ces pensées déplaisantes, je me plongeais dans ma thèse mais eus rapidement la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il me fallait un bouquin d'anatomie pour continuer! L'embryologie vasculaire était vraiment quelque chose qui m'horripilait au plus haut point, un peu comme Swan quoi! J'avais besoin de revenir aux fondamentaux et de mettre la main sur ce foutu Grey's Anatomy, ou peut-être un Netter je n'étais pas difficile!

Seulement voilà, dans ma spécialité j'avais rarement besoin de faire de l'anatomie! Mon Grey's dormait tranquillement dans ma chambre chez mes parents, là où je l'avais laissé sans penser qu'un jour j'aurais peut-être besoin de m'y replonger!

Je partis dans en mission commando dans la chambre d'Emmett. Après tout il était chirurgien et les bouquins d'anatomie ce n'est pas ce qui devait lui manquer!

Mon ami était un tel porc que s'en était effrayant! Sa chambre ressemblait à un putain de champ de bataille après le passage d'un tsunami alors imaginez!

Je me demandais comment Rose pouvait accepter de vivre dans un cirque pareil!

Nul besoin de préciser que le livre, qui faisait pourtant la taille d'une bonne grosse encyclopédie immangeable, resta introuvable!

Presque en désespoir de cause je passai par la mezzanine. Dans un appartement habité exclusivement par des médecins c'était quand même un comble de ne pas trouver ce que je cherchais!

En dehors d'innombrables traités d'endocrinologie, ah sale! et de gynéco je ne trouvai rien!

Dès demain je devais absolument passer chez mes parents prendre ce foutu bouquin! Mais pour ce soir il ne me restait que deux choix, abandonner la thèse ce qui était une perte de temps considérable, ou frapper à la porte de Swan la sorcière qui devait bien avoir le précieux Grey's, chirurgienne qu'elle était!

Après tout une fille qui écoute de l'opéra ne peut pas être si dangereuse pas vrai?_ Wouah Cullen belle preuve de courage! Ramasse__ tes couilles mec je crois qu'elle__s__ se sont sauvées! _

Mouais pas tout à fait tort... Après tout ce n'était que Swan le chaton pinailleur! Que craignais-je donc?

La musique était si forte qu'elle ne m'entendit pas frapper alors j'entrais sans y avoir été invité. Comment ça c'est impoli? Hé mec on parle de Swan là! On s'en moque!

Seulement voilà, Swan le petit chaton frigide n'était pas vraiment occupée à faire du tricot... Ne riez pas je vous promets qu'elle tricote comme une petite vieille parfois!

Mais ce soir chaton frustré avait d'autres occupations, comme d'aller taquiner sa minette par exemple...

Je restai abasourdi par le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi! Swan, couchée sur le lit, son corps de porcelaine délicieusement sculpté nu à peine recouvert par un fin drap à la blancheur immaculée, se tortillait de plaisir, les yeux résolument clos.

Putain de bordel de merde! J'étais en train de contempler Swan apaiser elle-même sa frustration, et c'était un spectacle foutrement hot!

Chaton frigide n'était peut-être pas si frigide que ça finalement... par contre une chose était sure, elle était mal baisée! Autrement elle ne serait pas là à gémir comme une perdue avec un foutu vibro! C'était peut-être ça qui expliquait son humeur de chienne alors...

J'avais maintenant trouvé un moyen d'éviter que sa petit bouche sale dise des méchancetés... il suffisait de la faire gémir, c'était bien plus agréable à entendre!

Les yeux fermés, elle se mordillait furieusement sa petite lèvre rose. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver alors je pouvais jouir à loisir de ce show privé qu'elle m'offrait, bien à ses dépens...

Le drap était si fin, si blanc et la sueur le faisait coller à son corps, il ne dissimulait pas grand-chose, pour mon plus grand plaisir!

Sous l'étoffe je pouvais distinguer les pointes de ses seins, roses et si dures, qu'elle taquinait d'une main! Qui aurait cru que Swan avait ça en elle? Elle était foutrement chaude, incandescente même! En transparence je pouvais voir sa main qui tenait un petit vibro rose s'agiter entre ses cuisses. Il allait et venait dans sa petite chatte qui semblait si lisse et parfaitement épilée.

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour tirer ce drap qui m'empêchait de voir à ma guise sa minette qui devait ruisseler de plaisir!

Ses gémissements rauques accompagnaient le ronronnement délicat de son jouet, entendre ses petits chouinements de plaisir rendait ma queue terriblement dure!

Je bandais comme un perdu en regardant ma pire ennemie faire joujou avec son chaton...

Swan la frigide et la chieuse était une putain de déesse de sensualité! Elle avait les joues rosies par le plaisir, le souffle court et ses cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller ne lui donnaient un air que plus lascif encore!

Oh fuck c'était tellement chaud! Je crois même que je poussai un grognement à la regarder se faire plaisir toute seule ainsi.

Chaton c'est quand tu veux pour une partie de plaisir à deux... J'avais vraiment envie de voir cette petite bouche autour de ma queue!

Malheureusement la scène 3 de l'acte 2 d'Iphigénie arrivait à terme et pendant quelques secondes le silence retomba dans la chambre. Silence toutefois relatif, les gémissements de Swan étaient une musique des plus agréables!

Je me faisais l'effet d'être un pervers à la regarder ainsi, mais comme il s'agissait de Swan et que je la détestais, je n'avais pas le moindre scrupule à jouir du spectacle!

Mais ce foutu changement de morceau musical lui fit ouvrir les yeux...

Je crois que jamais je n'avais vu son regard plus flamboyant de colère qu'à cet instant! Elle était foutrement effrayante!

**"**_**-Putain Cullen qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Mais casse**__**-**__**toi!"**_

_**"-Je suis venu à ton secours, tu poussais des gémissements un peu étranges! T'es-tu coincé le doigt dans une porte ou quelque chose?"**_

_**"-Mais dégage!"**_

_**"-Je comprends que tu fasses quelque chose pour toute cette frustration... Jared n'était décidément pas à la hauteur hein? C'est pas grave tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde! Je peux régler ce problème si tu veux!"**_

_**-Putain je te jure que je vais te tuer!" **_A ce moment elle me jeta à la figure un livre, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'en bougeant ses seins s'échapperaient de leur cachette...

Oh oui mes mignons je m'occupe de vous quand vous voulez... Elle avait de putain de seins parfaits! Ronds et fermes, aux pointes roses et dures que j'aurais aimé prendre dans ma bouche! Les téter, les mordiller...

Le livre qui m'atteignit en pleine tête me sortit de mes pensées grivoises! _Contes à faire rougir le petit chaperon rouge_...*** Intéressant! Alors comme ça Swany faisait dans la littérature érotique... Qui l'aurait cru!

**"**_**-Tu n'aurais pas le Grey's par hasard? Tes contes on**__**t**__** l'air très intéressants mais..."**_

_**"-Cullen je te jure, casse-toi ou tu es mort!"**_

_**"-Moui je comprends! Enfin pour ça il faudrait que tu sortes de ce lit... Je t'attends cela dit! On pourrait visiter le mien!" **_

Cette fois-ci c'était son réveil qui faillit m'assommer. J'estimai que le temps de battre en retraite était venu alors je fermais la porte derrière moi, non sans avoir inspiré une dernière bouffée de son parfum empli d'odeur de sexe. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien la dureté dans mon pantalon...

Au lieu de travailler sur ma thèse je dus m'occuper de cet encombrant problème! Comment ça vaniteux? Il était vraiment encombrant...

Ce soir-là et pour la première fois de ma vie je me branlais en pensant à Swan... Où allons-nous! C'était peut-être bientôt la fin du monde finalement...

Repenser à ses seins si foutrement parfaits, à sa petite bouche sale et délicieuse, à ses gémissements lascifs me finir venir, vite, très vite!

Cette fille était un poison toxique pour ma virilité, jamais encore je n'avais joui aussi rapidement simplement avec la compagnie de ma main fidèle! A ma décharge il fallait avouer qu'elle était tellement chaude en se donnant du plaisir...

Repenser à ça faillit me faire durcir à nouveau. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Focus Edward! Tu as une vengeance à préparer de toute façon!

Plus tard dans la semaine, un soir que Swan était coincée à l'hôpital pour une garde, je décidai de mettre mon plan de vengeance à exécution.

Un peu de temps avait passé depuis le vendredi fatidique et au vu des événements de dimanche elle ne devait plus se souvenir que je lui devais une vengeance... Parfait!

Dans la journée j'étais passé acheter du colorant, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix pour la couleur. Elle avait un shampoing à la fraise, avec une putain d'odeur à vous filer la trique mais peut-être que ça c'était juste moi... Toujours est-il que son shampoing étant délicatement rosé, la couleur rouge serait la seule qui passerait inaperçue, je n'étais pas stupide, et elle non plus, quoique ce fait restait encore à prouver... Avec un colorant vert elle aurait vu tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas!

J'avais pris soin de prendre un truc indélébile, quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de sitôt! Ça allait être un massacre et je riais tout seul comme un imbécile en y pensant!

Je fis attention de tout bien remettre à sa place, quoique j'avais tellement l'habitude de mettre ses affaires sens dessus dessous qu'elle n'y aurait pas vraiment prêté attention.

J'espérais être là au moment où elle allait découvrir sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux! Quoiqu'elle allait sûrement vouloir m'émasculer. Elle faisait quoi, 50 kilos toute mouillée, _très mouillée..._ ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire peur!

Pov B

La journée avait été harassante. Vous connaissez cette sensation de se sentir dans tous vos muscles qu'une lancinante douleur? J'étais à peu près dans cet état...

A l'hôpital depuis la veille au matin, nous avions passé la nuit à opérer, pas de réelles urgences en plus. Je n'avais dormi que trois petites heures et encore entrecoupées d'appels téléphoniques et d'avis à donner.

J'étais lessivée, complètement épuisée et c'est avec une joie immense que j'arrivais à l'appartement, savourant déjà la bonne nuit de sommeil qui m'attendait!

Une bonne douche, une tisane et un lit frais, voilà ce qui pour moi avait des allures de paradis ce soir-là!

Le rythme que je subissais actuellement commençait sérieusement à m'épuiser. Ma thèse me vidait de toute mon énergie et il fallait encore affronter les longues journées à l'hôpital.

J'avais besoin de vacances! Partir quelque part au soleil où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de crapahuter d'églises en monuments en profitant de la chaleur... Des vacances sur une plage? Impossible je m'y ennuie à mourir!

C'est donc en pensant à d'hypothétiques vacances paradisiaques dans un coin ensoleillé que je pris ma douche.

J'appréciais de sentir la caresse de mes doigts sur mon cuir chevelu en me lavant la tête. J'aurais aimé qu'un homme s'en occupe pour moi cela dit... Par la faute de Cullen j'étais frustrée depuis le dimanche soir, et encore totalement mortifiée en pensant au moment où il m'avait surprise dans la chambre.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et il semblait prêt à se décrocher la mâchoire! Je faisais de l'effet à Cullen et je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer... _je dirais en rire, et pourquoi pas en jouir..._ trop épuisée pour me battre avec ma conscience je la laissais déblatérer ses inepties. Il serait bien temps demain de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle se la ferme! _Je vais commencer à croire que Cullen __a__ raison... tu es vraiment frustrée ma grande!_

En me brossant les dents je remarquai un truc étrange dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point la lumière de la salle de bain leur donnait des reflets rouges.

J'essuyais la buée sur le miroir. Décidément la fatigue perturbait tous mes sens. Ils avaient vraiment l'air rouges. Pas tout à fait rouge, ni même roux, mais avec tout de même des reflets très prononcés...

Il était temps que j'aille dormir décidément!

Je les attachais et mis mon pyjama de coton avec un petit ourson rose.

Ils avaient quand même l'air d'être vraiment rouges...

Trop rouges... même en étant fatiguée on pouvait remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas normal...

Je passais la main dedans après les avoir détachés et elle aussi était légèrement rouge!

Ou je commençais à avoir une sérieuse défaillance visuelle, ou... Putain connard Cullen!

Je pris ma bouteille de shampoing et lui aussi avait changé de couleur!

J'ALLAIS LE TUER! _Oui vas-y Bella saute__-__lui dessus! _Tiens pour une fois que tu ne dis pas de conneries toi!

_**"-Cullen je vais te tuer!" **_J'entrai dans sa chambre avec fracas sans avoir pris la peine de frapper. Il était couché sur son lit, la tête surélevée par un oreiller, il lisait. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air désinvolte _ou franchement sexy! _qui me donnait une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire_ ou de lui arracher ses fringues..._

_**"-Jolie couleur Swan!" **_

_**"-Tu. Es. Un. Mec. Mort!" **_Avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas, la rage me donnait des ailes! Je sautai sur le lit et commençai à le frapper avec un oreiller.

Bien sûr monsieur n'attendit pas que je lui démolisse sa sale petite face de connard sexy sans rien faire et il reprit rapidement l'avantage en me bloquant sous lui avec ses hanches.

Nous étions dans une position plus qu'équivoque mais la seule chose que je pensais était de lui ruiner le visage! Je tirais sur ses cheveux alors qu'il m'empêchait de me débattre.

Les coups pleuvaient plus de mon côté que du sien d'ailleurs.

Sa lèvre était tuméfiée et commençait à saigner un peu à cause de mon dernier coup. La rage me rendait sauvage!

_**"-Wouah chaton, tu es une vraie tigresse!" **_et un nouveau coup...

Cette fois-ci fut sûrement celui de trop car il me mordit furieusement l'oreille. L'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans mon sang m'empêcha de ressentir la douleur. Je criai plus pour la forme.

Cela me permit au moins de reprendre l'avantage. Je m'assis sur ses hanches et tentai de bloquer ses bras dernière sa tête. Le combat était acharné bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre but que celui de nous défouler.

_**"-A votre avis ils baisent ou ils se battent là?" **_la voix d'Emmett nous parvenait depuis la porte de la chambre. Apparemment il était accompagné de Jasper.

_**"-Je sais pas... on dirait un genre de ballet pré**__**nuptial non?" **_Rien ne semblait pouvoir me calmer... j'étais déchaînée!

_**"-On devrait peut-être les séparer non?" **_Et d'Alice...

_**"-Surtout pas! Au moins ils règlent les choses**__**,**__** là! "**_Et de Rosalie... en fait nous offrions un show à tous nos colocataires!

_**"-Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'ils se battent vraiment? J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt sexuel là!"**_

_**"-Emmett ils sont tout habillé!" **_

A ce moment-là je fus distraite par connard Cullen qui me tirait les cheveux avec force. La droite que je lui mis en réponse le fit quelque peu vaciller! _C'est confortable de le chevaucher non? On pourrait aussi lui enlever ses vêtements... _Et un coup pour toi foutue conscience!

_**"-J'ai toujours dit que leurs problèmes ne se régleraient que dans un lit!"**_

_**"-Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne doit pas les séparer? J'ai l'impression qu'Edward saigne..."**_

_**"-Je crois qu'Alice a raison! Il faut intervenir là!"**_

_**"-Mais ils sont encore tout habillé!"**_

_**"-Emmett vient nous aider!"**_

Des mains me tirèrent vers l'arrière et je dus à contrecœur m'éloigner de Cullen _Oui on était si bien sur lui..._

**"**_**-Hey Catwoman et Rocky là ça suffi**__**t**__**! Temps mort!"**_

Je contemplais mon œuvre avec délectation! Cullen avait les cheveux ébouriffés, pire encore que d'habitude! _C'est vraiment sexy... _La lèvre tuméfiée et sanguinolente.

Je n'étais pourtant pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir gagné le combat! Mon oreille rougeoyait de douleur et je sentais ma joue me lancer comme si un hématome était en train de se former.

Nos colocataires nous fixaient avec des yeux interrogateurs. Cette fois-ci nous n'allions pas nous en sortir sans fournir une petite explication...

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_

_Pour la suite, j'espère pouvoir l'écrire avant mes partiels qui sont dans 3 semaines mais c'est loin d'être certain! Désolée..._

_Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end! Merci de me lire et à bientôt!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde! Enfin si il reste quelqu'un par ici... Désolée pour cette très très longue absence!_

_La bagarre du dernier chapitre à l'air de vous avoir surprit ou amusés, j'espère que la suite vous plaira!_

_Merci à: Nassou,** Psychogirl25, Annetoutsimplement, Mamanlily, Anneso601, Aelita48, ****Sochic88, Lost-soulandheart, Nedwige, Canada02, ****Erika-Shoval, Lamue12, PatiewSnows, Midsum, Odrey010, Sisko13, L****icou-val, Karima **(Ma chère Karima, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elles me touchent chaque fois énormément, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le dernier chapitre t'a plu! Je viens de t'ajouter en amie sur facebook alors je te retrouve très bientôt! Bisous), **Nana10** (merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ne dit-on pas que les problèmes se règlent sur l'oreiller? Ils ont juste une façon bien particulière de le faire... J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **Elphina, Isabella Sarah, LyraParleOr, Bina1996, ****Mlle Cullen-Sawn, Caro632 **pour vos adorables reviews!_

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favori, et merci pour votre patiente! Je vous ais vraiment fait attendre longtemps!_

_**Merci beauoup à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections, ses conseils et son soutien!**_

Pov E

Swan foutue connasse! Ma lèvre me lançait très douloureusement et je pouvais sentir le goût acre et métallique du sang dans ma bouche.

Alors que nos colocataires conjuguaient leurs efforts pour nous séparer, Swan était vraiment enragée, j'admirais le résultat de ma vengeance!

Un peu décevant il fallait bien le dire... Ses cheveux loin d'être un désastre rouge montraient de jolis reflets rougeoyants, ma vengeance n'avait pas réussi à la défigurer! Elle était même sexy comme ça avec ses cheveux dans un désordre improbable et ses yeux fous qui me lançaient des éclairs!

J'étais plus satisfait du résultat de notre bagarre, qui aurait cru que Swan aurait été capable de me sauter dessus comme une tigresse enragée? _Très sauvage la tigresse... _Je repensais à son petit corps musclé pressé contre moi alors qu'elle me collait son poing dans la figure, je n'étais pas un adepte de trucs maso, enfin pas quand j'étais en dessous, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce souvenir aurait été capable de me coller la gaule tant son corps était chaud et doux... Rien n'allait plus dans mon monde, j'étais excité parce que Swan m'avait boxé! _Wé mec tu dérailles!_

Rosalie entraîna Swan dans la cuisine et je n'eus d'autre choix que de les suivre moi aussi, ils semblaient tous réclamer une discussion sérieuse alors que je ne rêvais que de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et d'analyser pourquoi cette folle de chirurgienne avait réussi à me coller un poing dans la figure! Il allait sérieusement falloir que je révise mes entraînements sportifs! C'est qu'elle était musclée la petite Swany! _Hum aussi musclée que son petit cul!" _

En la suivant je contemplais son oreille aussi rouge que l'étaient ses cheveux, j'étais assez fier de moi je crois, je m'étais battu comme une fillette mais mes dents dans son lobe avaient dû être douloureuses! J'espérais qu'elles l'aient été au moins autant que sa main meurtrissant ma lèvre!

_**"-Mais pourquoi ils sont toujours habillés..." **_Emmett nous suivait avec un air hébété qui lui faisait ressembler à un foutu imbécile!

_**"-Ta gue**__**u**__**le Emmett!" **_Ouh la tigresse était de retour!

Arrivés dans la cuisine Alice s'affaira pour trouver de quoi nous "soigner", elle tendit une poche de glace à Swan qui l'appliqua sur sa joue où s'étendait déjà une jolie tuméfaction, MON œuvre! Je n'avais jamais levé la main sur une femme mais elle ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix! C'était elle qui m'avait délibérément attaqué! Comment ça je l'avais cherché? Si peu...

_**"-Bon viens là toi! Ta lèvre a triplé de volume et tu as un joli **__**œil**__** noir! Se taper dessus quand on est chirurgienne, qu**__**elle inconscience!" **_Les yeux d'Alice lançaient des éclairs, elle transpirait la colère et je crois même qu'elle fit sciemment exprès de mettre une dose généreuse de désinfectant pour que je le sente passer.

_**"-Bon et on pourrait avoir une explication à votre comportement puéril?" **_Qu'est-ce que je disais! Elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire! Jasper fixait sur nous un regard curieux et vaguement amusé, Rosalie ne se privait pas pour se foutre très franchement de notre gueule et Emmett... ouais Emmett restait muet comme une carpe avec un regard d'abruti! Joyeuse famille!

_**"-Il n'y a rien à expliquer Alice, ton frère est un connard mais ça on le savait tous déjà non?"**_

Oh comme j'aimais voir ses yeux s'allumer et briller de colère, c'était si... stimulant!

_**"-Chaton je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te prendre pour une tigresse comme ça! Tu vas te faire mal aux griffes!"**_

_**"-Oh toi je te jure que..." **_

_**"-Hop tu restes là toi! Vous vous êtes assez boxé**__**s**__** pour aujourd'hui! Promis tu pourras recommencer demain!" **_Rosalie toujours si pragmatique!

_**"-T'as entendu chaton, couchée maintenant! Tu vas te faire mal!"**_

_**"-Faites le taire ou je lui arrache l'autre lèvre!"**_

_**"-STOP vous me cassez les oreilles!"**_

_**"-Mais Bella, pourquoi tu as les cheveux rouges en fait?" **_Jasper et son talent d'observation! Dieu merci quelqu'un remarquait enfin mon art! J'aurais été déçu d'avoir fait tous ces efforts au péril de ma vie pour rien!_ Hey ne vous moquez pas! Swan est vraiment effrayante avec ses petites griffes et ses dents pointues!_

_**"-Demande à connard Cullen je crois qu'il sait!"**_

_**"-J'aime les femmes fougueuses Swany! Tu sais je pourrais t'aider avec ce petit problème de frustration!" **_Elle se leva d'un bon très certainement dans l'idée de me sauter dessus une nouvelle fois! Décidément elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer de moi... Mais Rosalie la tint fermement assise sur le bar de la cuisine. Dommage je n'aurais pas été contre l'idée de la sentir contre moi une nouvelle fois... _Mon monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond je vous dis!_

_**"-Cullen je te promets qu'un jour je viendrai arracher tes couilles dans ton sommeil et j'en ferais un joli porte-clés!"**_

_**"-Ahhhh je savais qu'il se passait un truc entre vous!"**_

_**"-Emmett chut mon chou tu divagues!" **_Rosalie... la seule femme capable d'appeler un géant comme Emmett mon chou! Si ce n'était pas si foutrement pathétique j'aurais presque pu trouver ça mignon!

_**"-Rosie ma puce, comment veux-tu que Bella sache que les couilles d'Edward sont jolies si il ne se passe rien entre eux?"**_

_**"-Etes-vous sûrs que ce mec a fait médecine?"**_

_**"-Elles ne sont pas JOLIES!" **_

_**"-Cullen, typique du mec en mal de virilité..."**_

_**"-Swany chérie, je te montre quand tu veux que je n'ai pas le moindre problème de virilité!" **_Elle commençait doucement à me taper sur les nerfs avec cette histoire! **"**_**Tu n'aurais plus besoin de t'amuser avec ton joli joujou rose..." **_J'étais bien conscient que tous nos colocataires étaient dans la pièce, c'était même pour cela que je prenais un malin plaisir à humilier Swan qui était maintenant livide!

Pov B

Oh le traître! J'allais le tuer un jour c'était certain! _Je connais un moyen bien plus sympa de lui faire payer son arrogance... on pourrait l'attacher au lit non? _Oui! Et lui arracher ses bijoux de famille! _Ou jouer avec... _

Abandonnant le combat avec ma désespérée de conscience je m'appliquais à foudroyer Cullen du regard espérant vaguement qu'il prenne feu devant moi!

_**"-Mais b**__**âi**__**ll**__**onnez**__**-**__**les ces deux**__**-**__**là!" **__Elle a de la ressource la petite Alice... on pourrait le b__â__illon__n__er et profiter de l__'__attach__er__ au lit! _

_**"-Al bébé calme toi!"**_

_**"-Me calmer? T'es sérieux là Jazz? Ils vont me rendre folle ces deux-là! On supporte déjà leurs piques à longueur de journée, maintenant ils se tapent dessus! Il va falloir trouver une solution et vite, cet appart est devenu invivable!"**_

_**"-On pourrait virer Cullen... Et son abrutie de chienne!"**_

_**"-Edward Bella, il s'appelle Edward!"**_

_**"-Bah oui Swany, je m'appelle Edward, faudrait que tu t'en souviennes si tu veux pouvoir crier mon prénom lors de ta prochaine séance de plaisir solitaire!"**_

Je vais le tuer! J'ai déjà dit que j'allais le tuer? _Tu perds la tête ma pauvre Bella!_

Mes colocataires fixaient sur nous des regards amusés, étonnés ou franchement excédés. Alice finit par abandonner la cuisine en nous promettant que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle cela dit! Je devais une vengeance à Cullen!

Nous passâmes le week-end dans un calme tout relatif. Je m'appliquais à ignorer Cullen et évacuais ma frustration en allant courir dans Central Parc quelques heures après le lever du jour. _Ah tu vois__!__T__u l'admets, tu es frustrée__! _Évidement Cullen faisait tout pour me mettre les nerfs à vif! J'ignorais quels crimes atroces j'avais pu commettre dans une vie antérieure pour me ramasser une conscience si obtuse mais ça devait être quelque chose de terrible!

Alors que mes foulées me menaient sur les allées bien dessinées du parc je ruminais ma vengeance! J'avais déjà quelques idées qui ne manquaient pas de saveur, l'eau de javel dans ses vêtements était une de mes favorites, donner son stéthoscope à son abrutie de chienne me plaisait bien aussi et j'étais certaine de le faire un jour, mais pourtant je laissais ces idées de côté, j'avais trouvé la vengeance parfaite! Il me fallait attendre le lundi pour mettre mon plan à exécution mais il était si brillant que j'avais presque hâte d'y être!

Le week-end se déroula sans autre anicroche, je ne vis presque pas Connard Cullen ce qui ne faisait qu'améliorer mon humeur et ma stupide conscience semblait avoir perdu la voix! _Je suis toujours là... _Bon presque perdu la voix!

Alice continuait à faire la tête mais je n'en avais rien à faire, hors de question que je bouge le petit doigt pour améliorer les choses avec Cullen! Bien au contraire même, l'ambiance à l'appartement risquait encore de se dégrader!

Mon oreille avait maintenant pris un teinte violacée tout comme ma joue qui virait au noir, tellement sexy! Cullen aussi gardait quelques stigmates de notre bataille et j'étais on ne peut plus fière de constater que c'était bien plus visible chez lui!

Mon premier bloc lundi n'était pas programmé avant 10 heures, j'aurais eu le temps de faire la grasse matinée mais cela m'aurait fait manquer l'occasion de me venger et il en était tout simplement hors de question!

Seul Cullen travaillait à l'aube ce matin-là, les autres n'avaient pas d'horaires de bloc alors ils n'émergeraient pas avant 7 heures et Emmett était en repos de garde, tout était parfait pour faire payer Cullen!

Alors que les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre dans le ciel d'encre je quittais la chaleur douillette de mon lit, toujours en vêtements de nuit il ne fallait pas exagérer, je n'allais pas en plus m'habiller si tôt à cause de Cullen!

Le café était terminé et j'avais déjà eu le temps de m'en servir une tasse lorsque j'entendis le pas trainant de Cullen dans le couloir.

_**"-Jolie vue, mais Swan arrête**__** de t'exhiber comme ça devant moi!" **_J'attrapais le paquet de céréales sur l'étagère la plus haute ce qui avait fait remonter le long tee-shirt qui me servait de pyjama et laissait entrevoir mon petit shorty de coton.

En me retournant je surpris le regard de Cullen qui matait mon cul sans vergogne. _Tu l'as bien cherché aussi! _Son regard était noir d'envie, une fois encore je constatais qu'il n'était pas si insensible que cela à mon charme, bien au contraire! Grand bien lui fasse, qu'il rêve donc, il n'aurait jamais rien de pls!

Je buvais mon café à petites gorgées me délectant de le voir tomber dans mon piège sans sourciller. Il buvait son café en me jaugeant du regard, nos yeux se livraient un combat acharné mais j'étais certaine qu'on pouvait distinguer au fond du mien une lueur victorieuse et amusée.

Avant son arrivée j'avais discrètement glissé quelques doses de laxatif dans la cafetière, bon d'accord une dose très généreuse! Il allait passer une bonne journée! J'espérais qu'il était de bloc, ça risquait d'être intéressant et son chef allait très rapidement s'agacer de le voir quitter le bloc et devoir se changer toutes les demies heures. Oui ça allait être très intéressant! J'aurais pu avoir des scrupules mais vu la couleur actuelle de mes cheveux je n'en avaisaucun!

Une fois qu'il eut quitté l'appartement je pris soin de jeter le reste du café et de scrupuleusement laver la cafetière, inutile de faire subir le même sort aux autres!

Il me restait quelques heures avant de devoir me rendre à l'hôpital alors j'en profitais pour prendre une longue douche relaxante.

Pour une fois, et très certainement la seule de ma vie, j'étais contente de voir que j'étais de bloc avec Cullen! C'était mon premier de la matinée mais il avait déjà été sur une précédente intervention et à voir son teint olivâtre ma petite vengeance marchait à la perfection!

Splénectomie partielle... on allait devoir aller assez en profondeur pour enlever une partie de la rate, cette intervention n'était en soit pas bien compliquée mais la vascularisation très importante de cet organe pouvait entrainer des complications opératoires qu'on pouvait qualifier de colorées!

Cullen était accompagné de son chef, très certainement en raison de ses désordres intestinaux qui ne devaient pas lui permettre une concentration totalement optimale.

Le rituel pré-opératoire commença, il était maintenant temps de se vider la tête de toutes les pensées qui ne concernaient pas l'opération, temps aussi de désolidariser le patient de son corps, le temps de se concentrer sur cet organisme qu'il allait devoir falloir ouvrir et opérer.

Alors que je me lavais les mains Cullen fut chassé de mes pensées, une panseuse nous habilla et il fut temps de commencer.

Incision: 10h50

...

_**"-Mais dis**__**-**__**moi Bella, il y a un truc qui me chiffo**__**n**__**ne là**__**.**__**C**__**'est quoi cette ecchymose là sur la joue? Tu t'es battue avec un dragon ce week-end?" **_Nous étions environ à la moitié de l'intervention et mon chef venait de briser le silence relatif pour me poser cette question que je n'avais manifestement pas fini d'entendre aujourd'hui!

_**"-Un dragon? Je crois pas non... à peine un petit caniche inoffensif!"**_

_**"-Il t'a quand même bien amochée!"**_

_**"-Il est dans un état bien pire!"**_

_**"-A croire que c'était le week-end! Edward **__**a**__** l'air de sortir d'un bar glauque!" **_Ça c'était le chef de Cullen qui venait très à propos d'attirer l'attention sur les traces de notre bataille qu'il portait lui aussi. Je me serais volontiers passée de ce rapprochement!

Le chirurgien digne d'une vieille commère passa la tête par-dessus le champ pour contempler mes preuves de guerre sur le visage de Cullen.

_**"-En effet! Mais dites-moi vous n'habitez pas ensemble tous les deux?"**_

_**"-Mfff"**_

A cet instant Cullen qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, ce qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, quitta le bloc précipitamment.

_**"-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ton interne Ted?"**_

_**"-Problème digestif apparemment!"**_

_**"-Et il entre dans le bloc?"**_

_**"-C'est pas infectieux!"**_

_**"-Je crois que Cullen a un problème avec la vue du sang, c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi l'anesthésie il me semble!"**_

C'était un coup bas et surtout une remarque totalement ridicule mais elle eut au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le monde. A part Cullen mais après tout ce qu'il n'entendait pas ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal!

Dieu merci le sujet retomba dans l'oubli et personne ne fit remarquer que nous avions dû nous battre ensemble.

Nous arrivions pratiquement au bout de l'intervention, je commençais à suturer alors que mon chef quittait la table.

Cullen était revenu, dans l'indifférence générale.

_**"-Dis-moi Bella"**_

_**"-Hum?"**_

_**"-Dîner de service demain soir tu en es?"**_

_**"-Oui pourquoi pas, en quel honneur?"**_

_**"-J'ai un de mes anciens internes qui passe à New York, il débute une brillante carrière en Californie. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras de le rencontrer, vous avez le même esprit et le même amour de la chirurgie!"**_

J'acceptais avec joie, pour que le chef en parle avec tant de respect et de sollicitude il devait s'agir d'un chirurgien d'exception!

Pov E

J'étais heureux que la journée se termine! Elle avait été horrible, je me sentais mal depuis le matin sans arriver à déterminer ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état.

Supporter la journée alors que j'avais été obligé de quitter le bloc toutes les vingt minutes était un enfer! Je n'avais même pas pu répondre à la provocation de Swan... il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de réparer ça! L'anesthésiste qui m'avait accompagné pendant toute la journée m'avait fait remarquer que Swan ne semblait pas vraiment m'apprécier, c'était l'euphémisme du siècle!

Je rentrais à la maison en savourant le silence de l'appartement. Personne n'avait terminé sa journée encore, j'avais donc un moment de répit.

Depuis l'enfance j'avais toujours apprécié le calme et le silence, on aurait jamais pu penser en me croisant que j'étais de ces hommes taciturnes et secrets qui aimaient les ombres et les endroits déserts! Et pourtant je n'affectionnais rien autant que ce calme et cette paix, à part le sexe peut-être...

C'était cette nature un peu secrète qui avait déterminé ma spécialité d'ailleurs! J'aimais me tapir dans les fraîches et calmes ambiances des blocs opératoires, j'affectionnais tout particulièrement les chambres de réanimation où rien d'autre ne troublaient le silence que le bip régulier du scope et le chuintement délicat du respirateur. J'étais une créature de l'ombre, comme tout anesthésiste qui se respecte, capable d'agir dans l'urgence mais savourant les rituels silencieux de cette médecine si particulière! On nous appelait parfois Marchand de sable ou Gazier, et c'était ce que nous étions véritablement, les médecins du sommeil qui se fondent parmi les ombres et habitent le silence!

Je n'étais jamais si à l'aise que lors de mes gardes nocturnes, pendant ces heures où l'hôpital bruisse doucement dans la nuit.

L'anesthésie et la réanimation m'avaient pris tôt dans leurs filets, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune étudiant fasciné de voir la médecine prendre le relai du corps lorsque celui-ci n'est plus capable de le faire.

Ce moment solennel lorsque la sonde d'intubation glisse dans la trachée et que le respirateur prend le relai du corps avait encore aujourd'hui le pouvoir de me faire frémir.

Je voulais travailler sur ma thèse ce soir-là mais j'étais bien trop épuisé par ma journée pour en avoir le courage alors je cédais à la fatigue et m'endormis bien avant que tout le monde ne soit rentré!

Dieu merci le lendemain j'allais bien mieux et j'étais d'aplomb pour affronter une nouvelle et harassante journée!

Les externes quittaient le service dans quelques jours et une petite blonde avec qui je m'entendais très bien depuis quelques jours semblait au désespoir de partir! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de m'intéresser aux externes, et encore moins de coucher avec, mais c'était la deuxième en un mois! J'allais devoir faire attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent!

Flora était une petite boule d'énergie avec un entrain démesuré capable de mettre une armée de gobelins de bonne humeur! Je l'appréciais très sincèrement et, cela ne gâchait rien, elle était vraiment très jolie! Enfin plutôt bandante, oui ça c'était bien mieux! Je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme! _Déjà que Swan menace de t'arracher les couilles il serait temps que tu te ressaisisses mec!_

Je finis par l'inviter à passer la soirée en ma compagnie, elle quittait le service bientôt, c'était le moment d'en profiter! Elle ne m'opposa pas la moindre résistance alors que je lui faisais comprendre clairement mes intentions, Dieu merci ce n'était pas une de ses petites prudes sainte nitouches dont j'avais horreur!

Dans le couloir de l'appartement où j'escortais Flora jusqu'à ma chambre pour une nuit de plaisirs voluptueux nous croisâmes Swan apprêtée pour son diner.

Elle portait une robe noire, courte avec un décolleté plongeant qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine à la fois ronde et ferme. Swan était une chieuse mais une chieuse vraiment bien foutue! Ses cheveux aux reflets rougeoyants étaient élégamment relevés, son maquillage plus appuyé qu'il l'était d'ordinaire la rendait vraiment sexy! _Mec tu divagues encore... c'est Swan que tu détestes! _On peut détester quelqu'un et reconnaître qu'elle est quand même pas mal, enfin sa mentalité de pinailleuse frigide suffisait à la rendre bien moins sexy! Quel dommage... ses longues jambes sculptées par les heures d'effort étaient découvertes par le tissu de sa robe et il fallait bien reconnaître que j'avais du mal à en détacher les yeux! Je les aurais bien vues enroulées autours de mes hanches... La vie était quand même mal faite!

Elle jeta un regard de punaise glacial à Flora qui se tendit instinctivement. Elle avait sans doute reconnue Swan et avait peur de salir sa réputation si on apprenait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec moi. Hey ma belle il fallait y penser avant de me faire du rentre dedans!

_**"-Encore une externe? Ma parole il n'y a pas une charte de bonne conduite dans cet hôpital?"**_

_**"-Hum non. Dis-moi, Tiny a mangé un bout de ta robe ou quoi? On a l'impression qu'il manque un peu de tissu là!" **_C'était totalement faux, cette robe était parfaite sur elle mais rien que pour le plaisir de voir son regard s'enflammer de colère je ne regrettais pas ma remarque!

Pov B

La semaine avait passé à toute vitesse! Je n'avais pas arrêté une seule seconde. Nous étions déjà vendredi soir et j'ignorais où avait filé le temps! Je n'avais pas trouvé une minute pour travailler sur ma thèse cette semaine alors je me rattrapais ce soir. Le délai qui me paraissait si long il n'y a pas si longtemps semblait s'être brusquement raccourci désormais!

Installée dans la mezzanine j'avais étalé partout autour de moi un nombre inimaginable de notes et de documents. Le découragement n'était pas très loin en voyant la quantité d'informations que j'allais devoir traiter!

Fait très étrange Cullen partageait la même pièce mais nous ne nous étions pas encore lancé la moindre pique!

Lui aussi était occupé sur sa thèse alors nous avions établi une sorte de No man's land à défaut de pouvoir parler de zone pacifique.

Cette semaine avait été plutôt riche, et c'était un euphémisme, riche en travail, riche en rencontre aussi!

Le diner de service s'était merveilleusement bien passé! J'avais pu rencontrer ce jeune et brillant chirurgien, ancien interne de mon chef avec qui je m'étais très bien entendue!

J'aimais sa vivacité d'esprit, sa conversation passionnante et il possédait un certain charme ce qui entre nous ne gâchait vraiment rien! D'origine italienne il avait des magnifiques yeux bleus perçants qu'on aurait dit capables de vous sonder en quelques secondes!

Le lendemain nous avions pris un café ensemble pour poursuivre la conversation de la veille. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec son ancien mentor et par la force des choses avec moi puisque c'était le mien désormais.

J'aurais pu facilement me faire d'Alec, puisque c'était son nom, un modèle tant sa passion pour la chirurgie le rendait performant!

Il était en ville pour quelques temps et j'espérais sincèrement avoir la chance de le revoir!

Je me reconcentrais sur ma pile de notes en chassant le beau brun de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se distraire, mais la sonnerie de mon portable troubla de nouveau ma concentration. Et celle de Cullen par la même occasion qui ne manqua pas de me le faire savoir par un soupir bruyant.

_**"-Allo"**_

_**"-Ma bella comment vas-tu?" **_Quand on parlait du loup... je reconnus sans peine l'accent légèrement trainant d'Alec.

_**"-Très bien et toi? Que puis-je pour toi?"**_

_**"-Dis-moi que tu es libre pour dîner demain soir? Je ne connais plus personne dans cette ville!"**_

_**"-Alors tu te retranches sur moi?"**_

_**"-Disons surtout que j'apprécie ta compagnie! Alors?"**_

_**"-Et bien écoute pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévu!"**_

_**"-Super ma belle, il me tarde!" **_

Nous bavardâmes encore quelques minutes, ce qui déplut fortement à Cullen, d'ailleurs il ne manquait pas de le me faire comprendre! La trêve aura été de bien courte durée!

_**"-Salut tout le monde, ça serait sympa que tout le monde vienne dans la cuisine! Réunion super importante!" **_La petite voix fluette et mélodieuse d'Alice réduisit une fois de plus ma concentration à néant!

Connard Cullen semblait excédé et sur le point de piquer une crise. Quel stupide gamin celui-là!

Lorsque nous fûmes tous réunis dans la cuisine Alice ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

_**"-J'ai trouvé une solution pour rendre l'atmosphère de cet appart moins invivable!"**_

_**"-Génial..." **_Quand je vous disais que c'était un gamin grincheux...

_**"-Dans trois semaines on part quatre jours au Texas. Les parents de Rosalie sont ravis de nous accueillir."**_

_**"-T'as pas un peu l'impression de nous forcer la main là?"**_

_**"-Edward, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose là! On va exploser à force de devoir vous supporter et je vous promets qu'un jour je finirai par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre!"**_

_**"-J'aimerais bien voir ça..."**_

_**"-Ça va nous faire du bien de partir tous ensemble, et quatre jours ce n'est pas la mort! Vous avez intérêt à poser vos congés rapidement, je réserve le vol demain!" **_

Et bien on dirait que j'allais les avoir mes vacances au soleil finalement!

Le ranch des Hale était un endroit merveilleux pour se reposer! Dommage que Connard Cullen fasse partie du voyage...

_Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, elles sont très importantes pour moi!_

_Merci de me lire et cette fois-ci promis je ne vous fais pas attendre si longtemps!_

_A très bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde! Alors je passe très vite, je pars cette nuit en long week-end et je voulais vous poster ce chapitre avant!_

_On m'a fait remarqué que dans le dernier chapitre j'avais fait une erreur, les ranchs des Hales et bien celui des parents de Rosalie et Jasper et Bella sont frères et soeurs, désolée pour cette erreur!_

_Merci à Mamounedward pour toutes tes adorables reviews, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre par mp mais je le fais rapidmeent ici, ils sont très butés tous les deux et tout autant attirés l'un par l'autre, le cocktail qui fait des étincelles! J'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi! Merci de me lire et je te dis à très vite!_

_Merci Soraya, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire tes impressions, j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi! Bisous et à très vite!_

_Merci à Sodium de m'avoir fait remarqué les incohérences! Japser et Bella sont bien frères et soeurs! Désolée de cette erreur!_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne!_

_**Un grand merci à LyraParleOr qui a corrigé ce chapitre très rapidement pour que je puisse vous le poster avant le départ! Merci!**_

Pov B

La nuit avait été longue, pour ne pas dire interminable! Des gardes comme celles-ci vous vidaient de toute votre énergie vitale!

C'était ma dernière garde avant de partir au Texas et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je m'en serais volontiers passée!

Je m'en étais doutée pourtant lorsque j'avais vu le programme du bloc que cette nuit allait être cauchemardesque. Être de bloc avec le professeur Reecey c'était avoir l'assurance que quelque chose, quelque part n'allait pas tourner rond! C'était pourtant un excellent chirurgien! Mais sa poisse légendaire ne manquait jamais à l'appel. Ce monde ultra rationalisé qu'était le service de chirurgie comportait son lot de superstitions, et le chirurgien poisseux en était une. Dans le cas de Reecey plus qu'une superstition c'était une réalité. On aurait pu croire que tout New York s'était donné rendez-vous pour mourir sur sa table. Les rates qui saignaient la rage c'était pour lui, les appendicectomies qui virent à la péritonite pour lui aussi, les gros foies qui couvrent tout le champ... oui pour lui aussi. Tous les petits grains de sable c'était pour lui. Travailler dans ces conditions révélait de l'exploit, heureusement qu'il était un chirurgien hors pair, personne d'autre ne cumulait autant de malchance.

Alors hier soir lorsque j'avais vu mon nom écrit en tout petit sur le tableau de garde aux côtés du sien j'avais été prise d'une furieuse envie de prier pour qu'aucun cataclysme ne s'abatte sur la ville cette nuit. Mes prières étaient restées vaines bien sûr, un carambolage gigantesque sur l'Interstate 95 avait eu raison de mes espérances autant que de mes heures de sommeil. La journée avait déjà été rude mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la nuit qui m'attendait. Neuf heures de bloc, trois pauses pipi et trop de cafés pour les compter plus tard, j'étais de retour au vestiaire.

Mais je n'avais pas tant à me plaindre que ça, si nous avions été bien occupés cette nuit ce n'était rien comparé aux blocs de traumato et de chirurgie vasculaire. Il avait fallu rappeler des internes, les anesthésistes étaient au bord du suicide, les brancardiers manquaient, le bloc n'était plus qu'une fourmilière géante en pleine activité.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, prendre une douche brûlante et me glisser dans mon lit. Mais ça aussi était illusoire, j'allais déjà devoir me battre pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche, pas question de dormir! Nous nous envolions pour le Texas en fin de matinée et je n'avais toujours pas préparé le moindre bagage.

_**"-Hey salut ma belle! J'ai appris que tu étais de garde cette nuit. "**_ Alec déposa un bisou sur ma joue, peut-être un peu trop proche de mes lèvres pour qu'il puisse passer pour totalement chaste.

_**"-Ne m'en parle pas! Avec Reecey..."**_

_**"-Ma pauvre! Toutes mes sincères condoléances! Je t'offre un café?"**_

_**"-Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois rentrer à l'appart préparer mes affaires."**_

_**"-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu parts."**_

_**"-Mais viens le prendre à l'appart ce café!"**_

_**"-Avec plaisir." **_En trois semaines mes relations avec Alec avaient considérablement évoluées. Je passais de plus en plus de temps en sa compagnie. Je l'appréciais énormément. Nous passions des heures à discuter, à ses côtés je me sentais stimulée intellectuellement et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il avait un humour satirique et piquant qui rendait le temps passé ensemble vraiment très agréable.

Notre relation encore platonique et chaste évoluait doucement vers quelque chose de plus charnel. Il était tellement séduisant que personne ne pouvait m'en vouloir d'avoir hâte que nous soyons plus intimes. Mais nous prenions notre temps, j'avais envie de quelque chose de construit et durable avec lui. Je me ramollissais! Parfois je me demandais où était passée la Bella intraitable qui ne composait pas avec les sentiments! La seule ombre qui venait assombrir ces jolis projets était le départ imminent d'Alec. Ses vacances New-Yorkaises prenaient fin bientôt et il devait retrouver son poste en Californie d'ici peu. J'en voulais un peu à Alice maintenant, ce séjour au Texas tombait vraiment mal.

_**"-Je t'en pri**__**e,**__** installe**__**-toi!" **_Alec s'assit à la table de la cuisine alors que je préparais les cafés.

Les autres ne devaient pas encore être réveillés. Rosalie était de garde la nuit dernière elle aussi et Cullen avait surement dû être rappelé. Les autres devaient flotter aux pays des rêves. Le silence de l'appartement apaisait mes douloureux maux de tête. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour me blottir dans le fond de mon lit. Avec Alec aussi tant qu'on y était...

A l'instant où mes pensées divaguaient vers tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire si je me retrouvais dans mon lit avec le bel italien la porte claqua.

Cullen et sa tête des mauvais jours fît irruption dans la cuisine et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Alec à la place qu'il occupait d'habitude. _On pourrait inviter Cullen dans notre lit aussi... _Non ne rêvez pas, en trois semaines ma conscience n'avait pas retrouvé la raison! Ni la décence de se taire.

Fait exceptionnellement rare Cullen ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas la moindre remarque désagréable. Il se contenta de nous saluer d'un signe de tête, se servit un café et disparut dans le couloir de sa chambre.

_**"-Il est sympa ton coloc!"**_

_**"-C'est un con!" **__Mais un con sexy quand même..._ La foutue conscience marquait un point, même avec les yeux creusés par la fatigue, les cheveux en bataille et le teint cireux, il fallait reconnaître que Cullen était sexy. Et pourtant faire cette constatation m'arrachait la langue.

Je m'approchais d'Alec pour m'assoir à ses côtés mais il me prit la main pour m'attirer sur ses genoux. Même si nous n'étions encore que de simples amis nous avions l'un pour l'autre des gestes affectueux un peu plus intimes. Il était très tactile et ça me plaisait bien de me sentir proche de lui comme ça.

_**"-Je voulais t'en parler avant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps..." **_Une vague d'angoisse parcourut tout mon corps, les phrases qui commençaient ainsi finissaient rarement bien!

_**"-Je vais bientôt devoir rentrer en Californie."**_

_**"-Je sais ça..."**_

_**"-Peut-être même avant que tu ne rentres du Texas, je dois y être mardi au plus tard." **_C'était décidé j'allais faire payer à Alice son idée stupide! Je quittais le Texas lundi soir, la probabilité que je voie Alec avant son départ était très faible.

_**"-Oh, c'est dommage."**_

_**"-Par contre, et c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, j'ai fait une demande pour intégrer un programme de chirurgie à New York. Cette ville me manque!"**_

_**"-Mais et ton poste?"**_

_**"-Le programme est temporaire."**_

_**"-C'est une bonne nouvelle alors!" **_Je posai mes lèvres sur sa joue, appréciant le contact un peu râpeux de sa barbe de trois jours et son parfum frais et acidulé.

_**"-Ce n'est pas fait encore mais c'est en bonne voi**__**e**__**." **_Était-cenormal que j'ai cette envie folle de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et de goûter la chaleur d'un de ses baisers?

Alors que j'allais m'approcher de lui et céder à cette trop forte envie Alice débarqua dans la cuisine.

_**"-Bell's on décolle dans deux heures! Salut Alec!"**_

_**"-Salut Alice, je vais te laisser ma belle, j'espère te voir mardi matin quand même..." **_

Pov E

Rentrer après une nuit de garde éreintante et trouver Swan et son nouveau mec dans la cuisine n'étaient pas une bonne façon de me mettre de meilleure humeur!

Je ne supportais pas ce type, il était l'archétype du chirurgien prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Dieu serait son deuxième prénom qu'il ne s'en plaindrait pas... Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Swan qui bavait littéralement devant le grand brun, avec lui elle perdait tout de sa fougue, elle ressemblait à un petit chien bien dressé qui attendait l'approbation de son maître. Elle était foutrement pathétique! Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient ensemble d'ailleurs, mais Swan semblait en admiration devant celui qu'elle considérait comme son nouveau modèle. C'était tellement évident que ça en était écœurant.

La laissant roucouler sottement en paix sans lui faire la moindre remarque j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac. Je serais bien volontiers resté à l'appartement ce week-end mais ça aurait peiné Alice, et pour une raison inconnue je détestais attrister Alice... _Peut-être tout simplement parce que tu as peur des représailles! _Oui ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais ma sœur pouvait être vraiment effrayante parfois!

Le café ne suffit pas à atténuer ma fatigue. Mes yeux étaient rouges et douloureux, mes neurones semblaient partis quelque part en vacances très loin d'ici. Et mon lit qui me tendait les bras me donnait vraiment envie de tout envoyer promener pour quelques heures.

Je jetai quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage et pris une douche que j'espérais délassante. Elle le fut, mais pas suffisamment. J'avais la sensation que quelqu'un avait ponctionné mon énergie vitale, je n'avais plus la force de rien. Même pas de me moquer de Swan qui tirait une valise beaucoup trop lourde pour quatre jours derrière elle. Elle avait un air encore plus désabusé que le mien.

Si nos autres colocataires semblaient se réjouir de ce petit séjour, ce n'était pas notre cas! _Tu te trouves des points commun__s__ avec Swan toi maintenant? _Il faut croire que tout arrive! Et puis j'étais bien trop fatigué pour me poser la moindre question!

Chacun voulut bien évidement s'assoir à côté de son conjoint, étant avec Swan les seuls célibataires du groupes nous dûmes nous assoir ensemble. Comme une gamine piailleuse elle voulut se mettre près du hublot et l'avion n'avait même pas décollé qu'elle était profondément endormie.

Je ne mis pas de temps à m'endormir moi aussi, j'avais une nuit de sommeil à rattraper alors l'avion, aussi inconfortable soit-il, ferait l'affaire.

_**"-Je vais la faire encadrer celle-ci! On pourrait l'accrocher dans le salon! Tu vois Jazz je t'avais dit que ce voyage était une bonne idée, ils réconcilient déjà!"**_

_**"-Bébé ils dorment... et il n'y a rien à réconcilier entre eux, ils ne se sont jamais entendus!"**_

_**"-Mais ils sont trop mignons! Tu trouves pas qu'ils feraient un beau couple?"**_

_**"-Si tu as envie que l'appart prenne feu, je t'en prie joue les entremetteuses, mais c'est totalement désespéré je te préviens!"**_

Le babillage incessant de ma sœur me sortit du sommeil. J'étais si bien pourtant, ma joue reposait sur quelque chose de de doux et de chaud, un parfum délicat flottait autour de moi, je faisais un rêve agréable. Impossible de m'en souvenir avec précision mais il me semblait que je serrais contre moi un corps aux délicates courbes féminines.

En ouvrant difficilement les yeux tant j'avais sommeil encore, je tombais sur ceux de ma sœur et de Jasper qui me regardaient par-dessus le dossier de leurs sièges. Si le sourire d'Alice était ravi celui de Jasper lui était légèrement moqueur.

_**"-Tiens le prince charmant est réveillé! Rose tu crois qu'il va embrasser sa princesse pour la réveiller elle aussi?" **_Apparemment mon sommeil était une attraction pour tous mes amis. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi Emmett parlait mais connaissant Emmett ça devait être totalement à côté de la plaque alors je ne m'en formalisais pas.

_**"-J'espère... j'ai vraiment envie de voir la claque qu'il va se prendre dans la tronche!" **_Mais de quoi parlaient-ils à la fin?

A cet instant je pris conscience que le poids appuyé contre moi n'avait rien d'un rêve, ni les courbes, ni le parfum... Swan était affalée contre moi, sa tête reposait sur mon torse alors que la mienne était posée au sommet de ses cheveux. Sainte Mère de Dieu le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond...

Bien que sa tête soit un oreiller agréable je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir contre moi, une trop forte proximité physique avec sa meilleure ennemie n'avait jamais été une bonne idée. Je la poussai peut-être un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu mais cela eut au moins le mérite de la sortir du sommeil rapidement. Elle poussa un grognement d'ours affamé qui n'avait rien de féminin mais qui ne lui allait pas si mal que ça finalement.

_**"-Putain Cullen tu m'as fait mal!"**_

_**"-Tu baves Swan... pire encore tu me baves dessus!"**_

_**"-Je ne baves pas! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous contre moi d'abord?"**_

_**"-Je pourrais te retourner la question!" **_

_**'-Pfff le répit aura été de courte durée..." **_Ma sœur se détourna de nous excédée mais imperturbables nous continuions à nous chamailler comme des gamins. Swan faisait ressortir le pire de nous ce n'était pas nouveau!

Inquiète de voir le ton monter une hôtesse finit par interrompre notre joute verbale. Soit disant que nous dérangions les autres voyageurs... je n'en avais pas vu un seul se plaindre et puis ils avaient qu'à prendre un autre vol si ça les dérangeait!

Oui j'étais d'une extrême mauvaise foi quand je n'avais pas assez dormi! Et là bah, je n'avais vraiment pas assez dormi!

Swan mortifiée de s'être fait remarquer s'était collée contre le hublot, mettant le maximum d'espace entre elle et moi.

Pov B

Cullen était un crétin! Vous allez me dire ça fait un moment qu'on est au courant. Mais là sa bêtise dépassait l'entendement, nous étions passés pour des gamins capricieux, les autres passagers nous jetaient des regards noirs et l'hôtesse avait passé le reste du vol à nous surveiller.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais soulagée d'arrivée à El Paso.

A la sortie du terminal nous attendait la souriante Lynda Hale, réplique exacte de sa fille avec quelques années de plus, resplendissante de beauté avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu océan. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa fille avant de tous nous embrasser chaleureusement. Lynda était une femme adorable, charismatique et suffisamment autoritaire pour se faire respecter dans son immense ranch. Elle n'en était pas moins une femme pleine de douceur et de bonté.

Tim, le père de Rose qui nous attendait près de son énorme 4X4, nous donna une franche poignée de mains à nous briser les phalanges. Je craignais toujours de confier mes mains à Tim... et cela me fit sourire de voir qu'Emmett éprouvait le même genre de réticences, d'autant que son futur beau-père ne ménageait pas sa force avec lui!

Tim était un petit homme trapu et fort, sa peau burinée par le soleil témoignait des longues heures qu'il passait à s'occuper de son élevage. Les parents de Rose possédaient un élevage de bétail qui aurait été capable de nourrir tout l'état tant il était développé. J'étais toujours surprise de voir dans quel univers avait évolué la très raffinée Rosalie! Ici la terre ne ménageait pas les hommes. Le ranch situé à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de la ville se nichait entre désert et montagne. Ici la terre était craquelée par le soleil, balayée par les vents, les prairies plus jaunes que vertes suffisaient néanmoins à nourrir le bétail. Ce lieu mettait à rude épreuve les hommes, ils s'endurcissaient au contact de cette terre aride.

Entassés dans l'énorme voiture qui transportait facilement six personnes, un peu plus difficilement huit, on ressentait chaque ornière, chaque bosse de la route. Tassée contre Cullen une fois encore je tentais de limiter tous les contacts entre son corps et le mien. Autant dire que cela relevait plutôt de mission impossible! _Mais il a un corps tellement musclé... tu ne peux le ni__er,__ tu as passé le voyage blottie contre son torse! _Endormie! J'étais endormie! Cela était totalement contre ma volonté! _Que tu dis! Ta conscience elle sait où est la vérité! _Si tu parles de toi ma vieille je doute que tu saches quoi que ce soit! _Ma vielle... on a le même __â__ge je te rappel__le__!_

Est-ce que parler à sa conscience est synonyme de démence? Non parce que je n'étais pas très douée en psy et là j'aimerais bien savoir... histoire de me rassurer!

_Demande à ton frère bécasse! _

La route pour arriver au ranch fût longue et mon état de fatigue ne me permettait pas de profiter du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Je mourrais de soif et la proximité de Cullen m'insupportait! _Peut-être que c'est elle qui te donne si soif finalement..__._

J'ignorais cette stupide conscience pour me concentrer sur les montagnes arides qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

La maison des Hale était une de ces maisons typiquement américaine, surchargées de boiseries. C'était une belle maison blanche aux fenêtres bleutées. Sous le porche une balancelle de bois permettait de profiter de la fraîcheur du soir et de la vue sur la prairie mystérieusement verdoyante.

_"__**-Installez-vous au salon les enfants! Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous rafraîchir." **_

Le salon des Hale contrastait vraiment avec l'aspect rude de cette partie du pays. Leur intérieur était plein de raffinement. Les canapés tapissés de soies vieux rose s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les meubles de bois blanc travaillé. On aurait presque pu se croire dans une maison de poupée.

J'appréciais toujours mes vacances chez les Hale, la mère de Rosalie très maternelle nous mettait toujours à l'aise et Tim appréciait beaucoup mes talents de cavalière. J'avais dû abandonner cette passion il y avait de nombreuses années mais chaque fois que j'étais chez les Hale je passais de longues heures à cheval.

Lynda nous servit des boissons fraîches bienvenues étant donné la chaleur écrasante malgré le fait que le printemps n'était pas très avancé.

_**"-Bon alors Rose il va falloir se répartir les chambres."**_

_**"-Il y en a quatre de disponibles la répartition va être rapide. Emmett et moi dans la mienne, Alice et Jasper dans la jaune et Bella et Edward choisissent les leurs."**_

_**"-Tante Carmen est ici... elle a pri**__**s**__** la chambre rose, mais il y a deux lits dans la verte**__** ça devrait aller non?" **_Lynda regardait sa fille d'un air soucieux, et moi je me mordillais la lèvre pas certaine de comprendre tout à fait ce qu'impliquait la présence de Tante Carmen... _Oh que si tu l'as très bien compris! Tu cherches juste à fuir la réalité! Comme d'habitude en fait!_

_**"-Tante Carmen est ici?"**_

_**"-Oui elle dort pour le moment. Ce n'était pas prévu mais elle n'est pas en grande forme en ce moment."**_

_**"-Ce n'est pas grave Edward et Bella prendront la chambre verte!"**_

_**"-Je peux dormir sur le canapé... ou Cullen peut y dormir ça ne devrait pas poser de problème."**_

_**"-Swanny ne soi**__**s**__** pas désagréable!" **_Lynda suivait notre échange soucieuse.

_**"-Ne vous en faites pas Madame Hale! C'est parfait comme ça. Bella et Edward ont quelques petites choses à régler en plus, ils auront tout le temps de le faire comme ça!" **_

Euh je peux en placer une là? Merci Alice mais c'est totalement ridicule... L'un d'entre nous va tuer l'autre avant la fin du séjour!

Tout le monde commença à se mettre en mouvement pour répartir les bagages dans les chambres alors que je restais figée dans mon fauteuil complètement abasourdie. Le manque de sommeil et mon état de fatigue extrême me donnaient des hallucinations! Parce qu'honnêtement dans quelle réalité saugrenue Cullen et moi pourrions partager une chambre? Ça n'avait aucun sens!

Pourtant du sens ça en prit lorsqu'Emmett déposa mon sac dans la fameuse chambre verte... Au moins il y avait deux grands lits, je n'aurais pas à partager celui de Cullen c'était déjà ça de pris! _On aurait pu vérifier quelques petits trucs aussi si on avait partagé le même lit tu __ne __crois pas?_

_**"-Ça ira les enfants?"**_

_**"-Merci Madame Hale c'est très bien! Swan je prends celui face à la fenêtre!" **_et sans me laisser le temps de protester il posa son sac sur le lit de son choix.

Lynda me jeta un dernier regard anxieux avant de quitter la pièce!

Dans quoi je m'étais fourrée encore... ou plutôt dans quoi Alice m'avait-elle fourrée! Le jour où elle sera appelée pour identifier les restes du corps de son frère il ne faudra pas qu'elle vienne se plaindre, elle l'aura cherché!

Peut-être que c'était pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait en définitive! S'en débarrasser devait être une idée séduisante quand on avait la malchance de l'avoir pour frère!

_**"-Bon alors Swanny tu es gentille, tu ne monopolises pas la salle de bain, tes affaires restent près de ton lit, tu te débrouilles pour ne pas parler ni ronfler la nuit et par pitié par de joujoux roses et de cris de plaisir! Si tu respectes tout ça notre cohabitation devrait très bien se passer!"**_

_**"-Cullen, la ferme!"**_

Lorsque tout le monde fût installé, les filles voulurent aller à la piscine mais la nuit dernière m'avait tellement épuisée que je ne rêvais pour ma part que de draps frais et d'oreillers moelleux.

Alice protesta un peu pour la forme mais me laissa tout de même aller me coucher. Retrouver un lit après tant d'heures de veilleça n'avait pas de prix! J'attrapai mes vêtements de nuit en coton souple et doux et me glissai entre les draps. Vu la chaleur j'aurais préféré dormir en sous-vêtements mais avec Cullen dans la même chambre impossible!

Trop fatiguée pour penser au tour désastreux que prenait ce séjour, je fermais les yeux et me laissais glisser dans le sommeil après avoir contemplé une dernière fois la chambre très délicatement meublée.

Lorsque j'émergeais de ma sieste, le soleil avait pris une jolie teinte rousse. Par la fenêtre de la chambre on voyait les falaises rougeoyantes sous la lumière de la fin du jour. J'avais hâte de me promener à cheval dans les gorges.

Cullen n'était pas revenu dans la chambre, s'il se montrait aussi transparent tout le séjour j'allais peut-être me retenir de l'étrangler finalement... _On pourrait quand même l'attacher à son lit! _Je n'étais pas la seule à être bien réveillée, ma conscience se manifestait déjà, malheureusement!

La maison que je traversais était silencieuse, tout le monde était étendu près de la piscine.

_**"-Hey Bell's enfin réveillée!" **_

Je fis la connaissance de Tante Carmen, qui était en réalité la sœur/tante? de Lynda qui était aussi brune que l'autre était blonde. Tante Carmen n'avait plus toute sa tête mais elle était très douce et très gentille bien que Rosalie me l'ait toujours décrit comme une femme un peu folle. Chaque famille à sa tante un peu folle. Moi c'est Meggy, la tante de mon père... _Mais on s'en fou__t__ de ta tante! _Oh oui pardon. _Regarde plutôt Cullen... _Désespéré par les remarques agaçantes de ma conscience je dirigeais mon regard vers le dernier transat où un Cullen torse nu plus sexy que jamais était étendu au soleil. Dans la lumière du soir ses cheveux prenaient des reflets cuivrés très séduisants. Mon regard glissa le long de son torse jusqu'à son abdomen très délicatement sculpté. Cullen avait juste ce qu'il fallait de muscles aux bons endroits. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si con? _Et si on le b__â__illon__n__e on ne l'entendra plus et on pourra en profiter! _Elle avait parfois de riches idées cette conscience. Je n'étais juste pas totalement d'accord avec elle sur le _en profiter. _

_**"-Bella je t'attendais pour aller faire un tour aux écuries."**_

_**"-Les filles vous monterez demain, on dine dans une petite demi-heure."**_

_**"-Oui maman on va juste voir les chevaux."**_

J'accompagnais Rosalie jusqu'au bâtiment de bois à quelques pas de la maison.

La chaleur était si intense dans cette partie du pays que le père de Rosalie préférait rentrer les chevaux l'après-midi.

Ce qui m'assaillit d'abord fut l'odeur de foin, de cheval et de céréales. Je respirais par grandes bouffées pour m'imprégner de ce parfum presque oublié qui ravivait tant de souvenirs.

Comme dans tout ranch qui se respecte, les Hale possédaient une vingtaine de chevaux. Nous les saluâmes un par un et je laissais Rosalie profiter un peu de sa jument, une magnifique grise truitée qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement.

_**"-Je suis désolée pour la chambre Bella, je sais qu'Edward peut se montrer particulièrement désagréable avec toi. Si tu veux Emmett peut changer de chambre et tu viendrais dans la mienne."**_

_**"-Non ça va Rose, vous passez déjà trop de nuits l'un sans l'autre, je vais survivre! Pour Cullen c'est moins sûr mais..."**_

_**"-Ah non hein! Pas de meurtre dans ma maison... Vous étiez si mignon quand vous dormiez!"**_

_**"-Justement on dormait!"**_

_**"-Alice va faire encadrer la photo dans le salon, c'est plutôt une bonne idée!"**_

_**"-Quoi la photo, quelle photo?"**_

_**"-Tu l'as pas vue? Alice nous l'a envoyée" **_Rose me montra la dite photo sur son téléphone. Photo prise par nos traitres d'amis dans l'avion où l'on me voyait en situation de faiblesse, la tête sur le torse de Cullen qui m'utilisait lui-même comme oreiller. Dans son sommeil il souriait et j'avais un visage apaisé et heureux... _Tu te rappel__le__s de ses muscles, pas étonnant que t'avais un visage heureux, rappel__le-__toi de tes rêves à ce moment là aussi..._

Justement! C'était des rêves, et je n'avais pas rêvé de Cullen!

Cette photo hautement compromettante devait disparaitre, on ressemblait à un parfait petit couple là-dessus! Je vivais vraiment dans une réalité parallèle en ce moment.

Lynda nous avait préparé un succulent diner, bien plus riche que ce que je mangeais le soir d'habitude mais c'était agréable de se retrouver tous autour d'une table. Et comble du bonheur Cullen n'ouvrait pas la bouche! Il avait voulu faire le malin en ne dormant pas après sa garde, il avait maintenant toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux ouverts! Bien fait pour lui, et moi je pouvais jouir de la compagnie de mes amis sans supporter sa voix et ses remarques débiles.

La soirée se prolongea sous le porche. La nuit était fraîche et étoilée, c'était un vrai bonheur d'être là, en vacances pour quelques jours. Je lâchais totalement prise en écoutant les histoires que nous racontait Tim. J'étais bien, détendue, apaisée. J'aurais aimé qu'Alec m'accompagne, j'aurais pu me blottir dans ses bras comme mes amies le faisaient avec leurs conjoints.

Cullen était allé se coucher sitôt après le dîner, ce qui ne gâchait rien à cette soirée parfaite.

Je prévoyais de me lever tôt le lendemain pour courir quand il ferait encore frais, alors je me m'éternisai pas et rejoignis ma chambre vers minuit.

Enfin notre chambre...

J'aurais voulu dormir que je n'aurais pas pu! Cullen qui avait de nombreuses heures de sommeil à rattraper ronflait à faire trembler les murs.

Une fois ma toilette terminée je me glissai dans mon lit mais le sommeil tardait à venir. Le bruit de tracteur de mon voisin commençait à m'exaspérer.

J'attrapai une de mes chaussures et excédée je la lui lançais dessus. Ma faculté à viser juste quand il s'agissait d'envoyer des objets dans la tête de Cullen m'étonnera toujours!

_**"-Rha c'est quoi ça?"**_

_**"-Tu ronfles je ne peux pas dormir!"**_

_**"-Putain Swan qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?"**_

_**"-On partage la chambre je te rappelle!"**_

_**"-T'es vraiment une vieille grincheuse!"**_

_**"-Et toi tu ronfles."**_

_**"-Je ne ronfle pas!"**_

_**"-Oh que si, je peux pas dormir!"**_

_**"-Tu aurais attendu ce soir pour dormir aussi..."**_

_**"-Désolée mais certaines bossent pendant les gardes! J'ai passé la nuit à opérer pas à lire des magazines."**_

_**"-Euh alors là je t'arrête ma grande, TON chef a opéré, toi tu l'as assisté."**_

_**"-Oui les chirurgiens sont des surhommes mais ils ont rarement quatre mains..."**_

_**"-Oh tais-toi je suis trop crevé pour entendre ta voix de crécelle! Tiens c'est à toi!"**_

Il me lança la chaussure mais rata lamentablement sa cible.

_**"-Raté!"**_

_**"-Gamine!" **_

Dieu qu'elle allait être longue cette cohabitation! Si nous en sortions tous les deux vivants nous aurons beaucoup de chance!

Après un moment de calme, le bruit infernal reprit dans la chambre. Je luttais pour trouver le sommeil, envisageant tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de faire taire Cullen. Ça passait par une claque, le foutre dehors et d'autres choses beaucoup moins avouables. _Oui si on s'amusait avec lui, les grognements de plaisir c'est vachement plus sexy quand même! _Même ma débile de conscience avait décidé de me pourrir la vie.

Je luttais longtemps pour trouver le sommeil et ce fût seulement aux alentours de deux heures que Morphée m'ouvrit ses bras.

Juste avant de sombrer je formulais le vœu de ne pas parler cette nuit. Je cohabitais déjà avec Cullen, inutile d'en rajouter! Encore deux nuits après celle-ci... ça paraissait tellement long!

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous dis à très bienôt pour la suite!_

_Merci de me lire!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec la suite des vacances au texas..._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte en favori!_

_Merci à **Meggie Sue** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP, je suis très contente d'avoir pu te faire sourire avec ce chapitre et j'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour celui qui arrive! Au risque de passer pour une folle aux yeux de tes proches ;) Merci de me lire et je te dis à bientôt!_

_Merci à **Annso601 **pour tes impressions que j'adore lire!_

_**Merci LyraParleOr pour tes corrections et tes conseils! Surtout que j'ai fais fort dans celui là! Je me suis toujours pas remise du « bout tout doux »! **_

Pov B

Le soleil matinal inondait la chambre. C'était une lumière claire et vive qui faisait cligner les yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à cette luminosité. Il devait être encore tôt, le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait six heures trente. J'avais peu et mal dormi cette nuit, la faute à Cullen et ses ronflements intempestifs, aussi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais tirée du sommeil si tôt.

La maison était encore plongée dans un profond silence, tout le monde devait dormir, bien que je soupçonnais Lynda d'être déjà réveillée, mais elle devait se déplacer avec ce petit pas feutré et silencieux qui la caractérisait si bien.

Je me réveillais doucement, savourant le calme et la sérénité qui flottait dans la maison quand un grognement rauque perturba le silence de la chambre. Il fut bientôt suivi d'un deuxième. Voilà ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil de si bon matin, les ronflements de Cullen s'étaient enfin tus mais maintenant il grognait... Oui un peu à la manière d'un chien! _Très en rut le chien je crois... c'est des grognements de plaisir ça..._ les préoccupations de ma foutue conscience avoisinaient toujours les profondeurs abyssales...

J'attendis quelques minutes que le foutu clébard du lit d'à côté cesse de s'agiter pour me rendormir mais c'était peine perdue! Déjà parce qu'il ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre envie de me foutre la paix et puis j'étais bien trop réveillée pour espérer replonger dans l'univers cotonneux du sommeil!

Abandonnant la partie je m'extirpai à grand peine de la chaleur de mon lit, la fraîcheur matinale qui régnait dans la chambre me fit frissonner. _Et si nous jetions __un coup__ d'oeil__ à Cullen__... ça pourrait être intéressant! _Elle n'avait pas que des idées stupides cette conscience! Une bonne vidéo humiliante retrouvée inopinément sur internet pourrait servir de bonne vengeance!

Selon toute vraisemblance, Cullen était bien plongé dans un rêve érotique... Ses grognements entrecoupés de soupirs n'avaient pas cessé, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme absorbé par le plaisir. _Il est sexy quand même! _Un point pour elle! Cullen avait beau être un connard arrogant il n'en était pas moins torride. Surtout lorsqu'il se tortillait en gémissant dans son lit. Je le détaillais un peu plus, sa barbe de quelques jours mangeait son visage aux traits anguleux et fins, ses lèvres étaient rouges à force d'avoir été mordues. Les paupières closes il avait un air presque angélique... dangereusement angélique. Je laissais dériver mon regard sur le reste de son corps à peine couvert par le drap fin. Musclé, juste ce qu'il fallait... _Et très gâté par la nature si on en juge ce pli du drap... _Ses préoccupations n'étaient pas plus élevées maintenant qu'au réveil! Foutue conscience perverse! Néanmoins je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup très au sud de son corps allongé, et elle n'avait pas menti... Cullen Cullen pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois un tel connard? Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre et chasser les images que ma traitresse de conscience tentait d'ancrer dans ma tête.

En contemplant Cullen tout occupé à apaiser la frustration nocturne, une idée germa dans mon cerveau tordu et vengeur... Il m'avait empêchée de dormir, à moi maintenant de troubler son sommeil, et par la même occasion ce rêve qui semblait si agréable!

J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain et remplis d'eau glacée le verre qui normalement devait servir à se laver les dents.

_Pourquoi tu veux déjà l'embêter... on __pourrait s'amuser un peu! _Oh mais c'était certain! Nous allions nous amuser, et justement cela voulait dire l'embêter!

Je m'approchais tout doucement de mon ennemi endormi. _C'est lâche... _Non ça ne l'est pas c'est un con, et avec les cons on a le droit à toutes les lâchetés! _Cette règle tu viens de l'inventer? _Tout à fait! Les conversations avec ma conscience de bon matin c'était un truc à me filer un mal au crâne pour le reste de la journée!

Mais elle avait raison finalement, lui jeter le verre d'eau tout de suite à la figure ne serait pas drôle, surtout que son rêve ne semblait pas fini!

Je me glissais près de lui et combattant ma révulsion de le toucher je commençais à caresser doucement son cou, ses épaules musclées, _Oh oui tellement musclées... _son torse parfait découvert, il devait dormir avec un simple boxer _Ou nu peut-être..._ Croyant surement que son rêve était particulièrement réaliste il bougeait pour accentuer mes caresses, il se nichait dans mes bras comme si mon contact lui faisait du bien. Je me mordais très fort la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais une sensation inquiétante remuait au fond de mon ventre, bien malgré moi j'appréciais de toucher la peau douce et chaude de mon ennemi juré!

Je murmurais d'une voix que je voulais particulièrement chaude et sensuelle des mots coquins à son oreille. Ses grognements s'étaient accentués mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il cherchait même à se frotter contre moi, foutu chien en rut! J'avais de quoi calmer ses ardeurs et cette perspective m'emplissait d'une joie folle!

_Oh non laisse nous en profiter encore un peu... _Elle avait décidément un grand problème celle-là! Je secouais la tête pour chasser sa petite voix agaçante et prenant bien soin de m'écarter de Cullen je lui renversais le verre d'eau glacé dans le cou. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller et très certainement aussi d'apaiser son feu intérieur. Il bondit dans son lit en rageant et pestant, ses grognements n'avaient plus rien de rauques et de séduisants maintenant. _Ah tu vois, tu avoues qu'ils étaie__nt séduisants! _Non simplement les grognements d'un foutu clébard en rut...

_**"-Putain c'est quoi ça?"**_

_**"-Hum je crois qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller... tu semblais avoir un peu de mal à émerger alors, je me suis dit que j'allais t'aider!" **_Alors que je lançais mon explication d'une petite voix aussi mutine que moqueuse j'avais opéré un repli stratégique en direction de la salle de bain, au moins la porte fermait à clé!

_**"-Swan je te jure que tu vas me le payer! Arg c'est dégueulasse!"**_

_**"-C'est de l'eau tu sais... pas de charge virale ou bactérienne, ça devrait aller!"**_

_**"-La ferme Swan!"**_

Je croisais son regard menaçant une seconde avant de m'enfermer sagement dans la salle de bain. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Sous la douche brûlante qui délassait mes muscles durement éprouvés par cette nuit de mauvais sommeil je pouvais savourer ma victoire. Swan 1 Cullen 0! Ça allait être une bonne journée! Oui une très, très bonne journée! Infliger une humiliation à Connard Cullen dès le matin c'était comme une bonne dose de caféine! Jouissif, revigorant!

Dans mon petit plan parfait, ce que j'avais malencontreusement oublié c'était que laisser Cullen seul dans la chambre où étaient toutes mes affaires pourrait s'avérer être une mauvaise idée! Une très, très mauvaise idée!

Sitôt que je me fis cette remarque je me dépêchais de terminer ma douche, tant pis pour le séchage des cheveux, ils allaient être horribles tout le reste de la journée mais je préférais ça à la vengeance de Cullen!

Rien, absolument rien... pas le moindre plan foireux, pas le moindre massacre de mes affaires! Rien tout était dans l'ordre, il n'avait touché à rien... Et il avait déserté la chambre.

_**"-C'est bon maintenant que tu as fini**____**d'encombrer la salle de bain je peux y aller?" **_Pas tant disparu que ça finalement... Monsieur prenait l'air frais du matin sur le balcon qui faisait le tour de la maison.

_Il est sexy avec ses cheveux mal coiffés et __s__on air boudeur non? _Un point pour la stupide conscience, Sexy Connard était plutôt pas mal avec son air ténébreux et agacé.

Il ne semblait même pas d'humeur à se venger alors je descendis à la cuisine sans m'occuper plus de ses agissements.

Une bonne odeur de café, d'œuf et de pancakes m'accueillit dans la cuisine. Le soleil inondait la pièce qui semblait flotter dans une aura joyeuse.

Tim assis à la table de bois brut lisait son journal, un immense bol de café posé près de lui.

Lynda s'activait devant les fourneaux.

_**"-Bella ma belle! Tu es bien matinale! Que veux-tu manger pour ton petit déjeuner? Œufs? Pancakes? Muffins?"**_

_**"-Pancakes c'est parfait!" **_La mère de Rosalie posa devant moi un plat débordant de crêpes dorées et fumantes. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais affamée alors que j'étalais une mesure généreuse de sirop d'érable sur mon petit déjeuner.

Je discutais de l'élevage avec le père de Rosalie alors que Lynda s'activait encore à préparer je ne sais quoi, il me semblait y avoir déjà suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment, un régiment d'Emmett qui plus est!

Cullen fit irruption dans la cuisine alors que je me délectais d'un café noir et fort comme je l'aimais. Son air joyeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa mine boudeuse du matin. _Ça sent pas bon, pas bon du tout... _je ne pouvais que rejoindre ma conscience sur ça, un Cullen joyeux c'est un Cullen dangereux!

Il embrassa la mère de Rosalie comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, et serra la main de Tim d'une poigne qu'il voulut virile.

_**"-Swanny Chérie t'as le teint particulièrement g**__**risâtre ce matin! T'as dormi cette nuit?" **_Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout...

_**"-Nan on a collé un vieux bouledogue à l'agonie dans ma chambre... Il ronfle et grogne, je crois que l'injection létale est la seule solution là!"**_

_**"-Oh c'est vrai ma chérie tu as mal dormi?"**_

_**"-Non, non ne vous en faites pas Lynda, le lit est très confortable et la chambre parfaite!" **_Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir répondu à la provocation de Cullen, Lynda faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour nous accueillir chez elle!

Pov E

Parfois je me demandais si Swan était vraiment naïve ou si elle le faisait exprès!

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la chambre je pris mon temps pour terminer ma douche tout en savourant déjà la tête qu'elle allait faire en voyant ma petite surprise. Je n'avais que peu apprécié son réveil et si elle pensait que j'allais laisser passer ça elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil suffisamment loin pour s'arracher le cristallin!

Je rassemblais toutes ses affaires, celles se trouvant dans son sac et les autres éparpillées un peu partout, parce que Swan était une putain de femme incapable d'être ordonnée! Comment pouvait-elle être chirurgienne alors que ses affaires étaient étalées partout sans le moindre sens de l'ordre?

Il y avait décidément quelques mystères étranges qui l'entouraient!

Je disposais tous ses vêtements dans le bac de douche et versais tout le contenu de sa bouteille de shampoing, j'arrosais copieusement le tout, suffisamment pour que ça mousse mais pas assez pour débarrasser les vêtements du shampoing, ça allait coller et resserrer les fibres, parfait! Et comme toute lessive doit être étendue j'allais jusqu'au balcon, en laissant sur le sol une trainée de gouttelettes qui devrait lui indiquer le chemin à prendre, un peu comme le Petit Poucet!

Le sol était plein de terre brune, d'aiguilles de pin et autres débris végétaux... je jetais un à un ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et de shampoing, ne manquait pas d'en accrocher dans les branches des pins qui montaient le long de la maison... Oh ça allait être un carnage!

Il ne lui restait plus que les affaires qu'elle avait mises ce matin et le temps qu'elle rassemble le tout, le lave et le sèche, ça allait pourrir sa journée!

Une fois que tout le monde fut descendu, le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance joviale. Chacun faisait des plans pour la journée, on avait l'impression d'être dans un camp de vacances bourré d'adolescents. Seule Swan semblait vaguement inquiète de ma remarque tout à l'heure, elle n'était peut-être pas si naïve que ça finalement...

Lorsqu'elle prit la direction de l'escalier en compagnie d'Alice et de Rosalie je ne manquais pas de la suivre. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ses hurlements de rage, ils avaient toujours l'incroyable pouvoir d'illuminer ma journée!

J'eus à peine le temps de gravir quatre marches qu'un cri de colère résonna.

_**"-Rha putain je le jure**__**,**__** je vais le tuer! Vous ramasserez les **__**m**__**orceaux**____**de son corps parce que ça ne sera pas beau à voir!" **_Alors que je me retenais à grand peine de rire, j'entendis la voix apaisante de Rosalie tenter de calmer une Swan transformée en vieille harpie.

_**"-Edward tu abuses quand même..." **_Un comité m'attendait dans le couloir des chambres. Swan était rouge et plus furieuse que jamais, Rosalie me jeta un regard froid et désabusé comme on regarde un enfant particulièrement turbulent et récalcitrant et Alice semblait aussi peinée qu'en colère.

Solidarité féminine oblige, elles descendirent toutes avec la harpie frigide pour aller chercher ses affaires. Mais rien ne pouvait entamer ma bonne humeur! Je m'étais vengé de ce réveil brutal et humide qui avait mis fin à un rêve particulièrement torride dans lequel une grande brune me chevauchait sauvagement!

Je rejoignis Jasper sur le balcon, d'ici j'aurais une vue parfaite sur le petit cul de Swanny alors qu'elle serait baissée, occupée à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées partout sur le sol.

_**"-T'as l'air particulièrement fier de toi!" **_Le ton de Jasper était plus désabusé que réprobateur, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était vain de vouloir me réconcilier avec sa sœur!

_**"-Oh putain ouais!"**_

_**"-Gamin!"**_

_**"-Hey elle m'a jeté un verre d'eau glacé à la figure ce matin"!"**_

_**"-Je parlais de gamins au pluriel! Vous me faîtes penser à ces enfants dans la cour de récrée qui ne savent pas comment se parler alors ils se jettent du sable à la figure! Le verre d'eau c'était pour venger quoi?"**_

_**"-Aucune idée! La liste est trop longue de toute façon! Et merci pour ta petite comparaison là mais tu te trompes, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler avec Swan, la voir**__** hurler de rage est bien plus jouissif et distrayant! Tu me files une clope? Les miennes sont dans la chambre." **_Il me tendit son paquet et silencieux nous fumâmes en silence. Les filles et le dragon frigide étaient rentrés, seuls les grondements intempestifs de Swan troublaient le silence.

Jasper exhala une dernière fois une longue bouffée de fumée avant de rentrer.

_**"-Si j'étais toi je trouverais quelque chose d'autre, t'as passé l'âge de détruire les affaires d'une fille avant de lui demander de devenir ta petite amie, vous devriez savoir communiquer maintenant, vous êtes grands!"**_

Décidément mes amis avaient un sérieux problème! Ne pouvaient-ils pas nous laisser mener nos vendettas comme nous l'entendions. C'était un passe-temps tellement distrayant! Voir la colère enflammer les iris sombres de Swan était tellement exaltant!

Le reste de la matinée passa dans une ambiance un peu orageuse. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

J'allais dans les écuries voir les chevaux, être à leur contact me rappelait un millier de souvenirs. Je respirais le parfum de foin et de céréales, m'imprégnait de l'ambiance calme du lieu.

Petits, avec Alice, nos parents nous envoyaient passer deux mois dans un camp équestre l'été. J'avais appris à aimer ces animaux sensibles et délicats. Selon toute vraisemblance, si j'étais plutôt réticent la première année, je m'étais pris au jeu et aujourd'hui monter à cheval me manquait!

Je caressais doucement les naseaux tout doux d'une jument grise, elle me fixait de ses grands yeux bruns et soufflait sur le bout de mes doigts. Je lui grattouillais l'encolure depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Rosalie fit son entrée dans l'écurie.

_**"-Ah tu es là. On va faire une balade cet aprèm avec Bella, ça te dirait de venir avec nous?"**_

_**"-Euh joker?"**_

_**"-Allez Edward! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de monter! Alice va en ville avec Emmett et Jasper, à moins que tu veuilles passer ton temps dans les boutiques parce qu'Alice va forcément les y trainer!"**_

_**"-Et ils sont d'accord avec ça?"**_

_**"-Jasper ne peut rien lui refuser et Emmett ne se doute pas encore du piège... Alors tu viens? Tu pourrais monter Prométhée, elle a besoin de sortir en plus!"**_

Elle désigna la jument grise qui continuait à fourrer ses naseaux dans le creux de ma main. Aucun doute qu'elle m'avait adopté celle-là!

_**"-Bon ok! Mais je te préviens si Swan me casse les oreilles je la bâillonne!"**_

_**"-Aucun risque, elle a super envie de monter elle aussi!"**_

Lorsque l'après-midi fut bien avancé et que la chaleur était un peu retombée, Rosalie, Swanny et moi nous prîmes la direction des écuries.

Je sentais le plan foireux à des kilomètres mais j'avais bien trop envie de faire cette balade pour me préoccuper plus de ce mauvais pressentiment.

Le soleil brillait sur les plateaux, la chaleur n'était pas écrasante pourtant, une brise chaude soufflait sur les prairies. Aux loin au-dessus de la crête des montagnes on voyait quelques cumulus blancs et cotonneux se déplacer. C'était une belle journée, parfaite pour une balade à cheval.

Pov B

J'aurais mille fois préféré faire la balade avec Rosalie ou même en solitaire, mais Tim n'aurait jamais permis que je sorte seule à cheval dans les montagnes, tout plutôt que de supporter la présence de Cullen. Et depuis quand ce crétin aimait les chevaux d'abord?

J'avais encore en travers de la gorge son coup bas du matin. Rosalie avait dû me prêter des vêtements le temps que les miens sèchent. Je jurais de lui faire payer cet affront, après tout je n'étais plus à une vengeance près...

_**"-Bella tu montes Fuego?" **_Je m'avançais vers le box du superbe alezan dont j'avais déjà eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance lors de ma dernière visite. Vif et joueur il était tout à fait le genre de cheval que j'adorais monter.

_**"-Avec plaisir!"**_

_**"-Je vais sortir Ukrainia, papa m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes un peu, elle n'est plus toute jeune et plus grand-monde ne la monte."**_

Nous sortîmes les chevaux qui passaient tranquillement l'après-midi dans la fraîcheur des écuries.

Je débarrassais la robe de Fuego des quelques brins de poussières, sentir sous mes doigts ses muscles chauds rouler était un véritable plaisir. Dieu que ces sensations m'avaient manquée! Je respirais à pleins poumons son odeur animale mêlée à celle du cuir et du blé mur qui parfumait l'air de délicates notes sucrées. Le soleil caressait ma nuque et la brise tiède se prenait dans mes cheveux.

Même la présence de Cullen à deux pas de moi ne parvenait pas à gâcher ce moment parfait. Concentré sur sa tache il était silencieux. Je me surpris même à le trouver beau ainsi occupé à démêler les crins de la jument grise. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'apprécier tous les deux et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment la délicate jument pouvait ainsi rechercher son contact...

Je secouais la tête pour chasser Cullen de mes pensées et sellais Fuego. Cela faisait de très longs mois et pourtant mes gestes semblaient mécaniques et habitués tant ils avaient été répétés dans le passé.

Bientôt nous nous mîmes en route. Nous traversâmes une prairie parsemée de fleurs sauvages au parfum délicat et végétal qui embaumait l'air. Je sentais entre mes jambes toute la puissance retenue de Fuego. Nous trottions doucement pour leur dégourdir les jambes mais à la petite tension qui fourmillait entre mes doigts je savais que je n'avais qu'à les desserrer un peu pour qu'il parte dans un puissant galop.

Le vent faisait voleter mes cheveux et je me délectais de l'extraordinaire sensation de liberté que ce trot dans la prairie fleurie m'apportait.

_**"-Attendez, on va repasser au pas. Ukrainia boite."**_

_**"-Marche pour voir" **_Je n'avais rien remarqué mais il fallait dire aussi que j'étais bien trop concentrée sur les sensations et sur mon cheval pour me préoccuper de la jument de Rosalie.

_**"-Je vois rien Rose..."**_

_**"-Les boiteries arrières se sentent, elles se voient pas, et je te di**__**s que là elle boite!" **_Elle n'avait pas tort mais je trouvais qu'Ukrainia se déplaçait sans la moindre gêne... Mais bon après tout c'était elle qui la montait, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle disait.

_**"-Je vais devoir rentrer!" **_J'étais déçue, c'était évident, nous étions partis depuis moins d'une demi-heure et j'avais tant attendue ce moment... Mais Rosalie avait raison Ukrainia avait besoin de soins. Si toutefois elle boitait vraiment...

_**"-Mais continuez sans moi..."**_

_**"-Mauvaise idée Rose, Cullen et moi ensemble... t'as prévu de te séparer de l'un de nous là?"**_

_**"-Oh arrêtez! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants et vous étiez tous les deux super contents de cette balade."**_

_**"-On peut la remettre à plus tard!"**_ Tiens il ouvrait sa bouche celui-là? Mais pour une fois, oh miracle, j'étais d'accord avec lui!

_**"-Non c'est ridicule! Vous allez vous débrouillez pour que ça se passe bien et les chevaux ont vraiment besoin de sortir! Vous pouvez même ne pas vous adresser la parole!"**_

_**"-On peut aussi rentrer et tu selles un autre cheval!"**_

_**"-Non Edward je dois m'occuper d'Ukrainia! Allez-y!"**_

Dans la série mauvais plans... En même temps Rosalie n'avait pas tort, les chevaux avaient vraiment besoin de sortir, Fuego trépignait d'impatience et cela semblait aussi être le cas de la jument de Cullen.

_**"-Ok mais si tu retrouves son corps en bas d'une falaise..."**_

_**"-Fai**__**s**__** un effort Bella! Suivez le chemin qui monte, vous passez le canyon, vous allez traverser une forêt de l'autre côté et ensuite la direction du Ranch est indiquée, ça fait une boucle vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre! Vous en avez pour moins de trois heures. Profitez de votre bal**__**ade et soyez prudents!" **_Sans plus de cérémonie elle reprit le chemin des écuries.

J'avais beau scruter attentivement je ne voyais pas la moindre gêne dans la démarche d'Ukrainia... Ça sentait le plan foireux à des kilomètres, mais il était trop tard maintenant. D'ailleurs Cullen ne m'avait pas attendue! Je lançais Fuego au petit trot pour le rattraper et une fois à sa hauteur je gardais le silence, fermement décidée à profiter de la balade. Par le plus grand des miracles il semblait avoir eu la même idée et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin dans un silence apaisant.

Pov R

Une fois que je fus hors de leur champs de vision je poussais Ukrainia, qui ne boitait pas le moins du monde, au petit trot pour rentrer.

_**"-T'as réussi à les larguer tous les deux?"**_

_A_lice, Jasper et Emmett m'attendaient à l'entrée de l'écurie. Ils n'avaient pas été pris d'une folle envie d'aller en ville mais cette excuse avait habilement servi notre plan.

_**"-Oui je crois que Bella a quelques doutes sur la pseudo boiterie mais elle n'a pas trop insisté. J'espère qu'on va les retrouver vivants tous les deux..."**_

_**"-Mais oui tu verras, monter à cheval va les apaiser et ils vont enfin arrêter de **__**se comporter comme des gamins." **_Alice avait une confiance sans limite dans ce plan qu'elle avait en grande partie concocté mais j'étais plus réservée.

_**"-N'y crois pas trop ma puce..."**_

_**"-Mais si Jazz tu verras! J'ai un bon pressentiment!"**_

Je dessellais rapidement la jument et nous rentrâmes à la maison regarder un film en attendant le retour d'Edward et Bella, si toutefois on retrouvait les deux sains et saufs!

Emmett était occupé à m'embrasser le cou et à me tripoter en toute impunité lorsque mon père fit irruption dans le salon. J'avais envie de rire en voyant le bon en arrière de mon chéri terrifié à l'approche de mon paternel, lui qui n'avait pourtant peur de rien!

_**"-Ah les enfants vous êtes rentrés! Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur que vous soyez encore à cheval!"**_

_**"-Pourquoi?"**_

_**"-Ils annoncent un violent orage, ça commence déjà."**_

_**"-Merde! Bella et Edward sont à cheval!" **_Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû écouter Alice et ses idées tordues!

**"**_**-Où sont-ils partis?"**_

_**"-Le chemin du canyon!"**_

_**"-Appelle-les! S'ils l'ont passé surtout qu'ils ne fassent pas demi-tour, il s'inonde vite!"**_

_**"-Mais ils ne pourront pas descendre de l'autre côté en plein orage! La pente est trop abrupte! Ils vont glisser!"**_

_**"-C'est certain! Appelle les Logan, ils ont un chalet dans la forêt, s'ils ont passé le canyon ils sont bloqués là-bas jusqu'à la fin de l'orage. "**_

La météo n'avait pas menti, tout occupé à notre aprèm cinéma nous n'avions pas remarqué les lourds nuages gris perle s'amonceler à l'horizon.

Je croisais le regard paniqué et coupable d'Alice alors que je saisissais le téléphone pour appeler nos voisins.

Pov B

Contrairement à toutes prévisions, la promenade se déroulait bien... Cullen était entré dans un mutisme total qui m'arrangeait parfaitement. Aucun de nous ne parlait si ce n'était pour indiquer les changements d'allure.

Sentir Fuego partir dans un puissant galop m'apporta un plaisir si vif qu'il n'était pas bien difficile d'occulter la présence de Cullen à côté qui galopait avec aisance sur Prométhée.

Je détournais bien vite les yeux de mon ennemi, _Qui est quand même vraiment très, très sexy à cheval... _pour me concentrer sur les puissantes sensations qui m'emportaient dans un tourbillon de bonheur. La brise brûlante et lourde me fouettait le visage et se prenait dans mes cheveux, mon cœur semblait battre au rythme du galop des chevaux. Je me laissais emporter par l'allure légère de mon cheval, j'avais la sensation de voler ainsi portée dans le vent. C'était une sensation de liberté si intense! Je sentais les muscles de Fuego se mouvoir avec force sous moi, du bout des doigts je caressais la peau chaude et soyeuse de son encolure qui commençait à se tremper de sueur.

Nous passâmes un canyon aride où aucune vie ne semblait pouvoir subsister en dehors de quelques cactus épars et déchirés par les vents de poussière. La terre craquelée et sèche faisait résonner le pas de nos chevaux qui faisait longtemps écho contre les parois abruptes de terre rousse.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes de l'autre côté du canyon le temps avait changé. De gros nuages gris perle roulaient dans le ciel et masquaient le soleil encore vif quelques minutes plus tôt. Un orage courrait vers nous et il promettait d'être violent.

La brise se fit plus forte encore, plus brûlante, elle caressait la peau nue de mon bras comme une langue de flamme. Les chevaux pointaient leurs naseaux vers le vent, eux aussi sentaient l'orage. La tension de Fuego était palpable, l'air se chargeait d'une électricité sourde et puissante qui le rendait nerveux. Moi aussi je la ressentais cette activité qui semblait couler dans mes veines comme un liquide visqueux qui enflammait tout mon corps.

Je me sentais terriblement vivante alors que le danger se rapprochait à la vitesse des vents violents.

_**"-Il va y avoir de l'orage!"**_

_**"-T'as trouvé ça tout seul Cullen?"**_

_**"-On **__**n'**__**aura jamais le temps de redescendre avant qu'il n'éclate!" **_En effet on distinguait d'ici la forêt où prenait naissance le chemin qui menait au ranch mais il fallait descendre tout le flanc de montagne, chose impossible si la pluie de mettaient à tomber avec force.

_**"-On devrait faire demi-tour..." **_Cullen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair déchira le ciel maintenant d'un gris sombre et sinistre. Les chevaux firent un violent volte-face qui nous surprit l'un comme l'autre. Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour rétablir le calme et reprendre le contrôle de nos montures affolées. Le roulement du tonnerre grognait à l'horizon. Bientôt il s'amplifia pour éclater, le son résonna longtemps dans la montagne déserte.

Je flattais doucement l'encolure écumante et tremblante de Fuego qui ne cherchait qu'à prendre la fuite. Il souffla bruyamment, tout comme Prométhée qui paraissait si frêle et délicate au milieu de cet orage violent.

_**"-Il faut prendre une décision là!" **_Je m'efforçais de respirer profondément pour ne pas laisser place à la panique qui ne manquerait pas d'inquiéter encore plus les chevaux et cherchais une solution. C'est cet instant que choisit mon portable pour sonner.

Le bruit fit se cabrer Fuego tant ses nerfs étaient à vif. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à rétablir mon équilibre et à le calmer pour ne pas qu'il parte plein galop dans la plaine.

Alors que les antérieurs de mon cheval battaient l'air je croisais le regard de Cullen où brillait l'étrange lueur de l'inquiétude...

La pluie tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes, il ne nous faudrait guère plus que quelques minutes pour être entièrement trempés.

_**"-Allo? Rosalie?"**_

_**"-Bella où êtes-vous? Vous avez passé le canyon?"**_

_**"-Oui, on est dans la plaine avant la forêt mais l'orage..."**_

_**"-Ne faites pas demi-tour surtout!"**_

_**"-On ne pourra pas descendre de l'autre côté, la pluie est trop forte, le chemin va glisser."**_

_**"-Le canyon s'inonde très rapidement, vous allez vous retrouver bloqués!**_

_**"-On est déjà bloqués là Rose!"**_

_**"-La forêt, allez jusqu'à la forêt, il y a un petit chalet avec une vieille grange, j'ai appelé les propriétaires, ils laissent la clé sous une grosse pierre à l'entrée du chalet, allez-y, dépêchez-vous!"**_

Je raccrochais rapidement, la pluie qui avait rendu mes mains glissantes faillit me faire lâcher le téléphone sur le sol maintenant détrempé.

**"**_**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"**_

_**"-Un chalet, il y a un chalet dans la forêt, il faut y aller! Vite, mais au trot, si on galope on va se faire embarquer, les chevaux sont complètement paniqués!"**_

_**"-Nan c'est vrai? J'avais pas remarqué!"**_

_**"-La ferme Cullen! C'est pas le moment pour les sarcasmes là!"**_

Nous nous mîmes au trot pour traverser la prairie. La pluie tombait drue, dans mes mains les rennes de cuir lisse glissaient, mes vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau. Le vent bien plus froid maintenant continuait à souffler avec force. Les chevaux inquiets tentaient de prendre la main, nous trottions vite mais la forêt semblait encore si loin. Sous mes doigts je sentais la peau chaude et mouillée de Fuego, je tentais, en vain de le rassurer mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie: se mettre à l'abri et échapper à l'orage.

Complètement à découvert nous subissions les rafales de vents chargées de pluie, les chevaux essayaient de se placer latéralement pour y échapper mais cela ralentissait notre progression.

Après ce qui me semblait être des heures nous arrivâmes sur le petit sentier qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt de conifères.

La terre brusquement trempée exhalait un parfum de poussière où se mêlaient les senteurs végétales et épicées des grands pins qui nous protégeaient maintenant de l'averse.

Le chemin détrempé recélait mille dangers, nous dûmes ralentir pour éviter les racines et les fougères qui se prenaient dans les pieds des chevaux.

Prométhée soufflait forcément, de l'écume se formait sur son encolure et entre ses membres.

Enfin, au détour d'un virage un minuscule chalet apparut avec à côté une vieille grange qui nous semblait si accueillante après ce périple. J'échangeais avec Cullen un regard plein de soulagement, c'était si nouveau pour nous deux de nous regarder avec autre chose que de la haine au fond des yeux!

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber et l'obscurité était dense maintenant, l'orage était loin d'être terminé...

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!_

_Merci de me lire et à bientôt!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, qui une fois encore s'est fait attendre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP : **Mamouneedward** (merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies cette histoire, et aussi que tu penses que mon pseudo est bien choisi^^, la vengeance d'Edward est un peu forte mais Bella lui a imposer un mauvais réveil au mauvais moment quand même... J'espère que la suite te plaira !) **Justine** (merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour la frustration... surtout que le chapitre a mit du temps pour arriver ! Mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!),** Guest **(merci pour ta review, et moi aussi je te dis à bientôt!),** Nina** (merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que les chamailleries d'Edward et Bella ne sont pas très évoluées mais c'est souvent ce qui arrive avec les gens qui se comportent comme des gamins!),** Karima **(merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Comme toujours c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes messages ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! A très bientôt!), **Vanina63** (merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui ça serait bien qu'ils se rapprochent mais pour le moment ils semblent bien trop préoccupés par l'idée de se chamailler sans cesse! J'espère que la suite te plaira!)_

_**Merci à ma super Beta LyraParleOr !**_

Pov B

Chaque foulée nous enfonçait un peu plus dans l'obscurité dense qui régnait dans la forêt. On distinguait à peine le petit chemin de terre battue détrempé par la pluie qui serpentait entre les grands pins dont les aiguilles parsemaient le sol.

Sous la selle je sentais Promethée s'agiter, elle tirait sur les rennes mouillées qui glissaient entre mes doigts, désireuse d'accélérer l'allure pour échapper aux bourrasques de vent glacé et chargées de pluie.

Fuego semblait dans le même état d'inquiétude et Cullen paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à le retenir.

La masse sombre du petit chalet avec la vieille grange délabrée se rapprochait à une lenteur exaspérante, ce chemin ne semblait jamais vouloir finir.

Le craquement sinistre d'une branche au-dessus de nos têtes fit brusquement sursauter les chevaux. J'échangeais avec Cullen un nouveau long regard chargé d'inquiétude et nous pressâmes le pas, la forêt devenait dangereuse.

Le tonnerre ne cessait jamais de gronder et seule la lumières brève et aveuglante des éclairs dissipait les ténèbres de la forêt.

Après un dernier virage que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer dans l'obscurité nous mîmes pied à terre devant la vieille grange.

Je sentis un élancement douloureux dans mes pieds gelés lorsqu'ils touchèrent la terre ferme. Tous mes muscles semblaient crispés et tétanisés par le froid, mes articulations douloureuses... je me faisais l'effet d'une poupée désarticulée qui se mouvait avec peine.

Doucement je caressais l'encolure de Promethée pour la rassurer. Les naseaux dilatés, les oreilles dressées, elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre danger...

Sans attendre je suivis Cullen qui entraînait déjà son cheval dans la grange. Jamais l'odeur un peu poussiéreuse du foin ne me parut aussi rassurante que ce jour-là! Et pourtant l'humidité qui s'infiltrait partout entre les planches de bois brun ne donnait pas vraiment une impression de chaleur.

Les stalles n'avaient pas dû être utilisées depuis un moment si on en jugeait par leur allure décrépie mais cela nous offrirait un refuge en attendant que l'orage passe.

Pour diminuer un peu l'anxiété des chevaux qui étaient toujours sur les nerfs nous choisîmes de les mettre dans le même box, de toute façon c'était le seul à avoir un loquet suffisamment en bon état!

Rapidement je dessanglai la selle et l'enlevai, le cuirs imbibé d'eau poissait entre mes doigts en exhalant son parfum un peu âcre qui se mêlait à celui de la sueur des chevaux. Je respirais à pleins poumons cette fragrance qui me rappelait mille souvenirs de mon enfance. L'odeur des écuries les jours de pluie avait quelque chose d'unique et d'indescriptible, c'était un parfum qui brûlait la mémoire à jamais. Je fermai les yeux en laissant mes doigts courir sur le poil soyeux de Promethée et savourai les souvenirs qui affluaient dans ma mémoire.

_**"-Oh Swan arrête de rêver! Je caille là alors si on pouvait se dépêcher ça serait pas mal!"**_

Je jetai un regard noir à Cullen qui avait fait s'enfuir ma délicieuse rêverie. Trouble fête! La trêve aura été de courte durée!

Je bouchonnai Promethée avec une poignée de foin en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire pénétrer l'humidité sous ses poils.

Je chuchotai doucement pour rassurer la jument qui était toujours agitée de petits tremblements. En face Cullen faisait de même et je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de ses doigts longs et agiles qui couraient sur le dos de Fuego. Ça_ doit être agréable de sentir __s__es doigts non? _Ah tiens, la voilà de retour celle-la... Une fois le danger passé évidement!

Mais je devais au moins lui reconnaître ça à ma stupide conscience, ses massages avaient l'air particulièrement agréables... Je levai les yeux pour chasser les pensées impures qui commençaient à inonder mon cerveau mais je tombai sur le visage concentré de Cullen qui dégageait une profonde sensualité, des gouttes d'eau glissaient des mèches cuivrées qui lui tombaient sur le front. Je détaillai sa mâchoire carrée mangée par une barbe de trois jours scandaleusement séduisante, sa bouche parfaite qu'il devait être terriblement agréable d'embrasser... _Ah tu vois depuis le temps que je te le dis!_ Oh on parle de Cullen là, embrasser Cullen, voilà l'idée la plus aberrante de la journée!

La selle sur le bras je quittai le box après une dernière caresse à Promethée. Cullen ne tarda pas à me suivre et lorsqu'il passa derrière moi son bras effleura mon dos. Le cumul de la peur, du froid et de l'excitation dont l'air était chargé avaient mis mes nerfs à fleur de peau, ce ne pouvait être que ça l'explication aux picotements que je sentais naître dans mon ventre...

Je vérifiai que le loquet du box était bien fermé, si on pouvait éviter d'avoir à courir après les chevaux en pleine nuit...

Cullen quitta la grange sans m'adresser le moindre mot et je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler en le regardant s'éloigner. Son tee shirt blanc rendu transparent par la pluie révélait un dos parfaitement musclé, divinement sculpté même... _Hum on pourrait lui enlever son tee shirt non? Il doit avoir froid avec ça... et on pourrait le réchauffer aussi..._

Je secouai la tête un peu dépitée par ces pensées absurdes et m'élançai à la suite de mon trop sexy abruti d'ennemi sur le petit chemin qui menait au chalet.

Un éclair plus violent que les autres déchira l'obscurité, je pressai le pas désireuse d'échapper à la pluie toujours plus violente.

En arrivant au chalet Cullen avait déjà trouvé la clé et déverrouillé la porte. J'entrai à sa suite dans l'unique pièce qui composait la petite habitation. Un puissant parfum de bois et d"humidité flottait dans l'air. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur, en vain... Si il y avait de l'électricité dans la grange quelques instants plus tôt ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

En se dirigeant à la lueur de nos portables nous nous mîmes en quête de bougies. Le refuge était parfaitement équipé pour faire face à ce genre de situation, je trouvais un paquet de bougies neuves sur un petit meuble en pin dans l'entrée.

Cullen me tendit son briquet et je dispersai quelques bougies dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps il se mit en tête d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il faisait froid et humide dans le chalet, un peu de chaleur ne serait pas du luxe mais Cullen n'aurait pas fait un bon homme des cavernes vu le temps qu'il mit à faire s'embraser les première brindilles de bois. Pour la chaleur c'était pas gagné!

_Autrement on pourrait trouver d'autres moyens de se réchauffer non? _Aucune chance!

Je parcourus des yeux l'unique pièce qui composait notre abri. Un vieux canapé dont le tissu pourpre semblait dater d'une époque qu'aucune mémoire humaine ne pouvait se rappeler, une table basse au bois clair lourdement sculpté, un petit coin cuisine assez bien équipé, près de la cheminé une porte donnait sur les toilettes, pas de chambre ni de salle de bain mais le chalet donnait une profonde impression de confort et de sécurité. Ça aurait presque pu être un endroit agréable pour passer une nuit ou deux... avec quelqu'un d'autre que Cullen cela va sans dire! Je pensai à Alec et à tout ce que nous aurions pu faire si c'était avec lui que je m'étais retrouvée coincée là! _On peut peut-être testé avec Cullen d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en dis? _Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ma stupide conscience.

Et puis d'abord depuis quand on parle tout seul dans sa tête? Je devais être très sérieusement atteinte, à l'occasion il faudrait que je demande son avis à Jasper, mes cours de psychiatrie me paraissaient bien loin maintenant!

Alors que Cullen était occupé à allumer le feu, entreprise qui commençait à être couronnée de succès vu la douce chaleur qui dissipait l'humidité de la pièce, je mis la bouilloire à chauffer sur le gaz. Dans une vieille boite en fer rouillée je trouvai un reste de thé, depuis combien de temps ce truc était là, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais les feuilles n'étaient pas moisies! Faire du thé dans les situations critiques... un stupide réflexe hérité de ma grand-mère Swan!

Le silence qui régnait entre nous était apaisant, j'étais surprise de cet espèce de calme qui s'était établi avec Cullen, aucun de nous ne parlait, de toute façon nous étions incapables de communiquer avec autre chose que de l'agressivité dans la voix mais malgré le silence nous nous organisions parfaitement bien.

J'attendais que l'eau chauffe en regardant par la fenêtres les grands arbres agités par le vent. Les chevaux allaient passer une mauvaise nuit... Il n'était pas encore tard mais il nous serait impossible de poursuivre notre chemin avait la nuit, l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et de toute façon le chemin descendant la montagne serait terriblement glissant après la pluie.

Cullen avait sorti d'un placard quelques couvertures et après avoir gardé pour lui les deux paraissant les plus confortables il jeta négligemment sur le canapé les autres usées qui devaient m'être destinées. Décidément ce n'était pas la galanterie qui l'étouffait celui-là!

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine je dénichai deux mugs que je remplis de thé, pas rancunière pour une fois, j'aurais très bien pu me contenter de m'en préparer une pour moi seulement mais la perspective de devoir réanimer un Cullen en hypothermie ne me plaisait pas vraiment!

En me tournant vers ce qui faisait office de salon je faillis bien laisser s'écraser au sol les mugs ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé leur aspect déjà bien abîmé! Cullen dos à moi était tranquillement en train de se battre avec son pantalon mouillé qu'il enlevait. Les muscles superbement dessinés de son dos nu jouaient dans la lueur rougeoyante du feu.

Je laissais courir mes yeux avides sur son postérieur juste couvert d'un boxer parfaitement ajusté. Comment un tel crétin pouvait être aussi séduisant? Les lignes de son dos conféraient à la perfection. Je n'avais plus froid désormais, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, une chaleur intense accompagnée de tressautements prenait naissance dans mon ventre. Je devais faire appel à toute ma raison pour me souvenir que l'Apollon dont les cheveux cuivrés semblaient si doux dans la lumière mordorée était Cullen et que je détestais Cullen... Et que dans le monde réel on ne désire pas son meilleur ennemi, et surtout qu'on ne lui saute pas dessus quand il se pavane à moitié nu devant la cheminée..._ Laisse-moi te dire que ton monde réel craint et manque singulièrement de fantaisie! Tu devrais apprendre à rêver un peu tu serais moins crispée! _

Heureusement parfois dans mon cerveau détraqué la raison prenait le pas sur la folie!

**"**_**-Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais?" **_Je chargeai ma voix de toute la colère dont j'étais capable mais même à moi elle me semblait un peu trop faible et tremblotante! _Surtout que tu n'as pas posé la bonne question! La bonne question était: veux-tu que je t'aide à enlever le reste?_

_**"-Si tu veux mourir de froid c'est ton problème mais ce n'est pas mon cas! Hors de question que je garde mes vêtements mouillés!"**_

_**"-Et donc tu m'impose la vue? "**_

_**"-Oh ça je sais que ça va être très dur pour toi de ne pas me sauter dessus mais tu peux le faire j'ai confiance! Et si jamais tu peux pas te retenir je t'ai proposé plusieurs fois déjà de t'aider avec ton petit problème de frustration!"**_

Il était vain de discuter plus longtemps avec lui, le silence nous réussissait bien mieux et puis son petit discours était tellement récurent qu'il en devenait lassant!

En me mordant la lèvre comme pour m'empêcher d'admirer son torse je lui tendis sa tasse. Le dessin du lézard qui ornait la céramique avait un petit côté totalement incongru dans ce chalet perdu au milieu de la montagne. Je me focalisai sur ce détail pour m'empêcher de penser au corps presque nu et trop tentateur de Cullen juste devant moi.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à me simplifier la tache et regardait le mug que je tenais dans les mains avec un air de pure méfiance.

_**"-Bon tu la prends ou quoi? J'ai pas mis de cyanure dedans!" **_ Juste un peu de ciguë peut-être...

_**"-Je vais plutôt prendre celle**__**-**__**là, merci!" **_sans me demander mon avis il prit la seconde tasse que je tenais dans l'autre main et qui normalement aurait dû me revenir.

_**"-Crétin"!" **__Oh il serait temps que tu renouvelles tes insultes un peu non? _Mais depuis quand elle bossait pour Cullen celle là?

Je m'assis sur le coin opposé du canapé, le plus éloigné de la cheminée évidement, et dépliai une couverture sur mes genoux. La chaleur de la tasse dans mes mains me faisait un bien fou mais je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi l'idée de Cullen de se déshabiller, mes vêtements trempés rendaient vains tous mes efforts pour me réchauffer.

_**"-J'ai faim! T'as rien trouvé à manger?"**_

_**"-Tu sais quoi? Tu prends tes jambes, tes petites mains et tu cherches!" **_

_**"-Oh Swanny, est-ce qu'un jour tu vas envisager de retirer le balai que t'as dans le cul?"**_

_**"-Ouais mais à ta place je serais pas trop pressé, parce que ce jour-là ça serait pour l'enfoncer dans le tien!"**_

_**"-J'ai toujours su que tu faisais une fixation sur cette partie de mon anatomie!"**_

_**"-En effet!" **__Hum oui moi aussi je fais une fixation là... __**"-Je me suis toujours demandé comment un mec pouvait stocker autant de gras dans les fesses, je veux dire normalement c'est un métabolisme féminin ça **__**de stocker dans les fesses et dans les cuisses.." **_Ma remarque était un pur mensonge et d'ailleurs j'en avais la confirmation en matant son joli petit cul qui se promener dans la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture. _On peut croquer dedans? _Pour une fois je devais accorder ça à ma traîtresse de conscience, il avait un cul adorable! Si tant est qu'une paire de fesses puisse l'être...

_**"-Et tu en sais quelque chose non? Rapport au stockage dans les fesses tout ça...D'ailleurs je vais garder ça pour moi! Tu me remercieras plus tard!" **_Il brandissait fièrement un paquet de gâteaux qui me fit prendre conscience d'à quel point j'étais affamée!

Pov E

Pourquoi j'aimais à ce point voir ses yeux briller de colère? Pourquoi je me sentais si vivant quand on échangeait des piques pleines de sarcasme? Pourquoi il n'y avait qu'avec elle et pendant nos échanges agressifs que je me sentais vibrer? Respirer? Vivre?

La voir s'enflammer m'exaltait, c'était un jeu, un jeu addictif que je n'aurais lâché pour rien au monde. Je n'aimais pas ses silences, je n'aimais pas son indifférence! Je voulais voir la colère imprimer ses traits, je voulais voir ses yeux flamboyer de rage.

J'aimais les sensations intenses que la détester me procuraient!

Je m'enroulai dans une couverture et profitais de la sensation de confort et de chaleur. Swan devait mourir de froid dans ses fringues mouillées mais elle était bien trop têtue pour reconnaître que mon idée était bonne.

Les gâteaux n'étaient pas les meilleurs que j'avais mangés mais au moins ils apaisaient un peu ma faim. Je voyais Swanny toute recroquevillée sur son coin de canapé et je dus avoir pitié ou je ne sais pas parce que je finis par lui donner le paquet. Son air de chiot noyé me gâchait le plaisir de l'énerver!

Elle était bien plus virulente au sec et avec l'estomac plein, et je n'aimais son mutisme, j'avais l'impression d'être transparent et ça m'agaçait au plus haut point!

La pièce s'était bien réchauffée, le feu couvait dans la cheminée et baignait le salon de douces lueurs. Le parfum de bois était entêtant et agréable. J'allais peut-être pouvoir passer une bonne nuit, de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que certaines nuits de garde, même si partager le canapé, qui n'était pas bien grand, avec Swan n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais du confort!

_**"-Oh et puis zut!" **_qu'est ce que je disais sur le fait d'être plus virulente avec l'estomac plein? Elle avait à peine grignoté un demi gâteau que la voila déjà en train de râler!

Mais apparemment l'entêtement de Swan ne résistait pas au froid! Sous mes yeux médusés, ou plutôt très intéressés elle était en train de retirer sa chemise... Son pantalon ne tarda pas à suivre et je me retrouvai en train d'admirer la plastique parfaite de cette chieuse de première! J'avais déjà eu le plaisir de constater toute la volupté de ses formes mais la dentelle noire de ses sous-vêtements sublimait sa peau pâle et soyeuse. Swan était très certainement une frigide chronique mais putain ce qu'elle était bonne! C'était presque un crime de lui avoir donné des seins aussi ronds et fermes, des hanches fines, un cul absolument divin, une peau ivoire sans la moindre imperfection... Dieu avait du faire une erreur de casting avec elle! Mettre un esprit coincé dans le corps d'une bombe!

_**"-Putain Cullen tu pourrais arrêter de me mater? Ou au moins avoir la décence de le faire plus discrètement!"**_

_**"-Pour ce qu'il y a **__**à**__** voir de toute façon... Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il y **__**a**____** voir que je n'ai**__**e**__** déjà vu?" **_je me délectais de lui rappeler sa récente humiliation, qui restait un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'avais d'elle! La colère brillait dans ses yeux, plus forte encore qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de la journée! Ma théorie sur la nourriture et la chaleur se confirmait! Pour jouer avec Swan il fallait qu'elle ait chaud et qu'elle ait mangé! Je me demandais si cette théorie était valable pour tous les types de jeux, je lui aurais bien proposé de tester mais j'avais un peu peur de me prendre sa tasse de thé dans la figure. Je tenais moyennement à être défiguré par le liquide brûlant!

Le silence retomba entre nous, au bout d'un moment je crus même qu'elle s'était endormie! Je n'entendais que sa respiration calme et la mélodie de la pluie sur le toit. Parfois le crépitement du feu apportait une variation et d'autre fois c'était le grondement du tonnerre qui se faisait entendre. L'orage n'avait pas cessé mais il était moins violent maintenant. De temps en temps un éclair illuminait la forêt mais ils étaient moins nombreux et moins lumineux.

La soirée avançait, il était trop tard pour rentrer de toute façon, si le ciel n'était plus aussi noir qu'au plus fort de la tempête c'était maintenant l'obscurité de la nuit qui inondait la forêt.

_**"-Elle l'a fait exprès!" **_Putain merde elle parle en dormant maintenant? Mais il n'y a pas à dire c'est la pire chieuse de la terre celle là!

En fait non elle ne dormait pas... plongée dans une profonde méditation, sérieusement elle est capable de penser? Elle avait totalement occulté ma présence.

Même si j'étais curieux de nature je ne la questionnais pas, manquerait plus qu'elle pense que je m'intéresse à ce qui pouvait traverser sa tête!

_**"-C'est tellement évident! Ils étaient tous dans le coup!" **_

_**"-Bon tu vas continuer à me pourrir les oreilles longtemps avec ta voix de crécelle ou un jour tu vas t'arrêter?"**_ C'était l'adjectif le plus faux qu'on pouvait donner à sa voix... sexy, séduisante, brûlante même oui, mais son timbre un peu rauque et doux n'avait rien d'une voix de crécelle! Enfin ça ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle le sache!

_**"-Mais je te parle là!"**_

_**"-Ah pardon! Désolé j'ai pas trop l'habitude! Depuis quand tu cherches à communiquer?"**_

_**"-La ferme Cullen, le but de la conversation c'est que je parle et que toi tu écoutes, j'ai pas besoin de t'entendre, surtout pas! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre cette histoire de ballade à trois, de shopping entre Alice, Emmett et Jasper et cette boiterie invisible de la jument de Rosalie?" **_Je ne répondis pas mais je n'en pensais pas moins, nos amis s'étaient clairement joué de nous et j'étais surpris de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant!

_**"-Oh Cullen je te parle!"**_

_**"-Oui tu parles... et je croyais que le deal c'était je supporte tes divagations mais au moins je n'ai pas à répondre? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux parce que moi je te le dis tout de suite je tiens pas à passer la nuit à faire la conversation!"**_

_"**-Tout ce voyage est un plan de ta sœur pour qu'on arrête ça justement, ces chamailleries, ces piques incessantes!"**_

_**"-Mas sœur est une grande utopiste! T'as pas remarqué encore? Il y a que Jasper pour ne pas voir que son projet est de dominer le monde en faisant brouter des pâquerettes pacifistes à la Terre entière! L'aveuglement ça doit être un truc de famille chez les Swan..."**_

_**"-On est peut-être aveugles mais en attendant tu t'es laissé embraqué là**__**-**__**dedans sans te rendre compte de rien!" **_Elle marquait un point, nos amis n'avaient pourtant pas été très subtils mais suffisamment pour que je ne m'aperçoive pas de leur manipulation.

La logorrhée de Swan semblait s'être enfin calmée et le silence retomba dans le chalet. Le sommeil commençait à m'engourdir, la caresse de la couverture sur ma peau nue me procurait une apaisante sensation de réconfort. Cette soirée me rappelait celles que nous passions dans les camps de vacances au milieu de la forêt avec Alice quand nous étions petits! C'était de bons souvenirs! L'atypique et l'aventure avait encore, bien des années après, ce petit côté excitant et exaltant!

_**"-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution!" **_Rhaaa mais elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de parler?

_**"-Une solution à quoi?"**_

_**"-A ça! Ils ne vont pas arrêter tant qu'on ne se supportera pas! On va se faire embarquer dans un millier de plans foireux avec cette histoire et c'est hors de question!"**_

_**"-Ah ouais et ta solution magique c'est quoi? Que tu déménages? Parce que je te préviens, hors de question que je t'apprécie, faut pas me demander l'impossible! Depuis le temps que je leur dis de te virer de l'appart, c'est ça ta solution!"**_

_**"-Je te parle d'une vraie solution, et d'abord dans cet appart c'est toi l'intrus! Je l'ai trouvé avec Jasper, si un de nous doit dégager c'est toi! Non il faut faire une sorte de trêve!"**_

_**"-De trêve?" **_Et arrêter le jeu? Arrêter de l'agacer, de l'enflammer, de la torturer? Arrêter de provoquer sa colère et de jouir de la sensation grisante de vie et de liberté que ça me procurait? Mettre fin aux frissons, à l'exaltation, à la joie de voir l'agacement et la rage flamboyer dans ses grands yeux bruns? Hors de question! La vie à l'appartement serait bien trop terne sans ça!

_**"-De fausse trêve en fait... Parce qu'à moi non plus il ne faut pas me demander de t'apprécier! Plutôt adopter un martien à trois têtes!" **_

_**"-Tu as les comparaisons les plus foireuses du monde!" **_

_**"-**__**Ça**__** fait trop longtemps que je suis au contact d'un crétin**__**,**__** c'est létal**__** pour mes neurones! Bon voil**__**à**__** ce que je te propose." **_Des choses tu peux m'en proposer un paquet mais avant va falloir fermer cette jolie bouche, ou l'occuper à autre chose qu'à parler, tu me casses les oreilles! Elle était suffisamment énervée pour le moment alors je me contentais de faire cette remarque dans ma tête.

_**"-Devant les autres pas un mot désobligeant, pas une remarque, on a pas besoin de donner l'impression d'êtres les meilleurs amis du monde, on aurait du mal, mais on se contente d'une totale indifférence!"**_

_**"-Et tu crois qu'ils vont avaler ça? Tu veux rire?"**_

_**"-On va leur faire croire qu'on a réglé nos comptes en étant coincés ici!"**_

_**"-Hum on peut toujours d'ailleurs... je suis sûr que sans ta frustration tu serais un peu plus détendue, je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour ta cause presque perdue!"**_

_**"-Des prétextes pour coucher avec moi on m'en a donné pas mal dans ma vie mais toi t'as vraiment la palme des plus foireux! L'utopisme c'est un truc made in Cullen ça non?" **_

Je n'aimais pas son idée d'indifférence, c'était tellement plus drôle de la mettre en colère quand il y avait un public! Mais même si ça me tuait de le reconnaître elle avait raison... nos colocataires semblaient à bout de nerfs et bien décidés à agir, et je n'avais que très moyennement envie de devoir déménager, vivre dans cet immense et confortable appartement comportait trop d''avantages... alors si pour ça il fallait feindre de supporter Swanny et bah tant pis, je tacherais de faire un effort!

_**"-Combien de temps?"**_

_**"-Combien de temps quoi?"**_

_**"-Ta trêve là, va falloir faire ça combien de temps?"**_

_**"Le temps qu'ils nous lâchent!"**_

_**"-Je persiste à dire qu'ils n'y croiront pas!"**_

_**"-Et bah va falloir se montrer convaincant! Allez tu peux le faire, tu peux pas être aussi imbécile que t'en as l'air! C'est ça ou la prochaine fois ils nous envoient sur une île déserte..."**_

Pov B

Nous passâmes un long moment à débattre avec Cullen de notre plan d'action. C'était très certainement la conversation la plus longue que nous n'avions jamais eu ensemble et que probablement nous n'aurions jamais!

L'orage finit par se calmer et le murmure de la pluie s'apaisa. La fatigue commençait à me gagner. Il faisait chaud dans le chalet, une chaleur douce et confortable comme seul un feu de cheminée peut en apporter.

Mon corps presque nu était enroulé dans la couverture et je cherchais une position à peu près confortable pour dormir. Malheureusement le canapé n'était pas très grand et Cullen déjà endormi prenait toute la place!

Je finis par me recroqueviller dans un coin, appréhendant déjà le réveil et la multitude de courbatures qui allaient se faire sentir. Le retour à cheval risquait d'être un enfer!

Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit lorsque je m'endormis enfin. J'avais éteint toutes les bougies et seules les flammes rougeoyantes dans la cheminée éclairaient la pièce.

Ce fut la faim qui me tira du sommeil bien des heures plus tard. Je n'avais avalé que deux gâteaux secs et rassis la veille et je mourrais littéralement de faim. J'eus une pensée pour les autres au ranch qui devaient se régaler d'un copieux petit déjeuner!

Nous n'avions pu les tenir aux courant de la suite de notre mésaventure, la batterie de mon portable n'avait pas résisté et même au petit matin alors qu'un vif soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres, l'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue.

Le feu était éteint maintenant et il régnait un froid mordant dan le salon. Je me blottis un peu plus dans ma couverture et contre l'oreiller moelleux et chaud derrière ma tête.

Chaud? Chaud mais pas si moelleux que ça en fait... il y avait quelque chose de dur sous le tissu et surtout il n'y avait pas d'oreiller la vieille sur le canapé...

Saisie de panique je me retournais brusquement et découvris avec stupeur ce que je redoutais. Cullen collé dans mon dos qui me servait à la fois d'oreiller et de chauffage personnel!

Pire encore une de ses main était égarée sur mon ventre, par-dessus le tissu de la couverture Dieu merci, et il me maintenait fermement contre lui!

Mais quel était le putain de problème avec Cullen? Ça faisait deux fois qu'on dormait l'un contre l'autre! _On peut recommencer quand tu veux... parce que même si on a passé la nuit sur un vieux canapé pourri__ c'était une fucking bonne nuit!" _Toujours dans l'exagération celle la!

Doucement et en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, pas que son confort m'importait, non je voulais juste éviter qu'il me trouve dans un tel état de faiblesse, je m'extirpais du canapé en serrant contre moi la couverture, seule rempart à ma nudité.

Comme la veille je fis bouillir de l'eau pour le thé et grignotai un des seuls gâteaux secs survivants dans le paquet.

Faute de mieux il allait falloir se contenter de ce petit déjeuner!

Un soleil magnifique illuminait la forêt, tout était calme, silencieux et paisible. Il ne restait aucun souvenir de la tempête qui avait secoué les grands arbres la veille à part quelques branches brisées.

Cullen ne tarda pas à se réveiller lui aussi. Assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine je le regardais sortir du sommeil. Il avait un air un peu hébété et perdu en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux encore tous emplis de sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses souvenirs, la mémoire sembla lui revenir lorsqu'il rencontra mes yeux toujours posés sur lui et sur son corps magnifique que la couverture découvrait légèrement.

_Ça doit être agréable de se glisser contre son corps tout chaud non? _Elle n'en avait pas assez eu encore? Je gardais le souvenir de son torse contre ma tête et celui de sa main posée sur mon ventre. Je chassais bien vite ces pensées dérangeantes, je n'aimais pas l'idée que ce contact m'ait plu! J'avais déjà dormi blottie contre Cullen, bien indépendamment de ma volonté, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter!

Nous veillâmes à remettre le chalet exactement comme nous l'avions trouvé, je verrouillai la porte et cachai la petite clé qui nous avait permis de passer la nuit loin du froid et de l'orage.

Dans la grange les chevaux étaient calmes et mâchonnaient sans conviction quelques brins de foin. Nous nous mîmes rapidement en route, j'avais hâte de me glisser dans un bain brûlant et de démêler mes cheveux qui semblaient avoir servi de nid à une nichée de corbeaux! Et surtout je voulais effacer le contact de Cullen qui brûlait encore mon épiderme.

En silence nous prîmes la direction du ranch, prêts à jouer à nos amis la comédie de notre réconciliation. Si c'était le seul moyen pour avoir la paix j'allais m'appliquer pour qu'ils nous croient!

_Alors vos impressions ?_

_A bientôt !_

_Merci de me lire !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello tout le monde ! Après un très long moment d'absence voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP: Mammouneedward : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Tu as raison Bella est la seule pour le moment qui veut faire quelques efforts, espérons pour elle que son essaie ne serve pas à rien ! _

_Karima : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Toujours un grand plaisir de lire tes messages ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi !_

_**Merci à ma super béta LyraParleOr !**_

Pov B

Nous étions rentrés depuis une petite semaine du Texas, l'atmosphère à l'appartement était pour le moins étrange depuis que Cullen et moi avions établi une sorte de trêve.

Si d'abord nos amis avaient été dubitatifs devant notre toute nouvelle entente, ils avaient du mal à croire que des années d'animosité pouvaient s'effacer en une nuit. L'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice avait vite eu raison de leur méfiance. J'étais certaine que Rosalie ne croyait pas un traître mot de notre histoire, Jasper semblait avoir de sérieux doutes lui aussi mais ils ne dirent rien, de crainte sans doute de briser cette nouvelle et fragile trêve qui promettait d'apaiser un peu l'ambiance de notre appartement. Il ne se passait pas un jour depuis notre retour sans qu'Alice ne s'enthousiasme de cette "paix et quiétude", pour ma part, je m'ennuyais à mourir... Je devais bien avouer que les piques incessantes de Cullen me manquaient! On avait établi un équilibre auparavant lui et moi: on ne pouvait pas se blairer, au moins les choses étaient claires, définies... on savait à quoi s'en tenir. Maintenant tout était flou. On ne pouvait décemment pas se comporter devant les autres comme les meilleurs amis du monde, non seulement ça n'aurait pas été crédible pour deux sous mais en plus je n'aurais pas eu les nerfs suffisamment solides pour supporter ça. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que je veuille lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant et prétentieux, mais je devais me contenir, par la faute de ma stupide idée de trêve... Une trêve, avec Cullen? Non mais sérieusement? Qu'est-ce que j'avais pris ce jour-là pour sortir une connerie aussi énorme que l'égo démesuré de sexy connard Cullen?

_Je me demande aussi... c'était quand même vachement plus marrant quand on le provoquait, il est encore plus sexy quand il s'énerve non?_

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à qui nos joutes verbales manquaient, ou peut-être que si en fait? Je veux dire ma conscience est dans ma tête non? Logiquement c'est un bout de moi... _Parfois tes capacités intellectuelles défient toutes les lois de l'univers... _Dans ma tête ou pas, rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours aussi pinailleuse et en chaleur apparemment... _C'est ta frustration qui me fa__it parler ma chérie!_

J'avais hâte qu'Alec revienne à New York, au moins ça allait peut-être calmer cette insistante voix dans ma tête qui voulait me pousser dans les bras de tous les hommes de la ville, ou plutôt dans ceux de Cullen... ce qui était définitivement pire!

J'avais de trop rares nouvelles d'Alec depuis le Texas. Il était retourné en Californie et attendait la réponse pour le projet auquel il avait postulé à New York. Il était surchargé de travail, les rendez-vous s'étaient accumulés pendant son absence alors nous avions peu le temps de nous parler au téléphone. Il me manquait mais pas tant qu'il aurait dû finalement... J'avais hâte qu'il revienne à New York, si toutefois il revenait un jour, plus pour tromper ma solitude que par réel attachement je crois. C'était dommage mais c'était pourtant la stricte et déprimante réalité, Alec était une bonne compagnie, pas l'amour de ma vie! De toute façon j'avais renoncé à ces chimères depuis longtemps et là pour l'heure je devais arrêter de raconter ma vie et me mettre à travailler cette thèse dont les feuillets s'étalaient sur mon bureau dans une pagaille incroyable.

C'était samedi matin, et pour une fois je n'étais ni de garde ni d'astreinte pour le week-end alors que la plupart de mes colocataires l'étaient.

Les rayons doux du soleil s'infiltraient par la fenêtre de la mezzanine et venaient jouer dans le porte crayon en verre sur le bureau. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer ce matin, mon regard ne cessait de s'échapper par la fenêtre où je voyais le soleil matinal jouer sur les toits de la ville qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Dans le ciel presque bleu traînaient quelques cumulus blancs cotonneux, c'était une belle journée et j'avais bien plus envie d'aller courir dans le parc que de rester ici clouée sur cette chaise mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais profiter du silence et du calme bien trop rare de l'appartement pour avancer.

Du bout des doigts et avec application je dessinais une planche d'anatomie, une des nombreuses qui serviraient d'illustration pour ma thèse. C'était un effort futile et intitule mais ça me permettait de faire le vide dans ma tête et de me concentrer pour aborder le vrai problème.

Mais maintenant c'était d'un café dont j'avais envie! Décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour! Je me levai en étirant les muscles de mon dos douloureux d'être restés si longtemps crispés. J'étais sur cette chaise depuis les premières heures du jour. Je jetai mes écouteurs sur la table et descendis à la cuisine.

J'aimais ces matins où il n'y avait personne à l'appartement et où je pouvais traîner en pyjama toute la matinée. La sensation de liberté dans mon ventre était grisante et pourtant je ne faisais rien de bien palpitant, mais juste le silence et l'assurance qu'il n'y avait personne ici me faisait me sentir bien.

Une surprise désagréable m'attendait installé à la table de la cuisine. Cullen avec sa tête des mauvais jours post-garde avait l'air de vouloir finir sa vie dans son café. Son imbécile de chihuahua à ses pieds le regardait comme si elle voyait Dieu pour la première fois. Foutrement pathétique! Si un jour il vous prenait l'envie d'enlever toute virilité à un homme, offrez-lui un chihuahua, le résultat était plutôt convainquant!

Sans lui accorder plus qu'un regard distrait j'allai vers le comptoir de la cuisine et glissai une capsule dans la machine à café. Le bruit sembla le sortir de sa contemplation. Du coin de l'œil je le vis lever la tête, mais ce à quoi je m'attendais moins en ce samedi matin ensoleillé, fut le vague salut qu'il marmonna avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Enfin il me semblait avoir entendu cet approximatif grognement qui ressemblait à des salutations, c'était tellement surprenant que je ne pouvais l'affirmer avec certitude. Je lui jetai un regard surpris avant de marmonner à mon tour. C'était officiel, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du monde, l'apocalypse était proche, nous allions tous mourir avant le coucher du soleil, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication! Depuis que je connaissais Cullen jamais au grand jamais nous n'avions échangé de bonjour plus ou moins cordial. Si, si, je vous assure un grognement d'homme des cavernes dans la bouche de Cullen, c'est cordial, surtout si c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse!

Finalement peut-être que l'optimisme débordant d'Alice commençait à nous attendrir, elle devait avoir les pouvoirs d'une fée clochette trop pacifiste ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Ma tasse fumante à la main, j'attrapai une petite brioche sur le comptoir et quittai la cuisine.

En passant je frôlai la stupide chienne qui grogna férocement en me montrant les dents, quelques secondes de plus et elle plantait ses foutues canines acérées dans mes mollets.

_**"-Tiny arrête!" **_qu'est-ce que je disais sur la fin du monde déjà? Ah oui, non oubliez, ça sera bien pire que ça! Cullen qui empêche sa chienne de m'agresser... ça y est on a changé de planète, notre projection astrale flotte quelque part entre Mars et Jupiter! Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué? Il avait assisté à une naissance de quintuplés tous roses pendant sa garde ou quoi? Avant de quitter la cuisine je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un bref regard. Ses traits étaient tirés, de ses yeux émanait une vague tristesse. Les mèches cuivrées qui tombaient sur son front ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pâleur de son visage. Non, finalement la nuit avait dû être particulièrement éprouvante, et apparemment un Cullen épuisé était un Cullen pré-dément!

Je haussai les épaules avant de m'éloigner en direction de la mezzanine. Après tout chacun ses problèmes, les gardes du vendredi étaient toujours difficiles, je n'allais pas commencer à m'interroger sur les états d'âmes de Cullen!

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer en buvant mon café, mais peine perdue, ce n'était pas ce matin que ma thèse allait avancer! Après un long soupir de frustration, j'allais finir par prendre du retard, je quittai le bureau et enfilai un jogging pour aller courir dans le parc.

Cullen était toujours attablé dans la cuisine, les yeux dans le vague et l'air passablement déprimé.

_**"-Il **__**ne **__**doit pas faire loin de moins dix dehors, je comprends que t'ai envie de faire fondre toute cette graisse mais tu vas mourir de froid!" **_Ok j'avais loupé un truc là? Depuis quand il s'occupait de mon confort celui-là? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé cette nuit pour le rendre comme ça? Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de glisser une petite remarque sur ma pseudo graisse à faire fondre autrement je me serais vraiment inquiétée pour son état mental!

Pov E

Swan claqua la porte derrière elle et je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes bras. Il allait me falloir bien plus qu'un café pour me remettre de la nuit dernière. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir mais j'étais certain de ne pas y arriver, les pensées allaient tourner dans ma tête à n'en plus finir et le résultat serait bien pire! Je nageais en plein dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler une série noire, et la nuit dernière avait été le point culminant de la semaine! Une garde en réanimation catastrophique, perdre plusieurs patients en une nuit m'avait fortement remué, pour la plupart le décès était prévisible, mais pas pour tous, pas pour cet homme d'à peine trente ans dans le coma depuis des semaines suite à une chute d'échafaudage, son pronostic vital était très incertain mais nous avions bon espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il décompense brutalement vers deux heures du matin et que toute réanimation soit vaine.

Accepter de lâcher prise, annoncer à la famille le décès de leur proche parti bien trop tôt, quitter la chambre pour entrer dans une nouvelle, prendre en charge un patient polytraumatisé et le perdre dans la nuit... j'avais accueilli la fin de ma garde avec un très vif soulagement, avec l'envie de faire des choses folles pour me sentir vivant, mais j'étais bien trop épuisé pour cela. D'habitude mes joutes verbales avec Swan étaient un bon moyen de décompresser, voir la colère brûler dans ses yeux me faisait toujours oublier les horreurs de la nuit, je me sentais en vie sous les vagues de fureur qu'elle m'envoyait. Mais depuis que nous avions établi cette trêve étrange, j'avais perdu cette précieuse catharsis, et ça me manquait! Notre attitude contenue m'enlevait tout désir de l'agacer. Qui aurait cru que détester quelqu'un pouvait être aussi jouissif? Mais au moins lorsque la fureur brûlait entre nous, je me sentais vivant, j'existais dans son regard, elle qui était une adversaire si redoutable!

Depuis les choses étaient devenues bizarres, et l'atmosphère calme de l'appartement qui semblait plaire à tout le monde m'ennuyait au plus haut point! Alors j'avais lâché l'affaire, je ne cherchais même plus à provoquer Swan lorsque nous étions seuls, elle était devenue totalement indifférente pour moi, autant que je semblais l'être pour elle. Mais même si ça me tuait de l'avouer, ma chieuse et exaspérante colocataire me manquait!

J'avalai rapidement les dernières gouttes de café qui avait refroidi au fond de ma tasse et me décidai à prendre une douche. Il serait toujours temps de penser à la suite du programme ensuite.

Sortir ce soir me semblait être une bonne idée, et j'avais désespérément besoin de sentir un corps chaud et vivant sous mes doigts! Le sexe aussi était un bon exutoire, certainement même le meilleur!

La douche brûlante avait fait son œuvre et m'avait détendu mais j'étais toujours d'humeur morose en me traînant dans le salon alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin.

Ma sœur et Jasper étaient de retour, tous deux avaient été de garde la nuit dernière et visiblement leurs co-internes ne les avaient pas laissés partir tôt! Alice avait l'air épuisée, vidée, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de Jasper. J'aurais dû faire de la psy!

J'embrassai le front de ma sœur et serrai le point de mon pote avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé à leur côté.

_**"-Dure nuit?"**_

_**"**__**-M'en parle pas... la tienne n'a pas l'air d'avoir été de tout repos non plus!" **_la voix d'Alice n'était qu'un filet épuisé, c'était rare de la voir si calme!

_**"-La mienne a été cool! J'ai dormi 5 heures! Une entrée ou plutôt le retour d'un schizophrène en crise, des nuits comme je les aime!"**_

_**"-Mec la ferme, j'ai passé une nuit de merde! J'aurais vraiment du choisir psy!"**_

_**"-Toi psy? Désolé de te le dire mon pote mais t'as pas les qualités requises!"**_

_**"-Quoi il faut des qualités pour être psy?"**_

_**"-Quelques-unes ouais, t'es un sacré baratineur mais il te manque la finesse et la délicatesse!"**_

_**"-Bah je suis un mec quoi..."**_

_**"-Ed je sais pas ce que tu essayes de sous-entendre là, mais mon Jazz n'a rien à t'envier niveau virilité! Bon on fait quoi ce soir? J'ai besoin **__**de bouger!"**_

**"**_**-Qui est là ce soir?"**_

_**"-Bella"**___Je grognai, oui ça je savais, cette glandeuse n'avait rien à faire du week-end!

_**"-Emmett n'a rien ce soir non plus je crois, Rosalie est d'astreinte ce week-end faudrait pas qu'on aille très loin pour qu'elle nous accompagne aussi!"**_

Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour un resto et ensuite nous irions probablement traîner dans le bar qui nous servait de quartier général, à deux pas de l'hôpital et de l'appartement. Nous finirions probablement par sacrifier les derniers parties saines de notre foie sur le sol à la propreté douteuse de cet établissement mais c'était un bon endroit pour se vider la tête, recharger les batteries et trouver une minette avec qui passer la nuit, ma préoccupation number one de la journée!

Nous comations depuis un long moment sur le canapé devant un reportage sur la reproduction des crevettes tigrées géantes au Bangladesh lorsque la porte claqua sur une Swan en jogging, le front moite et des mèches folles s'échappant de son chignon. Bandante! Oh ça va je vous entends déjà d'ici! Je n'étais qu'un homme, un homme épuisé et en manque alors oui! Swan était bandante avec son petit haut mouillé de sueur! Mais combien de temps avait-elle donc couru? Endurante... Cette info aurait pu avoir un certain intérêt s'il ne s'agissait pas de Swan. Décidément il fallait que je me trouve une fille pour la nuit, hors de question de passer le week-end en compagnie de ma main droite, la frustration était trop forte!

Swan salua tout le monde, enfin plutôt Alice et son frère, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en portant une petite bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, guère plus d'une fraction de seconde mais je fus frappé par l'éclat noisette clair de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle avait de beaux yeux, dommage que la lueur de colère que j'aimais tant n'enflamme pas ses iris! Ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses se refermèrent sur le goulot de plastique, ce qui déclencha en moi une étrange bouffée de chaleur. Elle avait une belle bouche aussi... des lèvres bien dessinées et charnues. Mes pensées glissèrent dans un étrange rêve érotico-sensuel éveillé où j'imaginais bien d'autres choses sur lesquelles sa petite bouche pourrait se refermer. Je secouais la tête avant que mon état d'excitation soit visible. Bander en pensant à Swan c'était le comble du ridicule! Une fille, dans mon lit, criant sous mes coups de reins, ce soir! C'était une urgence! Mais pour le moment j'étais bon pour une nouvelle douche, et froide celle-ci!

L'épuisement me faisait divaguer!

_**"-Mais c'est naze ce truc! On vous a lobotomisé**__** le cerveau cette nuit ou quoi pour que vous soyez à ce point captivés par ces crevettes?" **_Je dus me mordre fort la lèvre pour ne pas lui lancer une remarque acide sur les bienfaits de la culture ou quelque chose comme ça. Les réflexes avaient la vie dure mais nous n'étions pas seuls... Je n'avais pas le droit de jouer à mon jeu favori. Ma vie prenait vraiment un tournant bizarre et ennuyeux. Je la maudissais pour son idée stupide de pacte! Mais d'abord qu'est-ce qui m'y liait? Pourquoi je me pliais à ça au fait? A ce moment-là mes yeux tombèrent sur ma sœur pelotonnée dans les bras de Jasper et je me rappelais la raison de ce pacte débile, nos amis... Sans compter que je risquais de me faire expulser de l'appart si je provoquais Swan, aucun doute qu'elle ferait retomber la faute sur moi en cas d'échec de notre "réconciliation" parce qu'elle, elle avait essayé... en apparence ouais...

_**"-Ok je vais prendre une douche! Vous me filez le cafard avec vos poissons là!"**_

_**"-Crevettes..."**_

_**"-Ouais c'est pareil!"**_

D'un geste gracieux et débordant d'énergie Swan quitta le fauteuil. Rien que de la voir s'agiter m'épuisait! Alors qu'elle filait dans le couloir mes yeux, doués d'une mobilité propre, dérivèrent sur son petit cul moulé dans le coton fin de son vêtement. Foutrement bandante ... Plus besoin de courir poulette, t'as des cuisses parfaites! Plutôt m'arracher les couilles que de l'avouer à voix haute mais rien ne m'empêchait de mater tranquillement dans mon coin!

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur la télé, il fallait bien avouer que la baise des crevettes était quand même vachement moins palpitante que le physique de ma chieuse de colocataire, je surpris le regard d'Alice posé sur moi. Elle avait un petit sourire agaçant plaqué sur le visage et une petite étincelle amusée flottait dans ses yeux fatigués. Pris en flagrant délit de matage...

_**"-Quoi?"**_

_**"-Je vais faire du café! Qui en veut?" **_Sa voix avait retrouvé son timbre de clochette joyeuse et j'avais peur de deviner la raison de cette soudaine liesse. Tu fais fausse route ma grande, je suis un mec, je mate c'est tout... On devrait intenter un procès à Walt Disney pour avoir contribué à la propagation de tous ces contes stupides pour enfants qui conditionnaient les filles dans des rêves de princes charmants et des histoires d'amour gerbantes de guimauve!

Le reste de la journée passa dans une espèce de brume étrange. J'avais la sensation de flotter quelque part entre veille et sommeil. Le soleil matinal n'était plus qu'un souvenir, les plocs réguliers de la pluie s'écrasant sur les vitres de ma chambre créaient une mélodie monotone aux heures que je passai étendu sur mon lit à lire ou à dormir. Les gratte-ciels de la ville baignaient dans une mer de nuages sombres. Tiny dormait aux pieds de mon lit, ses discrets ronflements ajoutaient une variation à la mélodie de la pluie. Elle rêvait. A quoi je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais sa sieste n'était pas de tout repos, ses petites pattes bougeaient frénétiquement et parfois un grognement agacé lui échappait dans son sommeil. Peut-être rêvait-elle des chaussures de Swan. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas laissée planter ses petites canines dans le cuir d'une paire de bottes hors de prix.

_**"-Bon si vous voulez aller au resto faudrait vous bouger! Ça m'étonnerait que j'ai ma soirée de libre!"**_

La voix de Rosalie claqua dans le couloir. En voilà une qui n'avait pas passé l'après-midi à comater pour déborder d'énergie à ce point!

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Je jetai un regard à mon réveil dont seule la lueur verte dissipait l'obscurité de la chambre: 19 heures. En effet il était temps de se bouger, et de prendre une douche!

J'attrapai un jean propre et la chemise noire que je prévoyais de porter ce soir avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain que je partageais avec la pire de mes colocataires.

Visiblement elle m'avait devancé, et de peu de temps. D'épaisses volutes de buée tournoyaient encore dans la pièce, le miroir était opaque et l'air saturé d'humidité. Mais elle prenait la salle de bain pour un hammam ou quoi?

Son parfum flottait partout, son parfum fruité et entêtant rendu plus puissant encore par la chaleur humide de la pièce. Je dus presque retenir un gémissement lorsque je fus immergé tout entier dans cette odeur suave. A voir l'effet que me faisait un simple parfum, aucun doute, j'avais désespérément besoin de me noyer dans le corps d'une femme!

Alors que le jet chaud coulait sur ma peau j'imaginais le corps nu de Swan, son parfum tellement entêtant me faisait perdre toute raison et aiguisait mes sens.

Ma bite ne tarda pas à se réveiller lorsque mes pensées dessinèrent les contours voluptueux de son corps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une telle bombe hérite d'un esprit aussi exaspérant? Cette question, il ne passait pas un jour sans que je me la pose! Oubliez le Big-bang, l'apparition de la vie, l'existence de Dieu, c'était ça le plus grand mystère de l'univers!

J'empoignai ma virilité rendue dure et douloureuse par le désir et commençai une longue caresse qui apaiserait pour quelques heures mon mes ardeurs. Deuxième fois que je me branlais en pensant à Swan... j'étais gravement en manque! J'imaginais son corps pressé contre le mien, ses seins ronds et fermes offerts à mes mains. Je pensais à sa petite bouche gourmande et parfaite le long de mon torse. Je imaginais langue courir sur mon ventre avant de glisser dans le pli de mon aine. La jouissance montait en moi alors que dans mon esprit ses lèvres chaudes se refermaient sur ma bite. Je revoyais le dessin de sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait bu à sa bouteille d'eau, mais cette fois-ci c'était mon membre que je l'imaginais engloutir. Je vins en poussant un long râle de soulagement, et c'était dans la bouche de Swan que je me déversai.

Je me rinçai rapidement et me lavai les cheveux. J'étais agacé d'avoir pensé de cette façon à cette fille que je détestais, et je la détestais encore plus d'être si chaude et belle!

_**"-C'est bon tout le monde est prêt? On peut y aller? J'ai réservé au Libanais!"**_

_**"-Oh Rose t'es pressée ou quoi ce soir?"**_

_**"-Bah oui! Je suis d'astreinte ce week-end! Et les sages-femmes de nuit me détestent! Tu peux être sûr qu'elles vont m'appeler à la moindre occasion pour des avis plus ou moins nécessaires, plutôt moins d'ailleurs..."**_

_**"-L'obstétrique ce monde merveilleux..."**_

_**"-C'est vrai que la réa, c'est vachement plus idyllique!"**_

_**"-Mais totalement!"**_

_**"-Ouais t'as l'air d'avoir passé une super nuit! T'as des cernes vampiriques sous les yeux et t'es aussi pâle qu'un cadavre... Ça donne trop envie! Bon Bella tu te bouges?" **_En plus de ressembler à un mort vivant, j'avais maintenant perdu un tympan!

Nous entendîmes Swan avant de la voir, les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur le sol. J'ai déjà dit à quel point je trouvais ça excitant le bruit des talons?

_**"-C'est bon je suis prête!"**_

_**"-Ah bah enfi**__**n! Go!" **_Swanny fit son entrée dans le salon en nouant ses cheveux en chignon flou à l'arrière de sa tête. Quelques boucles s'échappaient et encadraient son visage délicatement maquillé. Sa petite robe chocolat allait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux bruns. Mon regard dériva sur ses longues jambes rendues interminables par les talons de ses bottes. En voilà une paire que Tiny n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de ruiner...

Mes yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de mon ennemie. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable, mais la dureté de ses traits révélait sa nature de chieuse chronique. Swan n'avait pas un visage d'ange tombé du ciel mais un visage de peste aguerrie!

Ça faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas tous retrouvés au restaurant un samedi soir, et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre collocation, le dîner ne fut ni houleux ni mouvementé. Comme d'habitude nous avions pris soin Swan et moi de nous placer à chaque coin opposé de la table mais nous affichions chacun une parfaite indifférente. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas pour moi.

La sonnerie d'un portable troubla notre conversation animée sur les patients franchement bizarres de Jasper.

Rosalie décrocha en nous lançant un regard exaspéré. Nous venions de commander les desserts.

_**"-Hu**__**m... Ok... j'arrive!" **_Elle raccrocha en roulant des yeux. Les joies de l'astreinte!

_**"-Eh bah bonne fin de soirée! Deux heures de répit, je n'en espérais pas tant! Et celui qui prend mon dessert me paye le Mac Do demain soir!"**_

Après ça, nous ne traînâmes guère plus longtemps au resto. Alice et Swan étaient déchaînées, Jasper regardait sa petite amie d'un air blasé. J'admirais sa patience avec elle, ma sœur était épuisante! Et Emmett ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça par le départ de sa compagne.

Le bar était à deux rues du restaurant. L'ambiance chaleureuse nous entoura à peine la porte franchie. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle et Emmett passa commande pour tout le monde.

Je scannai rapidement la pièce à la recherche de ma proie de la nuit mais il n'y avait rien de bien palpitant dans la salle alors je bus ma bière en compagnie de mes potes en regardant du coin de l'œil ma sœur et Swan faire les folles près du comptoir. Elles avaient l'air toutes les deux déjà passablement éméchées. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elles n'y avaient pas été de main morte au restaurant.

Le petit cul bandant de Swan se balançant doucement au rythme de la musique, en voilà une autre qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer la nuit seule. J'admirais ses longues jambes galbées et je les imaginais sans mal entourer mes hanches alors que je la ferais crier sous mes caresses.

Je secouais la tête, il fallait impérativement que je la sorte de mon esprit mais mon regard revenait perpétuellement vers sa silhouette élancée et gracieuse, et lorsqu'enfin mes yeux se posaient sur autre chose c'était son rire qui m'attirait vers elle de nouveau.

_**"-Edward je ne sais pas où t'es là, mais t'es pas avec nous!"**_

_**"-Je cherche!"**_

_**"-Tu cherches quoi?"**_

_**"-Une fille à faire succomber sous mes charmes!"**_

_**"-Bah bon courage... ça t'arrive parfois d'en faire "succomber"?"**_ joueur je frappais le bras de Jasper qui désinvolte me provoquait avant de porter sa bière à sa bouche. Ce bâtard savait parfaitement qu'elles succombaient toutes!

_**"-Et c'est Bella la fille avec qui tu comptes passer la nuit?"**_

_**"-Hein? Tu délires mec!"**_

_**"-Bah je ne sais pas, y a personne d'autre au comptoir!"**_

_**"-Je regarde Alice... Tu devrais la rappeler avant que tous les mecs du bar lui tombent dessus!"**_

_**"-Ouais c'est ça, détourne l'attention! Arrête de rêver!"**_

La soirée fut bonne finalement! Une grande brune aux yeux verts magnifiques, tombée de je ne sais où finit par apparaître pour me sortir de ma monotonie.

Elle avait même l'air capable d'aligner cinq mots à peu près cohérents, mais ce soir ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui m'intéressait...

Je finis par abandonner mes potes qui papotaient comme des fillettes depuis des heures et escortai ma jolie brune vers la sortie.

Une autre brunette croisa mon chemin à ce moment-là, Swan accompagnée d'une Alice riant aux éclats me frôla alors que je passais la porte.

L'alcool et le rire avaient coloré ses joues de délicieuses rougeurs, sa bouche semblait encore plus douce et pulpeuse.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que je grognais au-dessus de la brune incandescente qui remuait lascivement des hanches en murmurant mon prénom, ce fut aux lèvres roses et humides de Swan que je pensais...

L'exécutoire n'avait pas été aussi efficace que j'avais espéré, mais j'étais repu de plaisir et les horreurs de la nuit passée n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Je remontais la couette sur nos deux corps moites de sueur et de plaisir et je laissai la belle brune se pelotonner contre moi en caressant ses cheveux doucement. Mon pouce traça des cercles sur sa peau, j'en appréciai la chaleur et le grain parfait et j'oubliai tout. Je sombrai dans le sommeil en lâchant prise, ça faisait du bien, juste tellement de bien!

Pov B

Lundi 6h10... D'un geste mi rageur mi endormi je tapai sur le réveil dont la sonnerie stridente agressait mes oreilles de bon matin. Avec un gémissement résigné, je quittai la chaleur rassurante de mon lit, mes muscles étaient encore tout raides et endoloris de sommeil. Je serais bien restée encore quelque minutes à paresser sous la couette mais la probabilité que je me rendorme était bien trop forte, et la journée qui m'attendait trop longue pour la commencer avec du retard.

Avant de choisir mes vêtements j'allumai le jet de la douche. Je ne supportais pas les quelques secondes que mettait l'eau chaude pour arriver, il n'y avait pas de pire réveil!

L'appartement était encore silencieux, la plupart ne prendraient le travail que quelques heures plus tard, mais aujourd'hui c'était jour de bloc! Emmett qui était mon compagnon de petit déjeuner habituel, était de repos de garde. J'étais la seule qui avait pu profiter de trois nuits complètes ce week-end!

L'eau brûlante fit rapidement son œuvre et dénoua mes muscles raides. En sortant je m'enroulai dans une large serviette en surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil. D'habitude j'étais plutôt du genre tonique le matin, mais ça n'était pas valable pour le lundi matin, ce jour était ma bête noire! Comme pour beaucoup finalement...

Je me maquillai à la hâte et attachai mes cheveux en chignon. Lorsque je quittai la salle de bain le réveil de Cullen dans la chambre d'à côté se fit entendre... jour de bloc pour lui aussi visiblement. Les anesthésistes devaient d'ailleurs se rendre au bloc avant les chirurgiens, mais de toute façon Cullen était rarement à l'heure!

Le parfum du café embaumait la cuisine et rien que cette odeur suffit à éveiller tous mes sens encore endormis. Je croquais avidement dans un morceau de brioche à la confiture, il fallait profiter de la moindre occasion de se nourrir les jours de bloc, qui sait quand j'en aurais de nouveau l'occasion! Les lundis étaient toujours les pires journées, toutes les plus ou moins urgences du week-end alourdissaient le planning, et ce soir j'étais de garde!

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner tranquillement accoudée au plan de travail lorsque le pas traînant de Cullen se fit entendre. Il marcha au radar jusqu'à la machine à café. Sa tignasse était dans un désordre improbable et ses yeux semblaient avoir toutes les peines du monde à s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, il m'adressa un de ces regards indifférents qui faisaient maintenant office de bonjour entre nous. Il y avait du progrès! Avant on se sautait à la gorge chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce! _Ouais bah ça serait peut-être pas mal de recommencer non? Ou se sauter dessus tout court! Là on s'ennuie, bientôt une partie de __scrabble va devenir plus palpitante que la vie dans cet appartement! Version non améliorée hein le scrabble!_

J'avalai les dernières gouttes de mon café sans laisser plus de temps à ma conscience pour dire des inepties aussi énormes qu'elle. Hé ok, elle est dans ma tête mais vu la place qu'elle prend on peut dire qu'elle est énorme et je quittai l'appartement en adressant à Cullen un vague signe de la main. Euh pourquoi je venais de faire ça au juste? Depuis quand j'envoyais des signes de la main à Cullen autre qu'un magnifique majeur dressé? Je perdais définitivement tous mes repères! Le lundi n'était pas un bon jour et il commençait mal!

En arrivant à l'hôpital, avant de descendre au bloc j'allais faire un tour dans le service pour m'enquérir des nouvelles du week-end. Ma co-interne n'était pas encore arrivée, ma petite visite ne servit donc pas à grand-chose.

7H15, il était temps de descendre. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et une masse de cheveux cuivrés s'engouffra dans la cabine. Cullen, un gobelet de café à la main semblait plutôt vouloir s'y noyez que de le boire. Il était en retard, j'espérais ne pas être dans le même bloc que lui. Le patient n'était pas prêt d'être installé à ce rythme-là et je n'avais aucune envie que le planning commence avec ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de retard!

Il fallait donc autant de temps que ça pour descendre deux étages! Dans le miroir au fond de la cabine mon regard accrocha celui encore ensommeillé de Cullen, le vert de ses yeux étaient encore plus intense dans les lumières blafardes de l'ascenseur.

Mon chemin se sépara de celui de Cullen à la porte du vestiaire. Rapidement j'exécutai une petite prière mentale pour qu'il y ait au moins une tenue à peu près à ma taille. Trois tailles de marge, ça pouvait aller du S au L, je n'étais pas bien difficile! Le Dieu de la chirurgie, Esculape et Hippocrate durent entendre ma prière, un joli et unique pyjama bleu en taille S m'attendait bien sagement sur l'étagère.

Je me changeai en hâte, enfilai sur-chausses, calot et masque et me lavai une première fois les mains avant de me diriger dans le couloir du bloc qui grouillait déjà d'excitation. Quelques patients attendaient sagement sur leurs brancards qu'on les prenne en charge. Je saluai quelques panseuses déjà en pleine activité. Mon pas était rapide et assuré, je me sentais dans mon élément, plus aucune trace de fatigue, la concentration coulait dans mes veines, j'étais chez moi, sur mon territoire.

Ma joie fut pourtant de courte durée, lorsque j'arrivai devant l'immense tableau blanc qui ressemblait étrangement au tableau des trois Parques. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de dépit. J'assisterai le Professeur Harding, ça, en soit c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais la liste des interventions était trop longue et au milieu de ce planning déjà bien trop surchargé deux opérations qui appartenaient à cette catégorie tant redoutée que nous appelions communément les chantiers! Ventres multi-opérés, interventions longues et risquées... Oh joie! Je n'étais pas prête de sortir d'ici et dire que je devais ensuite enchaîner sur une nuit de garde...

Un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique me fit tourner la tête. Cullen venait d'entrer dans le bloc où j'allais passer cette trop longue journée.

En ce lundi matin, l'enfer avait un nom, celui du bloc trois de chirurgie viscérale et digestive du Bellevue Hospital de New York...

_Alors vos impressions ? _

_SBRocket devrait normalement bientôt publier un OS __(il y a une marge d'erreur sur le bientôt mais ça devrait pas tarder !) que je vous conseille vraiment de lire si vous voulez passer un bon moment alors __surveillez son profil (dans mes favoris)._

_A très bientôt ! _


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Comment ça va ? Bon me voilà avec la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci pour vos review ! Celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : **Mamouneedward :** Je suis contente que ce petit rapprochement, enfin si on peut l'appeler comme ça t'ai plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Tu es persévérante : Deux lectures ? A **Guest **: Merci de m'avoir adressé ta première review sur le site , ça fait plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! **Va****nina63** : merci pour ta review, il va peut-être falloir attendre un peu pour ça;)

**Merci beaucoup SBRocket et LyraParleOr, pour tout et pour plus encore ! Jvous adore !**

Pov E

9h15, j'accompagnais le premier patient de la matinée en salle de réveil, l'intervention venait de se terminer. D'un geste magistralement théâtrale Swan avait lancé ses gants dans la poubelle avant de sortir à la suite de son chef, l'heure du café pour eux, pour nous le travail n'était pas encore terminé. Nous étions les premiers de l'équipe à arriver au bloc, les derniers à le quitter. Pas de petites pauses détente entre les interventions! Et pourtant là, tout de suite, je tuerais pour un café!

J'ignorais d'où venait cette impression tenace que la journée allait être difficile, comme un mauvais pré-sentiment qui ne me quittait pas depuis le réveil. Une garde dès le lundi après la semaine catastrophique et le week-end à peine reposant que je venais de vivre n'avait rien pour me mettre de bonne humeur! Je commençais la semaine et j'étais déjà fatigué. Et voir que je partageais le bloc de Swan était le petit détail qui rendait les choses encore pires!

9H50, la perfusion était enfin posée, et Dieu sait que ça n'avait pas était facile de trouver une veine potable sur cette vieille main à la peau toute fripée et ridée. Je poussais le liquide blanc et épais qui envahit paresseusement la tubulure. "Ça_ va chauffer un peu dans votre main madame." _C'était les derniers mots qu'elle entendrait avant de plonger dans le sommeil... Bonne nuit les petits, la prochaine fois qu'on me demanderait quel était mon métier je répondrais : marchand de sable!

Les paupières se fermèrent sur ses grands yeux bleus clairs, un peu vitreux, un peu affolés et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil c'est tout le bloc qui s'éveilla.

La patiente fut installée, l'odeur de la bétadine généreusement appliquée venait jusqu'à moi de l'autre côté du champ. Cette odeur d'iode, un peu âcre et rappeuse, était une étape essentielle du conditionnement de nos esprits, la bétadine n'avait pas pour seul rôle d'aseptiser, son parfum tenace nous préparait à travailler.

Swan entra à la suite de son chef en tenant devant elle ses mains parfaitement stérilisées. Son regard était dur, sérieux et concentré. Une panseuse vint l'habiller mais jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent la table où était étendue la patiente. Du coin de l'œil je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer et de secrètement la trouver plutôt belle dans cette grande casaque bleue informe, cette chose hideuse aurait défiguré n'importe qui, mais pas elle, elle était vraiment belle. le bleu lui allait bien... mais plutôt subir les pires tortures que de l'avouer! J'avais un soupçon de fierté tout de même!

12h15. L'intervention était longue, désespérément longue. Une sale histoire de tumeurs sur le foie, qui avaient poussées un peu partout comme des champignons dans une forêt d'automne. Si du côté chirurgie les choses avait l'air de se dérouler plutôt bien de mon côté on pouvait affirmer que c'était franchement la merde! La patiente était presque trop âgée pour subir cette intervention et en plus d'une jolie collection de problèmes à faire pâlir d'envie les médecins internistes qui aimaient se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Elle promenait une insuffisance rénale qui nous compliquait très franchement la vie. Pour faire simple, c'était une galère pas possible.

Et ça nous obligeait, et là était toute la difficulté de notre job, à rester vigilants car pendant que la chirurgie était en route, notre rôle devenait encore plus important, la surveillance. La moindre seconde, les yeux rivés sur nos écrans aux jolies couleurs en espérant que ça se termine vite et sans trop de dégâts.

Il fallait être concentrés, ne rien laisser passer. L'anesthésie mettait en veille les fonctions vitales les plus élémentaires, c'était à nous de prendre le relais du corps, de surveiller la moindre variation des constantes et d'être prêts à agir à chaque instant au cas où les choses se passeraient mal.

14 heures. Dans le bloc on n'entendait que le délicat cliquetis des pinces et des ciseaux et les ordres claquants du chirurgien. C'était le calme absolu, Swan ouvrait très rarement la bouche et j'aurais presque pu la remercier d'éviter de nous pourrir l'ambiance sonore. Sa voix m'exaspérait au point de m'empêcher de me concentrer, mais ce matin elle semblait avoir mieux à faire.

Après ça on enchaîna encore sur trois autres interventions, interminables et épuisantes!

17 heures! Il était déjà 17 heures lorsque le programme fut enfin bouclé, personne n'avait eu le temps de vraiment déjeuner, à peine un pain au chocolat avalé à toute vitesse entre deux opérations et quelques cafés pour tenir le coup. J'avais froid, la température dans ce foutu bloc était polaire, et j'avais mal partout, je n'osais imaginer dans quel état étaient ceux de l'autre côté du champ qui ne pouvaient jamais s'asseoir.

Je quittai le bloc à toute vitesse et me changeai encore plus rapidement en appréciant la chaleur du vestiaire. Je voulais profiter de ce moment de répit pour prendre un repas digne de ce nom.

Alice ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre alors qu'avec Jasper nous étions assis sur l'herbe au soleil devant l'internat occupés à dévorer un énorme sandwich. En plantant les dents dans le pain un peu sec j'imaginais ce que devait ressentir un mec qui prenait son premier vrai repas après avoir passé deux mois dans le désert. Malgré les tomates au goût insipide ce truc avait l'air d'un dîner quatre étoiles, et c'était la dernière chose que je risquais d'avaler avant de nombreuses heures.

_**"-Edward t'en mets partout! Mange proprement!"**_

_**"-Oh Alice t'es pas ma mère encore, laisse-moi profiter du dernier repas du condamné!"**_

_**"-T'es de garde ce soir?"**_

_**"-Touché! Quelle perspicacité!"**_

_**"-Et bah vu ton humeur je plains ceux qui te croiseront cette nuit!"**_

_**"-Merci de ta compassion Alice je vais en avoir besoin!" **_Swan se laissa tomber à côté de nous, les bras chargés de victuailles diverses qu'elle semblait vouloir engloutir le plus rapidement possible.

_**"-T'es aussi de garde Bella?"**_

_**"-oh oui malheureusement..." **_Mais elle arrêterait de se plaindre un jour? Bon d'accord je faisais la même chose mais ça n'avait rien à voir. J'entamais ma deuxième semaine catastrophique, j'avais des raisons! Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas! Je retins la remarque acide qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres, devant les autres ce n'était pas une bonne idée, même si ça commençait doucement à me peser de ne pas pouvoir dire ce que je voulais à Swan!

_**"-Et bah vous pourrez vous soutenir mutuellement! Surtout si vous devez vous retrouver au bloc ensemble!' **_Oh ne parle pas de malheur! Cette fois-ci je dus carrément me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui expliquer ma façon de penser et je me contentai de répondre par un grognement qui fit écho à celui que Swan poussa juste avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Jasper nous regardait tour à tour avec l'air de franchement se marrer, j'étais certain qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait toujours pas se sentir mais au moins il laissait Alice dans l'ignorance, c'était tout ce que je lui demandais. Je lui envoyai un paquet de chips à la figure pour effacer son sourire de crétin qui ne cessait de s'élargir, sans aucune efficacité malheureusement.

Une fois mon repas terminé je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et fermai les yeux. Le soleil réchauffait doucement ma peau, les oiseaux piaillaient et sans le bavardage incessant des autres et la promesse d'une longue nuit de veille j'aurais pu penser être au paradis. Mes doigts courraient dans les brins d'herbe tendre et je commençais dangereusement à dériver vers le sommeil quand la voix de Jasper me ramena à la réalité.

_**"-Bon il serait temps d'y retourner non?" **_presque 18 heures, oui juste le temps de remonter dans le service de réanimation avant de prendre ma garde...

Pov B

La règle numéro un avant une garde? Faire son lit! Ce n'était pas à trois heures du matin qu'il fallait s'inquiéter de ces choses-là, en pleine nuit on avait généralement mieux à faire que de se lancer dans ses fouilles archéologiques périlleuses pour trouver des draps propres. La deuxième règle? Mettre de côté un truc à manger pour la nuit et une ou deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il fallait se forcer à boire avant de se dessécher à parcourir les interminables couloirs recouverts par l'horrible linoléum jaunâtre. D'ailleurs qui était le crétin qui avait un jour décrété qu'il fallait peindre les couloirs des hôpitaux avec d'affreuses couleurs pastelles? Et non les photos de coquelicots accrochées aux murs ne rendaient pas les choses moins sinistres! C'était à vous faire perdre foi en l'humanité pour les questions de décoration!

Manger, boire, dormir... en somme les règles de survie élémentaires en milieu hostile! _Le sexe aussi est un besoin élémentaire non? Question de préservation de l'espèce... _Oui mais non, là dans le contexte c'était totalement inapproprié. _Pourtant on pourrait coincer Cullen dans une chambre de garde... _

C'était à croire que je commençais méchamment à virer schizophrène et la partie la plus envahissante de mon cerveau semblait développer une obsession pathologique pour Cullen.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup... _On en voit la queue? _Pitié non, épargnez moi la vision d'horreur._ Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si horrible... _Et bien reste sur tes certitudes alors on n'ira pas vérifier!

Faire des joutes verbales avec sa conscience un signe de folie? Je devrais peut-être aller consulter Jasper, on devrait avoir deux trois trucs à se dire lui et moi!

Je pris un ensemble de draps sur le chariot pendant que Cullen faisait la même chose de son côté. En voilà un qui avait compris les règles!

Nos regards se croisèrent au-dessus de la pile de linge à l'odeur déprimante de désinfectant et nos doigts se frôlèrent. Je retirais brusquement ma main avec la sensation de m'être brûlée. La vivacité de mon geste ne lui échappa pas mais il ne fit pas la moindre remarque, se contentant de prendre le drap et d'entrer dans une chambre de garde. Je restais quelques secondes abasourdie par son absence de réaction et par la sensation de chaleur toujours présente sur ma peau à l'endroit où ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec les miens. Même mon corps réagissait de façon épidermique à sa présence, il était comme un allergène particulièrement violent dont le moindre contact entraînait une réaction disproportionnée.

Je fis mon lit sans plus penser à Cullen et déposai des affaires dessus pour dissuader d'éventuels squatteurs. MON territoire! _Tu veux faire pipi dessus aussi ou ça ira? _Non ça ira! Mais il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que trouver quelqu'un endormi sur le lit qu'on s'était préparé!

J'enfilai rapidement ma tenue de garde et appelai mon chef d'astreinte. Il me souhaita une nuit calme et quelques heures de sommeil et même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas, j'effectuai quand même une petite prière mentale avant de rejoindre mon service.

Les premières heures furent désespérément mornes et longues, la soirée passa tranquillement, quelques avis à donner, rien de bien palpitant. J'aurais pu me sentir rassurée mais je savais pertinemment que les nuits qui commençaient calmement finissaient rarement de la même façon. Question de justice ou je ne sais pas quoi, passer une garde calme c'était un truc qui n'existait pas dans mon monde. Et comme pour me donner raison il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures lorsque le téléphone sonna pour que je descende rejoindre mon chef au bloc pour une sale histoire d'occlusion avec un possible risque de nécrose du grêle, de quoi être bien certain de passer des heures à opérer. Par la porte du vestiaire je voyais mes heures de sommeil me faire un petit coucou de la main. Ouais il y avait peu de chance que ma tête touche un oreiller cette nuit!

Cullen était là aussi, après avoir passé la journée dans le même bloc il fallait croire qu'on était aussi condamnés à se supporter pour la nuit.

Nous passâmes plus de deux heures les mains enfouies dans le ventre du patient à tripoter des anses grêles mais l'ambiance était détendue. C'était le début de la nuit, le chef de Cullen nous racontait le week-end mouvementé qu'il venait de passer avec ses quatre enfants loin de New York. A la façon font il en parlait on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il était chef d'une tribu de petits singes turbulents que d'une famille. Il exagérait peut-être les choses pour les rendre plus amusantes à raconter mais ses enfants avaient l'air intenables.

L'intervention se déroula parfaitement bien et plutôt rapidement en fin de compte, il nous fallut ensuite prendre en charge une péritonite et lorsque nous sortîmes du bloc il était à peine trois heures. L'heure parfaite pour aller se coucher si toutefois la foutue sonnerie horripilante du téléphone voulait bien m'en donner la possibilité.

Avant de rejoindre la chambre de garde je remontais dans mon service pour voir comment allaient les choses, visite inutile mais tant qu'à être là autant savoir comment allaient nos patients!

Les longs couloirs déserts baignaient dans l'obscurité, seul le bruit de mes pas résonnait comme une mélodie monotone parfois accompagnée du bip régulier d'un scope qui se faisait entendre à travers la porte close d'une chambre. J'avançais doucement dans cette atmosphère feutrée.

Les grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue magnifique. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour contempler la ville qui ne dormait jamais. New York baignait dans un halo de lumière jaune. Il pleuvait cette nuit, de minuscules gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre les vitres, brouillant ma vue. Le ciel était trouble et teinté de lueurs vaporeuses et rougeâtres, il ne faisait jamais totalement nuit ici, aucune étoile ne pouvait briller dans ce ciel plus rouge que noir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sortir prendre l'air un peu, mais mes yeux commençaient à me piquer douloureusement, comme pour me rappeler qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant de répit pour dormir.

Tout semblait calme dans le service, le gazouillis discret des infirmières dans l'office troublait le silence. Je m'empressais de les rejoindre pour qu'elles m'informent des éventuels problèmes mais comme il fallait s'y attendre tout se passait bien.

_**"-Si il y a un problème appelez-moi, je vais aller dormir en attendant la prochaine sonnerie du téléphone."**_

_**"-ça devrait être calme ici cette nuit, tu peux aller te coucher tranquillement. Tu veux prendre un thé avant?"**_

_**"-Oui bonne idée!" **_J'eus à peine le temps de me laisser tomber sur une chaise avec toute la grâce d'un hippopotame à l'agonie qu'une tasse d'eau brûlante arriva devant moi ainsi qu'une boite de sachets de thé aux parfums divers et variés.

Je remerciai Kate qui était déjà en train de me raconter la soirée dans les moindres détails. Il était trois heures du matin, elle babillait à toute vitesse de sa voix chantante comme si elle venait de se réveiller alors que moi j'avais bien du mal à capter un mot du cinq de ce qu'elle me racontait. Mon cerveau était noyé dans une brume épaisse, maintenant que je n'étais plus occupée j'étais incapable de me concentrer. Le délicat parfum de fruits rouges qui montait de la tasse m'apaisait, il m'entraînait loin d'ici, dans un jardin en plein été. Progressivement je me sentais aspirée par le sommeil, j'étais bien, et ce thé qui n'avait pas le moindre goût sentait vraiment bon! Le babillage de Kate me berçait, je répondais par monosyllabes, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, faire les questions et les réponses ne la dérangeait apparemment pas.

C'était tellement bon de mettre son esprit sur pause et de se laisser flotter.

_**"-Bon file te coucher tu dors debout!" **_Je fus ramenée à la conscience par la main de Kate sur mon épaule.

Je descendis les étages comme une funambule, au radar, mes instincts primaires avaient pris le pas pour me guider jusqu'au lit le plus proche : la chambre de garde. Survie en milieu hostile vous vous souvenez? Pour ça il fallait avoir une sorte de pilote automatique intégré avec un plan précis de l'hôpital capable de vous diriger à la place de votre tête qui se carapatait avec sa copine la conscience à la moindre occasion. Il était plus que temps que je dorme!

Cinq minutes? Huit minutes peut-être avaient passé lorsque ce foutu bip me tira du sommeil. Aux dires de ma montre, mais je ne lui faisais pas vraiment confiance, je dormais depuis presque deux heures et pourtant c'était comme si je venais de poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Mais pas le temps de traîner, j'attrapais ma blouse en vitesse pendant qu'on me racontait par téléphone l'histoire de ce jeune patient. Vingt et un ans, à peine, une histoire de pluie et d'escalier. Son pied avait apparemment glissé sur une marche d'acier rendue glissante par les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur New York cette nuit, sa tête avait heurté le béton et il était resté là, combien de temps? Tout le monde l'ignorait! Son voisin, qui partait travailler avant le lever du jour l'avait trouvé inconscient au pied de l'escalier extérieur.

Le bilan fut fait en un temps record, le patient présentait des signes de chocs évidents, plus blanc que la mort, les extrémités bleuies par la cyanose, les genoux marbrés, tachycardie, respiration rapide et toute une cohorte de signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il y avait une hémorragie, mais trop de sang pour voir la localisation précise de la lésion, les côtes fracturées avaient dû faire du dégât. Voilà comment à cinq heures du matin je me retrouvais au vestiaire à laver mes mains une première fois. Cullen et son chef transfusaient déjà le patient lorsque je passais la porte du bloc. On allait devoir ouvrir, voir où ça saignait et nettoyer le péritoine. Enfin ça c'était sur le papier, dans la réalité les choses étaient toujours un peu plus compliquées.

Mon chef était silencieux, concentré. Les seules paroles qui fusaient dans le bloc étaient les informations et les ordres essentiels.

Incision... Côté anesthésie ça s'agitait, avec ce genre de patient ils avaient la partie la plus délicate du travail, le stabiliser, le maintenir en vie le temps qu'on puisse intervenir.

Une fois la paroi ouverte et les écarteurs mis en place, c'est vers l'aorte que nos regards inquiets se portèrent. C'était un point stratégique, mais la grosse artère battait au rythme rapide du cœur. Elle était intacte, pas de geysers rouges. Je croisais le regard de mon chef, soulagé, on pouvait enfin respirer et chercher d'où venait cette hémorragie.

Plus haut, la rate... en se brisant la dernière côte l'avait lésée, et elle saignait, saignait à n'en plus finir...

_**"-Vous avez trouvé d'où ça vient?"**_

_**"-La rate... embrochée par la côte, de votre côté ça se passe comment? Vous avez transfusé combien de poches?"**_

_**"-On en est à la fin de la deuxième... on commence bientôt la troisième, mais s'il continue de se vider à ce rythme-là on ne pourra pas transfuser assez vite!" **_Cullen d'habitude si calme au bloc montrait quelques signes d'agitation. Avec une hémorragie comme ça c'était l'arrêt cardiaque qui nous guettait, la pompe risquait de se désamorcer par perte de volume de sang.

Un silence glacial régnait dans le bloc, seulement troublé par le bip agaçant et trop rapide du scope côté anesthésie.

Nos gestes étaient vifs, précis, mécaniques. Toute trace de fatigue avait disparue, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines l'avait remplacée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi réveillée et concentrée qu'à cet instant.

_**"-Arrêt, il s'arrête." **_La voix du chef de Cullen suspendit nos gestes. Le cœur nous lâchait. Tout le monde commença à s'agiter, on descendit la table à son maximum, coup de poing sur le sternum et mon chef commença à masser. Deux minutes passèrent mais toujours rien, je pris le relais avant qu'il ne s'épuise, rien...

_**"-Bella t'es trop rapide! Tiens je te tourne l'écran, t'es à 120, ralentis" **_Cullen tourna vers moi le scope. Je réalisais à peine que pour ce qui était très certainement la première fois de sa vie il m'avait appelée Bella. Sa voix transpirait le stress et l'inquiétude, je tentais de ralentir le rythme de mes compressions sans m'appesantir davantage sur sa voix douce et cordiale.

Deux minutes encore... j'enchaînais plusieurs cycles mais rien. Cullen et son chef voletaient en tous sens en injectant tout un tas de trucs, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était mais nos efforts furent vains.

_**"-Bella ça suffit maintenant, on arrête" **_La voix du chirurgien était douce, il savait à quel point il était difficile d'interrompre le massage...

Vingt et un ans... le patient avait vingt et un ans et on venait de le perdre...

Comme une masse toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de la nuit retomba sur mes épaules. D'un seul coup je ne vis plus toute l'agitation qui régnait dans le bloc, ma tête était embrumée, j'avais presque la sensation de ne pas être là. Je flottais dans un brouillard épais, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Avec des gestes mécaniques et à peine conscients je commençais à refermer avec mon chef. Nos doigts bougeaient avec agilité. Personne ne parlait, perdre un patient sur la table c'était une chose terriblement difficile mais heureusement rare, perdre un patient si jeune c'était un choc terrible. Vingt et un an ce n'était pas un âge pour mourir surtout d'une chute stupide. J'avais la tête pleine d'incompréhensions et surtout je sentais la colère monter en moi. On aurait pu le sauver, s'il avait été trouvé plus tôt! Je déroulais dans ma tête tous les si qui auraient pu le maintenir en vie, c'était une torture inutile mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser ces pensées parasites. Mais lorsqu'on en arrivait à se dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu de pluie cette nuit-là il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans ce bloc, il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Les panseuses rangèrent les instruments, mon chef rédigea les papiers. Celui de Cullen ex-tubait le patient. Je pris une compresse mouillée et commençais à nettoyer les taches de sang qui maculaient la peau blafarde. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux mais je faisais tout pour les retenir, ce n'était pas professionnel, je devais attendre d'être sortie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais confrontée à cette situation mais à croire qu'on ne s'habituait jamais à ces choses-là...

Avant de sortir le chirurgien posa sur mon épaule sa main réconfortante et la pressa doucement. Je m'acharnais sur les taches de sang séché. Je tentais d'évacuer ma colère, ma frustration et mon dépit. Dans ces instants-là, l'immense sentiment d'impuissance qu'on ressent nous submerge de désespoir. J'étais impuissante, toutes nos années d'études étaient impuissantes, tout notre savoir-faire ne pouvait lutter contre cette fatalité... et elle avait un goût amer.

Cullen contourna le champ, prit lui aussi une compresse mouillée et s'attaqua à l'autre côté. Nous travaillâmes en silence, sans nous regarder, perdus dans nos sombres pensées. Pour moi ce patient récupérait l'identité qu'il avait perdue en entrant dans le bloc. Il avait une famille, des amis, une vie... Et il avait perdu tout ça sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Et je savais que Cullen pensait à la même chose, cela se voyait dans les gestes acharnés de ses longs doigts fins.

Une fois la peau débarrassée de la moindre tâche de sang ou de bétadine je laissais les panseuses prendre le relais. En quittant le bloc, je croisais le regard sombre de Cullen. C'était bête mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir partagé quelque chose avec lui. Nous avions partagé un instant de désespoir et d'impuissance.

Dans le vestiaire j'arrachais mon masque en tentant de calmer les sanglots que je sentais monter en moi. J'étais soulagée de trouver la pièce vide mais ça ne serait pas longtemps le cas alors j'attrapais ma blouse et m'engouffrais dans l'escalier de service qui menait dehors, derrière l'hôpital.

Mes pas résonnèrent sinistrement sur les marches de béton, en se refermant la porte émit un son métallique assourdissant. Le poids sur ma poitrine ne cessait de grossir.

La première bouffée d'air frais que je respirais me fit un bien fou. L'arrière de l'hôpital était désert et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je m'assis sur le rebord glacial du trottoir et enfin je laissais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Les lueurs bleutées de l'aube baignaient le ciel. La boule qui obstruait ma gorge semblait se dégonfler un peu à mesure que je pleurais. Le bruit de mes sanglots résonnait longtemps dans le silence. Après quelques minutes je me calmais et essuyais mes joues d'un geste rageur, agacée de m'être ainsi laissée aller. Alors que je reniflais disgracieusement la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je me forçais à respirer calmement pour faire disparaître toutes traces de ma crise de larmes.

Un gobelet de café apparut devant mes yeux. Je connaissais la main qui le tenait mais je remontais quand même la tête pour être sure. Ça ne pouvait pas être la personne que je pensais que c'était, trop improbable. Et pourtant ce fut bien le regard vert émeraude de Cullen que je rencontrais.

Je tendis la main mais suspendis mon geste quelques secondes avant de me saisir du café. A quel moment avais-je basculé dans la quatrième dimension au juste?

_**"-Je vais pas le tenir une semaine! J'ai rien mis dedans! Désolé j'ai pas trouvé de cyanure!"**_

_**"-Tu te reconvertis en serveur maintenant?"**_

_**"-Rien à voir, je fais du social. J'ai la sale habitude de m'apitoyer sur les chiens abandonnés!" **_Étrangement au lieu de me mettre les nerfs à vif sa petite pique me fit sourire. J'avais l'impression de retrouver quelque chose du quotidien, c'était réconfortant.

Cullen se laissa tomber à mes côtés, il étira ses longues jambes avant de s'allumer une cigarette. La première gorgée de café me fit un bien fou, ce fut seulement lorsque le liquide me réchauffa de l'intérieur que je pris conscience d'à quel point j'étais gelée.

Je regardais les volutes de fumée que Cullen exhalait. Le bleu de ciel devenait de plus en plus clair. A l'est on pouvait voir les lueurs rougeoyantes et mordorées du lever du soleil. Cullen était si proche de moi que nos jambes auraient pu se toucher, j'avais l'impression d'être entourée de son parfum, un mélange de tabac, de senteur de menthe poivrée avec quelque chose de plus doux que je ne saurais définir. C'était réconfortant, je me surpris à respirer son parfum profondément, il m'apportait quelque chose de surprenant comme de l'apaisement.

Un oiseau traversa le ciel. J'aurais aimé éprouver la même sensation de liberté, le poids sur ma poitrine était toujours bien présent. J'étais épuisée et la sensation d'impuissance ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Perdue dans mes pensées j'appréciais que Cullen n'éprouve pas le besoin de troubler ce moment avec une remarque désagréable. Mais bizarrement je ne détestais pas le fait qu'il soit là. J'étais si perdue que toute compagnie était bonne à prendre, fusse-t-elle celle de Cullen... et puis nous venions de vivre la même chose alors j'imagine qu'il avait le droit d'être ici lui aussi.

La petite voix désagréable dans ma tête qui éprouvait toujours le besoin de la ramener quand Cullen était dans les parages était aux abonnés absents. Certainement terrassée par l'épuisement!

Le vide, le silence... j'accueillais avec joie l'immense sensation d'épuisement qui brouillait mes pensées. Elle m'empêchait de réfléchir.

Cullen se leva d'un geste souple et sans un mot il rentra.

Je tenais toujours serré dans mes mains le gobelet de café qui commençait à refroidir. Le jour était presque entièrement levé maintenant et j'espérais qu'on n'ait plus besoin de moi aujourd'hui. J'avalais rapidement les quelques gouttes de café au fond de ma tasse et pris le même chemin que Cullen, quelques heures encore et je pourrais rentrer à la maison et oublier toute cette nuit de cauchemars, pour quelques heures au moins!

Pov E

Staff de débriefing de la nuit et passage obligé au Starbucks avant de rentrer à l'appart. La seule chose que j'appréciais des nuits de garde c'était le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin. Mon état de fatigue me faisait encore plus apprécier ce moment. Un beau soleil rayonnait sur la ville, il faisait bon, c'était agréable, j'avais la sensation de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Attablé devant un grand café, un muffin aux myrtilles et une assiette de pancakes, je savourais ce début de journée que je passerais à ne rien faire d'autre que de dormir et traîner à l'appart. J'en avais bien besoin après cette nuit!

A quelques tables de moi Swan picorait un muffin sans appétit, ses yeux tristes étaient perdus dehors à contempler les allées et venues sur le trottoir. Cette nuit avait été très dure et particulièrement pour elle. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux caverneux et son teint pâle et blafard. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Elle détonnait au milieu du brouhaha joyeux du café, elle n'était pas encore de retour parmi les vivants! Son regard voilé et fatigué devant faire peur aux deux enfants assis à une table entre nous.

Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation étrange de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre? Quelqu'un avec qui vous n'aviez aucune affinité? Et bien lorsque je croisais le regard de Swan j'eus cette sensation. Nous étions perdus au milieu d'un tourbillon d'étrangers avec qui nous ne vivrions rien de plus que ces quelques secondes dans ce Starbucks mais avec elle je partageais quelque chose... une nuit cauchemardesque. Une nuit pendant laquelle sa présence ne m'avait pas dérangé contrairement à d'habitude. J'y avais été totalement indifférent, détaché, et pourtant ce matin-là en perdant mes yeux dans les siens j'avais la sensation d'être plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre dans cette ville.

Je secouai la tête et me levais, il était temps que j'aille dormir, mes pensées n'avaient aucun sens!

Neuf heures d'un sommeil profond et une longue douche brûlante plus tard j'avais la sensation de revivre. J'allais m'affaler dans le canapé du salon. Jasper et Rosalie étaient là aussi, je ne comprenais rien à leur discussion animée mais leurs voix avaient au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Lorsqu'ils se turent je leur fis rapidement le résumé de ma garde, c'était une forme de catharsis pour nous de se raconter ce que nous voyions à longueur de journée. Mais avant que je puisse terminer mon récit Swan déboula dans la pièce, une paire de ballerines à la main.

_**"-Neuves! Elles étaient neuves! Je venais de les acheter!" **_Elle me montra les chaussures complètement mordillées. Pour une fois sa voix était calme mais nul doute que si les autres n'avaient pas été là elle aurait hurlé pour exprimer sa rage.

_**"-C'est bon Alice n'est pas là, vous pouvez vous taper dessus!" **_Jasper ricana à la remarque de Rosalie.

_**"-Hein?"**_

_**'-C'est bon Bella! Personne à part Alice ne croit à votre histoire de trêve! Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose d'ailleurs, ça tient pas debout! Tu peux l'étriper, je compte les points!"**_

Swan et moi regardions Rosalie avec étonnement. Comme je le pensais elle et Jasper avaient quelques doutes sur la véracité de notre "trêve" !

Je me levais avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, je venais de me réveiller et je n'avais aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec Swan dès le matin! Enfin dès le soir plutôt vu l'heure qu'il était!

_**"-Ça va me dis pas ça à moi j'y suis pour rien, je n'étais même pas là! De toute façon elles étaient moches ces chaussures!" **_Je détalais avant que son regard courroucé se transforme en quelque chose de beaucoup plus menaçant. Mais c'était entièrement vrai! D'abord pour une fois je n'avais pas donné ses chaussures à Tinny, elle avait dû prendre l'habitude toute seule, et ensuite Swan était faite pour porter de hauts talons qui mettaient ses longues jambes en valeur, pas ces petits machins tout noirs et tout plats!

_Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'en dites vous ? _

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci SBRocket pour... bah tu sais bien! Et merci LyraParleOr pour tes corrections._

Pov B

Un mois... presque un mois était passé depuis cette nuit de garde cauchemardesque où nous avions perdu le jeune patient.

Presque quatre semaines... vingt-six jours... six-cent-vingt-quatre heures... C'était à la fois très court et très long, mais ça aurait dû l'être suffisamment pour oublier cette nuit. Ce n'était pas le premier patient que nous perdions et loin d'être le dernier.

Depuis le début de mon internat j'en avais vu d'autres, pas forcément dans des conditions si brutales mais c'était quelque chose à quoi je devais être habituée. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci quelques chose était différent. Il y a des situations qui nous marquent plus que d'autres, des histoires qui laissent dans notre mémoire un souvenir indélébile sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Aucun doute que celle-ci faisait partie de ces souvenirs qui refusaient de disparaître en dépit de toute la bonne volonté que j'y mettais.

Parfois la nuit je revoyais les traits juvéniles de ce visage blafard. Je ne l'avais vu qu'endormi pourtant, mais les rêves sont une chose curieuse qui forcent l'esprit à ne pas oublier ce dont il voudrait pourtant tant se débarrasser.

En dépit du sentiment d'amertume et d'impuissance que m'avait laissé cette nuit de garde il fallait se lever chaque matin pour faire ce pour quoi un jour on s'était destiné. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il fallait encaisser la frustration et le souvenir des échecs avec la promesse que ce ne serait pas le dernier, ce n'était jamais le dernier.

J'arrivais à un tournant de ma vie professionnelle où les échecs semblaient prendre une importance considérable par rapport aux succès. On m'avait prévenue qu'avec l'âge cela ne faisait que d'empirer... Maintenant pas un jour ne passait sans que les mises en garde de mon ancien professeur d'anatomie ne me reviennent en mémoire. Il nous avait promis ce sentiment cuisant d'impuissance lorsque fraîchement reçus au concours nous avions la tête pleine de rêves et d'utopie, et il n s'était pas trompé.

_Bon on se taille les veines tout de suite ou on sort du lit?_Et oui la vie continuait... tout comme mon dangereux penchant schizophrène. Je chassais toutes ces pensées de ma tête, il était plus que temps de se bouger. Je levais mollement un bras pour faire taire le réveil qui sonnait pour la troisième fois ce matin. J'aimais me réveiller par étapes, mettre toutes mes pensées en ordre avant de quitter la chaleur rassurante de mon lit. _Il n'y a jamais rien en ordre dans ta tête! C'est toujours un bazar indéfinissable! Bon tu bouges de ce lit?_

Vendredi... c'était vendredi. Ce qui signifiait que demain je pourrais dormir à loisir, je manquais définitivement de sommeil. Et d'activités en dehors de l'hôpital aussi. Je commençais à étouffer.

Par chance la salle de bain était déserte. Soit Cullen dormait encore soit il était de bloc aujourd'hui et par conséquent avait déjà quitté l'appartement! Une douche plus tard je me traînais hors de ma chambre, la tête encore embuée de sommeil et les épaules voûtées comme si je portais toute la misère du monde. La journée promettait d'être épuisante, les fins de semaine l'étaient toujours avec un programme de bloc long comme un jour sans pain. _Oh bordel à quel moment ai-je signé pour être la conscience d'une vieille coincée dans un corps jeune? Un jour sans pain... même lorsque ta grand mère perdait sa première dent cette expression était périmée! Ça_ va alors, ça ne doit pas faire si longtemps que ça. _De lait... sa première dent de lait!_

Une discussion intérieure plus tard j'arrivais dans la cuisine bien trop peuplée pour une heure si matinale! Emmett et Rosalie avaient la tête plongée dans une épaisse pile de dossiers et prirent juste le temps de me saluer d'un distrait signe de la main, Jasper tournait sa cuillère dans son café comme si le mouvement circulaire du bout de métal était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il marmonna un bref bonjour d'une voix rauque et graveleuse et Cullen adossé au comptoir tapait à toute vitesse quelque chose sur le clavier de son portable. Joyeuse famille... Alice manquait à l'appel mais le matin son champ de bataille préféré était la salle de bain, pas la cuisine...

J'attrapais un mug que je remplis de café, le premier de la journée, le meilleur! Cullen qui s'appuyait contre le tiroir des couverts me tendit une petite cuillère sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son portable. Je voyais mal ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ça, je prenais toujours mon café noir, sans ajout superflu mais j'étais tellement consternée par son geste de courtoisie que je la pris et la plongeai dans ma tasse.

_Ça va déstresse, c'est une petite cuillère! Pas le calumet de la paix!_

Après avoir fait inutilement tinter la cuillère dans la tasse, je passais en revue le programme de la journée en avalant à toute vitesse mon café. J'allais être en retard mais je n'avais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour me dépêcher.

_**"-Ce soir on mange ensemble. Personne n'est de garde et avec Emmett on doit vous parler." **_Le ton de Rosalie était sérieux mais sa tête toujours plongée dans ses dossiers dissuada quiconque de poser la moindre question. On saurait ce qui se tramait bien assez tôt.

Comme chaque matin alors que je poussais la porte du vestiaire j'avais la sensation de pénétrer au cœur d'une ruche, une ruche où de petites abeilles bleues, un calot sur la tête et un masque devant le visage s'agitaient en tout sens. Joyeux vacarme, le bourdonnement des petites abeilles était un vrai calvaire pour des oreilles mal réveillées, pour les miennes en particulier, qui aimaient le calme et la tranquillité. Rien que pour cela je regrettais de ne pas être un homme, leur vestiaire était toujours incroyablement silencieux... _Et bah on y va... je suis sûr que Cullen serait ravi de t'y voir! _

Je chassais de ma tête l'agaçante intrusion de ma conscience et me mis en quête de ma paire de sabots... périple digne d'un stage de survie qu'il fallait répéter matin après matin... une technique hautement élaborée consistait à écrire sur le caoutchouc coloré des messages de menaces et des mises en garde pour quiconque s'aventurerait à les chausser, mais force était de constater que cette méthode ne faisait plus ses preuves depuis longtemps. Je finis par les retrouver sous l'étagère, là où j'étais certaine de ne jamais les avoir laissés et un lavage de main pus tard je quittais le vestiaire surchauffé pour m'aventurer dans le couloir glacial et silencieux des blocs.

Depuis le début de mes études j'avais toujours adoré ces couloirs aseptisés où s'ouvraient les grandes portes vitrées des salles d'opération. C'était comme pénétrer dans un autre monde, un monde fait de précision, de couleurs pourpres et bleutés, de silence à peine troublé par le cliquetis des instruments et les voix apaisantes de l'équipe médicale. Un monde feutré, presque monochrome et un peu extraterrestre.

Mais ce matin, comme tous ceux depuis un mois ce n'était pas le calme qui m'envahissait en remontant le chemin vers les blocs de chirurgie digestive, non, c'était l'agitation, l'angoisse... une sourde appréhension qui prenait le creux de mon ventre et me tenaillait. Ce n'était plus l'excitation qui déversait ses flots bienfaiteurs d'adrénaline dans mes veines, c'était la peur...

Ma gorge se serrait, mes mains habituellement si assurées étaient moites et tremblantes.

Au lieu de me sentir à ma place dans ce monde familier, j'avais envie de fuir au loin, de courir jusqu'à mettre le maximum de distance entre cet endroit et moi.

Une fois dans l'inter-salle je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer mon angoisse et me décidai à passer la porte du bloc, espérant que toutes mes appréhensions disparaîtraient une fois l'intervention commencée.

Mon chef me jeta un regard noir à cause de mon retard, le patient était presque installé. Dieu que la journée allait être longue, surtout avec un senior en rogne contre moi.

Finalement le programme fut moins long que ce que j'avais craint et à 16 heures il était bouclé. Miracle pour un vendredi...

Je remontais dans mon service pour aider mon co-interne sur la dernière visite avant de passer le flambeau à celui qui avait la malchance d'être de garde ce soir.

_**"-Je prends le secteur un, tu prends le deux?" **_Seth me tendit la pile des dossiers, des patients que je connaissais bien pour la plupart.

_**"-C'est surtout des post-opératoires. On a pas eu beaucoup d'entrées depuis hier, une appendicectomie qui est prévue au bloc pour demain et une gamine, 13 ans, tumeur au foie, une saloperie d'hépatocarcinome qui a déjà commencé à envahir les veines sus-hépatiques."**_

_**"-13 ans? Mais depuis quand on fait de la pédiatrie?"**_

_**"-Elle fait partie de l'essai clinique du docteur Taylor, c'est un dossier complexe, la petite en est à sa deuxième cure de chimio, ils vont tenter une exérèse de la tumeur mais le taux de réussite total n'est pas génial. Je te laisse découvrir son dossier j'attaque mon côté. Bon courage." **_

J'entendis les pas de Seth s'éloigner dans le couloir alors que je survolais ledit dossier pour avoir suffisamment d'informations. C'était une visite de routine qui avait surtout pour but d'évaluer l'évolution des patients en post-opératoires.

Je décidais de terminer par les nouveaux patients, ils avaient, ou seraient vus par leur chirurgiens respectifs rapidement de toute façon, ma visite était assez inutile.

Gérer mon travail dans le service était ce que j'aimais le moins avant, mais depuis un mois c'était la seule chose que je semblais être capable de faire correctement. En rentrant dans la chambre d'un patient je n'avais pas cette angoisse qui m'éteignait chaque fois que je pénétrais dans un bloc. Si j'avais pu j'aurais volontiers échangé ma place avec les autres internes pour être toujours dans le service mais j'étais une chirurgienne en devenir... et ma place était dans un bloc! Combien de temps encore ça allait mettre pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant? Pour que je redevienne celle que j'étais avant cette nuit de garde qui avait tout bouleversé ? On admettait volontiers que chaque interne traversait ce genre de phase dans la vie, j'espérais que la mienne prendrait bientôt fin, je ne supportais plus de douter!

Avant d'aller mettre une note dans chaque dossier et de quitter l'hôpital j'entrais dans la chambre de Leah, 13 ans, petite poupée toute en lignes fines et gracieuses à demie-assise sur le lit, soutenue par quelques oreillers. Sur sa tête, un petit bonnet blanc duveteux semblait avoir pour but de cacher la perte de ses cheveux que j'imaginais longs et bruns comme ceux de la femme assise à ses côtés qui pressait doucement sa mains. Les yeux de Leah étaient si sombres qu'ils en paraissaient presque noirs. On y voyait briller une maturité saisissante, une maturité qu'aucun regard d'enfant ne devrait jamais refléter...

Lorsque je me présentai à elle et à sa mère elle me fit un petit sourire joviale, presque joyeux. Cette petite était une grande habituée des défilés de blouses blanches dans sa chambre, elle était calme et rassurée.

Je commençais à lui poser les questions habituelles avant de l'examiner avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Mon expérience en pédiatrie se limitait à quelques stages durant mon externat et bien que treize ans paraissent un âge presque adulte, son petit corps chétif, pâle et épuisé par les cures de chimio m'impressionnait. Mes mains, que je voulais douces et légères, me semblaient terriblement brutales et maladroites.

Un coup sec fut frappé à la porte et le docteur Taylor entra dans la chambre, son éternel sourire rassurant plaqué aux lèvres.

_**"-Ah Bella tu es là très bien. Je vais expliquer à Leah et à sa maman les détails de son opération de lundi. C'est bien que tu assistes à cet entretien, c'est toi qui m'assistera sur cette procédure." **_

Je hochai la tête et terminai rapidement mon examen pendant que mon chef commençait à expliquer le plus simplement possible le protocole compliqué de l'exérèse de la tumeur.

Leah, faisait preuve d'un stoïcisme surprenant pour une enfant si jeune, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'intérieurement elle devait être terrifiée. Je ne sais si c'était par fatalité ou par égard pour sa mère au bord des larmes, mais Leah accueillit avec calme les explications de ce qui était probablement sa dernière chance de traitement.

Lorsque le docteur Taylor en arriva à la liste interminable des risques et complications post-opératoires possibles je posai ma main sur celle de Leah et la pressai doucement. J'avais besoin d'établir ce contact, d'essayer de la rassurer ou je ne sais quoi, de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais lorsqu'elle tourna vers moi son regard sombre si plein de maturité je me sentis stupide. Ma tentative m'apparaissait tellement dérisoire dans ses grands yeux bruns qui semblaient vouloir me dire: "ne te fatigue pas, c'est bon. De toute façon c'est toi d'abord que tu cherches à rassurer..."

Cette gamine avait dans sa courte vie enduré bien plus de souffrances que nombre de gens n'endureraient jamais dans toute leur vie entière. Elle avait compris sur l'existence des choses que moi même, avec le double de son âge, je n'avais qu'entre-aperçues...

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, je ne la connaissais pas et là qu'est-ce que je cherchais à faire au juste? Lui dire que tout irait bien? Que ça ne ferait pas mal? Conneries... j'en savais foutrement rien! Impuissance encore... dans le regard de cette gamine je pouvais lire toute mon incompétence, toute notre incompétence... Impuissance et frustration...

J'avais la sensation de ne plus être capable de ressentir autre choses que ces émotions qui me mettaient les nerfs à vif, qui décuplaient mon envie de fuir. Alors je pressais un peu plus fort cette petite main frêle, Leah me fit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur mon chef. Oui cette gamine avait tout compris... c'était moi que je cherchais à rassurer. C'était mon impuissance que je tentais de camoufler.

Je quittais l'hôpital une demie-heure plus tard totalement vidée, anesthésiée. Je redoutais de me retrouver au bloc lundi, j'aurais voulu que le docteur Taylor désigne quelqu'un d'autre pour l'assister. Ce qui il y a quelques temps encore aurait été pour moi un honneur me terrifiait et j'ignorais si j'aurais la force de surmonter ça.

Un week-end pour évacuer ça ne serait pas de trop. Je passais rapidement à l'appartement prendre une douche et me changer avant de rejoindre mes colocataires en ville pour dîner. Se vider la tête, voila la seule chose importante à faire un vendredi soir.

Pov E

Lorsque je pus enfin quitter le service de réanimation la soirée était bien avancée. Je rejoignis directement les autres dans le petit restaurant à deux pas de l'hôpital. Les rues étaient désertes et baignaient dans la lumière douce et dorée du soir. Le printemps touchait presque à sa fin et on pouvait sentir dans l'air parfumé les premières chaleurs de l'été.

Je profitais des ces quelques minutes de marche pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée au cours de la semaine.

Tous mes colocataires étaient déjà arrivés et la table qu'ils occupaient était sans conteste la plus bruyante de la salle. L'atmosphère du restaurant était décontractée et chaleureuse, nous avions l'habitude de nous rejoindre ici lorsque nos emplois du temps ne nous le permettaient. J'aurais aimé oublier tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin le travail, mais nous travaillions tous au même endroit alors question dépaysement on pouvait trouver mieux !

Et puis le truc insupportable lorsqu'on ne fréquente que des couples et qu'on est soit même célibataire? C'est qu'on se retrouve d'office face à l'autre célibataire de service... Swan ne daigna même pas lever la tête lorsque je m'assis sur la chaise face à elle, joyeuse soirée en perspective...

Je fis rapidement abstraction de l'humeur maussade de mon aigrie de voisine pour me concentrer sur l'histoire que Jasper était en train de raconter. Jasper avait toujours les meilleures histoires! Ses journées semblaient si palpitantes que j'en regrettais presque de ne pas avoir choisi la psychiatrie. "_**L'externe a volé à l'autre bout du couloir, c'était son premier jour de stage. On a dû s'y mettre à quatre pour ramener le patient dans sa chambre. Mais y a du progrès, la semaine dernière il a mordu une infirmière pendant une prise de sang." **_Ouais en fait non, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir choisi autre chose que psy finalement.

La première fois de la soirée que je croisais le regard de Swan ce fut quand on nous servit les entrées. Elle n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot depuis mon arrivée et elle semblait flotter dans une sorte de bulle à des kilomètres de nous. Mes yeux rencontrèrent brièvement les siens lorsque la serveuse déposa nos assiettes et je fus frappé par son regard vide et éteint. Des cernes presque violacés s'étendaient sous ses yeux, pourtant elle n'avait pas été de garde la nuit dernière... Depuis quelques temps Swan semblait si ailleurs qu'elle en devenait invisible. Depuis la dernière garde que nous avions partagés en fait... ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là avait l'air de continuer à la miner. Ou peut-être que c'était totalement autre chose finalement... mais en tout cas elle commençait à faire sérieusement concurrence à Morticia Adams pour le look dépressive échappée du cimetière...

_**"-Bon Emmett et moi on a un truc à vous dire."**_

_**"-Vous vous mariez?" **_Cette réflexion ne pouvait venir que de ma sœur mais au vu de l'air totalement sérieux d'Emmett il était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

_**"-Non, on part en Sierra Leone." **_annonça calmement Rosalie.

_**"-Quoi tous les deux? Pour cette**__** mission **__**humanitaire dont tu parlais y a quelques temps." **_demanda Alice.

_**"-Oui, tous les deux, pour trois mois."**_

_**"-Mais comment tu vas faire Emmett? T'as pas fini ton internat, ils te laissent quand même partir? Et t'es chirurgien et ils veulent des gynéco, tu vas faire quoi là-bas ? » **_Le ton de Jasper était plein de curiosité mais aussi un peu inquiet.

_**"-Je vais prendre un semestre de retard mais bon ça va me laissera plus de temps pour bosser ma thèse. Et ils n'ont pas besoin seulement de gynéco, j'y vais pour faire de la santé publique, campagne de vaccinations et autres." **_

_**"-On voulait attendre que tout soit bien en place pour vous en parler, c'est fait maintenant." **_Rosalie ne s'était pas départie de son calme malgré nos regards abasourdis.

_**"-Et vous partez quand?"**_

_**"-Dans trois semaines."**_

_**"-Vous avez vraiment attendu la dernière minute pour nous prévenir!" **_Le ton de ma sœur était un peu accusateur mais je ne pouvais que me ranger à son avis, j'aurais bien aimé avoir plus de trois semaines pour me préparer à vivre seulement avec Jasper et Alice, le couple le plus dégoulinant de guimauve qui soit et Swan...

Emmett et Rose allaient me manquer pendant ces trois mois.

Après ça, la soirée fût plutôt agréable, chacun racontait ses histoires de la semaine, parce qu'on n'était pas foutu de parler d'autre chose que d'hôpital et de patients... ce truc était universel, quelque soit l'endroit de la planète si vous mettiez six médecins ensemble, ils allaient approximativement mettre huit minutes pour parlez de médecine... foutu conditionnement!

Swan nous fit même l'incroyable honneur de faire entendre sa voix, à force de la voir s'enfoncer dans le mutisme j'avais fini par croire qu'un saint, parce qu'un mec qui ferait ça serait canonisé, lui avait arraché la langue! Mais non... lorsque quelqu'un s'adressait à elle, elle répondait. Elle n'en avait pas l'air moins dépressive pour autant, cela dit! Inquiétant... et au vu des regards que se lançaient Alice et Rosalie, je n'étais pas le seul à trouver ça préoccupant. Mais je n'allais pas passer mon temps à m'inquiéter pour elle, c'était probablement la dernière soirée que nous passions tous ensembles avant le départ d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Comme c'était prévu, trois semaines plus tard Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis et une semaine après je prenais conscience de leur absence et à quel point ils me manquaient. Les rares fois où j'étais rentré à l'appart c'était pour voir Jasper et Alice roucouler stupidement dans le salon. Maintenant que nous n'étions plus que quatre, enfin trois et demi, Swan n'était toujours pas sortie de sa léthargie, ils ne se gênaient plus pour exhiber leur amour dégoulinant dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Affligeant!

Bon ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Jasper et à ma sœur, il était temps de descendre chercher quelque chose à manger, et vu l'heure avancée de l'après-midi ça allait plutôt ressembler à une chasse préhistorique qu'à un déjeuner civilisé. Passer sa vie à l'hôpital vous apprend un tas de trucs, mais surtout ça permet de développer un impressionnant instinct de survie. Lâchez une équipe de personnel soignant sur une île déserte, vous serez surpris de voir à quel point leur instinct primaire est redoutable!

_**"-Hé Edward tu vas manger? Attends, moi non plus j'ai pas encore eu le temps." **_Jasper qui me rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée interrompit mon conditionnement psychologique en vue de la chasse à venir. Trouver de la nourriture pour deux personnes, ça allait singulièrement compliquer les choses!

**"-**_**Matinée chargée?" **_Lui demandais-je plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

_**"-M'en parle pas... je crois que je ne verrais jamais le bout de cette journée! Ni de cette semaine, vivement vendredi!"**_

_**"-Pas de garde ni d'astreinte ce week-end?"**_

_**"-Je suis en vacances à partir de vendredi! Pour deux semaines!"**_

_**"-Ah ouais?"**_

_**"-C'est prévu depuis un moment! Alice aussi au fait. On part à Bandon dans l'Oregon."**_

_**"-Hein? Quoi? Mais vous avez décidé ça quand?"**_

_**"-On vient de choisir la destination." **_Jasper considérait d'un air dubitatif les yaourts qui nous feraient office de repas en me répondant.

_**"-Dans l'Oregon? T'emmène ma sœur dans l'Oregon? Au milieu de rien?"**_

_**"-On a besoin de se poser dans un endroit tranquille. On a loué une petite maison au bord de la plage, ça va être génial. Viens un week-end, avec Bella, ça va pas fort pour elle en ce moment et ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux. La maison a deux grandes chambres." **_

_**"-Oh oh oh attends! Avec Swan? Non aucune chance! Je sais pas si tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a partagé la même chambre. Et non vraiment aucune **__**chance**__** que j'aille me perdre au fin fond de l'Oregon coincé entre tes roucoulements avec Alice et ta tarée de sœur!"**_

_**"-Oh allez, Bella n'est pas si désagréable! Ça va être sympa, venez vous reposer un week-end!"**_

_**"-T'as une étrange définition du mot sympa... Mais bon pas étonnant venant d'un mec qui s'appelle Swan, qui est psy et qui sort avec ma sœur... désolé mec mais ça fait bien longtemps que ton jugement a perdu toute crédibilité! Mais amusez-vous bien!"**_

_**"-Au moins j'aurais proposé!"**_

Je les enviais un peu de pouvoir prendre deux semaines de vacances. Chacun de mes jours de congé était consacré à la préparation de ma thèse, mais ni Alice ni Jasper ne passait la leur cette année. Ils avaient raison d'en profiter. Même si ça signifiait que j'allais me retrouver pendant deux semaines avec Swan comme unique colocataire !

Je me mis à crier en prenant conscience de l'horrible réalité :

_**"-Vous ne pouvez pas partir!"**_

_**"-Euh pourquoi?"**_

_**"-Je vais me retrouver tout seul avec Swanny!"**_

_**"-T'inquiète, elle ne devrait pas te manger! Et sois sympa avec elle Edward, elle n'est vraiment pas bien en ce moment! Même toi t'as dû t'en rendre compte. Vous avez très bien réussi à vous ignorer pour faire croire à tout le monde que vous aviez réglé vos comptes, continuez comme ça!" **_

_Emmett et Rosalie, pourquoi êtes-vous partis? _

Inévitablement le vendredi tant redouté arriva et j'accompagnais Alice et Jasper à l'aéroport. Ma sœur insista une nouvelle fois pour que je vienne les voir le week-end suivant. Je n'avais rien contre cette idée en soi, c'est de faire le voyage avec Swan qui me m'empêchait d'accepter. Même si il est vrai que ça lui ferait plus de bien à elle qu'à moi de prendre quelques jours loin de Seattle. Elle était toujours aussi maussade et invisible. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne disparaissaient pas et pourtant elle ne passait pas plus de temps à l'hôpital que d'habitude. Elle avait aussi probablement perdu quelques kilos, elle qui était si mince...

J'attrapais le sac d'Alice dans le coffre et chassais les pensées de Swan de ma tête, je n'allais quand même pas m'apitoyer sur son sort maintenant!

_**"-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'emmène en vacances dans l'Oregon... Nan je veux dire c'est pas comme si la Californie était juste en dessous. T'as conscience qu'il n'y a rien là bas?"**_

_**« -Edward arrête de jouer les rabats joies! On a choisi la destination ensemble!"**_

_**"-Euh juste comme ça, depuis quand a-t-on été envahi ? Alice ? Depuis quand un alien t'a remplacée ? »**_

_**"-Hé Ed arrête ! » **_Elle m'attira dans ses bras et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour poser un bisou sur ma joue.

_**« -Merci de nous avoir emmenés ! »**_

_**« -Passez de bonnes vacances. **_

Je les regardais s'éloigner, toujours un peu envieux. J'aurais aimé être à leur place et m'échapper de New York moi aussi. Mais non, j'allais rentrer pour mon long tête à tête avec avec miss frustrée chronique, nouvelle promue représentante du clan des dépressives anonymes... joyeuse perspective!


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci SBRocket et LyraParleOr _

Pov B

Burn-out, dépression, syndrome de glissement... tout ces mots j'en avais scrupuleusement appris les définitions un jour. Ces étiquettes je les avais pendant des années collées sur des patients. Étiqueter c'est rassurant, nommer les choses c'est un peu comme accepter leur réalité. Mais aujourd'hui toutes ces notions qui voltigeaient dans ma tête comme des pensées plus ou moins abstraites, ces mots qui définissaient ce qui n'était pas tout à fait palpable prenaient la signification d'une implacable réalité, cette réalité n'était plus celle des autres, mais la mienne.

Déprimée... j'avais la sensation de traverser un interminable couloir, désert, obscure et glacial. Le froid agrippait, se nichait au creux de mon ventre et nimbait toute mes pensées. Je me levais le matin sans entrain et me couchais le soir sans rien attendre du lendemain. Je traversais ma vie à la manière d'un fantôme qui n'aurait aucune prise sur son quotidien. Les jours passaient, insipides et glacés et ne laissaient dans ma mémoire aucun souvenir.

Les cernes sous mes yeux s'accentuaient chaque jour, le sommeil me fuyait et je passais des heures à vainement le poursuivre.

Lassitude... j'étais submergée, je me débattais dans une boue épaisse qui jour après jour m'engloutissait davantage. Dans les yeux de mes collègues je voyais ce mélange de pitié et de méfiance, j'étais devenue la bête faible du troupeau, celle qu'il fallait rapidement abattre pour éviter la contagion.

Isolement... l'hôpital est un monde étrange, codifié, régie par des règles strictes. Lorsque l'on se trouve du côté des soignants il faut cacher ses faiblesses, gommer les doutes et je n'en semblais plus capable. J'étais devenue le mouton noir revêtu d'une blouse banche et mes co-internes craignaient que ma lassitude éclabousse leurs uniformes et leurs volontés immaculés.

L'appartement était désert et silencieux, Cullen qui était en ce moment mon unique colocataire se faisait discret, transparent même, j'en étais soulagée. J'avais fini relativement tôt ce soir et comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire je prévoyais de passer la soirée devant un film, un truc déprimant si possible pour être raccord avec mon humeur du moment.

The notebook... pour se transformer en chutes du Niagara vivantes il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix, pleurer sur une histoire allait me distraire de ma morosité habituelle, j'allais enfin avoir une bonne raison de déprimer comme ça, du moins pour quelques heures.

_Super! J'espère que t'as prévu la crème glacée ultra calorique avec ça parce que ça devient de plus en plus pénible de vivre dans ta tête tu sais!_

Ignorant le cynisme de ma conscience je m'enroulais dans un plaid avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé du salon. Pas de crème glacée non... il ne fallait pas pousser le cliché aussi loin.

Par contre j'aurais du prévoir la boite de mouchoirs, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je me transforme en fontaine mais au moins je pleurais sur autre chose que ma petite vie pathétique et désespérante. En médecine de la douleur on appelait ça l'effet distractoire. Et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt efficace.

_Oh pitié t'es pas à l'article de la mort encore! Secoue-toi un peu! _C'est probablement ce que j'aurais du faire, me secouer et reprendre les choses en mains mais je n'en avais pas le moindre courage. Glissement...

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua Allie, l'héroïne du film, vivait son dernier sursaut de lucidité, l'histoire touchait presque à sa fin et les larmes envahissaient mon visage. Cullen était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. J'aurais du rester dans ma chambre.

Pov E

Pathétique... ouais, Swan effondrée dans le canapé avec un vieux plaid en laine sur les genoux et le visage ruisselant de larmes ne m'inspirait aucun autre mot que celui-ci.

Elle était foutrement pathétique avec ses petits reniflements de chiot perdu.

Mais où était passé la Swan que je connaissais? Celle qui se comportait comme une chienne insensible à longueur de journée, qui ne versait jamais une larme et soupirait de mépris devant les films pseudo-dramatiques? Visiblement on l'avait enlevée et remplacée par un spécimen particulièrement réussi de pleurnicheuse dépressive. Et la vraie Swan me manquait... ses yeux flamboyants de colère chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient les miens, les piques incessantes qu'elle me lançait, son agacement et sa frustration constante me manquaient... notre jeu me manquait...

Je me raclais bruyamment la gorge avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Être surprise dans une telle position de faiblesse allait probablement la rendre agressive et je n'attendais que ça. Mais elle ne leva même pas la tête et se contenta de s'essuyer le visage avec le bout de sa manche. Ouais je vous le disais, foutrement pathétique!

_**"-Swan qui pleure devant un film pour midinette en mal d'histoires d'amour ridiculement romantique... je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour!."**_

_**"-C'est l'histoire d'une femme atteinte d'Alzheimer, pas vraiment une histoire d'amour pour gamine! C'est triste, pas romantique."**_ sa voix était faible, sans une once d'acidité ni d'agressivité, elle avait répondu calmement comme si nous avions une conversation des plus banales et ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais. Je voulais l'énerver, voir la colère irradier par tous les pores de sa peau.

_**"-Wouah on dirait que tu viens d'élucider un des grands mystères de la vie là! Je croyais qu'après avoir fait médecine t'avais quand même réalisé que les gens finissent par mourir un jour!"**_Pas de réponse, pas même un grognement... alors je me penchais tout près de son oreille dans l'espoir de la mettre hors d'elle, pour qu'elle réagisse, telle une reine se parant de toute sa dignité. Bon même s'il fallait bien admettre qu'avec ses cheveux gras et ses putains de cernes sous les yeux, Cléopâtre ressemblait plutôt à la copine d'Hadès après une soirée aux enfers. J'oubliais toujours son nom à celle-là. Peu importe, mon but était de rendre Swan folle de rage, pas de réviser la mythologie grecque.

_**"-Swan, il va falloir que je t'apprenne deux trois autres vérités sur la vie, c'est pas facile à entendre, je sais, mais sois forte! Les gens meurent parfois, on noie les bébés chats et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais ta mère n'est **__**plus**__** vierge!" **_Je poussais le vice jusqu'à laisser mon visage quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire près du sien, peut-être qu'elle allait m'en mettre une et alors mon plan aurait fonctionné à merveille. Elle serait sortie de cette espèce de léthargie qui commençait sérieusement à me faire peur. Mais non, rien... juste un petit soupir d'agacement à peine audible.

L'ancienne version de ma colocataire me manquait et contre toute attente elle me manquait vraiment.

Laissant ma colocataire et sa dépression occuper le salon, je m'éloignais en direction de ma chambre pour fuir cette vue désolante.

Je passais une petite partie de la soirée à échafauder des plans pour faire revenir la Swan d'avant parce que tenir quinze jours avec cette chose larmoyante ça n'allait pas être possible! Et ce n'est qu'une fois que je l'entendis se retrancher dans sa chambre que je quittais la mienne. J'avais assez perdu de temps avec le cas Swanny dépressive pour ce soir.

J'avalais en vitesse un dîner sommaire. La cuisine était immaculée et vu l'absence de vaisselle sale Swan n'avait pas dû manger ce soir, comme le soir d'avant et probablement celui d'avant aussi...

J'avais décidé de profiter du calme de l'appartement pendant les vacances d'Alice et Jasper pour travailler sur ma thèse. La date fatidique de la soutenance approchait dangereusement et mon directeur de thèse devenait plus harceleur encore qu'une ex accrochée à ses souvenirs! Et pourtant j'en avais collectionné quelques jolis spécimens de chieuses chroniques! Mais mon mentor était bien pire et sa faculté à dégainer son téléphone en un éclair impressionnante!

Je m'installais à la table de la cuisine, la plus grande de la maison, celle qui me permettait d'étaler approximativement sept cents kilos de bouquins et de notes diverses. Le silence presque absolu était seulement troublé par le bruit des voitures dans la rue, le tapotement de mes doigts sur le clavier et parfois par un discret ronflement de Tiny couchée en boule sur son cousin. C'était amusant de la regarder dormir, particulièrement lorsqu'elle rêvait et qu'une de ses petites pattes bougeait frénétiquement.

Les heures défilaient à mesure que mon esprit se noyait sous des colonnes de statiques et que la lumière bleutée de mon écran d'ordinateur m'agressait les yeux. Je devais en être à ma troisième tasse de café, il était approximativement deux heures lorsqu'un pas traînant se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Swan apparut sur le pas de la porte, vêtue d'un horrible jogging informe, le même qu'elle portait plus tôt dans la soirée et les cheveux dans un désordre tellement improbable qu'une famille de corneilles semblait y avoir élu domicile. Toutes les pensées obscènes que j'avais pu avoir un jour en imaginant Swan dans ses vêtements de nuit venaient de s'évanouir en une fraction de seconde. Adieu petite nuisette sexy et fantasmes torrides, la réalité faisait frémir. D'horreur...

_**"-Oh Swan tu m'as fait peur! Ça devrait être interdit de porter des horreurs pareilles!" **_Je la désignait d'un vaste geste de la même avec une moue de dégoût mais elle ne sourcilla même pas.

_**"-Nan sérieusement, ne sors pas dans la rue comme ça, tu vas te faire ramasser et conduire au centre d'hébergement pour SDF! Mais c'est pas le tee-shirt que tu portais hier? Et avant hier?..." **_Elle haussa les épaules, un peu désabusée en remplissant un grand verre d'eau. Sans plus réagir davantage à mes provocations elle retourna d'où elle était venue. Son regard était vide, mais pas ensommeillé, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil et pourtant les heures défilaient rapidement.

Je devais avouer que je n'étais plus seulement frustré d'avoir perdu mon jeu préféré, ce truc exaltant qui rendait la vie ici si palpitante, je commençais aussi à m'inquiéter. Et ça c'était aussi nouveau que difficile à accepter. Swan traversait une très mauvaise passe et la voir dans cet état me faisait peur, je n'étais pas à l'abri de traverser ça moi aussi, je savais ce qui l'avait rendue comme ça et tous ces doutes qui semblaient l'envahir je risquais de les ressentir un jour moi aussi. Et rien n'indiquait que je m'en sortirais mieux qu'elle...

J'allais me coucher peu après ça, j'avais bien avancé ce soir et il me fallait quelques heures de sommeil pour affronter la journée du lendemain. Mais ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves angoissants où Swan tenait toujours le premier rôle. Mais rien d'agréable ni de scandaleusement indécent cette fois-ci, je ne cessais d'être hanté par son regard terne et éteint.

La nuit avait été courte et pourtant je me levais à l'aube plein d'énergie. Le silence de l'appartement indiquait que Swan dormait toujours et c'était parfait pour ce que j'avais prévu. Je pris une rapide douche et courus au Starbucks du coin de la rue acheter le petit déjeuner. La raison qui me poussait à acheter deux muffins à ma dépressive de colocataire était encore floue et pas tout à fait déterminée dans mon esprit. Je devais probablement avoir pitié. Toujours cet intérêt démesuré pour les causes perdues... et Swan avait atteint le niveau critique.

Une fois remonté à l'appartement je préparai du café et posai le sachet de viennoiseries sur la table. Swan apparut quelques minutes plus tard, dans le même vieux jogging que la veille, l'air toujours aussi sinistre. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait de loin, mais de vraiment très loin, être pris pour un bonjour et se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant le café fumant qu'elle venait de se servir.

J'attrapai un muffin aux myrtilles et mordis dedans avec décontraction avant de lui tendre le sachet qu'elle considéra de son œil le plus méfiant sans esquisser le moindre geste.

_**"-Mange! T'es en train de te dessécher et si on est ensemble au bloc je ne tiens pas à ce que ça dure des heures parce que l'interne de chirurgie se sera évanouie." **_

Elle prit le sachet en murmurant un merci à peine audible. Bon il y avait du progrès. Mais la Swan, MA Swan ne se serait jamais contenté de mordre dans ce muffin sans avoir vérifier l'absence de traces de poison avant.

Le silence dans la cuisine était dense et pesant, on entendait seulement le cliquetis régulier de ma cuillère sur le bord de la tasse. Ce bruit était étrangement semblable à la celui d'un bloc opératoire.

Nous déjeunions face à face, sans rien avoir à nous dire et pourtant en voyant la petite main frêle et délicate de Swan crispée sur sa tasse, j'avais envie de poser la mienne par-dessus et de la presser doucement. Ne serait-ce que pour soulager un peu le poids qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées, depuis quand le sort de Swanny me préoccupait au juste? Déjà que je lui apportais le petit-déjeuner, chose que je ne faisais même pas avec les filles qui passaient une nuit dans mon lit, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

J'avalai précipitamment les dernières gouttes de mon café et me levai. Swan me foutait le cafard dès le matin!

_**"-N'oublies pas de mettre des vêtements qui te feraient à peu près ressembler à une humaine aujourd'hui même si je sais que le défi est immense! Et par pitié prend une douche et lave-toi les cheveux!" **_

Pas de réponse... mais finalement ce mutisme désespérant n'avait plus rien d'étonnant!

Finalement, je ne me retrouvai pas au bloc avec Swan et je ne la vis pas de la journée mais en rentrant à l'appartement je pus constater qu'elle avait suivit mon conseil. Visiblement ses cheveux avaient subi un décrassage plus que nécessaire et ses vêtements de dépressive d'outre tombe avaient laissé la place à un jean sombre et un petit pull en cachemire pourpre. L'attitude elle en revanche n'avait pas changée. Je trouvais Swan assise sur le canapé du salon, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle tenait une tasse à la main et son regard était plongé dans un vide intersidéral étalé devant elle.

Seules les lueurs bleutées du crépuscule s'infiltraient par la baie vitrée et dessinaient la silhouette frêle de Swan dans la pénombre.

_**"-Si tu t'entraînes à la télékinésie c'est bon, je pense que tu peux arrêter, la tasse est déjà dans ta main." **_Je récoltai un soupir pour seule réaction.

_**"-Bon ok là ça ne peut plus durer!" **_La voir assise là sans bouger me foutait hors de moi, je voulais qu'elle sorte de cette léthargie et si pour ça je devais la secouer je le ferais! Hors de question que je partage le quotidien d'une morte vivante qui jouait les fantômes. Je voulais la Bella flamboyante, la chieuse horripilante, l'emmerdeuse compulsive qui me rendait la vie impossible.

Je fonçai dans sa chambre et sans pitié je mis son placard sans dessus-dessous pour dénicher sa plus jolie paire d'escarpins. Un truc qui devait valoir une fortune et lui faire des jambes divines. Tiny me suivit dans le salon. Parfait!

_**"-On va employer la manière forte alors!" **_Je me campais bien face à elle qui enfin daigna m'accorder un regard. **"**_**-Tiens Tiny, tu veux jouer avec les jolies chaussures de Swanny?" **_C'était un aveu de ma culpabilité dans l'affaire de la destruction massive des chaussures de Swan mais tant pis! S'il fallait ça pour la rendre folle de rage... Mais pour une fois Tiny joua les difficiles. Elle me regardait, attentive en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que je lui demandais.

Swan qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour m'empêcher d'offrir ses escarpins à Tiny esquissa un mince sourire en voyant l'absence de réaction du chihuahua. J'aurais donné cher pour voir encore ce sourire effleurer ces lèvres, pour voir une réaction quelconque éclairer son visage mais rien... le moment était passé.

De dépit je jetai les chaussures sur le sol et allai m'asseoir sur la table basse face à Swan. Je lui arrachai presque sa tasse des mains pour la forcer à me regarder. J'avais une folle envie de la secouer, de lui faire mal presque, pour qu'elle me gratifie d'une réaction, n'importe laquelle, tout plutôt que ce mutisme. J'en avais marre d'être totalement transparent, ça me rendait littéralement dingue de la voir figée comme ça.

_**"-Oh Bella regarde-moi! Réagis bordel de merde! On dirait que tu vas te statufier sur ce canapé, crie, hurle, fais ce que tu veux mais arrête ça tout de suite!" **_J'avais agrippé ses poignets et les serrais avec force, ils semblaient si frêles dans mes mains.

_**"-Aïe lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!" **_Même sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager de ma prise et se leva pour fuir mais je la tenais fermement contre moi, bien décidé à faire exploser sa colère une bonne fois pour toutes.

_**"-Lâche-moi Edward!" **_Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux maintenant, silencieusement mais leur flot ne semblait plus vouloir se tarir.

**"**_**-Non! Évacue tout ce truc que tu renfermes!" **_Enfin elle cessa de luter contre ses larmes, de gros sanglots montèrent de sa gorge, sa respiration était hachée et difficile. Son visages ruisselait de larmes qui n'avaient plus rien de silencieuses.

_**"-Lâche moi, lâche-moi!" **_Elle hurlait, frappait mon torse de se petits poings toujours prisonniers de létau de mes mains, la rage semblait s'emparer d'elle, enfin elle réagissait, enfin elle craquait.

Inlassablement elle me répéta de la lâcher, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie. J'avais provoqué ça, j'avais désespérément attendu ça mais maintenant face à ses cris incontrôlables et aux sanglots qui l'étranglaient j'étais totalement désemparé. Mon super plan n'allait pas plus loin, je ne savais pas quoi faire après ça et je n'avais plus qu'une envie: la faire taire, étouffer ces cris de rage, ces pleurs, cette vague de désespoir qui la submergeait. Alors sans réfléchir je fis la chose la plus stupide que j'étais capable de faire mais aussi la seule capable de la réduire au silence, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes...

Pov B

La rage, la frustration, le désespoir, l'hystérie... j'évacuais tout ça, les sanglots m'étouffaient et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à reprendre mon souffle. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Lâcher prise...

Et puis ses lèvres, chaudes et douces qui bougeaient de façon exigeante contre les miennes. L'oubli, le silence dans mon esprit, délectable et salvateur. La tempête s'apaisait alors qu'une autre prenait naissance aux creux de mon ventre. Une tempête tropicale qui faisait courir ses vents brûlants sur mon épiderme.

Je lâchai prise et me concentrai sur ce baiser qui m'offrait un délicieux répit, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, je voulais encore sentir la chaleur de cette bouche contre la mienne. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire, ma conscience était muette et même si j'avais vaguement la sensation que c'était mal, je ne voulais pas que ça cesse.

Nous finîmes par dessouder nos lèvres pour reprendre notre souffle mais instantanément le froid revient et avec lui l'écrasante sensation de désespoir.

Totalement perdue, hébétée je levai la tête mais ce fut pour plonger dans les iris incandescents de Cullen posés sur moi. Le vert de ses yeux étincelait d'une lueur particulière qui faisait courir en moi une délicieuse chaleur. Son regard obscurci par le désir me fit frissonner, quelque chose passa entre nous à cet instant. L'air crépitait d'une électricité malsaine qui me poussait vers lui. Mes sens avaient pris le pas sur ma raison alors je réduisis l'espace entre nous, son souffle effleura mon visage et d'elles-mêmes mes lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes. L'oubli revint, l'euphorie aussi... ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et je sentis sa bouche s'entrouvrir, sensation grisante du paradis...

Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes hanches alors que nos langues bataillaient entres elles avec une fougueuse sensualité. Tout mon être était sur le point d'exploser, des flots vibrants d'excitations se déversaient en moi, me poussant à exiger toujours plus de ce baiser. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure, charnue et humide alors que ses mains pétrissaient durement ma taille, avec une force qui aurait dû être douloureuse si elle n'avait pas tant décuplé mon excitation. Je posai ma main dans sa nuque et tirai la base de ses cheveux, le rapprochant toujours plus de moi, comme pour me fondre en lui et que jamais ne cesse cette délicieuse ivresse qui me faisait tout oublier. J'étais tremblante et palpitante entre ses bras. Je me liquéfiais en sentant ses longs doigts brûlants se glisser sous le tissu de mon pull et courir sur ma peau nue.

En manque d'oxygène mais toujours prise de frénésie, mes lèvres s'engouffrèrent dans son cou, là où son parfum était le plus enivrant. Je mordillais même sa peau, dans le creux si sensible juste sous son oreille. Sa main qui courait le long de mon épine dorsale faisait naître une humidité délicieuse là où j'étais subitement si palpitante de désir.

_Bella... _Mon prénom sortit de sa bouche dans un souffle rauque et terriblement excitant qui me rendit fébrile.

La pointe érigée de mes seins frottait contre son torse musculeux et je me pressais un peu plus contre lui. Je voulais arrêter de penser, juste ressentir, juste me fondre dans cette étreinte charnelle qui me faisait tant de bien. Mon corps soudé au sien je pouvais sentir à quel point il était excité lui aussi. Et cette constatation était grisante. Ses doigts s'aventuraient maintenant sur mon ventre, il effleura délicatement mes côtes avant de remonter vers ma poitrine. Mon pull me me parut à cet instant beaucoup trop encombrant alors je l'enlevais rapidement et le jetais sur le sol.

J'avais tellement envie de lui... Edward, c'était l'idée la plus stupide et déraisonnable que je n'avais jamais eu mais je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais juste continuer à me sentir vivante sous les doigts de cet homme, voir son regard appréciateur caresser mon corps me faisait me sentir désirable et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant. Les questions pourraient venir plus tard, pour le moment je voulais juste ressentir...

Et il semblait être du même avis. Sans jamais cesser ses attouchements qui me rendaient folle de désir il m'entraîna vers sa chambre, j'aurais été prête à le suivre partout où il en aurait eu envie.

Il s'arrêta près de son lit pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais je voulais plus maintenant, j'avais besoin de tellement plus. Alors je nous poussais sur le lit, mon corps surplombant le sien. Sa bouche vint déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou puis sur le haut de mes seins qui étaient douloureux à force de se tendre de désir pour lui.

Ce qui de passa ensuite fut confus, nos vêtements s'entassèrent se façon désordonnée sur le plancher et je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, Edward au-dessus de moi qui mordillait mon téton érigé tout en taquinant l'autre de ses doigts.

Ses mains couraient partout sur moi, je vibrais sous ses caresses et me fondais dans la chaleur de son corps. Sa virilité se pressait contre mon centre humide et je me frottais à lui de façon éhontée. La tension qui s'emparait de moi était presque insoutenable et je voulais juste être soulagée de toute cette frustration, j'étais sur le point d'exploser mais Edward ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il prenait tout son temps pour combler mon corps d'attention et s'amusait de me voir languissante de désir. J'avais beau gémir lascivement, griffer son dos ou tirer ses cheveux pour exiger plus, plus vite, il continuait à me torturer.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre, il dessina les contours de mon nombril avant d'enfin se perde sur mon mont de Vénus. Son index remonta le long de ma fente humide et lorsqu'il effleura mon clitoris gorgé de sang et de désir, une décharge d'électricité traversa tout mon corps et mes hanches ruèrent vers lui.

Un sourire satisfait illumina ses lèvres et moi j'étais juste avide, consumée par la frustration et le désir.

_**"-Edward, plus..."**_

_**"-Hum tu veux quelque chose Bella?"**_

_**"-Viens! Dépêche toi!"**_

_**"-Où ça? Tu veux que je viennes où Bella?" **_Je me frottais comme une petite chatte en chaleur contre sa bite terriblement dure pour lui faire comprendre le message mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire suffisant.

_**"-Oui je vois... Tu veux que je vienne juste là c'est ça?" **_Alors que ses mots qui suintaient d'une excitation presque animale décuplaient ma frustration, il plongea un doigt en moi. Même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais espéré la sensation était si grisante qu'elle me fit presque défaillir. Il en glissa un deuxième avant de les recourber pour taquiner mes parois sensibles. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du bien-être qui m'envahissait mais alors que je sentais les premières vagues de l'orgasme gonfler dans mon ventre il retira ses doigts, ne laissant en moi que le vide.

_**"-Tu es toute mouillée n'est-ce pas?" **_Il avait murmuré à mon oreille de sa voix suave et étouffée avant d'en mordiller le lobe pour me rendre plus folle encore.

_**"-Edward arrête de me faire languir!" **_Ma voix trahissait ma colère et ma frustration mais mes mots eurent l'effet escompté puisqu'Edward se détacha de moi pour atteindre la table de nuit.

J'attendis, les yeux fermés, savourant les sensations grisantes de l'excitation qui me faisaient me sentir vivante pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les soucis semblaient bien loin, j'avais basculé dans un délicieux oubli.

J'entendis le bruit caractéristique du papier du préservatif et la chaleur d'Edward reprit sa place près de moi.

Alors qu'il me surplombait et plongeait ses yeux dans les miens sa main traça doucement, presque tendrement les contours de mon corps.

A bout de nerfs, ensevelie sous le désir j'avançais mes hanches vers les siennes pour le supplier de me prendre tout de suite et fortement.

Je capturai ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra en moi, la sensation fut si intense qu'elle me fit haleter. Je savourais la sensation de mes chaires qui s'étiraient pour l'accueillir au plus profond de moi. Il me fallut quelques fractions de secondes pour m'habituer à la sensation de plénitude qui venait de m'envahir et ce fut plus fort encore lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir en moi, d'abord avec une lenteur frustrante avant d'atteindre un rythme plus à même de satisfaire toutes mes envies de luxure. Maintes fois j'avais mis en doute la virilité d'Edward pour le provoquer, mais je devais bien admettre aujourd'hui que ses commentaires n'étaient pas que vanité. Sa queue était foutrement grosse et c'était tout ce dont j'avais absolument besoin.

Je remontai mes jambes le long de ses hanches minces jusqu'à nouer mes chevilles dans son dos, dans cette position je pouvais le sentir plus profondément en moi et c'était tellement bon. Mes talons se pressaient contre ses fesses alors que je détachais mon corps du lit pour me presser contre lui dont les lèvres se perdaient dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle dans le creux de mon oreille et cette sensation me rendait folle, folle et avide. Alors que ma main courraient dans ses cheveux je mordillais gentiment la peau de sa clavicule. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus, le sentir plus loin, plus fort, plus vite... Mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se mouvoir lascivement, trop lentement pour moi qui me liquéfiais dans ses bras.

Alors que je sentais les vagues sourdes tant espérées de la jouissance gronder dans le fond de mon ventre j'usais de toute ma force pour écarter Edward de moi et le faire basculer sur le dos. Je voulais prendre le contrôle, le rendre ivre de plaisir et de désir, lui faire ressentir les étourdissantes sensations qu'il avait fait naître en moi.

Je le chevauchais comme une perdue, toujours désireuse de plus mais je ne pus prolonger interminablement ce moment. La déferlante de jouissance menaçait de m'emporter, je sentais les irradiations brûlantes de l'orgasme courir dans tout mon être, j'étais si proche de la délivrance que ça en était presque douloureux. Un coup de rein plus tard je me laissais emporter par les vagues, par le plaisir, par la jouissance, par l'oubli...

Une longue complainte mourut sur mes lèvres et je viens l'étouffer contre la bouche d'Edward qui les yeux clos était en proie au même raz de marée que celui qui venait de m'emporter.

A bout de souffle, trempée de sueur et frémissante je tombais sur le lit près d'Edward. La caresse fraîche des draps sur ma peau brûlante me fit un bien fou. J'étais palpitante, le corps et l'esprit noyés dans une brume délicieuse et salvatrice. J'étais bien, apaisée...

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, avec une infinie délicatesse Edward glissa ses doigts dans ma chevelure humide qu'il dégagea de mon épaule pour venir s'y blottir. Sa joue, un peu rappeuse et si virile se nicha dans le creux de mon cou, ses cheveux chatouillaient mon oreille et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas les caresser.

Le moment respirait l'apaisement et la sérénité... Il serait bien temps de penser à tout ça demain. Pour le moment je voulais juste me laisser happer par cette sensation de plénitude.

Oui il serait bien temps de penser demain...

J'aurais pu sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur à ce instant, mais c'était sans compter sur la virilité d'Edward que je sentais se réveiller contre moi. Oubliée toute idée de sommeil... la nuit promettait encore de belles heures de plaisir.

Mon corps me semblait incroyablement lourd, je flottais dans un brouillard épais, incapable de mettre mes pensées en ordre et pourtant une impression tenace ne cessait de me hanter. J'avais fait une incroyable connerie! Plus qu'une intuition, c'était une conviction! Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux je le savais.

Le jour commençait à peine à poindre, la chambre baignait dans les lueurs rosées de l'aube, et ce n'était pas ma chambre... Ce n'était pas mon oreiller qui semblait si moelleux contre ma joue. Ce n'était pas dans mes draps que j'étais couchée, entièrement nue...

Oh bordel de merde, oui j'avais fait une énorme connerie dont l'ampleur revient par flash dans mon esprit. Des images saisissantes des ébats qui expliquaient mes courbatures ce matin ne cessaient de défiler devant mes yeux. J'avais couché avec Cullen... J'avais passé la nuit dans les bras de mon pire ennemi après une séance de baise torride.

_Oh oui torride... on aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps! _Ma conscience était visiblement une fois de plus contre moi, il ne fallait pas compter sur son aide pour remettre en ordre cet incommensurable merdier.

Bon Cullen avait déserté, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. J'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais gérer ça mais s'il fallait trouver un point positif à toute cette merde, c'est que je me sentais mieux, ça avait dispersé mes idées noires et m'avait vraiment détendue! Enfin jusqu'à ce matin et ma prise de conscience plutôt brutale.

Je me penchais sur le sol pour attraper mes vêtements et les enfilais prestement. Mon pull devait toujours être échoué quelque part sur le parquet du salon alors sans scrupule je pris le tee shirt que portait Cullen la vieille. Une bouffée de son parfum frappa mon visage amenant avec elle des images chaudes de notre nuit. J'avais presque envie d'enfouir mon nez dans le tissu pour mieux sentir son parfum mais je ne le fis pas, ça suffisait largement d'avoir couché avec lui, on allait limiter les dégâts maintenant. _Oh Bella arrête d'être aussi rabat joie! Retourne voir Edward peut-être qu'il voudra bien te donner une autre dose de détente! _Toi la ferme!

Cullen n'avait pas totalement déserté, il était dans la cuisine, fraîchement douché, rasé, les cheveux dans une sexy pagaille qui semblaient crier: j'ai eu une furieuse partie de baise cette nuit. Et en fait c'était le cas.

Je le considérais d'un regard presque craintif, totalement sur la défensive et me sentant misérable, contrairement à lui je n'avais pas encore pris de douche.

_**"-Joli tee-shirt" **_Je grognai en réponse et me versai un grand mug de café avant de m'asseoir.

Cullen poussa vers moi un sachet de viennoiseries du Starbucks, ça allait finir par devenir une habitude.

_**"-Tu es resplendissante ce matin Swanny!" **_

_**"-Oh ta gueule! Mes cheveux sont incontrôlables et j'ai l'impression que ma dernière douche remonte au siècle dernier." **_Il s'approcha de moi en reniflant exagérément.

_**"-Hum c'est vrai... Mais c'est la première fois que tu entres dans une pièce sans dégager une aura de frustration aussi puissante que celle de tout un couvent de carmélites. Je sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit, mais ça a l'air d'avoir été une très bonne nuit!" **_

_**"-Aucune idée... ça devait pas être si mémorable que ça, j'en ai aucun souvenir. Rien de bien palpitant!" **_

_**"-Ah oui, moi je me souviens bien de t'avoir fait crier pourtant, et plusieurs fois..." **_Il avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix suave tout contre mon oreille, son souffle caressa ma peau sensible et me fit frisonner de désir. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi ça laissa comme un vide.

Oh oui j'avais fait une énorme connerie la nuit dernière.

_**"-Allez mange Swanny t'as besoin de reprendre des forces! A ce soir! Oh et ne fantasme pas trop aujourd'hui, t'as besoin de rester concentrée."**_

Je lui adressai un magistral fuck auquel il répondit par un petit rire avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement dernière lui.

Dans tout le flot de conneries qu'il était capable de débiter à la seconde il y en avait au moins un truc de vrai, je devais rester concentrée aujourd'hui et chasser la nuit dernière de ma tête.

_Nan en fait tu te trompes ! Il y a une autre chose vraie dans ce qu'il a dit : la nuit dernière a vraiment été une très bonne nuit... On aurait du faire ça depuis longtemps ! » _

_Oh f_uck off toi aussi la voix intérieure, c'est pas le moment et personne ne t'a demandé ton avis .


	13. Chapter 13

_Un grand merci à SBRocket pour bah tu sais bien... et à Lyraparleor pour ses corrections _

Pov E

Ce matin là, alors que je dévalais à toute vitesse l'escalier de l'appartement, je tentais de chasser les souvenirs de la nuit dernière qui envahissaient mon cerveau par flashs éloquents. J'étais certain que les images ne cesseraient de me hanter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais je devais me concentrer sur la journée à venir.

Il n'était pas sept heures encore, le soleil du matin se reflétait timidement dans les buildings de la ville à peine éveillée mais j'étais déjà débordant d'énergie. Un sourire idiot d'origine inconnue flottait sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en chasser. D'origine inconnue? Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement... J'avais passé la nuit avec la Swan. Je l'avais tenue dans mes bras. J'avais dompté son corps qui se languissait de plaisir sous le mien et la mélodie de ses gémissements résonnait encore à mon oreille. Cette information aussi incongrue que surprenante ne parvenait pas à pénétrer les barrières tenaces de ma conscience. J'avais baisé Swan et ce fait était si inconcevable dans toutes les dimensions connues et inconnues que j'avais bien du mal à y croire. Je l'avais baisée et j'avais aimé ça... autant qu'elle avait aimé elle aussi.

En sortant dans la rue je m'attendais à trouver la ville changée, un cataclysme avait dû s'abattre sur New York cette nuit, le monde ne pouvait être le même qu'hier sinon je n'aurais jamais invité Swan dans mon lit. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de différent ce matin...

J'essayais de chasser toutes pensées, toutes images compromettantes de mon cerveau. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas analyser. Je me préservais de mes propres réflexions, je ne voulais surtout pas tenter de comprendre les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à embrasser Swan. C'était ça l'élément déclencheur: ce baiser, ses lèvres douces et chaudes bougeant contre les miennes. Ça avait été la seule façon de la faire taire, de la réduire au silence, d'effacer ses larmes qui me mettaient les nerfs à vif. Le reste n'avait été qu'une suite logique, qu'une réaction bassement physiologique et incontrôlable. Et ça avait été bon! Foutrement bon même! Qui aurait cru que Swan avait ça en elle? Cette sensualité sauvage qui nous avait poussés tous les deux dans les abysses du plaisir.

Et ce matin le jeu avait repris, c'était la seule façon d'accepter la nuit dernière, la seule attitude qui nous préservait de nous-mêmes. Mais l'amertume était feinte, la colère teintée de complicité, et ça rendait le jeu plus vibrant encore, ça décuplait mon amusement et mon plaisir. Je retrouvais Swan, ma Swan, la chieuse chronique qui n'avait finalement rien de frigide.

Avant de descendre au bloc où je passerai l'essentiel de ma journée je fis un rapide tour du service de réanimation, je saluai mon co-interne affecté au service .Je pris des nouvelles des patients et bientôt il fut l'heure de se rendre au vestiaire.

Mon supérieur qui était comme à son habitude en retard arriva alors que je consultais le planning des blocs de chirurgie viscérale, d'une longueur effrayante comme toujours dans cette spécialité.

_**"-Bien Edward, tu vas rester en salle 3 aujourd'hui, je veux une surveillance constante, je m'occuperais seul des deux autres."**_

La salle 3, tumeur hépatique chez une gamine de treize ans. J'avais minutieusement épluché le dossier qui n'avait rien de banal, le cas était dramatiquement compliqué. J'avais été surpris la veille, à la consultation anesthésique par le stoïcisme de cette petite.

Quand j'entrai dans le bloc à la suite de mon chef, la patiente était déjà installée sur la table. Je lui parlai doucement pour tenter de la rassurer, mais elle ne semblait finalement pas avoir besoin de l'être. Elle était calme avec dans le regard un soupçon de résignation.

Ventilation, intubation, bonne nuit mademoiselle, on se voit à votre réveil.

Très concentré sur la fixation de la canule d'inspiration je ne prêtai d'abord pas attention à l'équipe chirurgicale qui venait de faire son entrée dans le bloc.

Lorsque je levai la tête, le regard de Swan était posé sur la patiente, ses yeux assombris par la concentration semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Aidée d'une panseuse elle commença le rituel minutieux de préparation. Je savais que dans sa tête à cet instant elle s'efforçait de faire le vide, de chasser toute pensée, toute émotion, tout sentiment.

Il régnait dans le bloc une tension peu commune, le silence était oppressant, lourd et inhabituel.

Le docteur Taylor fit son entrée, balayant la salle de ce même regard concentré et vide d'émotion. Swan derrière se faisait discrète, elle qui d'ordinaire rayonnait la confiance en elle, particulièrement dans un bloc opératoire, ressemblait à une petite créature bleutée frémissante d'angoisse. On aurait presque pu la confondre avec l'étudiant timide qui la suivait à chacun de ses pas.

Au cours des cinq heures qui suivirent, la tension reflua progressivement à mesure que l'équipe franchissait de nouveaux obstacles. La tumeur résistait, ne voulant pas céder un pouce de tissu aux bistouris des chirurgiens. Le foie était si endommagé qu'il nécessiterait probablement une transplantation, si toutefois l'exérèse était un succès, ce qui ne semblait pas assuré.

_**"-On arrête là, on ne pourra plus rien enlever d'autre sans risques. Espérons maintenant que la prochaine ligne de chimio fasse régresser le reste du tissu tumoral."**_

Swan tendit doucement son bistouri et sa pince à l'instrumentiste en poussant ce qui me semblait être un léger soupir de soulagement. La tension accumulée dans ses mains et ses épaules semblait se délier progressivement. Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas quittée des yeux de toute l'intervention, traquant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais non, elle avait fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle, même en dépit de l'effort que ça avait dû lui coûter.

_**"- On referme. On a fait le maximum qu'on pouvait espérer." **_

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des mains de Swanny qui voletaient comme des ailes de papillons, agiles et délicates, alors qu'elle suturait l'incision. Elle semblait reprendre un peu confiance en elle à cet instant et je me surpris à en éprouver un vif soulagement. Depuis quand bordel les états d'âmes de Swan m'importaient à ce point là?

_Depuis que tu couches avec elle? _Hum peut-être... Ou peut-être depuis que chacune de ses baisses de moral menaçait de m'enlever mon jeu favori.

Je réveillai la patiente, oui je n'étais pas seulement marchand de sable, j'avais aussi la délicate et peu plaisante mission de réveil matin, puis je sortis du bloc pour remplir les prescriptions postopératoires.

Dans l'inter-salle je trouvai Swanny en pleine concentration, remplissant le compte-rendu. Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que le pyjama de bloc lui sculptait une silhouette absolument divine? Je restai quelques secondes en retrait pour admirer le galbe parfait de sa chute de rein, j'avais envie de passer ma main juste là, dans ce creux si sexy, et pourquoi pas de la glisser sous le tissu rêche pour caresser sa peau douce et chaude.

Elle mordillait distraitement son stylo, complètement inconsciente du trouble qui venait de prendre possession de mon corps et ce geste décupla mon excitation. Swan était vraiment une créature de luxure.

Je me glissai doucement derrière elle, jusqu'à me coller dans son dos et murmurer à son oreille.

_**"-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça tu sais... tu pourrais avoir des problèmes".**_

Elle se retourna vivement, son cul effleura délicieusement ma virilité.

_**"-Putain Cullen qu'est-ce que tu fous! De quoi tu parles?" **_

_**"-De ça là..." **_J'attrapai son stylo d'une main et de l'autre effleurai ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'incompréhension s'effaça progressivement de ses yeux, remplacée par ce qui me semblait être un éclair de désir, ou peut-être était-ce de la colère? Impossible de savoir et je m'en foutais éperdument. Elle réagissait à mon contact et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Ma main qui tenait le stylo s'était logée dans le creux de ses reins sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que j'attendais de m'en prendre une, puisqu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se laisser aller à ma caresse dans l'inter-salle du bloc. Je n'avais aucune idée sur mes intentions profondes et ça n'avait aucune importance, je me contentais de ressentir.

Je sursautai presque de surprise lorsque sa main glissa le long de mon bras nu, sa petite main fine, froide et délicate que j'avais aimé sentir partout sur moi. De l'index elle effleura mon poignet et alors que j'évaluai le degré de stupidité de la possibilité de l'embrasser là tout de suite maintenant, elle prit le stylo que je tenais dans la main et s'éloigna vivement de moi.

**"**_**-Je récupère ça, merci. Mais tu n'as pas des choses à faire toi? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je bosse là!"**_

Boudeur je quittai la pièce sans répondre. J'avais voulu l'allumer, elle était restée de marbre, maintenant j'avais soif de revanche!

L'intervention qui suivit fut rapide et la fin de la matinée défila à toute vitesse. Aucun de mes co-internes n'était disponible pour déjeuner et comme Emmett était en Sierra Leone et Jasper toujours en vacances, je me résolus à aller manger seul.

J'entreposai sur mon plateau à peu près tout ce qui me paraissait vaguement comestible et scannai la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une tête connue.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Swan qui picorait distraitement dans son assiette, assise face à l'étudiant qui l'avait suivie toute la matinée, parfait!

Je me dirigeai vers leur table et me laissai bruyamment tomber sur la chaise sans rien leur demander.

_**"-Cullen!"**_

_**"-Swan!" **_

_**"-Bon les présentations sont faites, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"**_

_**"-J'ai laissé mes animaux de compagnie manger entre eux, donc je m'installe là!"**_

_**"-Tes animaux de compagnie?"**_

_**"-Ouais mes externes, mes lithiases de couloirs, t'appelles ça comment toi?"**_

_**"-Des externes? Des étudiants? Des stagiaires à la limite?"**_

_**"-Ouais c'est pareil!" **_

_**"-T'es passé par là avant tu sais!"**_

_**"-Ouais justement c'était avant! La lionne protège ses lionceaux! Dis, Simba, tu vas manger ça?" **_je désignai la part de tarte posée sur le plateau du dit externe.

_**"-Je m'appelle Ted"**_

_**"-Oui Ted, c'est pareil! Tu vas le manger"?**_

_**"-Évidement qu'il va le manger" **_Swanny souffla d'exaspération comme on le fait devant un enfant particulièrement turbulent. _**"Il t'est déjà venu à l'esprit que tu étais tellement désagréable que personne ne voulait manger avec toi?"**_

_**"-Nan c'est parce que je suis trop beau gosse, ils ont du mal à manger face à moi !"**_

Elle secoua la tête feignant d'être excédée mais j'avais eu le temps de voir le discret sourire qui avait illuminé ses lèvres.

Passer la nuit avec Swan, manger avec Swan, rire avec Swan... il se passait définitivement des choses étranges, et bizarrement elles n'étaient pas déplaisantes, bien au contraire...

Pov B

Je passai l'après-midi dans une espèce de bulle de soulagement. L'opération de Leah s'était passée mieux qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Avec ce genre de chirurgie il était impossible de parler de franc succès, le résultat était toujours mitigé et relevait plus du moins pire que du mieux.

Ça m'avait ôté le poids énorme qui semblait peser une tonne dans mon ventre depuis que j'avais été désignée pour suivre cette patiente.

Les opérations de l'après-midi me parurent bien simples en comparaison, rien ne semblait pouvoir assombrir ma bonne humeur. Cette impression de légèreté, je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais la sensation de prendre ma première vraie bouffée d'oxygène après une longue d'apnée. C'était vivifiant, exaltant.

Je continuais de chasser scrupuleusement de ma tête toutes les pensées qui me ramenaient à la nuit dernière mais les images déferlaient toujours lorsque je m'y attendais le moins. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les endorphines continuaient d'envahir mon système sanguin et peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas pour rien dans mon état particulièrement détendu.

_On devrait faire ça plus souvent, Cullen est un excellent antistress !_ Bien sûr, il fallait compter sur ma conscience pour me pousser sur le chemin du vice...

On termina le programme des blocs relativement tôt, ce qui tombait très bien étant donné que j'étais de garde ce soir. Ça me laissait le temps de rentrer prendre une douche et me relaxer une petite heure.

Cullen n'était pas encore rentré, j'avais donc tout le loisir de profiter du calme de l'appartement. En traversant le salon je fus assailli par un flot d'images à caractère hautement érotique, _tu veux dire totalement pornographique! _Un point pour toi, foutue conscience! J'avais encore bien du mal à me faire à l'idée de m'être envoyée en l'air avec Cullen, mon ennemi de toujours, alors revoir la scène du crime, théâtre de notre débauche ne m'aidait en rien!

Je pris rapidement la fuite, ne voulant surtout pas être confrontée à mes pensées et à mes souvenirs. Il serait toujours temps d'y réfléchir plus tard! Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard! Ou même jamais!

_De toute façon réfléchir ne sert à rien! Seule l'action compte! On recommence quand?_

J'avalai un yaourt en me débattant avec mes tergiversions internes lorsque la porte claqua. Cullen fit son entrée, les cheveux en pagaille et les traits tirés par la fatigue de la journée.

Dieu que cet homme était sexy! _C'est le premier truc intelligent que tu dis de la journée ça!_

_**"-Salut"**_

_**"-Salut!"**_

_**"-Je t'ai pas déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça?**_

_**"-Faire quoi?" **_

_**"-Le truc dans ta bouche là!" **_Je considérai la cuillère que je tenais à la main me remémorant la scène du matin où il m'avait littéralement allumée à la vue de tous. Bon d'accord on était seuls à ce moment-là. Je décidai de lui rendre la pareille. Sans le risque de se faire surprendre c'était beaucoup moins drôle mais c'était toujours ça!

_**"-De quoi? Ça?" **_Je portai une nouvelle cuillère de yaourt à ma bouche, le plus lentement et lascivement possible. J'enroulai ma langue autour du métal froid en me délectant de voir son regard s'assombrir de désir.

Il s'approcha de moi avec une démarche lente et soigneusement étudiée. Je n'étais plus tout à fait certaine que mon petit jeu soit une bonne idée maintenant...

Comme le matin il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, je sentais la chaleur de son corps irradier à travers ses vêtements. Mon ventre se crispa douloureusement de désir lorsque je me remémorai la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne...

_**"-Oui ça..." **_Une de ses mains se posa dans ma nuque alors qu'il caressa l'ovale de mon visage de l'autre. J'avais envie de presser ma joue contre cette main chaude et virile.

Il fallait que je récupère l'avantage avant de me consumer sur place.

Je parcourus les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et me collai contre lui, mes seins se pressèrent contre son torse musclé et je dus me morde les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille dans un souffle chargé de désir.

_**"-Ah bon pourquoi?" **_Nos corps étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir tout l'effet que ma provocation avait sur lui. Victoire!

Je le vis déglutir difficilement, le tressautement de sa pomme d'Adam faillit avoir raison de toutes mes résolutions mais finalement au prix d'un effort considérable je m'éloignai de son corps beaucoup trop tentateur.

_**"-Bon je file, je suis de garde ce soir et déjà en retard! Ciao! **_

J'attrapai mon sac posé sur la chaise et quittai la cuisine. Lui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste mais ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, ou de colère... ou peut-être un peu des deux

J'oubliais bien vite Cullen et toutes pensées s'y rapportant en arrivant à l'hôpital. Je redoutais toujours les gardes maintenant et je priais tous les dieux que je connaissais, et tous les autres, pour ne plus en vivre d'aussi dramatiques que celle qui avait fait tout basculer. _Cullen fait parti de la liste des dieux à prier ? Je veux bien m'occuper de ce culte là... _Non !

Mais cette nuit-là commença doucement et j'eus le temps de passer voir Leah plusieurs fois. Elle se remettait difficilement de l'intervention du matin, on l'avait transférée en réanimation chirurgicale, elle était toujours trop instable pour rejoindre sa chambre dans le service.

Il n'y eut pas d'opération au cours de la nuit, rien de suffisamment urgent pour mobiliser l'équipe de garde alors le lendemain au lieu de rentrer chez moi je restai à l'hôpital et donnai un coup de main à ma co-interne dans le service. Ça me permettait de suivre l'évolution de Leah qui avait passé une première nuit difficile.

Les deux jours suivants ne furent pas meilleurs pour la petite patiente, et relativement pires, on craignait une fistule, séquelle aléatoire et imprévisible de la chirurgie. La troisième nuit on m'appela alors que j'étais d'astreinte, son état s'était brusquement dégradé au cours de la soirée.

Les réanimateurs étaient formels, choc septique... l'hypothèse d'une fistule était plus que probable.

Je quittai l'appartement à toute vitesse, je ne serais d'aucune utilité à l'hôpital, c'était du ressors des réanimateurs mais quelque chose me poussait vers cette petite patiente. Son cas me touchait, le regard qu'elle avait posé sur moi la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée continuait de me hanter.

Cullen était de garde en réa cette nuit-là, c'était lui qui m'avait fait appeler. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé et pourtant il avait compris à quel point le cas de Leah me tenait à cœur.

_**"-On la traite, remplissage, antibio, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter mais je préférais te mettre au courant, tu m'en aurais voulu d'apprendre ça demain matin." **_Edward parlait d'une voix calme, douce, apaisante, celle qu'il utilisait avant d'endormir ses patients et qui était à mille lieues de celle du séducteur, emmerdeur que je connaissais.

Je passai le reste de la nuit assise dans la chambre de Leah, rongée par mon angoisse.

Pourquoi elle me touchait à ce point? Son jeune âge était sûrement la principale raison mais elle n'était pas la première enfant dont je devais m'occuper. Était-ce sa maturité? Ou était-ce sa résignation qui m'avait tant ébranlée ?

Assise dans un coin de cette chambre stérile et impersonnelle je ressentais une fois de plus cette écrasante sensation d'impuissance. Le doute, l'abattement, l'impression de se débattre dans une vase épaisse et d'y être engloutie toute entière. Toutes mes certitudes étaient bouleversées, tous les repères chamboulés. Douloureux retour en arrière... c'était comme si la légèreté que j'avais ressentie ces derniers jours n'avait jamais existé.

Je laissais glisser mon regard sur les peluches apportées par les proches de Leah et emballées dans ses sacs plastiques stériles pour éviter que les germes ne se disséminent dans toute la pièce. Choc incongru entre l'enfance et la souffrance adulte. Ces peluches avaient quelque chose de déplacé, de presque odieux dans cette chambre à l'odeur de désinfectant. Tous les rêves et les espoirs d'une fillette qui n'avait pas même pas esquissé les prémices de sa vie, se fracassaient contre ces murs blancs, devant le regard ébahi et candide de ses jouets d'enfant. Et contre ça j'étais totalement impuissante.

Le bip assourdi des moniteurs créait une mélodie monotone et vaguement déprimante, accompagnement sinistre de mes réflexions. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là au juste? Qu'est-ce que je cherchais? L'absolution? Le retour de mes certitudes?

Comme quelques mois auparavant, les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre dans le ciel éclairci. Une nuée d'oiseaux zébrait le ciel. Je ressentais le même abattement, le même douloureux étourdissement.

J'étais assise là, à l'endroit où s'asseyent les proches habituellement, alors que je ne connaissais cette petite que depuis quelques jours. Ça aussi ça avait quelque chose d'incongru et de déplacé.

C'était l'aurore maintenant, le bleu avait laissé la place aux coulées dorées des rayons du soleil. Hors de la chambre, on entendait le pas discret du personnel. Bruits des sabots dans les couloirs interminables de l'hôpital...

_"__**-Bella?" **_Je levai la tête et trouvai Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_**"-J'ai terminé ma garde et je ne te laisse pas là!"**_

_**"- Si je vais rester encore un peu, je ne suis pas au bloc aujourd'hui et je ne fais ma visite qu'à dix heures."**_

_**"-Je m'en fiche tu viens, tu ne vas pas rester ici à broyer du noir! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça! Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle maintenant, on s'en occupe, passe le relais, ce n'est plus de ton ressors mais du nôtre."**_

_**"-Je sais mais ça me rassure."**_

_**"-Non, au contraire ça fait tout sauf te rassurer. Viens. Ne franchis pas la ligne Bella, s'il te plaît, ne la franchis pas! Tu dois te préserver, tu es soignante et ton champ d'action s'arrête là. Viens..."**_

Il avait raison bien sûr, alors je le suivis hors de la chambre. Jetant un dernier regard sur la petite poupée pâle étendue dans la blancheur des draps.

_**"-ça va aller pour elle, elle répond bien."**_

_**"-Je sais, j'ai vu."**_

_**"-Alors lâche prise. Viens, il faut que tu te vides la tête."**_

Je le suivis dans les rues de New York sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je le faisais. Depuis quand je me reposais sur Cullen comme ça? Depuis quand je trouvais que ses idées valaient la peine d'être écoutées? Et pourtant je le suivais. Marcher dans les rues me fit doucement reprendre pieds dans la réalité. A mesure que je m'éloignais cette chambre de réanimation, je sentais l'angoisse refluer doucement et le calme revenir. On s'arrêta au Starbucks, le contact brûlant du gobelet de café me fit un bien fou, ça m'aidait à oublier.

Je fus surprise quand Edward prit le chemin de l'appartement, je croyais qu'on devait se changer les idées ?

_**"-On rentre? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour me vider la tête mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton idée me plaise!"**_

_**"-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce que j'avais prévu?"**_

_**"-J'ai peur de comprendre! Et non, on ne fera pas ça chaque fois que ça ne va pas!"**_

_**"-Pourtant ça a très bien marché la dernière fois..." **_Sa voix n'avait plus rien de calme et de rassurant, elle était même teintée de quelque chose de terriblement dangereux. Un soupçon de séduction auquel je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir résister, en dépit de moi-même.

Il me tint la porte de l'appartement et j'entrai à sa suite.

_**"-On a deux heures... largement suffisant!"**_

_**"-C'est hors de question!"**_

_**"-Ça va te faire du bien!"**_

_**"-Si ça a marché la dernière **__**fois**__** c'est parce que c'était un moment d'égarement et tu as profité de la situation!"**_

_**"-Mais de quoi tu parles Swan? Vas te changer, tu as cinq minutes!"**_

_**"-Hein?"**_

_**"-Dépêche! On va courir!" **_

Il s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Et moi je restai bêtement dans l'entrée, les bras ballants.

Cullen 2, Swan 1...


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à SBRocket et à LyraParleOr _

Pov B

Leah passa le week-end dans le service de réanimation avant de rejoindre sa chambre dans celui de chirurgie viscérale. J'étais passée la voir chaque matin et chaque soir même je n'étais ni de garde ni d'astreinte. Elle avait bien répondu au traitement, le choc septique n'était plus qu'un souvenir. D'ici quelques semaines, si tout se passait comme on l'espérait, elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital et débuter la longue attente que connaissaient tous les patients sur la liste des transplantations. Il lui faudrait un nouveau foie, on avait pu enlever la tumeur mais il ne restait pas suffisamment de tissu sain. Alors en attendant qu'un foie soit disponible, elle devra poursuivre sa vie de petite fille, du mieux possible, espérant chaque jour que le téléphone sonne, mais le redoutant aussi. Son avenir qui aurait du s'annoncer lumineux serait toujours entaché d'une part d'ombre, l'ombre de la maladie.

Elle restait souriante pourtant, confiante et apaisée. Elle n'était en proie ni à l'espoir ni à la déception, elle attendait juste, patiemment, calmement, presque résignée. La maturité de cette enfant me bouleversait toujours au plus haut point. J'avais conscience de développer un lien trop fort avec elle, je m'attachais, fatalement, inexorablement. Bien trop souvent je franchissais la limite, celle qu'un soignant ne doit jamais franchir, celle qui nous isole et nous protège. Le cas de Leah me touchait, me touchait trop. J'aurais dû passer le relais à un de mes co-internes, lâcher prise comme Cullen ne cessait de me le conseiller, mais j'avais encore du mal à m'y résigner. Je m'y forçais pourtant, à mesure que son état s'améliorait, je me détachais, doucement... je me forçais à reprendre ma place.

Nos colocataires étaient partis depuis une semaine et je commençais à un peu trop apprécier le calme nouveau de l'appartement. Ça allait être difficile à leur retour. Finalement vivre seule avec Cullen ne s'avérait pas si compliqué. On avait même réussi à arriver à une entente presque cordiale. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible un jour mais j'appréciais presque voir sa tête le matin au réveil et de le retrouver le soir en rentrant. On avait plusieurs fois été courir ensemble ce week-end et j'avais aimé ça. _Personnellement je n'aurais pas été contre varier les types de sports même s'il faut bien avouer que la vue de son corps en sueur vaut bien les heures de torture physique que tu nous fais vivre à courir!_

N'en déplaise à ma détraquée de conscience, nous n'avions pas renouvelé nos exploits nocturnes. Malheureusement._.. je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'on attendait pour recommencer d'ailleurs! _Et je ne prévoyais pas de le faire dans un avenir proche comme lointain! J'avais déjà bien du mal à accepter l'idée de mettre laissée aller avec lui. _T'es vraiment coincée ma pauvre fille! Il y a vraiment eu une erreur quand on m'a collée dans ta tête!_

J'aurais bien continué à disserter sur le cas Cullen avec moi et... moi-même encore des heures, mais c'était lundi matin et je n'avais plus une seule seconde à perdre en pensées stériles.

Ce matin l'hôpital accueillait une nouvelle chirurgienne viscérale. Tout le monde dans le service ne parlait plus que de ça. Elle arrivait tout droit de la célèbre Clinique Mayo du Minnesota, la renomonée du docteur Denali dans les transplantions hépatiques n'était plus à faire et j'étais très excitée d'avoir la chance de travailler avec elle dans les mois à venir. Nous l'étions tous et il ne faisait aucun doute que la compétition entre les internes allait être rude pour avoir le privilège de l'assister sur ses interventions. Ce que personne n'avait prévu en revanche, c'est qu'elle viendrait accompagnée de son interne... normalement le renouvellement se faisait tous les six mois, pas en plein milieu d'un semestre. Mais madame Denali ne semblait pas s'embarrasser du protocole et des traditions, tout comme de la politesse d'ailleurs. Elle arriva dans le service comme si elle y habitait depuis toujours, la tête haute, le col de sa blouse droit comme tout chirurgien qui se respecte et qui se pense descendu de l'Olympe, elle n'accorda à la masse des six internes regroupés pour l'accueillir que le regard dédaigneux dû à leur rang et les externes furent soudain pris d'une incontrôlable envie d'être aspirés par les murs lorsqu'elle les balaya de son regard bleu acier glacial. Joyeux programme, Madame Denali était plus polaire que l'Arctique, je n'étais plus certaine d'être aussi excitée à l'idée de travailler avec elle. Un pas derrière elle, se tenait sa réplique presque exacte, plus jeune, mais tout aussi blonde, le regard tout aussi bleu et prétentieux, miss Denali junior plissait sa petite bouche de poupée cruelle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Pour sa première journée, la version nordique de Morticia Adams aurait tout le loisir de s'adonner à sa spécialité: nous avions un patient qui allait bénéficier d'une transplantation hépatique et le foie du donneur serait là dans quelques heures. Sens du timing parfait!

Ce que j'aurais considéré comme une grande chance le matin même et qui s'apparentait maintenant à un mauvais coup du sort, c'était un de mes patients qui allait être greffé. Une douzaine d'heures dans le même bloc, on allait avoir le temps de faire connaissance.

_Je m'en réjouis d'avance! _Je ne peux qu'être d'accord sur ce coup là, t'es étrangement lucide quand ça ne concerne pas Cullen! _Ou c'est toi qui en manque cruellement quand il s'agit de lui..._

Opérer avec un nouveau chirurgien dont on ne connaissait pas les habitudes était toujours difficile mais Denali avait l'art de rendre ça encore plus angoissant. Elle serait intransigeante et je n'avais pas le droit à la moindre erreur. Mes appréhensions se calmèrent légèrement lorsque nous nous lavâmes les mains ensemble, elle me rappela la procédure que je connaissais pourtant par cœur mais l'entendre détailler chacune des étapes du protocole minutieux de sa voix froide et monocorde avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Jane, son interne s'habilla aussi. _Au cas où elle devrait prendre le relais _m'avait dit Denali. Remarque qui avait eu le don de me mettre les nerfs à vif, j'étais une interne de dernier semestre et j'étais loin d'en être à ma première transplantation hépatique, rien que le mois dernier il y en avait eu quatre.

Je chassais toute ma colère et mes appréhensions en entrant dans le bloc. Garder la tête aussi stérile que le champ, plus qu'une exigence, c'était une nécessité.

Cullen était là, à croire que le destin s'amusait à nous mettre sur les mêmes interventions. Je croisais son regard et répondis à son petit sourire. C'était nouveau... comme la sensation de soulagement que je ressentais à le voir là. Depuis quand voir Cullen me rassurait au juste? Depuis quand étais-je contente qu'on soit sur la même intervention? _Je ne sais pas... depuis que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air toute une nuit peut-être? _Non rien à voir, c'est juste que c'est une des seules têtes connues dans cette salle d'op! _C'est moche le déni tu sais..._

Si Denali avait tout d'une connasse hautaine et insupportable, on ne pouvait nier son don pour la chirurgie. La voir opérer était fascinant, ses doigts dansaient littéralement, avec une finesse et une précision incroyable. Sa dextérité n'avait d'égale que sa rapidité. Elle opérait avec assurance, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, tellement répétés qu'ils tenaient maintenant du réflexe. Mais la pédagogie n'était visiblement pas son point fort, elle était impatiente, interagissante, je ne connaissais pas encore sa façon d'opérer, elle était gauchère qui plus est ce qui était très difficile pour se repérer, et bien souvent mes mains étaient plus une gêne qu'une aide. Ce qu'elle me faisait très nettement comprendre, je goûtais de nouveau aux joies des coups d'écarteurs sur les doigts, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une externe maladroite. A mesure que les heures défilaient je perdais progressivement l'assurance que les longues heures de pratique m'avaient fait acquérir. Jamais encore depuis que j'étais interne je ne m'étais sentie si maladroite sur une intervention. J'avais du mal à anticiper ses gestes, l'aspiration n'était jamais assez rapide, mes doigts jamais au bon endroit.

Heureusement la greffe touchait presque à sa fin, nous en étions à faire les anastomoses, il fallait raccorder les vaisseaux du receveur à celui du greffon. Chirurgie de précision que j'avais maintes et maintes fois répétée, j'aurais presque pu faire les sutures vasculaires les yeux fermés mais apparemment je n'étais pas assez douée ou pas assez rapide pour Madame Denali qui s'agaçait un peu plus à chaque nouveau point.

Jusqu'à l'explosion... et humiliation suprême.

_"__**-Bon pousse-toi de là. Jane prends sa place, sinon à ce rythme là on y est encore demain. Je ne suis pas là pour supporter les errances des internes!"**_

Virée du champ sans véritable raison apparente après dix heures d'intervention... une heure avant la fin.

Je retirais mes gants et ma casaque sans lever les yeux, honteuse comme une enfant prise en faute et je me mis en arrière du champ. A la place des externes, des étudiants alors que j'étais en dernière année d'internat. Les nerfs complètement à vif après dix heures passées debout dans une concentration extrême, j'hésitais entre hurler de rage et sortir en pleurant mais je restai là, à regarder Jane suturer les vaisseaux, pas mieux ni plus vite que je le faisais d'ordinaire, mais complètement synchronisée avec la chirurgienne qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

_**"-Parfait Jane! L'interne va refermer, tu me fais le compte rendu opératoire et tu t'en occupes en post-op." **_Denali quitta le bloc sans accorder un regard à _"l'interne" _qui allait s'occuper du sale boulot toute seule. Jane qui venait de récupérer la charge d'un patient que je suivais depuis des mois sortit de salle à sa suite en me lançant ce regard dédaigneux qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Je dus faire appel à des trésors de volonté pour me calmer et refermer l'abdomen. J'avais juste envie de lui sauter dessus, et de la griffer jusqu'à défigurer son visage de pétasse hautaine.

Cullen passa sa tête par dessus le champ pour voir où j'en étais, l'anesthésie arrivait à son terme et le patient commençait à présenter des signes de réveil. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent il dut y lire cette colère bouillante qu'il était si habitué à voir dans mes yeux, sauf que pour une fois elle ne lui était pas destinée. Il fit un petit sourire en coin et retourna de son côté du champ.

Pov E

Je rentrais complètement épuisé. Les journées transplantations étaient toujours les pires, ennuyeuses quand on était du côté anesthésie et pourtant interminables. La seule distraction était venue de Swan qui s'était fait martyriser par la nouvelle chirurgienne digestive. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pourtant mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez. Elle qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment, cet épisode n'allait pas arranger les choses. J'avais presque de la peine pour elle, elle avait vraiment choisi une spécialité d'insupportables crétins. Bon en même temps Swan était insupportable... elle avait finalement peut-être fait le bon choix.

Malgré tout je m'étais senti mal pour elle aujourd'hui, elle m'avait semblé sur le point de fondre en larmes plusieurs fois. Je crois que si j'avais pu, je lui aurais pris la mains pour la réconforter, ou je lui aurais mis une gifle pour la faire réagir je ne sais pas trop... la Swan d'il y a quelques mois ne se serait pas laissée marcher sur les pieds comme elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui, elle aurait tout fait pour montrer à sa chef qu'elle valait au moins aussi bien que l'autre pimbêche d'interne qui se prenait déjà pour une chirurgienne accomplie. J'avais vu Swan effectuer des dizaines d'anastomoses vasculaires et autant que je pouvais en juger, sa technique était parfaite. La Swan que j'avais vue dans ce bloc aujourd'hui semblait complètement résignée, elle avait accepté de céder la place sans même se défendre. Oui finalement c'est plutôt des claques que je lui aurais mises, pour la faire réagir, qu'elle se batte et retrouve ce caractère flamboyant qui lui allait si bien, qui lui donnait une aura incroyable. A la fin de l'intervention, alors qu'elle rageait en refermant, j'avais vu dans ses yeux briller cette colère que j'aimais tant. Bella n'était jamais aussi magnifique qu'avec le regard brûlant de rage.

Je rentrais à l'appartement après elle ce soir, après l'intervention il avait fallu que je fasse le tour de mes patients en réa, aussi alors que je rentrais dans la cuisine je la trouvais penchée sur un amas de chair dégoulinante étalée sur la planche à découper.

_**"-Tu prépares le dîner?"**_ Elle leva les yeux de la table et m'adressa un regard bouillant de colère.

_**"-J'ai une tête à cuisiner?" **_En disant cela elle me montra ses mains couvertes de gants chirurgicaux. Oui finalement peut-être pas... elle avait plutôt la tête de la fille qui se prépare à découper un cadavre. Et à première vue la chose sanguinolente sur la table semblait être un foie.

_**"-Merde c'est le foie de Denali?"**_

_**"-Je préférerai!"**_

_**"-Ok... alors t'as tué qui?"**_

_**"-C'est un foie de porc crétin!"**_ de plus en plus flippante...

_**"-D'accord... et où est le reste de la pauvre bestiole qui a subi tes foudres?" **_Je jetai un regard suspicieux à la poubelle, des fois qu'elle servirait de sépulture à un pauvre cochon sacrifié sur l'autel de la folie de ma colocataire.

_**"-Il n'y a pas de restes, je l'ai acheté! Chez un boucher!"**_

_**"-Décidément on trouve tout et n'importe quoi dans cette ville!"**_

_**"-Je cherchais un foie humain mais il n'y en avait plus en stock, alors je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je prélève le tien!"**_

_**"-Tu sais que j'adorerais sentir tes petits doigts au plus profond de mon être comme ça, mais on va attendre un peu d'accord, on n'est pas assez intimes encore!"**_

_**"-La ferme! Je me concentre!"**_

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle et passais quelques minutes à l'observer en silence. Ses doigts voletaient avec légèreté, elle suturait les vaisseaux de la bestiole avec une dextérité parfaite.

_**"-Mais il y a quand même un truc qui me chagrine... Tu opères avec des gants, mais avec un couteau de cuisine?"**_

_**"-Je n'ai pas de bistouri pour faire les incisions!"**_

_**"-Délicate attention de préserver la stérilité de la bête, mais je pense qu'au point où il en est, il s'en fout!"**_

_**"-J'ai besoin des gants pour que les gestes soient parfaits!"**_

_**"-Mais ils sont déjà parfaits tes gestes Bella! Arrête de t'acharner!"**_

_**"-Apparemment pas assez parfaits pour Denali!"**_

_**"-Mais c'est une connasse c'est tout! Fallait qu'elle marque son territoire, ne te plains pas, elle aurait pu te faire pipi dessus!"**_

Le silence retomba alors qu'elle finissait de raccorder les vaisseaux des deux moitiés de foie. Voila la Swan que je voulais voir, celle qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus sans réagir. Même si il fallait quand même avouer que la voir faire de la chirurgie porcine au beau milieu de notre cuisine avait quelque chose de bizarrement flippant. Cette fille était dangereuse... et Tiny qui était assise à mes pieds semblait penser la même chose. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux, ou peut-être qu'elle attendait simplement qu'un bout de chair crue tombe sur le sol, impossible de savoir.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Swan se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise, contemplant son œuvre d'un œil critique.

_**"-Félicitations! Le greffon a prit! Bon maintenant vire moi cette horreur!" **_Mais elle ne bougea pas, restant complètement atterrée sur sa chaise. Ok, commencer par enlever le couteau de là avant qu'il lui prenne des envies meurtrières et ensuite nettoyer tout ça.

Swan me regarda nettoyer sa table d'opération sans esquisser le moindre geste. Je me débarrassais du pauvre foie martyrisé en effectuant une petite prière pour la paix de son âme.

_**"-Toi t'as besoin de quelque chose pour faire le vide dans ta tête!" **_Je lui aurais bien proposé de visiter mon lit mais là tout de suite maintenant elle ne semblait pas en état, complètement pétrifiée, si ça se trouve elle était en train de se momifier.

Joignant le geste à la parole je sortis une bouteille de tequila.

_**"-Super il reste du citron!"**_

_**"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"**_

_**"-T'as besoin de te détendre!" **_J'alignai consciencieusement deux shooter, sortis le sel et découpai le citron. Swan avala le premier verre de façon complètement mécanique avant de croquer dans une rondelle de citron. Cette fille était totalement tarée, ou alors elle était épileptique et faisait des crises d'absence... toujours est-il qu'elle commençait à m'inquiéter. Je la servis une nouvelle fois.

_**"-Mais on bosse demain!"**_

_**"-Oh Swan t'as fait médecine ou pas? Depuis quand c'est un problème de se prendre une cuite une veille de boulot?"**_

_**"-A la fac moi je bossais... pour avoir chirurgie!"**_

_**"-Ah oui pardon! Enfin les chirurgiens n'ont jamais été réputés pour savoir se servir de leur cerveau! Rien à voir avec le noble art de l'anesthésie!"**_

_**"-C'est vrai que rester assis pendant des heures à lire dans son coin pendant que les autres bossent c'est un art noble."**_

_**"-Bah que veux-tu, nous on sait lire! Bon ferme la bouche tu deviens désagréable! Bois plutôt!"**_

A mesure que l'alcool remplaçait nos inhibitions, nos langues se déliaient et les rires fusaient. Rire avec Swan, ça c'était bien la preuve qu'on avait changé de dimension.

_**"-A quel moment t'as voulu faire de la chir?"**_

_**"-En deuxième année, premier cours de dissection je suis tombée amoureuse de l'anatomie, c'était beau, alors j'ai voulu faire de la chir pour ce côté esthétique, pour pouvoir admirer ça tous les jours."**_

_**"-Alors t'as décidé de faire de la viscérale..."**_

_**"-Nan ça c'était plus tard, la première fois que j'ai déroulé une anse d'intestin grêle! C'était fun! Et puis l'abdomen c'est plein de jolies couleurs! Petite je voulais être artiste! Peintre même, mais je n'avais aucun talent artistique."**_

_**"-C'est l'explication la plus foireuse que j'ai jamais entendue!"**_

_**"-Ne te moque pas! Et toi quand et pourquoi t'as voulu faire de l'anesthésie-réa?"**_

_**"-Première année d'externat. Les chambres de garde de l'hôpital étaient au milieu des urgences, c'était impossible de dormir pendant les gardes. Le service de réa était juste derrière, alors quand on avait plus besoin de moi j'allais me faufiler dans une chambre de réa avec mon bipeur et je dormais là-bas. C'était calme, les bips des moniteurs me berçaient, c'était apaisant au milieu des nuits tumultueuses des urgences. Et puis petit à petit je me suis attaché à ce service, et j'ai voulu faire de la réa."**_

_**"-Et tu te moques de ma raison à moi? C'est bien ce que je dis, t'as choisi une spécialité pour pouvoir dormir et glandouiller tranquille!"**_

La voix de Swan était de plus en plus aiguë et ses yeux de plus en plus brillants. Il y en a une qui allait se réveiller avec un sérieux mal au crâne demain matin. Et pourtant je continuais à la resservir, elle riait, elle parlait et elle était enfin détendue. La Swan triste, blasée et en permanence maussade commençait à me taper sur les nerfs, je préférais de loin cette version.

_**"-T'essaye de me soûler pour abuser de moi là?"**_

_**"-Peut-être..." **_Bon ce n'était pas la raison première mais je n'avais rien contre cette idée.

_**"-Parce que t'as pas besoin de ça tu sais..."**_

En disant cela elle quitta sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, juste face à moi. Ses yeux étaient brûlants, mais cette lueur n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère... c'était du désir, pur, vif, qui faisait écho à celui qu'elle venait d'allumer en moi.

Elle était belle, magnifique, sauvage... et je la voulais. Entièrement, complètement.

Avec des gestes délibérément lents elle prit ma main qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Je jure que la sensation de sa langue sur le creux de mon pouce aurait pu me faire venir avant même qu'elle me touche, elle était brûlante, humide, et sa caresse était si sensuelle que j'aurais souhaité qu'elle offre ses attentions à une autre partie de mon corps.

Elle laissa traîner sa langue longtemps sur ma peau, ses yeux noirs de désir ancrés dans les miens. Elle déposa sur le creux de mon pouce un peu de sel qu'elle lécha sensuellement et porta à ma bouche un morceau de citron. Chacun de ses gestes était prévisible et pourtant elle m'enflammait, elle me rendait dingue de désir, je la regardai avaler la tequila attendant impatiemment que sa bouche vienne à la rencontre de la mienne, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

Elle mordit le morceau de citron et je sentis l'acidité sur mes lèvres mais bientôt sa langue vint timidement jouer avec la mienne. D'abord doucement elles s'effleurèrent tout comme nos lèvres qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains agrippèrent sa taille alors que notre baiser devenait plus profond, plus brûlant, plus sensuel, il avait un goût de citron et de tequila, et un irrésistible goût de Bella.

Lorsqu'il fallut mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre notre souffle je débarrassais Bella de son haut avant de l'allonger sur la table. Je la voulais, c'était un désir impérieux maintenant, un besoin.

Elle était à demie nue, offerte pour moi, ses seins parfaits moulés dans de la dentelle noire qui irait bientôt rejoindre le sol mais avant je voulais goûter sa peau parfaite. Je posais ma bouche juste sous son nombril et déposais un chemin de baisers humides tout le long de son ventre. J'embrassais ses seins, le creux de son cou avant de redescendre sur son ventre. Lorsque sa peau fut bien humide je déposais une traînée de sel que m'empressais de lécher. Pas question qu'elle soit la seule à s'amuser et ça avait un goût bien meilleur sur elle, nous partageâmes un nouveau baiser alcoolisé et parfumé du goût acidulé du citron. Bella agrippait durement mes cheveux, les tirait et j'aimais sentir ses petits doigts me malmener. Elle se tortillait et gémissait lascivement sous moi, ses souffles de plaisir venir mourir contre ma bouche, m'enflammant de toute part.

Lorsque nos vêtements ne furent plus qu'un amas indistinct sur le sol Bella se fit plus désireuse, plus impérieuse. Elle était brûlante et trempée pour moi. Mais malgré mon désir plus qu'indéniable, je n'avais pas prévu de m'envoyer en l'air dans la cuisine en rentrant ce soir aussi je dus régler rapidement la question du préservatif.

_**''-Ne bouge pas de là !'' **_je ponctuais mon ordre d'un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

A mon retour Bella m'attendait bien sagement, ou pas sagement du tout finalement, elle pleurnichait de frustration.

_**"-Edward arrête de me faire languir! Viens!"**_

Voir Swan, nue sur la table de la cuisine, suppliant pour que je la baise était une image que je voulais garder gravée dans mon esprit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Swan la frigide n'avait absolument rien de frigide ce soir-là alors que je m'enfonçais en elle d'une seule poussée tant elle était prête pour moi.

Putain si cette sensation n'était pas le paradis ça devait fortement y ressembler. Être en elle était tellement bon que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la prendre violemment et lui laisser quelques secondes pour s'habiter à mon intrusion. Mes ses hanches venaient déjà à ma rencontre, désireuses de plus alors je me laissais aller, poussant plus fort en elle.

Chacun de ses gémissements décuplait mon désir, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme tant je la sentais bien tout autours de moi. Mais elle m'encourageait à plus.

_**"-Putain Cullen plus fort! Je vais m'endormir là!" **_Ses halètements prouvaient tout le contraire mais elle ne semblait jamais rassasiée.

_**"-Retourne-toi!" **_Ma voix avait claquée, brutale. Elle s'exécuta et je la fis glisser sur le sol, poussant le haut de son corps contre la surface froide de la table.

Je claquais sèchement son cul parfait avant d'entrer en elle d'un seul coup.

_**"-C'est mieux comme ç?"**_

_**"-Putain oui, encore!" **_Je ne sais si elle parlait de mes coups de rein ou de la claque sur son postérieur alors je répétais les deux. Elle était parfaite ainsi offerte pour moi, la cambrure de ses reins, son cou gracile, la ligne de ses épaules où cascadait sa chevelure brune, tout... je la martelais plus fort, me perdant dans le plaisir brutale de sa chaleur, j'étais proche, et à ses petits gémissements de plus en plus précipités et essoufflés je pouvais affirmer qu'elle aussi. J'enroulais ses cheveux autours de mon poignet pour la forcer à se cambrer un peu plus alors que je poussais en elle pour les dernières fois. Je sentis ses parois humides et brûlantes se resserrer sur moi avant que je ne sois emporté moi aussi dans le gouffre de la jouissance.

Il nous fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre notre souffle, nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot, il n'y en avait pas besoin, nous savions tous les deux que la nuit était loin d'être finie, je n'étais pas rassasié d'elle, et elle devait penser la même chose lorsqu'elle rejoignit ma chambre et s'étendit sur mon lit en me lançant un long regard enflammé.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Comme toujours, merci à Sbrocket et à Lyraparleor! ;)**_

Pov B

La sonnerie du réveil qui me sortit du sommeil ce matin-là me parut plus assourdissante que d'habitude. Les timides rayons pâles du soleil filtraient à peine à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Il était encore tôt. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que le décor autour de moi était bien celui familier de ma chambre. Comment avais-je regagné mon lit la nuit dernière? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui me restaient de la nuit c'était moi dans le lit de Cullen... avec Cullen.

_De très bons souvenirs... _oui si on occultait l'impression d'avoir un fou armé d'une perceuse qui s'amusait à me trouer le cerveau ce matin, ça avait plutôt été une bonne nuit. La journée allait être longue, très longue si je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur une boite d'aspirine très vite.

Je me traînais plus que me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. La pièce était pleine de vapeur chaude et humide, le parfum de Cullen flottait partout. Je me surprise à inspirer de grandes bouffées de son odeur qui me rappelait les délicieuses sensations de la nuit dernière. Quel dommage que Cullen soit un tel con, je passerais volontiers beaucoup plus de temps dans son lit. _C'est peut-être un con mais il a d'autres arguments de taille alors ça compense..._

Une longue douche brûlante réussit un peu à me sortir des brumes alcoolisées et migraineuses qui noyaient mon cerveau, j'étais décidément trop vieille pour ce genre de soirée de débauche, ou alors je manquais cruellement d'entraînement. Toujours est-il que quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine je me sentais légèrement mieux, bien que toujours nauséeuse et incapable d'articuler plus de deux mots intelligibles, je priais silencieusement pour que Cullen ait déjà quitté l'appartement mais manque de chance il était encore là, armé d'une tasse de café et de son sourire du parfait connard arrogant. Ce sourire en coin qui faisait fondre toutes les salopes en manque dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres mais qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. _Menteuse... t'as la __f__â__heuse__ envie de coller tes lèvres sur les siennes quand il fait ce sourire... _Simplement pour ne plus le voir ça va sans dire.

_**-Wouah Swanny! T'es resplendissante ce matin... le teint grisâtre et la coiffure Âge de Pierre sont du plus bel effet! Enfin t'es au courant que c'est un peu passé de mode? On a inventé les peignes et les brosses à cheveux depuis le paléolithique. **_

_**-Oh ta gueule Cullen! C'est marrant t'as adopté le même look, mais bizarrement sur toi c'est particulièrement ridicule. **_

_**-Et la voix rauque, très sensuelle. Faudrait peut-être que j'envisage de moins te faire crier la prochaine fois.**_

_**-C'est l'alcool, ne t'en attribue pas le mérite t'y es pour rien.**_

_**-Moui si tu le dis, enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait le souvenir que j'ai de la nuit dernière. **_

Je n'étais pas assez en forme ce matin pour supporter une nouvelle joute verbale alors je choisis tout simplement de l'ignorer et de prendre mon petit-déjeuner en faisait comme si il n'était pas là, il finirait bien par se lasser.

En traversant la cuisine je récoltais l'habituel grognement de la part de Tiny, moins agressif que d'habitude cependant, elle aussi devait commencer à se lasser.

_**-Tu ne peux pas nourrir ta stupide imitation de chien. Elle grogne tellement elle est affamée.**_

_**-Mais non Swanny, tu sais très bien que c'est pour exprimer toute la profondeur des sentiments que tu lui inspires. **_

En disant cela il me tendit une tasse de café noir que je considérais d'un œil suspicieux avant de la prendre. Je n'étais jamais très rassurée quand Cullen touchait ma nourriture mais il faisait ça de plus en plus fréquemment, j'imagine que j'allais devoir m'y faire.

_**-Bon je file.**_

_**-Ravie de l'apprendre.**_

_**-Bonne journée. **_Il me fit un petit salut de la main auquel je répondis distraitement. Ça aussi c'était encore une habitude à laquelle j'avais un mal fou à me faire... _C'est vrai que se saluer de façon plus ou moins cordiale c'est vraiment bizarre comme habitude! Wouah ma pauvre je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ça..._

Je n'étais pas de bloc aujourd'hui et donc n'avais aucune obligation de me rendre à l'hôpital avant neuf heures. Il était à peine sept heures, j'avais donc largement le temps d'aller courir un peu dans Central Park avant d'attaquer la journée. Ça m'aiderait peut-être à me réveiller et Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin. _Ou tu pourrais retourner te coucher une heure... _Ignorant les suggestions déraisonnables de ma voix intérieure j'avalais les dernières gouttes de mon café, enfilais un jogging et sortis dans le matin New-Yorkais. La lumières dorée du soleil inondait les rues où régnait déjà un vacarme assourdissant. L'air était frais, piquant, vivifiant, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire face à ma gueule de bois et chasser les dernières images de la nuit.

Une fois arrivée à Central Park j'empruntais mon habituel petit sentier boisé qui comme toujours était presque désert.

Je calai ma respiration sur le rythme de mes foulées et laissai la sérénité m'envahir en même temps que l'oxygène pénétrait mes poumons. Depuis quelques jours je me sentais étrangement plus détendue, plus apaisée. Je remontais doucement la pente, les jours me paraissaient moins ternes, moins angoissants. Chaque matin je me levais un peu plus confiante que la vieille, bien que j'étais très loin d'avoir retrouvé mon assurance d'il y a quelques mois, mais j'allais chaque jour moins mal... un peu mieux.

Et puis la colocation avec Cullen se passait bien moins mal que prévu. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment hâte qu'Alice et Jasper reviennent de vacances. Depuis leur départ l'appartement me paraissait étrangement calme, j'en étais même arrivée à apprécier nos petites joutes verbales matinales avec Cullen. C'était comme une sorte de rituel qui accompagnait notre petit déjeuner, et il fallait bien admettre que c'était beaucoup plus drôle sans témoin.

La journée passa tranquillement, je consultais le matin, assurais la surveillance postopératoire dans le service l'après-midi. Les jours sans bloc étaient étrangement reposants. J'avais le temps de prendre une pause déjeuner digne de ce nom et avaler autre chose qu'un sandwich à seize heures suffisait à me donner l'impression de passer une bonne journée. Si la présence de mes amis à l'appartement ne me manquait pas je ne pouvais pas en dire autant lorsque je me trouvais à l'hôpital. Déjeuner sans les histoires abracadabrantesques de Jasper n'avait pas la même saveur, et je détestais manger en même temps que les autres internes de mon service, nous parlions sans cesse de nos patients et en définitive c'était comme si on ne prenait pas de pause du tout. Mais Jasper et Alice rentraient dans une semaine.

Alec dont je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines m'appela en milieu d'après-midi, il était accepté dans le programme de chirurgie qu'il avait demandé à intégrer à Bellevue et serait donc à New York dans quelques jours. Ça c'était une vraie bonne nouvelle, même si notre relation était quelque peu ambiguë, j'avais hâte de le revoir. J'avais apprécié chacun des moments que nous avions passés ensembles, j'aimais nos longues discussions. Alec était quelqu'un de très intéressant et de brillant. C'était une chance qu'il délaisse sa Californie pour venir quelques mois ici.

_Brillant d'accord mais il est un peu ennuyeux quand même non? _C'est vrai que comparé à Cullen et son arrogance légendaire, Alec paraissait un peu trop normal et équilibré.

Reléguant au fond de mes pensées Alec, sa venue prochaine et les stupides comparaisons de ma conscience, je me préparais pour la visite du soir dans le service.

L'état de Leah s'améliorait de jour en jour, elle rentrerait bientôt chez elle. Le patient que nous avions greffé la veille allait bien, enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller après une chirurgie aussi lourde.

Denali et son clone firent un passage éclair dans le service, la tête haute, le regard dédaigneux et la moue boudeuse. Elles semblaient être deux versions à des âges différents de la même femme hautaine et acariâtre.

Apparemment Jane s'occuperait uniquement des patients de sa chef, le reste des tâches dévolues aux internes de chirurgie viscérale étaient trop bassement matérielles pour son excellence. Je détestais cette pimbêche au plus haut point, sa simple présence m'horripilait, cette façon qu'elle avait de me faire sentir comme une merde à côté d'elle me rendait dingue. Je n'avais pas encore digéré le fait d'avoir été évincée du bloc la vieille, je détestais le fait qu'elle soit meilleure que moi. Je me sentais tellement inférieure, presque un imposteur. La grande Denali ne m'avait pas jugée digne de l'assister sur toute la durée de la procédure, et lorsque je voyais les petits doigts fins de Jane courir à toute allure pour suturer je me disais que finalement elle avait peut-être raison, je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter.

Mais Jane avait été formée par Denali, elle travaillait avec elle depuis les débuts de son internat, elle connaissait sur le bout des ongles les habitudes de sa chirurgienne, elle bougeait instinctivement en fonction de ses mouvements, elle pouvait anticiper le moindre de ses gestes. Moi qui était passée de mentor en mentor depuis plusieurs années, j'avais dû m'adapter à plusieurs styles différents, mais je ne connaissais pas celui de Denali, et vu l'expérience de la veille elle ne semblait pas vraiment encline à me laisser le temps de le faire.

Je devais trouver une solution pour être meilleure que Miss Pétasse, ou au moins aussi bonne... j'allais devoir apprendre le style Denali, mais sans qu'elle ne me l'enseigne.

C'était tout simplement impossible pour moi d'être évincée de la prochaine greffe hépatique d'un patient dont je m'occupais.

Aussi lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement désert ce soir là, je cherchais tous les articles que Denali avait publiés, et ils étaient nombreux. Je parviens même à trouver des vidéos de certaines de ses interventions. J'allais étudier à fond sa technique, décortiquer ses moindres gestes pour être capable de les prévoir et les anticiper aussi bien que le faisait Jane.

Pov E

Je passai la journée au bloc de chirurgie viscérale. La nouvelle Star du service opérait pour la deuxième journée consécutive mais Swan n'était pas de la partie cette fois et la journée fut ennuyeuse.

Denali fut presque aussi infecte avec son interne qu'elle l'avait été la vieille avec Swan. Son niveau d'exigence était extrême, c'était une femme glaciale et intransigeante qui ne laissait rien passer, le moindre geste décalé d'un millimètre ou en retard d'une milliseconde était proscrit. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait gagné sa réputation de la chirurgienne la plus douée et la plus imbuvable de tout le pays. Être l'interne de cette femme devait être un enfer et finalement Swan s'en était plutôt bien sortie la veille, même si je savais que cette expérience avait une fois encore mis en doute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle et qu'elle commençait à peine à regagner.

Lorsque je rentrai après une journée désespérément longue, je trouvai ma colocataire dans le salon. La table basse était ensevelie sous une multitude de revues scientifiques et de bouquins, la télé était allumée et retransmettait un enregistrement d'une chirurgie quelconque. Swan, en jogging, noyée dans un vieux pull dix fois trop grand et les cheveux négligemment remontés dans un chignon informe était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne m'entendit pas arriver.

Je m'approchai sans qu'elle ne relève la tête et attrapai une part de pizza restante dans le carton posé en équilibre précaire sur le coin de la table.

_**"-Hey pas touche, trouve toi ta propre nourriture!" **_

_**"-Vu comme ce truc est froid, tu ne devais pas compter le manger de toute façon! Tu fais quoi?"**_

_**"-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?"**_

_**"-Oh j'en connais une qui a passé une mauvaise journée!" **_Elle grogna pour toute réponse et retourna dans la contemplation de ses bouquins.

J'avalai la pizza froide et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

_**"-Café?"**_

_**"-Je ne sais pas quel intérêt tu peux avoir à me garder éveillée cette nuit mais on a passé l'heure du café là!"**_

_**"-Ok, bah tisane? Chocolat? Vitriol? Cyanure? Mort aux rats?"**_

Ne récoltant aucune réponse j'allumai la bouilloire et préparai deux sachets de tisane. Oui oh ça va la journée avait été longue, j'avais besoin de me détendre. Je nourris Tiny en attendant que l'eau chauffe et sortis deux tasses.

En passant près de Swan je lui tendis une tasse qu'elle regarda avec son air suspicieux habituel avant de la saisir. Un jour je devrais l'empoisonner juste pour lui donner raison.

J'éteignis la vidéo pour mettre un documentaire quelconque avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

_**"-Hey pourquoi t'éteints?"**_

_**"-Parce que c'est nul!" **_J'avais déjà passé la journée au bloc, pas besoin d'avoir la sensation d'y retourner une fois dans mon salon. _**"-Bon alors Swanny raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"**_

_**"-Mais laisse-moi tranquille! Ça va très bien!"**_

_**"-Mais non je le vois bien, t'as le pull informe et le regard de tarée au bord de la crise. Tu sais que je connais un super moyen pour te détendre..." **_J'eus à peine besoin d'esquisser un petit sourire suggestif pour me faire comprendre qu'elle me frappait le bras.

_**"-Dans tes rêves Cullen!"**_

_**"-Tu serais beaucoup moins frustrée après ça... et je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie!"**_

_**"-Oh mais dégage!" **_

Bon finalement ça n'allait pas prendre ce soir, elle semblait particulièrement soucieuse et pas du tout encline à s'amuser.

_**"-Arrête de bosser!" **_ma voix était soudainement devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse**." Transplantation**_** hépatique sérieusement? Pourquoi tu revois la technique de greffe à 22 heures alors que tu la connais déjà par cœur?"**_

_**"-Pour que Denali ne me foute pas nouveau dehors à la prochaine!" **_

_**"-J'étais dans son bloc aujourd'hui, elle a été aussi chiante avec son interne qu'elle l'a été avec toi hier."**_ J'attrapai sa main qui tenait une revue et la lui fis poser sur le côté.

_**"-Elle l'a virée pour incompétence?"**_

_**"-Elle aurait fait ça, elle aurait été dans la merde. Elle se serait retrouvée toute seule. Arrête de douter de toi! Cette femme est intransigeante, elle a juste besoin de marquer sa supériorité, quoique tu fasses de toute façon ça ne sera jamais assez. Tu as vu cette intervention des centaines de fois, tu as participé à des dizaines, ta technique est parfaite."**_

_**"-Pas pour Denali."**_

_**"-Arrête de faire une fixation sur elle! C'était la première fois que tu l'assistais en plus. Je ne suis pas chirurgien mais je sais qu'il faut un temps d'adaptation pour chaque nouvelle équipe. Arrête de douter de toi, tu es douée, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire."**_

_**"-Vu ce qui s'est passé dernièrement je crois que j'ai des raisons de douter! Je serais si bonne que ça, il n'y aurait pas autant de merdes qui me seraient tombées dessus."**_

_**"-Bella, tu n'as fait aucune erreur! Tu n'étais pas seule à chaque fois, arrête de te rendre responsable de tout. Les complications ça arrive, oui elles sont souvent imprévisibles, toujours injustes. Ça fait chier mais on n'y peut rien! Tu le savais en faisant médecine qu'il n'y aurait pas que des succès, que même parfois il y aurait plus d'échecs. Tu n'aideras pas tout le monde, mais pense à tous ceux pour qui tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas en perdant confiance en toi que tu pourras aider qui que ce soit."**_

_**"-Je sais mais parfois les échecs sont très durs à encaisser." **_Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Ça faisait quand même de la peine de la voir si peu sure d'elle, tellement différente de ce qu'elle était quelque mois plus tôt. On connaissait tous dans notre carrière un moment comme celui-ci, on avait appris à le redouter, il fallait juste essayer de s'en sortir avec le moins de dégâts possibles. Swan était en bonne voie pour remonter la pente, j''en voulais à Denali de remettre en cause tout le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre.

_**"-Si tu es paniquée et paralysée par la crainte de l'erreur, tu en feras! La prochaine fois au bloc avec Denali sois sereine, aies confiance en ce que tu as appris, en tes compétences, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser. Et je te jure que Jane ne s'en sort pas beaucoup mieux que toi."**_

_**"-Elle est super douée!"**_

_**"-Peut-être... mais elle est surtout super entraînée. Denali a des choses à t'apprendre. Concentre-toi uniquement là-dessus, serre les dents quand elle est odieuse, arrange-toi pour être la meilleure possible mais ne la laisse pas te faire douter de toi. Et arrête de t'attribuer la survenue des complications. De toute façon tu n'as pas autant de pouvoir que ça... tu es juste interne après tout!" **_Un petit sourire amusé illumina ses lèvres. Ma main tenait toujours la sienne et j'effectuais distraitement des petits cercles du pouce sur son épiderme. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je faisais ça, mais sentir sa peau chaude sous la mienne était agréable.

_**"-Arrête de penser de façon irrationnelle, retrouve ta rationalité et tu verras que les échecs seront moins durs à surmonter."**_

_**"-Oui je sais... mais parfois c'est difficile de penser uniquement avec sa tête." **_

_**"-Je suis d'accord, parfois c'est très difficile." **_Je ne pense pas que c'est à ça qu'elle faisait allusion mais je me rapprochai d'elle doucement et caressai du bout des doigts l'ovale de son visage avant de délicatement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je fus surpris qu'elle me rendre mon baiser. D'abord timidement, nos lèvres prirent le temps de se caresser, de s'apprivoiser.

C'était le premier baiser presque tendre que je partageais avec Swan. C'était agréable, tellement différent de la frénésie qui nous emportait d'habitude.

Sa main se perdit dans mon cou, agrippa ma nuque alors que nos bouches bougeaient toujours sensuellement l'une contre d'autre. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle semblait apprécier le moment autant que je l'appréciais. Lorsque notre baiser se fit plus profond, je l'allongeai sur le canapé, une pile de livres rejoignit le sol dans un bruit mat mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. La seule chose qui comptait c'était ce corps chaud et alangui sous le mien.

Je parsemai son cou de baisers alors que ses mains fourrageaient doucement dans mes cheveux. Nos gestes étaient lents, doux, je la sentais s'abandonner à moi et j'avais juste envie de profiter de cet instant.

Avec délicatesse, je lui enlevai son pull et glissai mon nez le long de sa peau chaude, me délectant de son parfum enivrant, je voulais me perdre contre elle. Je posai mes lèvres sur son épaule, embrassai l'intérieur de ses bras alors que mes mains pétrissaient doucement ses hanches. Jamais encore je n'avais fait preuve d'une telle retenue, d'une telle douceur. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas ma façon de faire et pourtant j'appréciais ce moment. Je voulais vénérer le corps magnifique de Swan, la faire se sentir désirable sous mon regard, la faire geindre sous mes caresses. Ses petits doigts grattouillaient l'arrière de ma tête, le contact à la fois doux et douloureux de ses ongles sur mon cuir chevelu m'aurait presque fait ronronner de plaisir.

Je libérai ses boucles d'ébène retenues prisonnières de son chignon et glissai mes doigts dans leur texture délicate. Elle avait les yeux presque clos, sa bouche entrouverte exhalait de profonds soupirs de plaisir. J'arrêtai quelques secondes mes caresses pour la regarder, l'admirer. La lumière bleutée de la télé éclairait son visage par saccade, sa peau pâle semblait plus lisse que de la porcelaine. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je pris conscience à quel point Swan était belle, à quel point elle semblait à la fois forte et si fragile étendue ainsi sous moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me lança un regard interrogateur qui rompit ma contemplation. Mes mains reprirent leur chemin sur sa peau lisse. Ma bouche vient se poser sur son ventre plat. Je traçai les contours de son nombril. Je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que ça, besoin de rien de plus, juste goûter sa peau brûlante, m'enivrer de son parfum fruité et pour une fois ne pas avoir l'impression d'être seul.

Pov B

Je vivais un moment complètement surréaliste. Chaque caresse de Cullen me faisait vivre des sensations étourdissantes de douceur. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans une bulle de sensualité paresseuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prenait pour se montrer si tendre, lui qui avait pour habitude de me baiser violemment mais j'aimais ce moment. Il avait dû sentir que j'avais besoin de ça ce soir. Besoin d'être câlinée, rassurée. C'était juste complètement étrange d'apprécier que ce soit les mains de Cullen qui se chargeaient de combler mon épiderme d'affection.

Avec des gestes aussi doux que les siens je l'aidai à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. J'avais juste envie de sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne maintenant, et plus seulement le contact de ses doigts habiles et de sa bouche humide.

Le désir au fond de mon ventre ressemblait plus à un feu qui couvait doucement en ronronnant qu'à un brasier dévastateur. C'était des sensations inédites, agréables, paisibles.

Alors qu'il entrait enfin en moi après ce qui m'avait semblé être des siècles d'attente, je fermais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Gérer sa tendresse était déjà beaucoup pour moi, je ne pouvais pas en plus lier mon regard au sien. Alors j'abaissais mes paupières, peut-être par malaise, peut-être par pudeur. J'avais déjà la sensation que chaque cellule de mon corps était connectée aux siennes. C'était déroutant, déstabilisant. Cullen, la personne que je détestais probablement le plus dans ce monde me faisait me sentir complète, apaisée, heureuse... Il m'emplissait totalement, comblait la moindre parcelle de vide de mon être. Ses coups de reins étaient lents, amples, agréables. Cela mit de longues et délicieuses minutes pour que je sente les prémices de la jouissance naître comme des étincelles au fond de mon ventre. Les mains de Cullen n'avaient pas cessé une seule seconde leurs caresses et je gardais les yeux délibérément fermés. Juste profiter des sensations, arrêter de réfléchir, se laisser aller, s'abandonner...

Mon orgasme fut à l'image de cette étrange étreinte, doux, lent, un peu paresseux, presque frustrant et pourtant alors que le corps de Cullen retombait à mes côtés sur le canapé, je me sentais plus que comblée. Bien, enfin...

Nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot, il n'y en avait pas besoin et parler briserait à coup sûr ce moment un peu hors du temps. Cullen attrapa le plaid sur le coin du canapé et l'étendit sur nous. D'instinct mon corps vient se nicher contre le sien, avide de sa chaleur. Il enlaça ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et éteignit la télé, nous plongeant dans le noir. Le reste de la soirée fut floue. Je refusais obstinément de penser ou de réfléchir à ce moment singulier, j'en profitais tout simplement et l'appréciais pour ce qu'il était: une petite bulle de douceur hors du temps.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil sans même m'en rendre compte, confortablement blottie contre mon horripilant colocataire.


	16. Chapter 16

_Un très grand merci à Sbrocket et à LyraParleOr_

Pov B

J'étais dans le bureau des internes de mon service, assise devant la pile colossale des courriers de la veille que je relisais d'un œil distrait avant d'apposer le gribouillis informe qui me tenait lieu de signature au bas de la page. Il était à peine plus de 7 heures et pourtant j'avais déjà la tête lourde comme après une longue journée. Je m'étais levée aux aurores pour expédier les corvées administratives avant de descendre au bloc. Alec arrivait en ville aujourd'hui, j'espérais avoir un peu de temps à lui accorder à la fin de la journée, autant se débarrasser des corvées tout de suite. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je manquais cruellement de concentration, les mots dansaient devant mes yeux, vides de sens alors que je ne cessais de lever la tête et de laisser filer mon regard à travers la fenêtre. D'ici on avait une vue imprenable sur la ville inondée par le soleil matinal qui se reflétait dans les immenses gratte-ciel. Je voyais, sans vraiment le voir ce paysage si familier, mais il était un bon point d'ancrage pour mes yeux perdus dans le vide qui dérivaient au fil de mes pensées. Je m'étais encore réveillée dans le lit de Cullen ce matin . Ça commençait à devenir une habitude gênante. Quoique finalement ce n'était pas tant le lieu où je me réveillais qui était gênant, que les sensations que ces réveils me procuraient.

La chaleur d'un corps pressé contre le mien... la douceur de ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille... le parfum enivrant de ses draps, de son lit, de sa chambre, de lui...

Se réveiller dans les bras de Cullen avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant, de réconfortant, et tout cela me rendait confuse. Je le détestais, il n'y a pas si longtemps il m'horripilait au point que j'avais vingt fois par jour l'envie de l'étrangler, et pourtant aujourd'hui j'aimais la délicieuse sensation de son corps nu contre le mien. J'avais préféré fuir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Alors que les discussions post-coïtales ne m'avaient jamais dérangée, ce matin je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise avec l'idée de prendre mon petit déjeuner face à lui et son regard scrutateur.

Mes muscles étaient encore endoloris par notre nuit mais je me sentais bien, comblée, au moins physiquement parlant parce que psychiquement c'était un bazar indéfinissable. J'étais un peu perdue et surtout je ne savais trop quoi penser de tout cela. Il avait été tellement doux cette nuit, presque tendre, attentif et prévenant. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là, j'avais pris toute sa douceur, elle m'avait comblée, apaisée. Mais aujourd'hui je m'interrogeais, dans quelle catégorie ranger Cullen maintenant? Peut-on toujours décemment détester quelqu'un avec qui on aime tant s'envoyer en l'air? Parce que oui je devais l'admettre, baiser avec Cullen était un des trucs sensuels les plus fantastiques que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. C'était comme si alors qu'on avait mutuellement envie de s'arracher la tête, nos corps avaient trouvé une façon d'être merveilleusement compatibles. Sur ce plan là au moins on s'entendait à merveille...

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui avait besoin de faire rentrer les choses dans des cases ou de les nommer mais là j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire, détester était facile, mais cette drôle d'ambivalence me déconcertait.

_Arrête de réfléchir! Potes de baise ça parait bien comme catégorie... et ce n'est pas le moment de penser là, juste de profiter, ça serait dommage de se priver de ça!_

Potes de baise? Non, le problème justement c'est qu'on n'était pas pote et pour rien au monde on ne le serait devenu.

Et comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à ruminer aujourd'hui il fallait que ce soit le jour de l'arrivée d'Alec. Les choses étaient restées en suspens à son départ, à mi chemin entre la séduction et quelque chose de plus platonique. Une relation un peu indéfinie qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir, je n'étais plus tout à fait certaine de vouloir vraiment qu'elle le fasse aujourd'hui. Mais toujours est-il que j'étais heureuse de le revoir.

_Il va vraiment falloir se farcir les interminables discussions avec monsieur le chirurgien trop parfait, parfaitement lisse et parfaitement chiant? _Je devais reconnaître qu'Alec n'était pas la personne la plus exaltante qui soit mais il était brillant et discuter avec les lui était toujours un grand plaisir.

Je me forçais à chasser toutes ces pensées de ma tête, signais les derniers courriers et descendis au bloc. Il serait bien temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard.

J'étais devant le tableau du programme en train de me demander comment tout ça allait réussir à tenir dans une seule journée lorsque je fus rejointe par Cullen.

_**"-Swanny, ravi de voir que tu n'as pas disparu! Merci de m'avoir réveillé au fait, je suis arrivé en retard."**_

_**"-Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter Cullen, tu as un réveil, sers-t'en!"**_

_**"-On m'a distrait hier soir, j'étais trop occupé à faire crier ma coloc pour me soucier du réveil." **_

_**"-Je ne me souviens pas que c'était formidable au point de mériter des cris... C'est fou comme tes rêves te semblent la réalité parfois." **_J'étais excessivement de mauvaise foi, ce n'est pas parce que ça avait été différent et pas aussi sauvage que les fois précédentes que ça n'avait pas été aussi bien mais ça il n'avait surtout pas besoin de le savoir.

_**"-C'est surtout fou comme ta mémoire est sélective!" **_J'aurais aimé qu'elle le soit, ça m'aurait évité de me poser trop de questions. Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse et me dirigeai vers le bloc où Cullen me suivit. Apparemment aujourd'hui encore nous allions devoir travailler ensemble.

Après la troisième cure d'éventration de la journée, il fallait croire que c'était une journée à thème, j'eus la surprise de trouver Alec dans la salle d'inter-bloc. Je pensais qu'il ne devait arriver que dans soirée mais visiblement il avait décidé de faire un tour du service avant de prendre son poste le lendemain.

_**"-Bella ça me fait plaisir de te revoir." **_il m'étreignit chaleureusement. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse de le revoir, même si je ne ressentais rien comme des papillons ou des petits pincements dans le ventre. J'avais beau essayer de toutes mes forces je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour Alec que de la sympathie, une sympathie certes profonde, mais rien d'exaltant. Pourtant il était beau, charmant, cultivé, intelligent, il avait tout pour me plaire mais pas ce petit truc en plus qui m'aurait fait palpiter. Et cette constatation me frustrait au plus haut point.

Nous discutions tranquillement en attendant que le bloc soit préparé pour un nouveau patient lorsque l'équipe d'anesthésie fit irruption dans l'inter-salle. Je vis les yeux de Cullen voyager sur Alec et moi, sa mâchoire se serra presque imperceptiblement alors qu'il se dirigea vers nous.

_**"-Docteur Volturi!" **_Il s'arrêta devant Alec sans esquisser le moindre geste pour lui serrer la main. _**"-De retour? Los Angeles s'est finalement montré décevante?" **_Sa question aurait pu sembler amicale mais pour moi qui avais l'habitude d'entendre ce ton, je pouvais clairement dire qu'il suintait de sarcasme.

_**"-Pas vraiment mais j'ai décidé de profiter de l'opportunité d'un poste temporaire à New York. Vous avez ici d'excellents programmes de chirurgie."**_

_**"- C'est ce qu'on raconte oui, d'où ma surprise à votre présence. Finalement ils embauchent vraiment n'importe qui ici maintenant. Il vous ont vraiment offert un poste?" **_

Alec semblait totalement déconcerté alors je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre.

_**"-Oh Cullen mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?"**_

_**"-Je m'inquiète juste pour la réputation de cet hôpital, si ils se mettent à proposer des postes à n'importe qui, avoir fait sa formation ici ne va bientôt plus vouloir rien dire." **_Et sans rien ajouter de plus il tourna les talons pour entrer dans le bloc.

_**"-Toujours aussi sympa ton coloc."**_

_**"-C'est un con je t'avais prévenu, mais il faut avouer que sa connerie congénitale me surprend de jour en jour!"**_

Pov E

Je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'avait pris de sauter à la gorge d'Alec Volturi comme ça... ce type m'avait toujours horripilé avec ses grands airs de connard prétentieux mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, si? Je pensais qu'il avait totalement déserté le paysage mais apparemment je m'étais trompé. Le voir avec Swan, un sourire d'enfoiré mielleux accroché au visage m'avait tout simplement fait péter un câble. Je détestais la façon dont elle le regardait, cette espèce de regard doux mêlé d'admiration. Dire qu'elle bavait devant ce type n'aurait pas été la vérité mais elle avait beaucoup de sympathie et de respect pour lui. Et je détestais ça. Il n'était qu'un crétin prétentieux, même si c'était Swan, qu'elle était horripilante, que c'était une chieuse chronique, elle méritait mieux que d'avoir de l'admiration pour un type comme lui. Bien que contrairement à lui elle soit encore interne, elle était trois fois plus brillante que ce connard, et au moins dix fois plus intelligente. Bon je n'étais pas chirurgien alors c'était dur de juger et je n'étais peut-être pas totalement objectif mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

Mais visiblement mon petit coup d'éclat n'eut pas l'air d'être au goût de Swan qui passa le reste de la journée à me lancer des regards noirs. Une chose était sûre elle ne passerait pas la nuit avec moi... ou peut-être que si finalement, la mettre hors d'elle était aussi un bon moyen de la mettre dans mon lit.

Penser à ça m'amena à me remémorer la nuit dernière. Ça avait été différent, peut-être un peu bizarre, bien moins passionné et pourtant j'avais aimé chaque minute de cette nuit. Je n'étais pas un type qui aimait la douceur et toutes ces conneries, mais cette nuit-là j'avais aimé ça. Dompter le feu, le laisser couver doucement, presque paresseusement, ça avait été bon, une nouvelle chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment expérimentée et pourtant qui m'avait parue si naturelle.

Le réveil avait par contre était bien plus décevant. La place qu'elle avait occupée dans mon lit était froide, nul doute qu'elle l'avait quitté depuis un moment, peut-être même au milieu de la nuit. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher le petit pincement de déception en m'en apercevant. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, j'aurais aimé pour une fois me réveiller alors qu'elle était toujours endormie sur mon oreiller.

Swan rentra tard à l'appartement ce soir là. Notre journée de bloc s'était terminée en même temps alors j'en déduisis qu'elle avait dû sortir quelque part avec le connard d'Alec et cette idée non plus ne me plaisait pas. Je pouvais dire adieu à une nouvelle nuit en sa compagnie, pas que je m'attendais vraiment à ce que ça se passe comme ça mais j'aurais aimé que ça soit le cas. Alice et Jasper rentraient bientôt de vacances et j'aurais voulu la prendre encore dans toutes les pièces de cet appartement avant leur retour. Profiter encore un peu du nouveau tournant étrangement satisfaisant qu'avant pris notre relation de haine acharnée.

Mais lorsque Swan rentra quelques heures plus tard, elle ne semblait pas du tout encline à enlever ses vêtements pour moi. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, de cette espèce de feu brûlant que j'avais passé tant de temps à provoquer. Avais-je déjà dit à quel point Swanny était belle lorsque la colère irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau?

_**"-Mais tu es vraiment un gros con toi! Pourquoi as-tu agressé Alec comme ça? C'est quoi ton problème au juste?" **_la voix de crécelle haut perchée par contre était nettement moins sexy.

_**"-Ce type est un con, je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer."**_

_**"-Et? C'était une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait? On aurait dit un gamin capricieux! Mais tu es jaloux Cullen ou quoi?"**_

_**"-Jaloux de quoi? De Volturi? Y a vraiment pas de quoi..."**_

_**"-Pourtant c'est à ça que ça ressemblait, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tout ce que tu n'as pas que c'est une raison pour être aussi désagréable."**_

Jaloux, peut-être que je l'étais un peu finalement, j'aimais voir la colère briller dans ses yeux mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me regarde de temps en temps de la même façon qu'elle regardait Volturi, avec la même douceur et la même lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

_**"-Tout ce que je n'ai pas? Allez Bella sérieusement, c'est un connard arrogant, même toi tu vaux mieux que ça."**_

_**"-Alors c'est vraiment ça le problème... la possibilité que peut-être il m'intéresse."**_

_**"-Mais Swan, tu fais ce que tu veux! Tu n'es pas la seule fille de la planète au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué! Des comme toi j'en ai dix par semaine si je veux."**_

_**"-Et bien vas-y! Amuse-toi bien!" **_Avant qu'elle ne file vers la sa chambre j'eus le temps de voir sur sa bouche une petite moue boudeuse et agacée et ça me fit sourire.

Elle me croyait jaloux, et même s'il y avait peut-être un petit fond de vérité là-dedans, je n'étais pas prêt à l'admettre, mais il était temps d'inverser les rôles, c'était elle que j'allais rendre jalouse.

Le lendemain je ne vis Swan qu'à la pause déjeuner, c'était parfait pour ma petite vengeance. Alors qu'elle était assise à une longue table avec quelques uns de ses co-internes je m'arrêtai devant elle pour la saluer. Comme souvent elle me répondit par une sorte de grognement mi agacé, mi surpris mais surtout suspicieux et comme il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne se supportait pas, ses co-internes me regardèrent avec la même suspicion.

Pendant le déjeuner je scannais la salle à la recherche d'une proie potentielle et quand j'en eus repéré une, j'attendis le moment où elle se leva pour aller chercher un café pour l'aborder.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la table de Swan pour m'assurer que rien ne lui échappait mais je pouvais être rassuré là-dessus lorsque je surpris ses yeux posés sur moi. Elle m'observait d'une façon qu'elle espérait probablement discrète. Parfait!

Loren, interne en dermatologie d'après son badge, était une jolie petite blonde, mince, une longue chevelure dorée qui descendait en cascade sur sa blouse et un visage aux traits fins parfaitement dessinés. Elle devait être une toute nouvelle interne, elle semblait assez jeune et c'était la première fois que je la voyais.

Elle avait un rire pétillant et obtenir son numéro ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes. Six peut-être? Elle me l'écrivit sur une serviette en papier avant de me la tendre avec un sourire enjôleur. Pas vraiment farouche, ça aussi c'était bon à savoir. Je glissais le papier dans ma poche en jetant un regard à Swan accompagné d'un sourire triomphal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement dans une tentative de paraître décontractée mais les coins de sa bouche étaient plissés dans une moue agacée.

J'aidai Loren à porter les cafés à sa table avant de lui glisser un _à bientôt_ murmuré tout près de son oreille. Je sentais toujours le regard de Swan me brûler. Mon plan marchait à la perfection. Qui était le plus jaloux des deux maintenant?

Je ne revis pas Swan de la journée et le soir lorsque je passais rapidement à l'appartement prendre une douche, sortir Tiny et me changer avant d'entamer ma garde, elle n'y était pas non plus.

Je jetais rapidement mes vêtements sur la chaise dans ma chambre avant de prendre une longue douche chaude et relaxante. Je ne cessais de me demander si ma colocataire passait une nouvelle fois la soirée avec Volturi. Cela n'aurait pas dû m'intéresser à ce point mais c'était comme si l'idée qu'elle puisse sérieusement envisager quelque chose avec ce crétin m'obsédait.

Alors que la porte de l'appartement calquait derrière moi je décidais de laisser toutes ces pensées derrière pour me concentrer sur ma garde à venir qui fut comme toute garde de réanimation se devait de l'être, épuisante. Vers trois heures du matin j'avais abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure cette nuit aussi j'éprouvais un très vif soulagement lorsque huit heures arrivèrent. Je rédigeai mes dernières prescriptions, fit un bref compte rendu à l'interne qui prenait la relève et quittai l'hôpital la tête lourde et fatiguée, mais je ne rentrai pas directement à l'appartement. Les lendemains de gardes j'aimais aller marcher un peu dans Central Park avant de m'arrêter quelque part prendre un petit déjeuner. Les rues de New York grouillaient de la vie matinale, c'était un vacarme assourdissant qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le brouillard qui régnait dans ma tête.

Alors que je m'engouffrais dans la première allée du parc à quelques rues de l'hôpital ce fut comme si je laissais tout le bruit et l'agitation derrière et que j'arrivais dans un monde à mille lieues d'ici. Il faisait beau ce matin, les rayons chauds et dorés d'un soleil à mi chemin entre printemps et été jouaient dans les feuilles vert tendre des arbres. Je respirai à pleins poumons ce parfum végétal apaisant. Je m'assis sur l'herbe encore un peu humide de la rosée du matin et laissais la douce torpeur post-garde m'envahir. Ce moment où toute pensée semblait s'être tue, où il ne régnait rien d'autre dans ma tête d'un tourbillon de vide épais, lourd et cotonneux. Je regardais sans vraiment les voir les New-yorkais qui promenaient leur chien ou couraient dans les petites allées boisées.

Je m'endormis peut-être à un moment, lorsque je me levais, mes muscles étaient tout ankylosés et je n'avais plus qu'une envie maintenant, m'effondrer dans mon lit.

L'appartement était désert mais une surprise désagréable m'attendait dans ma chambre, les vêtements que j'avais portés la veille étaient étalés sur le sol, dans une pagaille sans nom. Si la chemise semblait indemne, ce n'était pas le cas de mon jean qui était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, en particulier les poches qui pendaient lamentablement. Les petites traces de dents de Tiny l'incriminaient totalement mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Les seules fringues qu'elle s'appliquait normalement à ruiner étaient celles de Swan. La coupable pointa sa petite tête dans la chambre, les oreilles et la queue basse, tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les vêtements étaient parsemés d'étranges flocons qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du papier déchiqueté. Le numéro de Loren... désormais totalement inutilisable. Mes soupçons furent instantanément confirmés, Swan n'était pas pour rien dans le déferlement de rage de Tiny...

Pov B

Rester assise là à regarder Cullen draguer cette pimbêche me mettait hors de moi. Il le faisait d'ailleurs uniquement dans ce but et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça fonctionnait à la perfection. J'aurais voulu m'en foutre totalement mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce n'était pas le cas.

_**"-Euh Bella, tu comptes réduire cette cuillère en poussière?" **_Je détournais une seconde mon regard de Cullen et sa pétasse blonde pour regarder Seth. En effet ma main était contractée sur ma cuillère au point que les jointures de mes doigts avaient blanchi.

_**"-T'es sûre que ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête."** Oui la tête de quelqu'un qui est jaloux..._

_**"-Oui ça va ça va." **_

Avant de regagner sa place Cullen m'adressa un petit sourire arrogant et victorieux qui me donna instantanément envie de l'étrangler.

Pour la deuxième soirée consécutive j'allais boire un verre avec Alec en sortant de l'hôpital. Une fois encore ça avait été agréable sans pour autant être la soirée la plus délirante de ma vie. Un instant j'évaluais la possibilité de le ramener à l'appartement, Cullen était de garde ce soir et même si il avait été là ça aurait été encore mieux pour le rendre vert de jalousie, mais la perspective de ramener Alec chez moi n'était finalement pas si réjouissante. Mes sentiments à son égard étaient toujours ambivalents, flous et pour le moins qu'on puisse dire indéterminés. J'étais incapable de savoir ce que je voulais de lui, mais pour sa part il ne semblait pas plus insistant que ça, peut-être que j'aurais aimé qu'il le soit finalement, ça m'aurait simplifié les choses. Je me serais laissé porter sans avoir à réfléchir ou à prendre de décision.

Je rentrais seule à l'appartement, on verrait ça un autre soir. Je n'avais pas vraiment la foi pour des questions existentielles aujourd'hui, ni toute autre chose impliquant Alec.

_Oui bonne idée, abandonnons Alec là. Dommage que Cullen ne soit pas ici... une bonne baise torride et exaltante aurait été bien plus réjouissante._

Mais il n'était pas ici.

Je me préparais un truc rapide pour dîner et envisageais sérieusement de passer le reste de la soirée vautrée dans le canapé devant un film. Aucun risque d'être dérangée par Cullen.

_Là dernière fois ça avait plutôt été agréable qu'il vienne nous déranger, la fois d'avant aussi en fait..._

Tiny était à mes pieds quémandant de ses grands yeux disproportionnés pour sa petite tête, un bout de mon dîner. Je lui donnais un petit morceau de ma pizza en veillant à ce qu'elle ne m'arrache pas la moitié d'un doigt au passage. Cette chienne avait été entraînée pour me détester, quand je voyais à quoi ressemblaient mes chaussures après être passées entre ses pattes, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience avec ma main.

Penser à ça me donna une idée pour me venger de la petite scène de Cullen. Aucun doute que j'allais assombris mon Karma avec ça mais je tentais de me convaincre que de toute façon il l'avait bien mérité, ne serait-ce que dans l'esprit de venger des innombrables paires de chaussures ruinées par son chihuahua.

J'entrais dans la chambre de Cullen avec l'idée de dénicher quelques vêtements de prix à offrir à Tiny mais ce qui m'attendait été encore mieux, ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui... ce jean dans lequel il avait glissé le numéro de la blonde. Comme il l'avait draguée dans l'unique but de me mettre hors de moi, enfin du moins je le supposais, le petit papier devait encore être dans sa poche, et en effet, il y était. Je commençais par le déchirer en tous petits morceaux minuscules avant d'offrir le jean à la chienne. Réussir à la convaincre d'y planter ses crocs ne fut pas trop difficile, elle avait été bien entraînée, mais le tissu était si épais que je dus l'aider un peu, au moins avec les poches.

Cullen ne serait probablement pas dupe, sa chienne ne s'attaquait jamais à ses affaires spontanément, d'ailleurs je doutais qu'elle s'attaquait aux miennes sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, mais je m'en foutais royalement. Au contraire, ça risquait de relancer la guerre des coups tordus mais après tout pourquoi pas!

Lorsque le jean trôna en piteux état sur le sol de la chambre et que Tiny s'en était totalement désintéressé, je dispersais joyeusement les petits morceaux de papier sur l'amas de tissu informe. Et parce qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, je décidais de sortir Tiny faire une petite promenade. Alors que j'attachais sa laisse ridiculement rose à son collier tout aussi rose, la chienne pencha la tête sur le côté, me regardant curieusement. Cullen n'était pas là de la soirée, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle après tout. On allait peut-être finir par bien s'entendre elle est moi.

Le lendemain, je quittais l'appartement avant que Cullen ne rentre de sa garde, c'était très bien comme ça mais je regrettais un peu de n'être pas là pour entendre ses cris en découvrant l'œuvre de son chihuahua. La dernière fois, la façon dont il l'avait réprimandée, avec ce ton mi consterné, mi déçu avait été particulièrement amusante.

Je me glissais sans bruit dans l'appartement. Cullen était assis dans le canapé du salon. La télé était allumée mais il tenait un livre entre ses mains et sur la table basse, bien en évidence était posé LE jean, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Oh oh, ça signifiait des problèmes...

Je lançais un de mes habituels grognements en guise de salut. Il leva la tête, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et pourtant j'étais certaine d'y voir briller quelque part une lueur comme de l'amusement.

Du bout des doigts il attrapa le jean qu'il tendit vers moi.

_**''-T'as une idée de comment c'est arrivé?'' **_Je fis mine de m'intéresser à la chose. Une idée, oui j'en avais une très précise mais je n'étais pas près de lui avouer.

_**''-Je ne sais pas, c'est des traces de dents là, on dirait que Tiny s'ennuyait. Tu vois maintenant ce que ça fait de retrouver des petits morceaux de ses affaires. Bienvenu dans ma dure réalité!''**_

_**''-Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle choisisse précisément le jour où j'avais le numéro d'une fille dans ma poche pour faire ça...''**_

_**''-Je n'en sais rien moi, je ne suis pas dans la tête de ton chien Dieu merci! Elle a peut-être décidé de traquer ses rivales potentielles, après tout ce n'est pas si bizarre pour une chienne de déchirer le numéro d'une autre chienne. Si?''**_

_**''-Ou alors c'est quelqu'un qui savait que ce papier était là qui a décidé de le faire disparaître. Étrangement tu es la seule ici qui réponde à ces critères. Le couplet sur la chienne et les rivales tout ça ça s'applique à toi aussi ou pas? On dirait que quelqu'un ici n'aime pas prêter ses jouets...'' **_

_**''-Tu te définis donc comme un jouet? Belle considération de toi-même! Non peut-être que je n'aime pas partager! Et puis c'est quoi la formule déjà? Ah oui, tu n'es pas le seul mec de la terre Cullen tu sais.''**_

_**''-C'est parfait alors, je n'avais jamais prévu d'être exclusif! On a passé de bons moments tous les deux, mais rien d'extraordinaire ni d'irremplaçable. Amuse-toi bien!'' **_Il reprit son livre, clôturant ainsi toute discussion. Son ton était léger, distant, comme si rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait, et ça plus que tout me mit en colère. Rien d'extraordinaire ni d'irremplaçable? Je détestais la façon dont ses mots me faisaient me sentir. Je voulais qu'il pense que j'étais irremplaçable, ou du moins je n'aimais pas qu'il me diminue ainsi, ça faisait trop de mal à mon ego. Alors, je me glissais derrière lui et laissais courir une main sur sa nuque avant de descendre sur son épaule et lui murmurais à l'oreille de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

_**''-Rien d'extraordinaire Cullen vraiment? **_

Mon souffle traînant contre son oreille couvrit sa peau de frissons, je le vis déglutir difficilement. Je n'étais peut-être pas irremplaçable mais il désirait toujours autant mon corps... Je laissais encore un peu glisser mes lèvres contre sa peau chaude avant de contourner le canapé pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses yeux noirs de désir me scrutaient et son regard intense fit se serrer mon ventre d'envie et d'anticipation. Une vague de chaleur déferla en moi alors que j'approchais mon visage du sien et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Chaudes... douces... parfaites... elles bougeaient contre les miennes de la plus sensuelle des façons. Je le sentis plus que ne l'entendis grogner lorsque j'approfondis notre baiser, laissant ma langue apprivoiser la sienne. Sa main tenta d'agripper ma hanche, sûrement dans le but de me rapprocher encore de lui mais j'immobilisais brutalement son poignet. Aujourd'hui c'était moi qui commandais, qui décidais. Je voulais avoir le contrôle de cette chose qui m'échappait totalement.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Merci pour vos petites reviews !**_

_**Et comme toujours un grand merci à SBRocket et à LyraParleOr ;)**_

Pov E

Lorsque j'émergeais du sommeil ce matin là, un parfum délicat et fruité flottait partout dans la chambre, quelque chose de doux chatouillait ma joue, comme une mèche de cheveux soyeux. Tentant d'ignorer la lumière vive du matin qui inondait la pièce je fermai un plus fort les paupières et me blottis plus profondément dans la tiédeur moelleuse du lit. C'est à peu près à cet instant que je pris conscience du corps chaud enroulé autour du mien. Du bout des doigts, dans un geste un peu instinctif je caressai la peau douce pressée contre la mienne, je respirai de grandes bouffées de ce parfum qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. A mesure que ma conscience reprenait pied dans la réalité les souvenirs de la veille affluaient.

Provoquer Swan, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel avait été l'idée du siècle. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployés ensuite pour me montrer que définitivement non elle n'avait rien de banal me confortaient dans l'idée qu'une Swanny en colère était une Swanny torride. La nuit dernière avait été mémorable, enflammée, passionnée. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais éprouvé un quelconque plaisir à laisser une fille prendre le contrôle, je n'étais pas comme ça, je n'aimais pas être en dessous et je n'aimais pas être contraint. Mais avec Bella ça avait été différent, nouveau, exaltant et juste parfait. Et si nos corps épuisés et en sueur ne s'étaient pas effondrés de sommeil à un moment donné je crois que je l'aurais laissée me soumettre à tous ses désirs pour le restant de la nuit.

Alors que je me remémorais nos ébats je continuais de glisser mes doigts contre sa peau chaude. Sa respiration était lourde et apaisée, elle était encore profondément endormie.

Pour la première fois depuis que notre relation avait pris ce tournant très étrange je me réveillais dans son lit, d'habitude on terminait toujours la nuit dans le mien.

D'habitude... c'était étrange de penser ainsi, mais il fallait bien admettre que nos parties de jambes en l'air devenaient une habitude. Une routine même dont je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me passer maintenant que j'y avais goûté. Et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il en était de même pour Bella, son exaltation de la veille le prouvait. Mais nous allions bientôt être confrontés à un problème de taille. On était samedi matin et Alice et Jasper rentraient lundi... deux jours, il ne nous restait plus que deux jours pour profiter de ça. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fois que ma fouineuse de sœur et que son trop observateur de petit ami seraient de retour, nos nuits de débauches torrides seraient bel et bien finies... du moins à l'appartement. Je doutais que Swanny veuille informer nos colocs du tournant un peu inattendu qu'avait pris notre relation de haine acharnée, et pour tout dire je n'y tenais pas vraiment non plus. Ça faisait partie de ces choses qui ne se vivent que dans le secret, à l'abri des regards.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre Bella pour oublier cette peu réjouissante perspective mais mes mouvements durent être un peu trop brusques puisqu'elle poussa un grognement qui n'avait pas grand-chose de féminin et détacha son corps du mien avant de plonger sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Apparemment elle n'était pas décidée à se lever tout de suite.

J'en profitai pour quitter la chambre, enfilai mon caleçon de la veille qui trônait avec le reste de nos vêtements sur le sol du salon, préparai du café. Penser au retour d'Alice et Jasper avait un peu assombri mon humeur. Il ne restait plus qu'à profiter au maximum du peu de temps qu'on avait devant nous. Je remplis deux tasses et retournai me glisser dans le lit. J'avais presque terminé mon café lorsque Swanny émergea elle aussi du sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour s'habituer à la lumière trop vive puis fronça son petit nez.

_**"-Café!" **_sa voix était un peu rauque, engourdie par le sommeil. Je lui tendis sa tasse en souriant. Elle était adorable avec ses cheveux emmêlés et les yeux encore tout endormis.

_**"-Merci! Ça fait du bien d'avoir un vrai week-end entier de libre!"**_Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle... aucune garde en trois jours, c'était suffisamment rare pour en profiter.

Après ça nous prîmes notre café dans un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant ou d'inconfortable, si c'était de plus en plus naturel de passer la nuit ensemble, c'était la première fois que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner au lit. D'habitude Swan préférait s'enfuir à la première occasion, mais ce matin elle avait l'air heureuse d'être là. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit et s'étira de tout son long dans le lit, aucunement gênée d'être entièrement nue, à peine couverte par le drap fin qui ne dissimulait rien de ses courbes délicieuses.

Vu le petit sourire entendu qu'elle me lança, elle n'avait pas raté le regard plein de luxure que j'avais laissé traîner sur elle.

Je détaillais la courbe parfaite de son cou, le creux que dessinaient ses bras levés au dessus de sa tête, ses seins ronds parfaits qui semblaient appeler la caresse, son ventre plat...et j'avais envie d'elle... encore. Je m'approchai doucement, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle ne se déroba pas lorsque je posai furtivement ma bouche sur la sienne avant de descendre sur son cou, entre ses seins puis sur son ventre délicieusement ferme, elle se cambra contre moi, désireuse de mes baisers contre son épiderme brûlant. Du bout de la langue je dessinai les contours de son nombril et descendis encore.

Le drap glissa contre l'os de sa hanche, me révélant son intimité nue que j'étais certain de trouver mouillée.

J'avais pris un pied incroyable la veille grâce à elle, c'était son tour maintenant, je voulais qu'elle se sente aussi bien et aussi comblée que je l'avais été.

Avant de descendre encore je levais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, fiévreux et brûlant. Elle mordillait impatiemment sa lèvre inférieure et jamais encore elle n'avait été si belle qu'à cet instant, entièrement soumise à son désir.

J'hésitai une seconde à la faire languir davantage mais je n'avais pas la force moi non plus de résister alors je repris mon chemin de baisers contre son ventre, sur sa hanche avant de descendre contre sa cuisse, ignorant délibérément son centre brûlant qui appelait mes caresses.

Alors que je passais un doigt furtif contre sa fente humide elle poussa un gémissement rauque, son corps s'arqua sous moi, impatient. J'écartai ses cuisses et glissai une de ses jambes contre mon épaule pour avoir plus d'accès au centre de toutes mes attentions.

Je déposai d'abord un baiser sur son mont de vénus parfaitement lisse avant de descendre contre ses lèvres trempées de désir. Du bout de la langue je taquinai sa féminité brûlante, mon regard ne quittait pas son visage, je guettais sur ses traits les marques de son plaisir alors que ma bouche suçotait, léchait, aspirait son petit bourgeon enflé de désir. Ses yeux étaient noirs et enfiévrés, sa tête légèrement basculée en arrière et sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme rapide de sa respiration. C'était le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir. Son corps commençait à être parcouru de petits tremblements alors que ma langue prenait un rythme plus rapide. Je glissai un doigt dans son antre humide et aspirai son clitoris entre mes lèvres, le taquinai de la pointe de ma langue. Je sentis les parois intimes de Bella se resserrer contre mon doigt, elle poussa une longue complainte alors que son corps s'arqua, se tétanisa dans son plaisir.

Je déposai une myriade de baisers contre son ventre, remontant progressivement le chemin jusqu'à son cou, la laissant doucement profiter des dernières vagues de son orgasme.

Lui donner du plaisir m'avait rendu foutrement dur mais j'ignorai ce détail et la laissai se blottir contre moi, juste heureux et comblé de lui avoir offert ce moment-là.

J'ignore combien de temps nous passâmes à traîner au lit mais lorsque Swanny se leva pour aller prendre une douche je regagnai ma chambre. Je n'avais aucun programme pour le week-end mais aller courir me semblait une bonne idée. J'enfilais mes baskets lorsque Swanny fit irruption dans le salon, les cheveux humides et un puissant parfum de framboise flottant partout autour d'elle.

_**"-Tu vas courir?"**_

_**"-Ouais pourquoi tu veux venir?"**_

_**"-Je viens de prendre ma douche..."**_

_**"-Et? T'as une phobie de l'eau qui t'empêche d'en reprendre une ensuite?"**_

_**"-Crétin! Attends**__**-**__**moi je vais me changer." **_

Swan était sportive ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle n'eut aucun mal à tenir le rythme et eut l'air à peine fatiguée après nos neufs kilomètres de course. Ce fut un moment agréable de courir avec elle, j'aurais volontiers renouvelé ça à chaque fois mais maintenant que nous n'aurions plus l'appartement pour seulement nous deux, ça allait être assez difficile à justifier devant nos colocs...

_**"-Tu veux pas aller à la plage cet aprèm?"**_

_**"-Hein? A la plage? Où ça?"**_

_**"-On pourrait aller à Coney Island, y en a pour à peine une heure..."**_

_**"-Coney Island? Sérieusement Cullen? Tu veux traverser tout Brooklyn pour aller t'amuser dans le parc d'attraction le plus has been de toute la Côte Est? T'as pas un peu passé l'âge?"**_ C'est vrai que Coney Island était plus connu pour son parc que pour sa plage mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait là tout de suite.

_**"-Non je veux aller à la plage et c'est la plus proche!"**_

_**"-Mais il va y avoir un monde fou!"**_

_**"-C'est pas grave! On aura l'impression d'être en vacances."**_

_**"-Bon ok si tu veux..." **_

Je fus surpris qu'elle cède si vite, je m'attendais à batailler un moment pour qu'elle accepte qu'on passe la journée à faire des trucs ensemble. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on passe notre week-end chacun de notre côté alors que ça serait probablement le dernier qu'on aurait. Mais peut-être qu'elle aussi sentait qu'il fallait juste en profiter à fond...

Dans le métro, Bella prit Tiny sur ses genoux. Ça aussi c'était nouveau et bizarre, ma chienne se comportait avec Swan comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde... Pourtant il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle grognait dès que Bella avait le malheur de trop s'en approcher.

Assis côte à côte avec le sac de plage et le chien sur les genoux nous devions avoir l'air d'un petit couple ridiculement dégoulinant de romantisme ou je ne sais quelle merde du genre. Le modèle du parfait couple de New-Yorkais en week-end. En couple avec Swan... cette idée qui m'aurait filé une urticaire allergique à la limite de l'œdème de Quincke il y a quelques semaines ne me paraissait plus tout à fait aussi délirante maintenant. Ponctuellement comme ça, juste de temps en temps ce n'était pas si désagréable de faire comme si nous étions un couple, un peu bizarre il fallait bien l'admettre mais c'était un répit rafraîchissant.

Pov B

Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont Cullen avait réussi à me traîner à Coney Island mais nous y étions. Nous marchions sur la promenade avec d'un côté la plage encore peu fréquentée et de l'autre le parc d'attraction, dont une partie datait des années 30, franchement démodé et tellement glauque qu'il m'avait toujours filé des frissons d'effroi. Un jour on verra des zombies dans les montagnes russes et ça n'étonnera personne!

Mais si on faisait abstraction de cette espèce de monde édulcoré carrément flippant, la plage était très sympa. Nous installâmes nos serviettes dans un coin un peu éloigné, l'air été assez frais, chargé de sel et je devais bien reconnaître à Cullen que c'était agréable de respirer un peu l'air marin.

Edward chouina pendant une bonne demi-heure parce que je refusais catégoriquement d'aller dans l'eau. Je finis par céder de guerre lasse et consentis à tremper mes orteils dans l'océan glacé. Bon peut-être pas glacé mais quand même super froid.

Cullen avait déjà été nagé et il s'amusait maintenant à m'éclabousser comme un gamin de six ans ou un ado pré-pubère.

Sous mes airs grincheux et désabusés je devais reconnaître que je m'amusais bien, bon peut-être un peu moins quand Cullen m'attrapa la cheville pour me faire glisser entièrement dans l'eau. Nous bataillâmes un moment, comme des enfants. _Où des chiens en chaleur prêts à se sauter dessus, de loin ça pourrait ressembler à une parade nuptiale. _

Oui peut-être que la proximité de son corps musclé où ruisselaient des gouttelettes d'eau m'inspirait des pensées pas tout à fait innocentes mais ce n'était pas la question à ce moment présent.

Tiny nous avait suivit jusqu'au bord du rivage et s'était assise dans le sable sec. Elle nous regardait maintenant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air dépité et se demandant probablement ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'on lui colle un maître aussi stupide.

Nous passâmes un bon moment, comme une bulle hors du temps. Ça faisait un bien fou de relâcher la pression, de se comporter avec autant d'insouciance. Jamais je n'aurais cru que passer du temps avec Cullen pouvait être aussi rafraîchissant, agréable et divertissant.

Je savais pertinemment que tout cela n'allait pas durer, Alice et Jasper rentraient bientôt, et une fois qu'ils seraient de retour tout ça serait fini, alors j'en profitais et surtout j'évitais de me poser la moindre question.

En rentrant à Manhattan, Edward insista pour qu'on s'arrête dans son endroit favori de New York, le High Line Park, une ancienne voie ferrée désaffectée transformée en parc surplombant la 20ème rue. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas venue dans cet endroit, j'avais oublié à quel point il était original. Le jour commençait à décliner et les rayons dorés du soleil se reflétaient dans les buildings tout autour.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc d'où on pouvait contempler une grande partie de la ville. Edward alla acheter des bagels à un vendeur ambulant avant de revenir s'asseoir tout près de moi. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence apaisant en admirant le paysage qui s'embrasait dans la lumière rougeoyante du soir. Une brise douce et chaude jouait dans mes cheveux. Je savourais cet instant, reconnaissant là un de ces moments rares et précieux dont on se souvient longtemps. Parfois je jetais un coup d'œil à la dérobée au profil d'Edward. Je détaillais ses traits, sa mâchoire anguleuse, sa bouche parfaite, les ombres sous ses yeux que je savais si hypnotisant. Il était incroyablement beau, c'était indéniable, à cet instant j'avais juste envie de retracer du bout des doigts les reliefs de son visage.

_**"-Bon Swanny, je sais que je suis magnifique mais arrête de me fixer comme ça**__**,**__** ça devient gênant! Et essuie le coin de ta bouche là, y a un peu de bave!" **_

_Grillée... pour la discrétion on repassera..._

Je lui jetai un regard noir alors qu'il essuyait au coin de ma bouche la bave imaginaire mais j'avais bien du mal à me montrer crédible. J'avais juste envie de sourire, peut-être que c'est à ça que ça ressemblait d'être heureux, sourire niaisement alors qu'on devrait trouver un truc pertinent à répondre.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'appartement, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Cette nuit encore nous la passâmes ensemble dans mon lit, cette nuit encore je le laissais me prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. J'étais certaine de ne jamais pouvoir me lasser de ça, ni même me rassasier de son corps bougeant contre le mien, de ses lèvres enflammées contre ma peau, du bien incroyable que ça faisait de l'avoir en moi. Cullen jouait avec mon corps comme si il le connaissait par cœur depuis toujours, touchant toujours exactement le bon endroit, avec la bonne intensité.

C'était étonnant de s'abandonner comme ça dans ses bras, mais tellement bon aussi. J'en voulais un peu à Alice et Jasper de rentrer si tôt, alors que je commençais à peine à profiter de cette drôle de routine que nous avions adoptée. Mais il restait tout le dimanche encore. C'était comme si nous avions passé une sorte d'accord silencieux, une trêve implicite qui faisait de ce week-end une bulle en dehors de la réalité et du temps.

Je me réveillai avant Cullen et quittai le lit pour aller prendre une douche, je n'avais pas la patiente d'attendre qu'il finisse sa nuit. Avant de quitter la chambre je laissai mes yeux traîner quelques secondes sur sa silhouette endormie mais je dus me faire violence pour ne pas retourner me blottir contre son corps qui même d'ici semblait si chaud.

C'est lorsque les jets brûlants de la douche frappèrent mes muscles que je me rendis compte à quel point ils étaient endoloris et courbaturés. Je les massais pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant cette douleur un peu sourde et lancinante qui ne faisait pas vraiment mal mais qui était plutôt comme un délicieux rappel de la veille.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsqu'un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. La porte vitrée de la douche s'était ouverte et Cullen s'y faufilait comme si de rien n'était, les cheveux en sexy bataille et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

_**"-Putain Cullen qu'est-ce que tu fous?"**_

_**"-Je prends ma douche!"**_

_**"-Et t'as pas remarqué que j'y étais déjà? Mais dégage!"**_

_**"-Chut Swan, ne fais pas ta prude! Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu alors... au moins ça économisera l'eau." **_Sans me laisser le temps d'argumenter davantage, il colla son corps contre le mien sous le jet.

La caresse conjuguée de ses mains sur moi et de l'eau chaude qui glissait sur ma peau annihila tout le reste de mon pouvoir de protestation. Il suffisait de ses grandes mains, qui traçaient des cercles sur mon ventre, pour ne plus penser à tout le bizarre de cette situation.

Il prit de mon gel douche au creux de la main et entreprit de me savonner consciencieusement. Commençant par mes épaules, le haut de ma poitrine, il glissa furtivement sur mes seins avant de descendre sur mon ventre mais il remonta bientôt le long de mes seins, qu'il prit en coupe entre ses grandes mains. J'avais déjà la tête perdue dans un brouillard de sensualité. Je me mordais la lèvre à mesure que je sentais le désir enfler, devenir plus brûlant, plus impatient.

Tout concentré à sa tâche Edward ne disait rien, il se contentait de taquiner la pointe de mes seins et d'embrasser mon cou maintenant débarrassé du savon.

Une de ses mains finit par descendre entre mes cuisses, comme pour vérifier l'efficacité de ses caresses et il ne dut pas être déçu, j'étais trempée, et foutrement allumée. Mais vu la façon dont je le sentais dur et énorme dans le bas de mon dos, je n'étais pas la seule à me languir de plaisir.

Je me cambrai contre lui quand son doigt se fit plus aventureux.

_**"-C'est bon**__**,**__** tu ne râles plus maintenant?"**_

_**"-Si tu es trop lent!" **_Je bougeai mes hanches contre lui pour accentuer mes paroles. Il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque j'augmentai la friction sur sa bite dure.

_**"-Trop lent vraiment?" **_Avant que je ne puisse m'y préparer il m'obligeait à me cambrer en avant, plaquant mes seins contre la faïence froide du mur. Le contraste de température était délicieux. J'eus juste le temps d'attraper la colonne de la douche avant qu'il n'entre en moi, presque d'une seule poussée tellement j'étais humide et prête pour lui.

Ce fut rapide, intense, incroyablement fort, peut-être un peu chaotique aussi, la douche glissante rendait notre position instable, mais surtout foutrement bon.

_C'était la meilleure douche qu'on a jamais prise celle là... _Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord, j'avais encore du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Si notre baise avait été brutale, le moment qui suivit fut au contraire plein de douceur. Edward reprit ses caresses légères avec le gel douche. Ses mains voletaient sur ma peau, effleurant légèrement mon épiderme encore électrisé et sensible. Il me lava même les cheveux, avec des gestes doux, presque timides. C'était amusant de le voir si peu assuré, lui qui savait d'habitude exactement quoi faire, comment me toucher. J'aurais presque pu parier que c'était la première fois qu'il lavait les cheveux d'une femme... et il faisait ça bien, peut-être un peu trop lentement mais avec douceur, il manipulait ma chevelure comme un objet précieux. Ses longs doigts massaient consciencieusement mon cuir chevelu. C'est à ça que ça devait ressembler le paradis...

Lorsqu'il eut terminé je lui rendis la pareille et savonnais son corps parfait, appliquer le savon sur ses muscles me demanda une concentration délirante, ma tête étaient remplie de pensées plus ou moins impures...

_Carrément pornos ça aurait été une bonne description aussi..._

En sortant de la douche, Edward fut tout aussi prévenant, il m'enroula dans une grande serviette avant d'en sortir une pour lui aussi.

Aucun de nous ne parlait, ce moment était un peu étrange, sans pour autant être gênant. Nous n'étions pas top familiers avec des gestes aussi intimes qu'une douche ensemble et cette espèce de douceur ne nous ressemblait pas vraiment. J'aurais aimé trouver une pique à lui lancer pour rendre les choses un peu plus normales mais je n'en trouvais aucune. Alors je gardais la bouche fermée et profitais de ce moment pour ce qu'il était, une petite bulle de sérénité éphémère.

Nous passâmes toute la journée dans cette sorte de cocon reposant. Je cuisinais un truc rapide pour le déjeuner puis nous passâmes l'après-midi devant un film. Lorsqu'on mettait de côté toutes les questions, c'était simple de se comporter ainsi avec Cullen.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, blottie contre lui. Tiny endormie roulée en boule sur mon ventre était totalement indifférente au film qui passait.

Cullen aussi semblait un peu indifférent au film, il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux, si au début il s'était contenté de l'entortiller autour de ses doigts, il s'amusait maintenant à balayer ma joue avec.

_**"-Mais arrête! Déjà tu me tires les cheveux et en plus ça chatouille."**_

_**"-Je m'ennuie!"**_

_**"-Regarde le film!"**_

_**"-Mais il est chiant!"**_

_**"-Quoi? Big Fish est le meilleur des Tim Burton!"**_

_**"-Bah Tim Burton c'est nul alors! Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose?"**_

_Il n'a pas tord, on pourrait faire un million de trucs plus intéressants! _Ou on pourrait continuer à regarder le film. _Ou s'envoyer en l'air dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, c'est une des deux seules pièces qu'on n'a pas essayée... ou celle d'Alice et Jasper..._

_**"-Pffff tu me dépites!" **_Je ne savais pas vraiment si je parlais plutôt à Cullen où la partie détraquée et obsédée de mon cerveau... peut-être un peu aux deux.

Cullen ne se laissa pas convaincre et continua à tout faire pour m'empêcher de me concentrer sur le film. Tiny s'était réveillée et cherchait une position plus confortable sur moi.

_**"-T'embêtes même ta chienne là!"**_

_**"-Mais non! Mais d'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur toi? Depuis quand vous ne vous grogniez plus dessus?"**_

_**"-Elle a dû finir par se rendre compte que tu la manipulais depuis le début et que j'étais la plus gentille des deux." **_Je grattouillais la tête de la petite chihuahua qui se pressa contre ma main. Cette marque d'affection ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à Cullen qui voulu reprendre l'avantage et mit une petite tape sur ma main pour m'éloigner de la chienne mais quand il voulu à son tour la caresser, c'est sur lui qu'elle grogna, de cette façon mi agressive mi ridicule qui m'était d'habitude réservée.

_**"-Bah Tiny qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" **_Je ne pus que rire devant son ton mielleux, Edward parlait à sa chienne comme à un bébé, je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à déterminer si c'était mignon ou juste franchement ridicule...

La journée finit par arriver à son terme, et avec elle le week-end... Pendant le dîner il régna dans la cuisine un silence qui pour une fois était pesant. Nous sentions tous les deux qu'on arrivait à la fin de quelque chose, le quotidien allait bientôt reprendre ses droits. Je me sentais un peu nostalgique, vaguement mélancolique.

Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé du retour de nos colocs, ni de la façon dont les choses seraient maintenant, ni de ce qui s'était passé ce week-end. En parler abîmerait le souvenir et puis nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin d'en parler, une fois qu'Alice et Jasper seraient là les choses redeviendraient normales, nous le savions tous les deux.

Cette nuit, nous nous couchâmes chacun dans notre lit, sans nous concerter, c'était une évidence. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jour que je me couchais seule et j'eus beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Sur mes oreillers flottait toujours le parfum de Cullen, je me surpris à y enfoncer plus profondément le visage, comme si le sentir m'aiderait à trouver le sommeil... mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas.

Avec l'insomnie commençaient à arriver les questions mais je me refusais obstinément à analyser cette trêve bizarre et tellement agréable qu'avait été le week-end. Ça avait été un répit, juste ça, et j'en avais bien profité.

De guerre lasse, je finis par me lever et allai à la cuisine me préparer une tisane. Sur le comptoir trônait une tasse vide encore un peu chaude. Manifestement je n'étais pas la seule à avoir du mal à m'endormir. Il était deux heures du matin, je me levais quatre heures plus tard... la journée allait être longue.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Un gran merci à Sbrocket et à LyraParleOr**_

Pov E

Une semaine qu'Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés de vacances, une semaine que je n'avais pratiquement pas vu Swan... Je l'avais bien croisée une ou deux fois à l'appartement ou au détour d'un couloir à l'hôpital mais c'était tout. Nous n'échangions jamais plus qu'un bonjour et je devais bien avouer que sa présence me manquait foutrement.

Même le planning des blocs n'était pas de mon côté, nous n'avions pas travaillé ensemble de la semaine.

Les images du week-end passé me revenaient sans cesse en tête, je passais décidément bien trop de temps à penser à elle mais c'était comme si elle m'obsédait. Les choses étaient restées en suspens depuis dimanche soir où nous étions allés nous coucher chacun de notre côté. J'avais eu un mal fou à dormir, je m'étais levé plusieurs fois, regardais les heures de la nuit s'égrainer, mais il me manquait quelque chose pour être bien... son corps chaud étendu à côté du mien. C'était bête mais je m'étais habitué à dormir avec elle, c'était bizarre, totalement déplacé mais putain tellement agréable.

Le tournant bizarre qu'avait pris notre longue relation de haine passionnée me convenait bien, en même temps il comportait son lot d'avantages et de plaisir. Baiser avec Swan était le truc le plus incroyablement bon que j'avais expérimenté depuis longtemps. C'était encore plus jouissif que de tout faire pour la mettre hors d'elle.

Mais depuis dimanche, plus rien... plus de contacts rapprochés, plus de contact du tout... Lorsque notre combat de piques assassines avait cessé ça m'avait manqué, ne plus la provoquer, ne plus voir la colère irradier dans ses yeux m'avait manqué, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui. C'était comme un immense vide... Le besoin perpétuel de quelque chose impossible à atteindre. J'aurais même été heureux que les choses reprennent de la même façon qu'avant le départ d'Alice et Jasper. Tout plutôt que ce vide et cette absence. Je savais qu'on allait s'éloigner, qu'on ne continuerait pas à s'envoyer en l'air chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, qu'on était énervé ou simplement qu'on en avait envie. La présence de nos colocs à l'appart sonnait la fin de nos nuits de débauches, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient remplacées par... rien.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'aurais jamais cru que Swan puisse me manquer à ce point, c'était totalement dingue et pourtant je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, je détestais ma sœur et son petit ami d'êtres revenus si vite. Je ne savais pas où tout cela nous aurait mené mais j'aurais bien aimé le voir.

Le week-end passa de la même façon que la semaine, lorsque je n'étais pas à l'hôpital c'était Swan qui y était.

Dimanche matin nous passâmes cinq minutes seuls tous les deux dans la cuisine, je rentrais de garde, elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Nous n'échangeâmes pas plus de quatre mots, elle jetait de fréquents regards en direction du couloir et de la chambre de nos colocs et se contenta de donner un petit morceau de son muffin à Tiny qui passait pas mal de temps collée à elle. J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose à lui dire mais rien ne vient. La situation était devenue tellement bizarre. Enfin plus bizarre que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps j'entends...

Elle finit par se lever, mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et quittait l'appartement et mettant les écouteurs de son iPod sur ses oreilles. Elle allait courir, j'aurais vraiment aimé y aller avec elle comme le week-end dernier mais je restais là planté comme un con à m'interroger sur les raisons de ce manque. Ma vie devait être bien monotone pour que mon horripilante, chieuse et pourtant bouillante colocataire en soit devenue le putain de centre.

Le début de la semaine ne fut pas différent, ce n'est que le mercredi qu'enfin nous nous retrouvâmes dans le même bloc. Mais ça fut presque pire que de ne pas la voir du tout. Elle assistait le connard d'Alec qui opérait maintenant en solo. Je dus passer la journée à le regarder la draguer ouvertement et il fallait bien l'avouer pas subtilement du tout. Il lui laissa la main une grande partie de l'intervention... cet abruti se servait du boulot pour la séduire et malheureusement ça avait l'air de marcher. Ce connard avait un avantage que je n'avais pas, impossible pour moi de faire briller ses yeux en la laissant jouer à la grande chirurgienne. J'essayais de me dire que ça allait lui faire du bien et lui redonner confiance en elle, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de l'envie d'éviscérer ce crétin à mains nues en plein milieu du bloc.

Mon exaspération alla croissante tout le long de la journée, je la finis d'une humeur exécrable, aboyant sur tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer un peu trop près.

Il fallait encore que j'enchaîne une nuit de garde, j'aurais préféré la passer dans le service de réanimation, dans son atmosphère feutrée, silencieuse et apaisante, mais non j'étais d'anesthésie encore... Et Swan toujours de l'autre côté du champ. Si je devais passer la nuit à la regarder minauder avec l'autre con ça allait être un enfer pour mes nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve mais Dieu merci il n'était pas de garde ce soir. Je le regardais quitter l'inter-salle en promettant à Swan de lui apporter le petit déj, le tout avec un sourire charmeur gerbant que j'avais une folle envie de lui faire ravaler.

Commença alors une longue nuit d'observation silencieuse, la regarder opérer était un spectacle dont je ne me laissais pas. Sa concentration, sa précision étaient fascinantes. Elle avait repris confiance en elle, ses mains ne tremblaient plus et elle ne cherchait plus l'approbation dans les yeux de son chef à chaque minute.

La dernière intervention prit fin un peu après six heures du matin. J'accompagnai le patient en salle de réveil et lorsque je revins dans l'inter-salle elle était presque déserte. L'équipe de jour allait bientôt arriver, c'était l'un de ces moments de rare latence où le bloc opératoire devenait silencieux. Il n'y avait que Swan occupée à rédiger le compte rendu opératoire.

Je restai quelques secondes à la regarder dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle mordillait son stylo chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête pour réfléchir. Ses traits étaient tirés, marqués par la fatigue et pourtant elle était tellement belle dans sa petite tenue de bloc bleue pâle qui soulignait ses courbes délicieuses.

Je m'approchai d'elle avec l'intention de lui proposer d'aller prendre un café. Alec allait arriver dans une petite heure et je la voulais pour moi pendant ce court moment. J'étais sûr que ça allait être maladroit et qu'on serait probablement un peu gênés tous les deux sans trop savoir quoi nous dire mais tant pis. Tout plutôt que cette distance.

Elle sursauta lorsque je me glissai dans son dos.

_**"-Putain Cullen tu m'as fait peur! Je t'ai pas déjà dit de faire du bruit quand tu t'approches?"**_

_**"-Et moi je ne t'ai pas dit quelque chose à propos de ce stylo dans ta bouche?"**_

_**"-Quoi ça?" **_d'humeur taquine elle porta une nouvelle fois le stylo à ses lèvres, avec cette petite moue boudeuse tellement sexy que j'adorais.

_**"-Oui ça..." **_je me rapprochai d'elle jusqu'à coller ses fesses contre la table. Tant pis pour le café, le bavardage, le moment gênant... Son parfum, sentir son corps juste contre le mien me faisaient perdre le contrôle. Sa proximité me rendait dingue.

De la main je caressai l'ovale de son visage, ses yeux incandescents étaient plongés dans les miens, il y brillait une lueur de défi et de désir aussi...

J'effleurai légèrement ses lèvres des miennes. Alors que je m'écartais, elle passa sa main dans mon cou et me tira contre elle.

_**"-Quoi juste ça? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu et je n'ai droit qu'à ça?**_ Elle prit furieusement ma bouche avec la sienne. Notre baiser n'eut rien de tendre, ni de doux.

Ce fut chaud, passionné, nos langues menaient un combat humide et acharné. Sentir son parfum me rendit dur instantanément. J'avais envie d'elle... envie d'effacer les derniers jours passés, envie de la prendre avant que l'autre abruti n'arrive et ne tente de la séduire...

Ma main pétrissait sa taille alors qu'elle tentait de me rapprocher encore d'elle.

Lorsque nous mîmes fin à notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle je ne pus retenir un petit **"tu m'as manqué" **comme une gonzesse, pathétique. Bon avec un peu de chance trop occupée à reprendre une respiration normale elle ne m'avait pas entendu...

_**"-Chambre de garde?" **_Ouais elle aussi avait envie de réitérer nos exploits apparemment...

_**"-La tienne alors, je n'étais pas dans une chambre seule."**_

_**"-Merde! Moi non plus. Salle de réunion du troisième?"**_elle sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre.

_**"-C'est votre salle de rapport de garde non? Il est six heures trente..."**_

_**"-Alors ça nous laisse une demie heure, parfait!" **_Elle s'écarta de moi pour se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers la porte et voyant que je mis quelques secondes à la suivre elle me lança un: _**"-Quoi tu as peur de ne pas réussir à me faire jouir en trente minutes?" **_plein de défis.

Je crus qu'on n'arriverait jamais assez vite au troisième étage, une semaine c'est vraiment long pour être privé de ça. Je fis un détour par la chambre de garde, heureusement que je gardais toujours quelques capotes dans mon sac.

Dans l'ascenseur on ne cessait pas de s'embrasser si bien que je dus me retenir de la déshabiller et de la prendre juste là. Mais trois étages c'était quand même trop court.

Le couloir était désert et plongé dans l'obscurité. Parfait, on n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il était si urgent qu'on aille dans cette salle de réunion à six heures du mat...

Je ne lâchai pas la taille de Bella tout le temps qu'elle mit pour ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'elle voulut la verrouiller dernière nous je l'attirai avec empressement contre la table.

Si on m'avait dit il y a trois mois qu'un jour je baiserais Swan sur une table de réunion au milieu de l'hôpital j'aurais demandé un avis psy en urgence et pourtant c'était vraiment ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du meuble, m'attira entre ses jambes, m'embrassa encore avant de laisser glisser sa bouche sur ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, parsemant ma peau de baisers brûlants et humides qui me donnaient une furieuse envie d'arracher ses vêtements. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'étais en train de faire, mes mains fébriles et désordonnées remontaient son haut. Elle dut s'écarter de moi pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête en grognant de frustration de devoir interrompre ce qu'elle faisait.

J'avais rarement vu Bella si entreprenante, si enflammée et passionnée. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Apparemment ça lui avait autant manqué qu'à moi.

Une fois que son haut toucha le sol je fondis sur ses seins, les embrassant, les léchant. Je la débarrassai de son soutien-gorge devenu encombrant. Sa poitrine était magnifique, la taille parfaite, ronde, ferme, tellement réceptive à mes caresses. Ses petites pointes étaient érigées par le désir. J'en attrapai une entre mes lèvres, la léchai, la mordillai. Bella se cambra sous moi pour coller un peu plus ma bouche contre elle. Ses mains tentaient frénétiquement de m'arracher mon haut. Lorsqu'elle y parvient enfin ma bouche descendit le long de son ventre. Je la fis s'allonger contre la table, le contact de la surface froide la fit gémir, contraste avec sa peau brûlante qui appelait mes caresses.

Le reste de ses vêtements rejoint le sol, je remontai doucement le long de sa cheville, de sa jambe, la caresse de mes doigts se voulait aussi légère que frustrante, enflammante.

J'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses qui s'écartaient, impudiques, pour me révéler son centre chaud et trempé de désir.

Je passai un doigt taquin le long de sa petite chatte, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien humide et prête pour moi. Bella se cambra en gémissant, sa petite fente semblait s'ouvrir sous ma caresse.

_**"-Cullen arrête de me faire languir on n'a pas le temps pour ça! Viens maintenant."**_ Elle s'était redressée sur ses coudes et mordillait sa lèvre, fiévreuse et désireuse de plus.

Pas le temps de virer mon pantalon, juste celui de sortir ma bite dure et d'y glisser la petite protection et j'étais prêt pour elle.

Swan me regardait avec envie et luxure, ses propres mains avaient pris le relais des miennes et caressaient maintenant ses seins. Vision d'un érotisme absolu.

De mon gland je taquinais son petit bouton nerveux érigé par le désir avant de m'enfoncer en elle. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un profond soupir de satisfaction. C'était si bon d'être en elle de nouveau, de la sentir chaude, humide et serrée autour de ma queue. Je lui laissai quelques secondes pour s'habituer à mon intrusion mais elle ne tarda pas à bouger autour de moi.

Toute douceur ou délicatesse furent bien vite oubliées, j'allais et venais en elle brutalement, profondément. Je la martelai avec force, pour oublier toute la frustration de la semaine passée, l'absence, l'attente.

N'importe qui aurait pu entrer à cet instant. J'aurais presque aimé qu'Alec le fasse et qu'il me voit la bite enfoncée dans la petite chatte trempée de plaisir de Bella, qu'il la voit gémir et se cambrer sur la table où il faisait ses rapports de garde, qu'il voit le plaisir qu'elle prenait alors que je la baisais. C'était bassement territorial j'en avais bien conscience.

J'accélérais mes coups de reins, ça serait rapide, j'étais déjà tellement proche mais je voulais prolonger ce moment, je n'avais aucune idée de quand on en aurait un autre.

J'embrassais sa bouche, attrapais sa lèvre entre les miennes. Ma main courait entre ses seins, je pinçais un de ses petits tétons entre mes doigts chaque seconde un peu plus proche de perdre le contrôle.

La sentir se resserrer et palpiter autour de moi me fit venir, je poussai une dernière fois en elle, si j'avais pu je n'aurais jamais quitté sa chaleur.

Notre orgasme nous laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle et il nous fallut un moment pour revenir à la réalité. Je posais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les cheveux en pagaille, les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été embrassées et les yeux brillants, on pouvait voir écrit "fraîchement baisée" sur son visage. J'espérais qu'elle garderait cet air un moment.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence. J'étais juste heureux et comblé.

_**"-Café?"**_

_**"-Ouais bonne idée." **_C'était bête mais je n'avais aucune envie de voir ce moment se terminer...

Pov B

Après notre petit moment avec Cullen dans la salle de réunion, nous ne nous recroisâmes presque pas de la semaine.

La vie à l'appartement était devenue bien triste et morne. J'avais peur qu'en sa présence je fasse quelque chose qui me trahisse, Jasper autant qu'Alice étaient plutôt perspicaces quand ils le voulaient. Et je n'avais aucune envie de devoir expliquer comment les choses avaient pris cette tournure étrange avec Cullen. Je ne me l'expliquais déjà pas à moi même et surtout je n'avais pas envie de me poser des questions. Les questions entraînent des réponses et ça je ne voulais surtout pas les connaître.

Laisser mes colocataires dans l'ignorance complète de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence était la meilleure solution. Alice s'était déjà enflammée lorsqu'elle avait cru à notre petite histoire de trêve et de presque amitié, je ne voulais même pas imaginer à quel point elle serait intenable si elle apprenait que je m'envoyais en l'air avec son frère et que j'adorais ça!

_Ah enfin tu le reconnais... _oui maintenant c'était quand même un peu difficile à nier...

Alors voilà, les choses en étaient là. Je ne voyais plus Cullen, les rares moments où on se retrouvait au même endroit étaient gênants, excepté les parties de jambes en l'air en pleine salle de staff... quoique cela ne s'était malheureusement produit qu'une seule fois.

Même nos plannings n'étaient pas accordés. Lorsqu'il était de bloc, je ne l'étais pas et inversement. A croire que le destin tentait de m'envoyer un message subliminal... reprends-toi et arrête de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Ça_ fait un moment qu'on a dépassé le stade de la fraternisation je crois._

Mais le fait était que l'ennemi commençait sérieusement à me manquer, quelle que soit sa forme d'ailleurs, l'ennemi horripilant que je détestais ou l'amant qui me rendait littéralement dingue.

Cullen était devenu une espèce d'obsession, je pensais à lui des dizaines de fois dans la journée, chaque fois que j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me manquait.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, la tête plongée dans la tasse de café lorsque Jasper fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'à côté avec le visage de quelqu'un qui maudit l'invention du réveil. Visiblement la reprise post-vacances était compliquée. Même deux semaines après...

Nous discutions de notre programme respectif de la journée lorsque Cullen entra à son tour dans la pièce. Ce qui était un matin normal et détendu quelque secondes plus tôt devint instantanément bizarre. Pourtant il ne dit rien de plus qu'un bonjour en se servant son petit déjeuner mais j'avais la sensation que l'air s'était alourdi dans la pièce. Chaque fois qu'il était là et que nous n'étions pas seuls j'avais l'impression de devenir hyper consciente de sa présence. Je me surveillais aussi, veillant à ce que rien dans mon attitude ne soit bizarre et finalement ça me rendait encore plus bizarre...

A vouloir faire croire que tout était toujours comme avant j'en venais à avoir un comportement que j'imaginais un peu soupçonneux.

Dieu merci Cullen ne s'éternisa pas et quitta rapidement la cuisine une fois son café avalé.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Tiny vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, quémandant silencieusement de ses grands yeux noirs un morceau de mon muffin. C'était devenu son espèce de rituel, quand Cullen n'était pas là elle était collée à moi.

Je lui donnais un bout de gâteau en souriant, elle était tellement mignonne depuis qu'elle avait décidé de m'adopter comme sa nouvelle copine.

_**"-C'est marrant, quand on est parti tu détestais le chien d'Edward et c'était réciproque, un mois plus tard on a presque l'impression que c'est ton chien!"**_

_**"-Elle s'est souvent retrouvée toute seule quand vous n'étiez pas là, Cullen était pas mal à l'hôpital alors du coup j'ai eu pitié d'elle. Je l'ai sortie une ou deux fois."**_

_**"-Depuis trois ans qu'on vit ici c'est bien la première fois que t'as eu pitié d'elle..."**_

_**"-Bah c'est aussi la première fois qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'appart."**_

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Je préférais ne pas penser à tout ce que sous-entendait sa petite remarque en apparence anodine. Jasper ne disait jamais rien d'anodin...

A partir de ce moment je redoublais de vigilance pour avoir un comportement normal.

Je fuyais Cullen chaque fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à la maison, ce qui arrivait systématiquement lorsqu'il était là. Nous n'eûmes aucun autre moment seuls tous les deux et je me désespérais que ça arrive de nouveau.

Les journées étaient devenues tellement ternes, elles se ressemblaient toutes et n'avaient pas la moindre saveur. Les week-ends c'était pire, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à celui que nous avions passé seuls tous les deux, ce moment suspendu hors du temps était un beau souvenir réconfortant que je me refusais toujours obstinément à analyser.

Alec se faisait de plus en plus présent, j'avais l'impression qu'à l'hôpital il était toujours là. C'était bien, il occupait le vide... _Il est ennuyeux à mourir... _une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet les moments avec lui manquaient cruellement d'intensité. On était bien loin des palpitations que je ressentais avec Cullen qui avait la faculté de me faire passer de l'énervement intense au désir brutal en quelque secondes, et inversement.

Alice s'enthousiasmait chaque fois qu'elle me voyait avec Alec. Un matin alors que nous sortions toutes les deux de garde nous allâmes prendre notre petit dej dans Central Park, c'était une espèce de tradition que nous avions toutes les deux depuis le début de notre internat mais c'était assez rare que nous soyons de garde le même jour.

Le soleil brillait entre les arbres, l'été était maintenant bien là. Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire de ma journée de liberté en regardant les New Yorkais promener leurs chiens.

Alice était silencieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment... elle avait dû avoir une nuit épuisante. Alors que je pensais que nous n'allions pas échanger le moindre mot elle finit par rompre le silence.

_**"-Je crois que je vais passer la journée à dormir."**_

_**"-Ta garde a été difficile?"**_

_**"-Fatigante surtout, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être appelée. Et la tienne?"**_

_**"-Plutôt tranquille."**_

_**"-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air d'un zombi ce matin. Tu as l'air vraiment mieux toi depuis quelques semaines. Quand on est parti en vacances je m'inquiétais pour toi et depuis on dirait que ça va mieux."**_

_**"-Oui c'est vrai. C'était une déprime passagère, l'accumulation de pas mal de choses..."**_

Le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques minutes.

_**"-Alec a abandonné la Californie?" **_Nous y étions donc au sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_**"-Momentanément oui, il a intégré un programme ici."**_

_**"-C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'ai l'impression qu'il te fait du bien." **_Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Je n'allais surtout pas la détromper, elle poserait trop de questions... Et loin de moi l'idée de lui apprendre que son frère avait beaucoup plus de choses à voir avec la fin de ma déprime.

Je sentis un petit sourire un peu nostalgique s'installer sur mes lèvres en y pensant...


End file.
